La leyenda de los Sennin: II libro
by Nuharoo
Summary: Tras despertar de un profundo letargo, Hinata regresa a los dominios Hyūga, guiada por una fuerza interior que la ha transformado. Naruto, unido al Gremio por lazos de sangre y por un juramento, irá descubriendo a través del contacto con la muerte la enorme belleza que encierra la vida. Pero los deseos de vengar al asesinato de su padre adoptivo, Jiraiya, y de reclamar la herencia.
1. Chapter 1

_**La Leyenda de los Sennin:**_

 _ **Con la hierba de almohada**_

* * *

 **Declaración:** Semi adaptación del libro La leyenda de los Otori de Lian Hearn. Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo entretención para el fandom de Naruto. Tanto los personajes del libro como los del anime pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

 _Nombres o palabras sobresalientes._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hyūga Hinata yacía sumida en un profundo sueño, en ese estado de semi-inconsciencia que los Shinobi, los pocos que lograban dominar tal técnica, logran provocar con solo su mirada. Pasó la noche, y con la llegada de la madrugada las estrellas palidecieron y los sonidos del templo aumentaban y disminuían su intensidad; pero Hinata seguía inmóvil. No oía a Rin, su acompañante, quien, preocupada, la llamaba de vez en cuando con la intención de despertarla. Tampoco notaba la mano de ésta sobre su frente, ni escuchaba a los hombres del señor Obito que, impacientes, se acercaban a la veranda y le recordaban a Rin que su amo deseaba conversar con la señora Hyūga. La respiración de Hinata era tranquila y reposada, y los rasgos de su rostro permanecían tan imperturbables como los de una máscara.

A la caída de la tarde, el sueño de Hinata se tornó más ligero. Sus párpados comenzaron a agitarse y en sus labios se perfiló una sonrisa. Sus dedos, que horas antes habían rodeado delicadamente las palmas de sus manos, empezaban a estirarse.

«Ten paciencia. Él vendrá a buscarte».

En su sueño, Hinata se había convertido en una figura de hielo; pero estas palabras resonaban en su mente con absoluta nitidez. No sentía miedo alguno, tan sólo notaba que algo frío y blanco la sujetaba, y que se encontraba inmersa en un mundo mágico y helado donde reinaba el silencio.

Abrió los ojos.

Aún quedaban restos de luz. Por las sombras dedujo que había llegado el ocaso. Una campana tañó con suavidad, una sola vez, y el aire quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Lo más probable era que ese día, día que Hinata no podía recordar, hubiera sido caluroso, pues bajo su cabello la muchacha notaba la piel húmeda. Los pájaros piaban desde los aleros y se escuchaba el golpeteo de los picos de las golondrinas, que atrapaban los últimos insectos del día. Pronto viajarían hacia el sur, pues había llegado el otoño.

El sonido de las aves recordaba a Hinata el dibujo que Naruto le había entregado hacía poco más de un mes en ese mismo lugar. Se trataba del boceto de un pájaro del bosque que a ella le hacía pensar en la libertad. Cuando el castillo de Inuyama fue pasto de las llamas, el dibujo se perdió junto a las demás pertenencias de Hinata, como su manto nupcial, el resto de sus ropas... No contaba con posesión alguna en esos momentos. Rin había encontrado algunas prendas viejas en la casa donde se habían alojado, y también pudo hacerse con algunos peines y otros objetos. Era la vivienda de un comerciante, y Hinata nunca había estado en un lugar parecido. La casa olía a soja fermentada y en ella vivían muchas personas de las que la joven intentaba apartarse, aunque de vez en cuando las criadas la espiaban a través de las mamparas.

Hinata temía que los moradores de la vivienda se enteraran de lo que había sucedido en la noche de la caída del castillo. Había matado a un hombre y había yacido con otro, junto al que luchó blandiendo el sable del difunto. Aún no daba crédito a tales acciones. A veces la invadía la sensación de estar hechizada, como se rumoreaba. Se decía que todo hombre que la deseaba encontraba la muerte, lo que en parte respondía a la realidad. Varios ya habían muerto, pero no Naruto.

Desde que fuera asaltada por un guardia cuando residía en el castillo de Orochimaru en calidad de rehén, Hinata temía a todos los hombres. El terror que Pain le inspiraba la había llevado a defenderse de él; pero Naruto no le producía temor alguno. Tan sólo anhelaba abrazarle. Desde que se conocieron, Hinata le había deseado: quería que él la acariciara, y ardía en deseos de sentir la piel de Naruto junto a la suya. Mientras recordaba aquella noche, la muchacha se daba cuenta —cada vez con mayor claridad— de que no podía casarse con nadie más que no fuera él, que nunca amaría a hombre alguno, salvo a Naruto.

«Seré paciente», prometió. Pero ¿de dónde llegaban aquellas palabras?

Hinata giró un poco la cabeza y vio la silueta de Rin al borde de la veranda. Tras la muchacha se erguían los árboles centenarios del templo. El aire desprendía olor a cedros y a polvo, y la campana anunciaba el crepúsculo. Hinata no pronunció palabra. No deseaba hablar con nadie ni escuchar ninguna voz. Quería regresar al mundo helado de su sueño.

Entonces, tras las partículas de polvo que flotaban en los últimos rayos de sol, acertó a vislumbrar una figura. ¿Un espíritu, tal vez? No, debía de ser algo más, pues los espíritus carecen de cuerpo. Allí estaba, frente a Hinata; su presencia era real e indiscutible, y emitía el resplandor de la nieve recién caída. Hinata clavó la mirada en la figura y empezó a incorporarse; pero en el instante mismo en el que reconoció a la diosa Blanca, la compasiva, la misericordiosa, ésta se desvaneció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Rin percibió el movimiento y corrió junto a Hinata.

Ésta miró a Rin y advirtió en sus ojos una honda preocupación. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo importante que esta mujer había llegado a ser para ella: era su mejor amiga; en realidad, la única que tenía.

—Nada, estaba soñando.

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No sé. Me siento... —la voz de Hinata se fue apagando. Fijó la mirada en Rin durante unos instantes—. ¿Es que he dormido todo el día? ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?

—Él no debería haberlo hecho —contestó Rin, cuya voz delataba tanta preocupación como ira.

—¿Fue Naruto?

Rin asintió con la cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea de que Naruto poseyera tal habilidad. Es una característica de muy exclusivos Shinobis...

—Lo último que recuerdo es su mirada. Nos miramos a los ojos y, entonces, me quedé dormida.

Rin observó que Hinata fruncía el entrecejo. Tras una pausa, ésta continuó:

—Se ha marchado, ¿no es así?

—Mi compañero, Hatake Kakashi, y el maestro Hiruzen, vinieron a buscarle anoche —respondió Rin.

—¿Entonces, no volveré a verle? —Hinata recordó su desesperación de la noche anterior, antes de quedar sumida en aquel sueño largo y profundo. Le había suplicado a Naruto que no la abandonase. No podía pensar en un futuro sin él, y se había sentido irritada y herida cuando Naruto la rechazó. Pero aquella agitación ya se había disipado.

—Tienes que olvidarte de él —opinó Rin, tomando la mano de Hinata entre las suyas y acariciándola suavemente—. De ahora en adelante, su vida y la tuya no deben encontrarse.

Hinata esbozó una ligera y falsa sonrisa. «No soy capaz de olvidarle», pensaba. «Nadie podrá apartarle de mí. He visto a la _diosa Blanca_ ».

Bajo la luz mortecina, Rin tuvo la sensación de que el rostro de Hinata flotaba y revoloteaba, como si se estuviera disolviendo y transformando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rin otra vez, con una voz que denotaba angustia—. Son pocos los que sobreviven al sueño Shinobi. No sé en qué medida te habrá afectado.

—No me ha perjudicado; pero, de alguna forma, me ha transformado. Me siento como si no supiera nada, como si tuviera que aprenderlo todo de nuevo.

Confundida, Rin se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Hinata y atravesó con sus pupilas el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Dónde irás? ¿Regresarás a Amegakure con Obito?

—Debo ir a mi casa, junto a mis padres. Tengo que ver a mi madre; temo que haya muerto durante el tiempo que pasamos en la ciudad. Mañana partiré. Supongo que tendré que informar al señor Obito sobre mi marcha.

—Comprendo tu preocupación —respondió Rin—, aunque puede que Obito no esté dispuesto a dejarte marchar.

—Pues tendré que convencerle —rebatió Hinata con aplomo—. Primero debo comer. ¿Te importa pedir que me preparen algo de comida? Y, por favor, tráeme un poco de té.

—Señora.

Rin hizo una reverencia ante la joven y salió. Mientras se alejaba, Hinata escuchó las tristes notas de una flauta que un músico invisible tocaba en el jardín situado a espaldas del templo. Ella creyó acordarse del intérprete, un joven monje, aunque no acertaba a recordar su nombre. Era él quien les había enseñado las famosas pinturas de Sai cuando visitaron el templo por primera vez. La melodía le hablaba a Hinata de lo inevitable de la pérdida y el sufrimiento. Mientras tanto, los árboles se mecían bajo el empuje del viento y las lechuzas comenzaban a ulular desde la montaña.

Rin regresó con el té y entregó un cuenco a Hinata. Ésta lo bebió como si lo probara por vez primera: en su lengua notaba el sabor de cada una de las gotas. Cuando la anciana que atendía a los huéspedes le ofreció arroz con verduras y salsa de judías, también experimentó la sensación de que nunca antes había probado comida alguna. En silencio, se asombraba de las nuevas sensaciones que estaban despertando en ella.

—El señor Obito desea hablar contigo antes de que acabe el día —le informó Rin—. Le he dicho que te encuentras indispuesta, pero ha insistido. Si no te sientes con fuerzas para enfrentarte a él, iré a hablarle de nuevo.

—No podemos tratar al señor Obito de manera semejante —replicó Hinata—. Si él me lo ordena, estoy obligada a obedecer.

—Está furioso —terció Rin en voz baja—. Se siente ofendido e indignado por la desaparición de Naruto, pues con ello perderá dos alianzas valiosísimas. Ahora se verá forzado a luchar contra los Sennin sin contar con su apoyo. Obito abrigaba la esperanza de que Naruto y tú se uniesen en matrimonio cuanto antes...

—No quiero que hables de eso —objetó Hinata antes de terminar el arroz, colocar los palillos en la bandeja y hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento por la comida.

Rin suspiró.

—Obito aún no acaba de entender al Gremio; desconoce su forma de actuar y las obligaciones que imponen a quienes les pertenecen.

Ante esto último mencionado, Hinata se extrañó.

—¿Acaso Obito no sabe que tú también eres miembro del Gremio?

—Él siempre ha sabido que yo podía recabar información y transmitir mensajes. Se daba por satisfecho con utilizar mis habilidades para poder sellar la alianza con el señor Jiraiya y la señora Tsunade. Obito había oído hablar del Gremio; pero, como la mayoría de la gente, pensaba que era poco más que una hermandad. Quedó muy impresionado al descubrir que el Gremio tuvo que ver con la muerte de Pain, de la que él mismo se benefició —Rin hizo una pausa, y después continuó en voz baja—: Ha perdido su confianza en mí. Creo que se pregunta cómo ha podido yacer conmigo tantas veces sin que yo le asesinara. Lo cierto es que ya no volveremos a estar juntos. Nuestra relación ha terminado.

—¿Le temes? ¿Te ha amenazado?

—Está furioso conmigo —respondió Rin—. Piensa que le he traicionado o, peor aún, que ha quedado en ridículo por mi culpa. Nunca me lo perdonará —la voz de Rin adquirió un tono de amargura—. Desde que apenas era una niña he sido su aliada más cercana, su amante, su amiga... Le he dado dos hijos; pero él me habría enviado a la muerte sin dudarlo si no fuera por tu presencia.

—Mataré a cualquier hombre que intente hacerte daño, Rin —sentenció Hinata.

Rin sonrió.

—¡Pero qué aspecto tan fiero adquieres al pronunciar esas palabras!

—Los hombres mueren con facilidad —la voz de Hinata no denotaba emoción alguna—. Con el pinchazo de una aguja o la estocada de un cuchillo... Tú misma me lo enseñaste.

—Confío en que aún no hayas utilizado tales enseñanzas —respondió Rin, con cautela—. Pero luchaste bien en Amegakure, y Naruto te debe la vida.

Hinata permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes. Entonces, con un hilo de voz, confesó:

—No sólo luché con el sable. Hay algo que no sabes.

Rin atravesó a Hinata con sus pupilas.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que fuiste tú quien mató a Pain? —susurró Rin.

Hinata asintió con un gesto.

—Naruto cortó la cabeza de Pain... cuando ya estaba muerto. Yo hice lo que tú me enseñaste, Pain iba a violarme.

Rin sujetó con fuerza las manos de Hinata.

—¡Nunca cuentes a nadie lo sucedido! Ningún guerrero, ni siquiera Obito, por muy noble que seas; te permitiría seguir con vida.

—No siento culpa ni remordimiento —aseguró Hinata—. Fue la menos infame de cuantas hazañas he realizado. No sólo me protegí a mí misma, sino que también vengué la muerte de muchos: la del señor Jiraiya, la de la señora Senju, y la muerte de otros inocentes a quienes Pain torturó y asesinó.

—En todo caso, si la verdad llegara a conocerse, serías castigada por lo que hiciste. Si las mujeres empezaran a alzarse en armas con afán de venganza, los hombres pensarían que el mundo se está desmoronando.

—Mi propio mundo ya se ha desmoronado —intervino Hinata—. No obstante, debo ir a ver al señor Obito. Tráeme... —la muchacha se interrumpió y lanzó una carcajada—. Iba a pedirte que me trajeras algunas ropas, pero no poseo prenda alguna. ¡No tengo nada!

—Tienes un caballo —respondió Rin, con una sonrisa—. Naruto te ha dejado su caballo.

—¿Me ha dejado a _Kurama?_ —entonces, a Hinata se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro. Fijó la mirada en la distancia, y entonces sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y pensativos.

—¿Señora? —Rin puso la mano en el hombro de la joven.

—Péiname el cabello... y haz llegar un mensaje al señor Obito: iré a visitarle enseguida.

* * *

Cuando las mujeres abandonaron sus aposentos, ya había oscurecido por completo. Se dirigieron a las habitaciones principales de la posada, en las que se alojaban Obito y sus hombres. Desde el templo llegaba el resplandor de las luces, y en lo alto de la ladera, bajo los árboles, había hombres con antorchas encendidas que rodeaban la tumba de Jiraiya. Incluso a estas horas, eran muchos los que venían a visitar su sepulcro trayendo consigo incienso y otras ofrendas. Colocaban linternas y velas sobre la tierra que rodeaba la lápida con la intención de obtener la ayuda del difunto, quien con el pasar de los días se iba convirtiendo para ellos en un dios.

«Jiraiya duerme bajo una capa de fuego», pensó Hinata, y rezó en silencio a su espíritu para que la guiase, mientras meditaba sobre lo que debía decir a Obito. Era la heredera de las tierras Hyūga y de Senju, y sabía que Obito deseaba sellar una alianza con ella, tal vez un matrimonio que la vinculase al poder que el guerrero estaba acumulando progresivamente. Habían conversado en varias ocasiones durante la estancia de Hinata en Amegakure y una vez más a lo largo del viaje, aunque Obito había concentrado toda su atención en lograr el dominio de la campiña y en planificar sus estrategias futuras. No le había hablado de sus intenciones a Hinata, tan sólo le había mencionado su deseo de que, por medio del matrimonio, ésta se uniese a los Sennin. En el pasado —hacía ya una eternidad— Hinata había deseado ser algo más que un peón en manos de los guerreros que decidían su destino. En la actualidad, gracias a la fortaleza que la diosa Blanca le había otorgado, había reafirmado su decisión de asumir el control de su propia vida. «Necesito tiempo», pensó. «No debo actuar con precipitación. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, es necesario que acuda a mi casa».

Uno de los hombres de Obito, la recibió al borde de la veranda y la guio hasta el umbral de la puerta. Todas las contraventanas permanecían abiertas. Obito estaba sentado al fondo de la estancia, con tres de sus hombres a su lado. El hombre anunció la llegada de Hinata, y el señor de la guerra levantó la cabeza y volvió sus ojos hacia la muchacha. Durante unos instantes se observaron el uno al otro. Hinata le aguantó la mirada, y sintió en sus venas el pulso del poder. Entonces, cayó de rodillas e hizo una reverencia. No deseaba hacerla; pero se daba cuenta de que tenía que aparentar una actitud de sumisión.

Obito devolvió la reverencia, y ambos se incorporaron a la vez. Hinata notaba cómo Obito clavaba su mirada en ella. Levantó la cabeza y le miró tan fijamente como lo hacía él. Pero el guerrero fue incapaz de sostener la mirada de la joven. El corazón de ésta latía con fuerza a causa de su propia osadía. En el pasado, el hombre que tenía frente a ella le inspiraba confianza, pero ahora apreciaba que su rostro había cambiado. Las líneas que rodeaban la boca y los ojos de Obito eran más pronunciadas. Antaño era una persona sensible y justa; pero ahora estaba atrapado por sus intensas ansias de poder.

No lejos de la residencia de los padres de Hinata, el rio fluía a través de inmensas cuevas de piedra caliza, en las que el agua había moldeado la roca hasta formar numerosas columnas y formas. Cada año, cuando Hinata era niña, acudía hasta allí con su familia para venerar al dios que habitaba en una de las figuras de roca, situada en la falda de la montaña. Daba la impresión de que la estatua gozaba de vida propia y se movía, como si el espíritu que ocupaba intentase salir al exterior atravesando la capa de piedra. El pensamiento de Hinata volvió a ese manto de roca. ¿Y si el poder fuera como un río que convertía en piedra a cuantos nadaban en él?

El aspecto imponente de Obito y su fortaleza física hacían que la joven se desanimara, pues le traían a la memoria aquel momento en que se encontró indefensa en brazo de Pain. Meditaba Hinata sobre el poderío de los hombres que podían forzar a las mujeres a su antojo. «No permitiré que hagan uso de su fuerza», pensó. «Siempre llevaré un arma conmigo». Hinata notó en su boca un sabor tan dulce como la fruta fresca y a la vez tan intenso como la sangre: era el sabor del poder. ¿Era éste el que llevaba a los hombres a combatir eternamente entre sí, a someterse y a destruirse unos a otros? ¿Por qué razón no podían las mujeres gozar de ese mismo poder?

Hinata buscaba en el cuerpo de Obito aquellos lugares donde la aguja y el cuchillo habían perforado a Pain, exponiéndole ante el mundo que él intentaba dominar y logrando que su sangre dejara de fluir. «No debo olvidarlo», se dijo a sí misma. «Los hombres también pueden morir a manos de las mujeres. Yo he matado al hombre más poderoso de los Tres Países».

Hinata había sido educada para complacer a los hombres, para someterse a su voluntad y a su inteligencia superior. El corazón de la muchacha latía con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar. Respiró hondo, tal y como Rin le había enseñado, y notó cómo la sangre que corría por sus venas se apaciguaba.

—Señor Obito, mañana partiré hacia Hyūga. Le agradecería que me proporcionase hombres para mi escolta.

—Prefiero que permanezcas en el este —respondió Obito con voz calmada—. Pero no es ése el asunto que ahora quiero tratar contigo —los ojos del guerrero se contrajeron al mirar a la muchacha—. Hablemos de la desaparición de Sennin. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre este hecho insólito? Puedo afirmar que me he ganado el derecho a ejercer el poder. Ya había sellado una alianza con Jiraiya. ¿Cómo es posible que el joven Sennin haya hecho caso omiso de sus obligaciones para conmigo y para con su difunto padre? ¿Cómo ha podido desobedecer y marcharse, sin más? ¿A dónde ha ido? Mis hombres le han buscado por la comarca durante todo el día; han llegado incluso hasta Kusagakure. Naruto se ha desvanecido por completo.

—Yo no sé dónde está —respondió Hinata.

—Me han dicho que anoche habló contigo antes de su partida.

—Sí —replicó escuetamente la muchacha.

—Tuvo que darte alguna explicación...

—Estaba comprometido por otras obligaciones —Hinata notaba cómo la congoja la atenazaba mientras pronunciaba esas palabras—. Él no tenía la intención de insultarle —lo cierto era que no recordaba que Naruto le hubiera hablado de Obito, pero no hizo mención alguna al respecto.

—¿Obligaciones para con el Gremio? —hasta entonces Obito había logrado controlar su ira, pero ahora ésta quedaba patente en su voz y en su mirada. Hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, y Hinata supuso que había vuelto su mirada hacia Rin, que permanecía arrodillada bajo las sombras de la veranda—. ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

—Muy poco, señor —replicó Hinata—. Ayudaron a Naruto a escalar los muros de Amegakure, y por ello todos nosotros estamos en deuda con el Gremio.

Al mencionar el nombre de Naruto, la joven se estremeció. Recordaba el tacto de su cuerpo junto al suyo, en aquellos momentos en que estaban convencidos de que iban a morir. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su rostro se suavizó. Obito notó este cambio en la expresión de Hinata, aunque no imaginaba a qué obedecía. Cuando el guerrero habló de nuevo, la muchacha apreció en su voz un nuevo matiz.

—Puedo concertar otro matrimonio para ti. Los Sennin cuentan con otros jóvenes, parientes de Jiraiya. Enviaré mensajeros a Myoboku.

—Estoy de luto por el señor Jiraiya —respondió Hinata—. Ahora no es posible contemplar mi matrimonio con ningún otro. Iré a mi casa para intentar superar mi desdicha.

«¿Quién deseará casarse conmigo, conociendo mi reputación?», se preguntó Hinata; pero, a continuación, pensó: «Naruto no murió». La joven creía que Obito no cedería y, sin embargo, tras unos instantes, éste concedió su aprobación.

—Tal vez sea mejor que acudas junto a tu familia. Enviaré a buscarte cuando yo regrese a Amegakure. Entonces, hablaremos sobre tu matrimonio.

—¿Convertirá Amegakure en su capital?

—Sí, mi intención es reconstruir el castillo —bajo la luz parpadeante, el rostro de Obito se mostraba resuelto y amenazante. Hinata permaneció en silencio. El guerrero continuó bruscamente—: Volviendo al asunto del Gremio... Yo desconocía su poderosa influencia. Lograron que Naruto renunciase a su matrimonio y a su herencia, y ahora le mantienen totalmente oculto. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando —de nuevo, volvió la mirada hacia Rin.

«La asesinara», pensó Hinata. «No se trata sólo de la furia que siente por la desobediencia de Naruto. Obito también se siente profundamente herido en su orgullo. Debe de sospechar que Rin le ha espiado durante años». La muchacha se preguntaba qué habría sido del amor y el deseo que había existido entre ambos. ¿Cómo podía desaparecer de repente? ¿Es que tantos años de servicio, confianza y lealtad no habían servido de nada?

—Me encargaré personalmente de recabar información sobre el Gremio continuó Obito, como si hablara para sí mismo—. Seguro que hay alguien que sabe de ellos y está dispuesto a hablar. No puedo permitir la existencia de una organización semejante. Minarán mi poder del mismo modo que las termitas logran acabar con la madera.

Hinata intervino entonces:

—Creo que fue usted quien envió a Rin para cuidar de mí. Debo mi vida a su protección. Por otra parte, considero que fui fiel en el castillo de Orochimaru. Existen fuertes vínculos entre nosotros que no deben romperse. Quienquiera que sea mi esposo, sellará una alianza con usted. Es mi deseo que Rin permanezca a mi servicio y que me acompañe a la casa de mis padres.

Entonces, Obito miró a Hinata, y de nuevo su mirada se topó con la frialdad de los ojos de ella.

—Apenas han pasado 15 meses desde que maté a un hombre por tu causa —recordó Obito—. Eras casi una niña. Has cambiado...

—Me he visto obligada a crecer —replicó la joven, esforzándose por no recordar sus ropas prestadas, su absoluta falta de pertenencias.

«Soy la heredera de un gran dominio», se recordó a sí misma. Luego sostuvo la mirada de Obito hasta que éste, a regañadientes, inclinó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Dispondré que mis hombres te acompañen hasta Hyūga... y puedes llevarte contigo a la mujer.

—Señor Obito —sólo entonces Hinata bajó los ojos e hizo una reverencia.

El señor de la guerra llamó a uno de sus hombres con el fin de organizar los preparativos para el día siguiente, y Hinata se despidió, dirigiéndose a él con gran respeto. La joven tenía la sensación de que su encuentro con Obito había sido provechoso, por lo que no le importaba simular que era él quien ostentaba todo el poder.

Luego regresó a los aposentos de las mujeres, junto a Rin, y ambas permanecieron en silencio. La anciana encargada de los huéspedes ya había extendido los colchones. Ayudó a Rin a desvestir a Hinata y después trajo para ambas prendas de dormir. A continuación, se despidió hasta el día siguiente y se retiró a la habitación contigua.

El rostro de Rin estaba pálido y su actitud denotaba una humildad que la joven señora nunca había conocido. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, y murmuró:

—Gracias.

No dijo nada más. Cuando ya las dos yacían bajo las mantas de algodón, mientras los mosquitos zumbaban por encima de sus cabezas y las polillas revoloteaban junto a las lámparas, Hinata notó junto a sí la rigidez del cuerpo de Rin, y sabía que ésta se esforzaba por superar su angustia. Sin embargo, no rompió a llorar.

Hinata alargó los brazos y estrechó con fuerza a su compañera, sin pronunciar palabra. Compartían el mismo sufrimiento, pero Hinata tampoco derramó ni una sola lágrima. No permitiría que nada debilitase el poder que estaba cobrando vida en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la adaptación del segundo libro de esta maravillosa trilogía!**

 **Debo decir que no pude resistirme más y subí el capítulo antes de lo planeado, ya que en verdad tenía pensado hacerlo cuando hubiese actualizado todas mis otras historias… ups :x**

 **Bueno, anyway xD, espero que esta primera entrega les haya gustado. La verdad no sé cuándo entregue el segundo capítulo, ya que a finales de semestre el tiempo es escaso, ya creo que para las vacaciones de invierno tendré otro, aun no se xd**

 **Como siempre, espero sus apreciaciones y ya para el próximo capítulo, hare un par de aclaraciones antes de que comiencen con el resto del libro.**

 **Les mando un abrazo a todos los lectores, cuídense y que tengan un buen inicio de semana :D**

 **¡Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La leyenda de los Sennin:**_

 _ **Con la hierba de almohada**_

* * *

 **Declaración:** Semi adaptación del libro La leyenda de los Otori de Lian Hearn. Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo entretención para el fandom de Naruto. Tanto los personajes del libro como los del anime pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

 _Nombres o palabras sobresalientes._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban preparados los palanquines y la escolta que acompañaría a las mujeres. Iniciaron la marcha justo a la salida del sol. Recordando el consejo de su pariente, la señora Tsunade, Hinata se introdujo en el palanquín con suma delicadeza, como si por su condición de mujer fuera frágil y desvalida. Sin embargo, ordenó a los sirvientes que trajeran de los establos el caballo de Naruto y, una vez en la carretera, no dudó en abrir las cortinas de papel encerado para observar el exterior.

A pesar de poder contemplar el paisaje, Hinata pronto se sintió mareada. El vaivén del palanquín le resultaba insoportable y al llegar a Kusagakure, el primer alto en el camino, se sentía tan aturdida que apenas si acertaba a caminar. No podía resistir ver la comida y, al beber unos sorbos de té, vomitó de inmediato. Tal debilidad física enfurecía a Hinata, pues tenía la impresión de que minaba su recién descubierta sensación de poder. Rin la condujo hasta una pequeña estancia de la posada, le lavó la cara con agua fría e hizo que se tumbara durante un rato. El mareo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, y Hinata consiguió ingerir un poco de sopa de judías rojas y beber un cuenco de té.

No obstante, al ver de nuevo el palanquín de color negro, la muchacha volvió a sentir náuseas.

—Tráeme el caballo —ordenó Hinata—. Quiero cabalgar.

Un criado la ayudó a montar a lomos de _Kurama,_ y Rin la siguió, galopando con suma pericia. De esta forma, ambas viajaron durante el resto de la mañana sin apenas pronunciar palabra, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos; pero encontraban consuelo sintiéndose cerca una de la otra.

Una vez que abandonaron Kusagakure, la carretera se hizo más empinada. En algunos tramos había escalones formados por enormes piedras planas. Ya se apreciaban señales de la llegada del otoño, aunque el cielo estaba despejado y el aire era aún cálido. Las hojas de las hayas, los zumaques y los arces empezaban a adquirir tonos dorados y púrpuras; bandadas de gansos salvajes volaban a gran distancia por encima de la comitiva; los bosques eran cada vez más compactos, y entre la vegetación no corría una brizna de aire. El caballo avanzaba despacio y, con la cabeza gacha, ascendía poco a poco los peldaños de piedra. Los hombres, inquietos, se mostraban alerta. Desde que Pain y el clan Akatsuki fueran derrotados, la campiña estaba atestada de soldados sin amo que, reticentes a jurar nuevas alianzas, habían optado por convertirse en bandoleros.

El caballo era robusto y se encontraba en buenas condiciones y, a pesar del calor y de las dificultades del camino, su pelaje apenas había oscurecido por el sudor cuando pararon de nuevo en una pequeña posada situada en lo alto de un puerto de montaña. Era algo más tarde del mediodía. Los criados se llevaron a los caballos para darles de comer y beber; los soldados se acomodaron a la sombra de los árboles que rodeaban el pozo, y una anciana extendió colchones sobre la estera de una de las habitaciones para que Hinata y Rin pudieran descansar una o dos horas.

Hinata yacía sobre el colchón, satisfecha por poder desentumecer los músculos. La luz de la estancia era débil y mostraba un tinte verdoso. Enormes cedros evitaban que penetraran por la ventana los intensos rayos del sol. Desde la distancia, Hinata escuchaba el refrescante murmullo de un manantial; también oía las voces de los hombres, que hablaban en voz baja y, de cuando en cuando, se echaban a reír. También acertaba a escuchar cómo Rin hablaba con alguien en la cocina. Al principio, su voz sonaba alegre y desenfadada, y la joven se alegró de que su acompañante estuviera recuperando el ánimo; pero al poco tiempo el tono disminuyó en intensidad, y la persona a la que le hablaba respondió de la misma forma. Hinata no llegó a oír lo que estaban diciendo.

Pasado un rato, la conversación cesó. Rin entró en la habitación y se tumbó junto a Hinata.

—¿Con quién estabas charlando?

Rin giró la cabeza para poder hablarle al oído.

—Uno de mis primos trabaja aquí.

—Tienes primos en todas partes.

—Es lo habitual en el Gremio.

Hinata permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Después dijo:

—¿No hay nadie que sospeche vuestra identidad y quiera...?

—¿Quiera qué?

—No sé... librarse de ustedes.

Rin soltó una carcajada.

—Nadie se atreve. Nosotros tenemos muchas más formas de librarnos de ellos. A ciencia cierta, nadie sabe nada sobre el Gremio. Algunos sospechan; pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de que mi compañero Hatake Kakashi y yo misma somos capaces de adquirir múltiples apariencias. Es difícil reconocer a los miembros del Gremio y, además, contamos con otras muchas habilidades.

—¡Cuéntame más cosas sobre el Gremio! —Hinata estaba fascinada por ese otro mundo que yacía bajo el que ella conocía.

—Puedo contarte algo; pero no te lo puedo desvelar todo. Hablaremos más tarde, cuando nadie pueda oírnos.

Un cuervo sobrevoló la posada lanzando un sonoro graznido.

Entonces, Rin intervino:

—Mi primo me ha informado sobre dos asuntos. En primer lugar, Naruto no ha salido de Kusagakure. Obito ha ordenado que la carretera permanezca vigilada por grupos de búsqueda y guardias. Seguro que le mantienen escondido en algún lugar de la ciudad.

El cuervo graznó de nuevo.

«Tal vez hoy hayamos pasado junto a su escondite», pensó Hinata, quien, tras una larga pausa, preguntó:

—¿Cuál es el segundo asunto?

—Puede que ocurra un accidente en la carretera.

—¿Y quién sufriría ese accidente?

—Yo. Por lo visto Obito quiere librarse de mí, como tú dices. Ha planeado mi muerte como un hecho fortuito, un ataque de bandoleros o algo parecido. No puede soportar que yo siga con vida, pero tampoco quiere ofenderte a ti.

—¡Tienes que huir! —la voz de Hinata adquirió un tono de angustia—. Mientras permanezcas conmigo, Obito sabrá dónde encontrarte.

—Shhh... —advirtió Rin—. Te lo estoy contando para que no hagas ninguna tontería.

—¿Qué tontería podría hacer yo?

—Utilizar tu cuchillo, intentar defenderme...

—Eso es justo lo que haría —replicó Hinata.

—Ya lo sé; pero tu valentía y tu destreza deben permanecer ocultas. Alguien que viaja con nosotros me protegerá; puede que más de una persona. Deja que sean ellos los que luchen.

—¿De quién se trata?

—¡Si lo averiguas, mi señora, recibirás un regalo! —exclamó Rin con tono desenfadado.

—¿Qué fue de tu corazón herido? —preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

—La rabia me ayudó a curarlo —respondió Rin. Entonces, más seriamente, continuó—: Es posible que nunca vuelva a amar a un hombre como le amé a él; pero no he hecho nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme. No soy yo quien ha actuado de manera innoble. En el pasado yo estaba ligada a él como si fuera un rehén; al apartarme de su lado, él mismo me ha liberado.

—Debes abandonarme —insistió Hinata.

—¿Cómo puedo abandonarte ahora? Me necesitas más que nunca.

Hinata permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Por qué más que nunca?

—Señora, tienes que saberlo. Tu menstruación se ha retrasado, tu cutis se ha hecho más suave y tu cabello está más espeso. Las náuseas, los repentinos ataques de hambre... —la voz de Rin era cariñosa y denotaba una profunda lástima.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Sentía en su interior toda la fuerza de esta revelación, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella.

—¿Qué será de mí?

—¿Quién es el padre? No será Pain…

—Maté a Pain antes de que pudiera forzarme. Si es cierto que estoy embarazada, sólo puede ser de Naruto.

—¿Cuándo...? —susurró Rin.

—La noche que Pain murió, Naruto vino a mi habitación. Ambos estábamos seguros de que íbamos a morir.

Rin lanzó un suspiro.

—A veces pienso que Naruto tiene un punto de locura.

—No es locura. Más bien se trata de magia —replicó Hinata—. Es como si desde que nos conocimos en Konoha hubiéramos estado atrapados por un hechizo.

—Kakashi y yo somos los culpables, la verdad. Nunca debimos permitir que se conociesen.

—Ni nosotros ni nadie podría haberlo impedido —sentenció Hinata, sin poder evitar que un hormigueo de júbilo le recorriera el cuerpo.

—Si se tratase del hijo de Pain, yo sabría cómo actuar —terció Rin—. No dudaría un instante. Puedo enseñarte métodos para interrumpir el embarazo... Pero el hijo de Naruto es de mi familia y lleva mi propia sangre.

Hinata permaneció en silencio. «Es posible que mi hijo herede los poderes de Naruto», reflexionó. «Esos poderes que le hacen tan valioso. Todos han querido utilizarle para sus propios fines, pero yo le amo por sí mismo. Nunca me desharé de su hijo, ni jamás permitiré que el Gremio me lo arrebate. ¿Sería Rin capaz de intentarlo? ¿Sería capaz de traicionarme?».

La joven permaneció callada durante tanto tiempo que Rin se incorporó para ver si se había quedado dormida; sin embargo, los ojos de Hinata estaban abiertos y miraban fijamente la luz verdosa que resplandecía más allá del umbral.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me durarán las náuseas? —preguntó.

—No mucho. Además, el embarazo no se notará hasta pasados dos o tres meses.

—Veo que entiendes de estos asuntos. Tienes dos hijos, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Son hijos de Obito.

—¿Dónde están?

—Con mis abuelos. Él desconoce su paradero.

—¿No se interesa por ellos?

—Les prestó atención hasta que se casó y su esposa legítima le dio un hijo varón —contestó Rin—. Entonces, como mis hijos son mayores, Obito comenzó a considerarlos como una amenaza para su heredero. Yo me percaté de sus recelos y los llevé a una aldea remota que sirve de escondite. Es preciso que Obito nunca averigüe dónde se encuentran.

A pesar del calor, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerles daño?

—No sería la primera vez que un señor, un guerrero, actuase de esa manera —respondió Rin con amargura.

—Tengo miedo de la reacción de mi padre —admitió Hinata—. ¿Qué será de mí?

Rin susurró:

—Imagina que el señor Jiraiya, temiendo la traición de Pain, hubiera insistido en que se casaran en secreto el día que visitamos el templo. Tu pariente, la señora Tsunade, y Shizune, su acompañante, habrían sido testigos de la boda; pero ambas han muerto.

—No puedo engañar a todos de esa forma... —negó Hinata.

Rin la interrumpió.

—No hace falta que digas nada. La boda se ha mantenido oculta en todo momento. Tan sólo respetas la voluntad de tu difunto esposo. Yo haré que se sepa como por casualidad. Verás cómo estos hombres son incapaces de guardar un secreto.

—¿Y los documentos? No tenemos pruebas...

—Se perdieron durante la caída de Amegakure junto al resto de tus pertenencias. Jiraiya será el padre. Si la criatura es un varón, pasará a ser el heredero de los Sennin.

—Todo eso está demasiado lejano en el tiempo como para pensarlo ahora —cortó Hinata con rapidez—. No tientes al destino.

La joven señora tenía en mente el hijo no nacido de Jiraiya, aquel que había perecido silenciosamente dentro del vientre de la señora Senju en las aguas del río de Amegakure. Hinata elevó una plegaria para que el espíritu de aquel pequeño no sintiera celos y su propia criatura lograra sobrevivir.

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de concluir la semana, las náuseas habían remitido en cierta medida. Los pechos de Hinata aumentaron de tamaño, le dolían los pezones y empezó a sentir un apetito insaciable en los momentos más inesperados. Por lo demás, se encontraba bien, incluso mejor de lo que nunca se había encontrado en toda su vida. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, como si la criatura compartiera sus poderes con ella. Con gran sorpresa, cayó en la cuenta de que la información secreta aireada por Rin había llegado a los hombres, pues, uno a uno, empezaron a llamarla "señora Sennin", en voz baja y mirándola de soslayo. La situación incomodaba a Hinata, pero ésta no tenía más remedio que seguirles la corriente.

Hinata observaba atentamente a los hombres e intentaba discernir quién de ellos sería el miembro del Gremio con la misión de proteger a Rin cuando llegase el momento. Ésta había recobrado su alegría, y reía y bromeaba con todos ellos por igual; todos respondían con distintas reacciones, que iban desde la estima hacia la muchacha hasta el deseo por ella. Pero ninguno parecía vigilarla especialmente.

Puesto que apenas miraban a Hinata directamente, los hombres no podían imaginar lo bien que ésta había llegado a conocerlos. Los distinguía por su forma de andar o por su voz, a veces incluso por su olor. Otorgó apodos a cada uno de ellos: Brazo Largo, Bizco, Silencioso, Cicatriz...

Cicatriz olía al aceite picante que los hombres solían utilizar para sazonar el arroz. Tenía la voz grave y su acento era tosco. Hacía gala de una actitud que a Hinata le resultaba un tanto insolente, una especie de ironía que a ella la irritaba. De constitución media, tenía la frente amplia. Sus ojos eran ocultos, de un negro tan intenso que parecían carecer de pupilas; acostumbraba a entornarlos, para después resoplar por la nariz a la vez que movía la cabeza. Tenía cicatrices en casi todo el rostro anormalmente largos y las ma. Si alguno de los hombres fuera a asesinar a Rin, sin duda sería él.

Durante la segunda semana, una tormenta repentina obligó a la comitiva a detenerse en una pequeña aldea. Confinada a causa de la lluvia en una estrecha e incómoda habitación, Hinata se sentía inquieta. Los pensamientos sobre su madre la atormentaban; cuando la buscaba en su memoria, tan sólo encontraba oscuridad. Intentaba recordar el rostro de su progenitora, pero le resultaba imposible. Tampoco lograba acordarse del aspecto de su hermana. Si su madre, como Hinata temía, hubiera muerto, tendría que ocupar su lugar y ser una madre para ella. Tendría que hacerse cargo de la casa, supervisar las labores de la cocina, la limpieza, la elaboración de tejidos o la costura, es decir, las tareas propias de las mujeres que las niñas aprendían de sus madres, tías y abuelas. Hinata no sabía nada de estos menesteres. Cuando estuvo en calidad de rehén con Orochimaru, este no la habia educado en absoluto. Apenas le enseñaro nada; todo lo que aprendió fue a sobrevivir por sí misma entre los muros del castillo, mientras corría de un lado a otro, como una criada, a las órdenes de los soldados. Hinata se daba cuenta de que había llegado el momento de aprender tales quehaceres domésticos. El hijo que llevaba en su vientre le aportaba sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, como el instinto de cuidar de los suyos. Entonces, recordó a los lacayos Hyūga: Kō, Neji... que acompañaron a su padre cuando éste fue a visitar a Hinata al castillo de Orochimaru. También se detuvo a pensar en las criadas de la residencia familiar, como Natsu, a la que Hinata había añorado casi tanto como a su propia madre cuando tuvo que abandonar su hogar a la edad de siete años. ¿Viviría aún allí? ¿Se acordaría todavía de la niña a la que un día cuidó? Hinata regresaba a casa supuestamente casada y viuda; otro hombre había fallecido por su causa y, además, estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo la recibirían sus padres?

El retraso en el viaje también irritaba a los hombres. Hinata percibía que estaban ávidos por concluir su fastidioso cometido y ansiosos por regresar a las batallas, que constituían su verdadero trabajo, su vida entera. Querían tomar parte en las victorias de Obito sobre los Akatsuki que estaban produciéndose en el este, y detestaban encontrarse en el oeste, al cuidado de dos mujeres.

Hinata pensaba que, en días pasados, Obito sólo era uno más de ellos. ¿Cómo había logrado acumular un poder tan inmenso? ¿Qué cualidades tenía para que esos hombres adultos, dotados de gran fortaleza física, desearan seguirle y obedecerle? Hinata recordó de nuevo la sangre fría de Obito cuando, sin dudarlo, había cortado la garganta del guardia que la había asaltado en el castillo de Orochimaru. Él no dudaría en matar a cualquiera de esos hombres de la misma forma. No obstante, no era el miedo lo que les hacía obedecer a su señor. Tal vez fuera la confianza que les inspiraba la crueldad de éste, o quizá su voluntad de actuar de inmediato, sin pararse a pensar en la bondad o maldad de sus acciones. ¿Serían capaces aquellos hombres de confiar en una mujer de modo semejante? ¿Podría ella misma ponerse al mando de hombres como ellos? Los guerreros como Kō, ¿la obedecerían?

La lluvia cesó y pudieron proseguir su camino. La tormenta había arrastrado las últimas nubes y los días eran despejados; el firmamento se mostraba como una inmensa capa azul que coronaba las cumbres de las montañas, donde los arces adquirían un tono rojizo cada vez más intenso. Por las noches refrescaba, y ya se anunciaban las heladas que no tardarían en llegar.

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje siguió su curso, y las jornadas resultaban largas y tediosas. Por fin, una mañana, Rin informó:

—Éste es el último puerto de montaña. Mañana llegaremos a Hyūga.

Se encontraban descendiendo un sendero muy empinado. Las agujas de los pinos tapizaban la vereda de tal forma que no se oían los cascos de los caballos. Rin caminaba junto a _Kurama_ y Hinata cabalgaba a lomos de éste. Bajo los pinos y los cedros reinaba la oscuridad, pero un poco más adelante los rayos del sol atravesaban una plantación de bambú, arrojando una luz moteada y verdosa.

—¿Has viajado alguna vez por este camino? —preguntó Hinata.

—Muchas veces —respondió Rin—. La primera vez fue hace años. Me enviaron a trabajar para la familia Uchiha cuando yo era más joven de lo que tú eres ahora. Por entonces todavía vivía el viejo señor, que era muy estricto con sus hijos. Sin embargo, un sobrino del señor, al que pusieron el nombre de Obito, se las ingeniaba para llevarse a la cama a las criadas. Yo logré resistirme durante un tiempo; pero, como sabes, esto no resulta fácil para las muchachas que habitan en los castillos de los nobles. Yo estaba decidida a que Uchiha Obito no se olvidara de mí tan rápidamente como borraba de su memoria a la mayoría de las sirvientas; además, yo había recibido instrucciones por parte de mi familia.

—De modo que le estuviste espiando todo ese tiempo —murmuró Hinata.

—Ciertas personas estaban interesadas en saber dónde residía la lealtad de los Uchiha. Especialmente deseaban informarse sobre Obito, antes de que éste se uniese a Orochimaru

—¿Cuando hablas de ciertas personas te refieres a Pain?

—Desde luego. En un principio Obito se resistía a servir a Orochimaru. Pain le desagradaba y consideraba que Orochimaru era un traidor, pero se vio obligado a obedecer.

—¿Trabajabas tú para Pain?

—Ya sabes para quién trabajo —respondió Rin en voz baja—. Siempre, y en primer lugar, para la familia y para el Gremio. En aquella época, Pain contrataba a muchos miembros de la familia.

—Nunca lograré entenderlo —terció Hinata.

Las alianzas llevadas a cabo en el seno de la casta a la que pertenecía Hinata eran de por sí complejas: se sellaban nuevos acuerdos a través del matrimonio; las antiguas alianzas se mantenían con rehenes; las amistades se rompían por ofensas repentinas, a causa de desavenencias o en beneficio propio. No obstante, todo ello parecía de lo más simple en comparación con las intrigas propias del Gremio. Hinata volvió a tener la desagradable impresión de que Rin sólo permanecía junto a ella por orden del Gremio.

—¿Me estás espiando?

Rin hizo un gesto con la mano para silenciar a Hinata. Algunos hombres cabalgaban delante de ellas; otros, a sus espaldas. Pensaba Hinata que todos se hallaban a la distancia suficiente como para no oír la conversación.

—Dime, ¿me espías?

Rin puso una mano sobre el lomo del caballo. Hinata fijó la mirada en la nuca de su acompañante; bajo el oscuro y corto cabello de ésta se apreciaba la palidez de su cuello. Había girado la cabeza, por lo que la joven señora no podía ver su rostro. Rin mantenía el paso del caballo mientras éste bajaba la cuesta; el corcel balanceaba las patas para poder mantener el equilibrio. Hinata se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:

—Contéstame.

Entonces, _Kurama_ se asustó y bajó la cabeza bruscamente. Con el repentino movimiento, Hinata perdió el equilibrio.

«Voy a caerme», pensó, sorprendida, mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo y acababa desplomándose junto a Rin.

El caballo saltó hacia un lado para intentar no pisotear a las mujeres. Hinata se dio cuenta de que algo inusual estaba ocurriendo; aquello no era tan sólo la caída desde un caballo.

—¡Rin! —gritó Hinata.

—No te levantes —replicó la muchacha, empujando a la joven señora contra el suelo, que forcejeaba para levantar la cabeza.

Delante de ellas, en el sendero, se encontraban dos hombres con aspecto de forajidos y con las espadas en alto. Hinata palpó su cuchillo. Le habría gustado disponer de una espada o de un palo, pero recordó su promesa. El incidente apenas duró unos segundos y, a continuación, pudo escuchar el golpe seco de la cuerda de un arco. Una flecha pasó junto a las orejas de _Kurama,_ lo que hizo que éste diera un respingo y se encabritara con renovada energía.

Se oyó un grito, y uno de los bandidos cayó fulminado a los pies de Hinata. La flecha le había alcanzado en el cuello y de la herida manaba un chorro de sangre.

El otro bandolero vaciló un instante, pero el caballo saltó hacia un lado y le derribó. Inútilmente, el hombre intentó blandir su espada ante Rin; pero, en ese momento, Cicatriz se plantó de un salto sobre él y le sesgó el cuello con su sable.

Los hombres que habían cabalgado por delante de las mujeres giraron en redondo y regresaron junto a ellas; los que viajaban detrás, corrieron a su encuentro. Rin tomó al caballo por las riendas y trató de tranquilizarlo.

Cicatriz ayudó a Hinata a levantarse.

—No se asuste, señora Sennin —dijo éste con su tosco acento. De su aliento se desprendía un fuerte olor a aceite picante—. Sólo eran bandidos.

«¿Sólo bandidos?», pensó Hinata. Habían muerto rápidamente y derramado mucha sangre. «Tal vez eran simples bandidos; pero ¿quién los contrató?».

Los hombres recogieron las armas de los forajidos y se las rifaron; después, arrojaron los cadáveres a la maleza. Resultaba imposible decir si alguno de ellos había esperado el asalto o si había quedado decepcionado con el resultado del mismo. Daba la impresión de que mostraban un mayor respeto por Cicatriz, y Hinata se percató de que estaban impresionados por la rapidez de reacción de éste y por su habilidad para el combate. En todo caso, actuaban como si el suceso no tuviera nada de extraordinario; parecían dar por hecho que los viajes siempre entrañan peligros. Algunos de ellos bromearon con Rin, afirmando que los bandidos deseaban tomarla como esposa. Ella respondió en el mismo tono jocoso, y añadió que el bosque estaba atestado de hombres desesperados, aunque incluso un forajido tenía más posibilidades de ganar la estima de la muchacha que cualquiera de los hombres que componían la escolta.

—Nunca habría averiguado quién estaba encargado de defenderte —comentó Hinata más tarde—. De hecho, pensaba más bien lo contrario. Yo sospechaba que él te mataría con esas manos tan enormes.

Rin se echó a reír.

—Es un tipo muy inteligente y un luchador despiadado. Es fácil juzgarle erróneamente, o subestimarle. No has sido la única persona a la que ha engañado. ¿Te asustaste en ese momento?

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por acordarse.

—No, sobre todo porque no tuve tiempo. Recuerdo que me habría gustado tener una espada.

Rin replicó:

—Tienes el don de la valentía.

—No es verdad; me asusto con frecuencia.

—Nadie lo sospecharía —murmuró Rin.

Habían llegado a la posada de un pequeño pueblo situado en la frontera del dominio Hyūga. Hinata había tomado un baño en el manantial de agua caliente y, vestida con prendas de dormir, aguardaba la llegada de la cena. La acogida que le habían dispensado en la posada no había sido cálida, y el estado en el que se encontraba el pueblo la inquietaba. Daba la impresión de que escaseaban los alimentos, y los lugareños se mostraban taciturnos y desanimados.

A causa de la caída del caballo, la joven tenía cardenales en un costado y temía por la seguridad de la criatura que llevaba en el vientre. También se sentía nerviosa ante el encuentro con su padre. ¿Creería él realmente que su hija se había casado? Hinata no lograba imaginar la furia de su progenitor en caso de que descubriese la verdad.

—No me siento muy valiente en estos momentos —confesó Hinata.

Rin replicó:

—Te daré un masaje en la cabeza. Pareces agotada.

Pero incluso después de inclinarse hacia atrás y notar los dedos de Rin en el cráneo, la preocupación de Hinata iba en aumento. Entonces, recordó la conversación que ambas estaban manteniendo justo antes del ataque.

—Mañana llegarás a tu casa —intervino Rin, notando la tensión que atenazaba a la joven señora—. El trayecto está a punto de concluir.

—Rin, respóndeme con sinceridad. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que permaneces a mi lado? ¿Para espiarme? ¿Quién emplea a los miembros del Gremio hoy en día?

—En este momento no trabajamos para nadie. La caída de Pain ha sumido a los Tres Países en el caos. Obito afirma que hará desaparecer al Gremio, aunque todavía desconocemos si ésa es su verdadera intención, o si recobrará el juicio y se convertirá en nuestro aliado. Mientras tanto, mi compañero Kakashi, que te admira profundamente, señora Hyūga, desea estar informado sobre tu bienestar y tus intenciones.

«Y también sobre mi hijo», pensó Hinata, aunque no lo mencionó.

—¿Mis intenciones?

—Eres la heredera de Senju, uno de los más ricos y poderosos dominios de todo el oeste, y también heredarás las tierras de Hyūga. Quienquiera que contraiga matrimonio contigo se convertirá en una pieza clave para el futuro de los Tres Países. Por el momento todos creen que mantendrás la alianza con Obito, y así él reforzaría su posición en el oeste mientras soluciona el asunto pendiente con los Sennin. Tu destino está íntimamente ligado al clan Sennin.

—Es posible que no me case con nadie —sentenció Hinata como para sí.

«Y, en ese caso», pensaba, «¿por qué no habría yo de convertirme en esa pieza clave para los Tres Países?».

 **.**

 **.**

 **Así es, señoras y señores, he sobrevivido al final de semestre xD y ahora que me encuentro de vacaciones, actualizaciones vendrán de als demás historias.**

 **Primero que nada, ¿se sorprendieron del embarazo de Hinata? Sea cual sea la respuesta, ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? :s**

 **Ya para el próximo capítulo aparecerá Naruto y todo lo que el ha estado haciendo mientras tanto. Por ello prometo no demorarme tanto en actualizar y todo eso.**

 **En fin, agradezco montones a** Lili92, Aio Hyuuga, Ryuko Hyuuga, Nara me cae bien y a Daniela Hervar, **sobre todo a ustedes dos chicas por sus lindos comentarios :3 me hacen el dia con sus opiniones y apreciaciones, ya espero las que vendrán.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como el anterior y que no mueran de ansias por el próximo. Disfruten.**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**La leyenda de los Sennin:**_

 _ **Con la hierba de almohada**_

 **Declaración:** Semi adaptación del libro La leyenda de los Otori de Lian Hearn. Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo entretención para el fandom de Naruto. Tanto los personajes del libro como los del anime pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

 _Nombres o palabras sobresalientes._

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los sonidos del templo de Kusagakure —la campana de medianoche, los cánticos de los monjes...— se fueron alejando de mis oídos a medida que caminaba tras los dos maestros —Sarutobi Hiruzen y Hatake Kakashi— mientras bajábamos por el solitario sendero de pronunciada pendiente y espesa vegetación que discurría a lo largo del río. Avanzábamos con rapidez, y el estrépito de las aguas ahogaba el sonido de nuestras pisadas. Apenas hablábamos, y no nos cruzamos con nadie durante el trayecto.

Para cuando llegamos a Kusagakure ya casi había amanecido y los primeros gallos empezaban a cantar. La ciudad estaba desierta, a pesar de que se había levantado el toque de queda y los Akatsuki ya no patrullaban las calles. Llegamos a la casa de un comerciante, situada en el centro de la urbe, a corta distancia de la posada donde nos habíamos alojado durante el Festival de los Muertos. Yo conocía bien esa calle, pues por las noches me había dedicado a recorrer la ciudad. Tenía la impresión de que desde entonces había transcurrido una eternidad.

Sakura, la pupila de Kakashi, abrió la cancela como si nos hubiera estado esperando durante toda la noche, aunque llegamos tan silenciosamente que ninguno de los perros ladró. Sakura no pronunció palabra; pero yo percibí la intensidad con la que me estudiaba. Su rostro, sus ojos vivaces y su cuerpo elegante y bien formado trajeron a mi memoria, con absoluta nitidez, los terribles acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar la noche en la que murió Jiraiya. Yo había esperado encontrarme con Sakura en el templo, pues ella había viajado día y noche hasta llegar allí; llevaba consigo la cabeza de Jiraiya y tenía la misión de dar a conocer la noticia de la muerte de éste. Me habría gustado preguntarle sobre muchos asuntos: su viaje, la sublevación en Amegakure, el derrocamiento de los Akatsuki... Cuando Kakashi y el maestro Hiruzen se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa, me quedé un poco rezagado y caminé junto a ella hasta la veranda. En el umbral ardía la tenue llama de una linterna.

—No esperaba verte de nuevo con vida —dijo Sakura.

—Yo tampoco esperaba seguir viviendo —y recordando su destreza y su valentía, añadí—: Me siento en deuda contigo. Nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste.

Sakura sonrió.

—Lo que hice fue saldar mis propias deudas. No me debes nada, pero confío en que seamos amigos.

Tal palabra parecía insuficiente para expresar la estrecha relación que nos unía. Sakura me había traído a _Rasengan,_ el sable de Jiraiya; me había ayudado a rescatarle y a ejecutar la venganza por su muerte: los actos más importantes y desesperados que yo había llevado a cabo en toda mi vida. Sentía hacia la muchacha una infinita gratitud y una no menor admiración.

Sakura desapareció durante unos instantes y enseguida regresó con una vasija llena de agua. Me lavé los pies mientras escuchaba la conversación que los dos maestros mantenían dentro de la casa. Según sus planes, íbamos a descansar en la vivienda durante unas horas; después, yo seguiría el viaje junto a Hiruzen. Fatigado, hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Ya estaba harto de escuchar.

—Ven —dijo Sakura, antes de llevarme hasta el centro de la casa donde, al igual que en Amegakure, había una habitación oculta, tan estrecha como el lecho de una anguila.

—¿Es que estoy prisionero otra vez? —pregunté, mientras volvía la mirada hacia las paredes carentes de ventana.

—No, es sólo por tu propia seguridad. Ahora debes descansar unas horas; pronto continuarás el viaje.

—Ya lo sé. Oí la conversación.

—¡Cómo no! —exclamó Sakura—. Olvidaba que nada escapa a tu oído.

—Puede que oiga demasiado —repliqué yo, mientras me sentaba en el colchón que alguien había extendido sobre el suelo.

—Estar dotado con poderes extraordinarios supone una carga, pero mejor es poseerlos que carecer de ellos. Te traeré algo de comer; el té ya está preparado.

Sakura regresó al poco rato. Yo bebí el té, pero fui incapaz de probar bocado.

—No hay agua caliente; no podrás bañarte —dijo la chica—. Lo siento.

—No importa. Sobreviviré.

Sakura me había bañado en dos ocasiones. La primera, allí mismo, cuando yo desconocía su identidad y ella me frotó la espalda y me dio un masaje en las sienes, y la segunda, en Amegakure, cuando yo apenas tenía fuerzas para andar. Estas imágenes se agolparon en mi memoria. Sakura clavó los ojos en mí y supe que ambos compartíamos idénticos pensamientos. Entonces, apartó la mirada y dijo con un hilo de voz:

—Te dejaré dormir.

Coloqué mi cuchillo junto al colchón y me introduje bajo la manta sin molestarme siquiera en quitarme la ropa. Reflexioné sobre lo que Sakura había comentado acerca de los poderes extraordinarios. Yo consideraba que nunca podría ser tan feliz como cuando vivía en Uzushiogakure, mi aldea natal. Pero entonces yo era tan sólo un niño. La aldea había sido arrasada y todos mis parientes habían muerto. Me decía a mí mismo que no debía meditar sobre el pasado. Había accedido a unirme a los miembros del Gremio. Ellos me requerían con tanta insistencia a causa de mis poderes, y sólo junto a ellos podría yo aprender a desarrollar y controlar las habilidades con las que había sido dotado.

Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de Hinata, a la que había sumido en un profundo sueño en Kusagakure. Entonces me invadió una sensación de desamparo que al rato se tornó en resignación. Nunca volvería a verla; debía olvidarla. Poco a poco, la ciudad se fue despertando a mí alrededor. Por fin, cuando la luz ya brillaba tras los postigos, me quedé dormido.

El estrépito de hombres a caballo, que procedía de la calle a la que daba la tapia de la casa, me despertó de repente. La luz de la habitación había cambiado, como si el sol hubiera cruzado por encima del tejado; pero yo ignoraba durante cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Un hombre gritaba, y una mujer le respondía, cada vez más furiosa. Logré escuchar parte de la conversación. Eran guerreros de Obito que iban buscándome de casa en casa.

De un manotazo, aparté la manta que me cubría y busqué a tientas mi cuchillo. Mientras lo levantaba del suelo, la puerta corredera se abrió. Kakashi entró silenciosamente en la habitación, y después colocó tras él el falso tabique. Me miró un instante, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, en el minúsculo espacio libre entre el colchón y la pared.

Reconocí las voces: se trataba de los hombres que habían estado con Obito. Oí que Sakura apaciguaba a la mujer que tanto se había enojado y después cómo ofrecía una bebida a los hombres.

—Ahora todos estamos en el mismo bando —comentaba Sakura, entre risas—. ¿Es que acaso piensan que si Sennin Naruto estuviera aquí habríamos podido ocultarle?

Los hombres terminaron rápidamente su bebida y se marcharon. A medida que sus pisadas se alejaban, Kakashi soltó un gruñido y me lanzó una de sus características miradas de desprecio.

—Nadie puede fingir que no ha oído hablar de ti —dijo Kakashi—. La muerte de Jiraiya le ha transformado en un dios, y la de Pain te ha convertido a ti en un héroe. La población está fascinada con esa historia —aspiró por la nariz y agregó—: No permitas que te afecte demasiado; no nos beneficia en absoluto. Como consecuencia de ello, Obito ha organizado una búsqueda a gran escala para encontrarte; se ha tomado tu desaparición como un insulto a su persona. Por fortuna, son pocos los que conocen tu rostro: tendremos que disfrazarte —sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Kakashi escrutó los rasgos de mi rostro—. Ese aspecto propio de los Sennin... Tendrás que librarte de él.

Un sonido que procedía del exterior interrumpió sus palabras, y al momento alguien levantó el falso tabique. Sarutobi Hiruzen penetró en la habitación seguido por un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, piel tersa y mirada severa. Lo reconocí, él junto a otros, había sido mi carcelero en Amegakure. Tras ellos llegó Sakura, que traía consigo los utensilios para el té.

Yo hice una reverencia y el maestro Hiruzen dio su aprobación con un gesto.

—Sasuke ha estado recorriendo la ciudad para recabar información.

El joven se dejó caer de rodillas ante Kakashi e inclinó la cabeza levemente ante mí. Yo respondí de igual forma. Cuando varios miembros del Gremio —Sasuke entre ellos— me secuestraron en Amegakure, hicieron todo lo posible por retenerme sin llegar a hacerme daño. Yo luché entonces con todas mis fuerzas; había deseado matarle, y le hice un corte en la mano. Observé que su mano izquierda todavía mostraba una cicatriz a medio curar; se veía rojiza e inflamada. En aquellos días apenas habíamos hablado —Sasuke me había reprendido por mis malos modales y me había acusado de quebrantar todas las reglas del Gremio—. No nos teníamos gran simpatía. Por eso, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, noté que sus ojos transmitían una profunda hostilidad.

—Por lo visto, el señor Obito está indignado porque esta persona huyó sin su permiso y se negó a contraer el matrimonio que él había dispuesto. Obito ha dado órdenes para que esta persona sea arrestada, y tiene la intención de investigar la organización conocida como el Gremio, a la que considera ilegal y peligrosa —hizo otra reverencia a Hiruzen, y añadió con frialdad—: Lo lamento, pero ignoro qué nombre va a asignarse a esta persona.

El maestro asintió con un gesto y se frotó la barbilla sin articular palabra. Anteriormente habíamos hablado sobre este asunto, y Hiruzen me había instado a que mantuviera el nombre de Naruto aunque, según sus palabras, no era un apelativo característico del Gremio. ¿Es que acaso iba a adoptar otro nuevo nombre? Yo no quería renunciar a llamarme Naruto, pues Jiraiya así lo había deseado; pero, si ya no iba a ser parte del clan Sennin, ¿qué derecho tenía a mantener mi nombre?

—Obito ha ofrecido una recompensa a quien pueda informar sobre tu paradero —dijo Sakura, mientras colocaba sobre la estera los cuencos de té.

—Nadie en la ciudad se atrevería a ofrecer semejante información por voluntad propia —terció Sasuke—. ¡Saben lo que les espera en caso de hacerlo!

—Es lo que me temía —comentó Sarutobi a Kakashi—. Obito nunca ha mantenido acuerdos con nosotros y ahora tiene miedo de nuestro poder.

—¿Y si acabamos con él? —propuso Sasuke, con cierta urgencia en la voz—. Podemos...

Sarutobi le interrumpió con un gesto, y el joven, tras hacer una reverencia, se quedó callado.

—La muerte de Pain ha provocado la ausencia de estabilidad. Si Obito también muriera, estallaría la anarquía.

—En mi opinión, Obito no supone un peligro importante —dijo Kakashi—. Cierto es que su actitud resulta bravucona y amenazante; pero, a la larga, no pasará de ahí. Tal y como están las cosas, sólo él puede conseguir que reine la paz —Kakashi clavó su mirada en mí—. Y eso es lo que deseamos por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Tan sólo en un mundo pacífico nuestro trabajo podrá prosperar.

—Obito regresará a Amegakure y hará de la ciudad su capital —comentó Sakura—. Es más fácil de defender y cuenta también con una mejor situación. Además, Obito ha reclamado todas las tierras de Pain como derecho de conquista.

— _Hmm..._ —gruñó Hiruzen, volviendo su mirada hacia mí—. Yo había planeado que regresaras a Amegakure conmigo. Los asuntos que tengo que atender allí me retendrán varias semanas, en las que podrías comenzar tu preparación. Pero tal vez sea mejor que permanezcas aquí durante algunos días. Después, te llevaremos al norte, y te alojarás en otra de las casas del Gremio, donde nadie haya oído hablar de Sennin Naruto. Entonces, podrás iniciar una nueva vida. ¿Sabes hacer juegos malabares?

Negué con un gesto.

—Tienes una semana para aprender. Sasuke te enseñará. Sakura y otros comediantes te acompañarán, y yo me reuniré con ustedes en Takigakure.

Hice una reverencia sin pronunciar palabra. Por debajo de mis párpados entornados, observé a Sasuke, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y fruncía el entrecejo, mostrando un profundo surco entre los ojos. Aunque sólo tenía cuatro o cinco años más que yo, ya se podía averiguar cómo sería de viejo.

Así que Sasuke era malabarista... Sentí lástima por haber herido una de sus hábiles manos, pero a la vez consideraba que mi ataque había estado plenamente justificado. A pesar de ello, la hostilidad y la antipatía que nos profesábamos seguía latente; eran asuntos sin resolver.

En ese momento, Hiruzen intervino:

—Kakashi, tu relación con Jiraiya te ha hecho protagonista en este asunto. Son demasiados los que saben que esta ciudad es tu principal lugar de residencia. Si permaneces aqui, no me cabe duda de que Obito ordenará que te arresten.

—Me marcharé a las montañas durante una temporada —replicó Kakashi—. Visitaré a los ancianos y pasaré un tiempo con los niños —esbozó una sonrisa, y de nuevo adquirió el aspecto de un anciano e inofensivo preceptor.

—Perdóname, pero ¿cómo llamaremos a esta persona?

—De momento, puede adoptar un apodo de comediante —respondió Hiruzen—. Con respecto a su nombre como miembro del Gremio, ya veremos...

Bajo sus palabras se intuía un significado oculto que yo no llegaba a entender, pero Sasuke cayó en la cuenta inmediatamente.

—¡Su padre renunció al Gremio! —estalló el joven con un grito—. El rayo amarillo nos dio la espalda.

—Pero su hijo ha regresado, y todos los poderes de los Shinobi confluyen en él —rebatió el maestro—. No obstante, por ahora tú serás su superior en todos los aspectos. Naruto, obedecerás a Sasuke y aprenderás sus enseñanzas.

En los labios de Sasuke se vislumbró una sonrisa. Lo más probable es que intuyera lo difícil que me resultaría someterme a su voluntad. El rostro de Kakashi se mostraba preocupado, como si él también se diera cuenta de que el enfrentamiento era inevitable.

—Sasuke cuenta con muchas habilidades —prosiguió Sarutobi—. Tienes que llegar a dominarlas.

El maestro aguardó a que yo asintiera, y entonces hizo una indicación a Sakura y a Sasuke para que abandonaran la habitación. Antes de marcharse, la muchacha volvió a escanciar té en los cuencos y los dos maestros bebieron ruidosamente. Yo percibía el olor a comida recién hecha. Tenía la impresión de no haber probado bocado desde hacía días, y lamentaba no haber aceptado los alimentos que Sakura me había ofrecido la noche anterior. El hambre me hacía desfallecer.

Entonces, Sarutobi Hiruzen se dirigió a mí:

—Como te conté, tu padre iba a ser mi sucesor; pero no te dije que cuando él se fue, la herencia quedo en disputa. Sasuke procede de una familia de guerreros, no obstante dentro de él corre sangre Shinobi… ahora es mi heredero; sin embargo tu regreso ha puesto en tela de juicio los asuntos referidos a la jerarquía y la autoridad dentro del Gremio. De tu conducta durante los próximos meses dependerá la decisión que tomemos al respecto.

Tardé unos instantes en darme cuenta del auténtico significado de sus palabras.

—Sasuke se ha criado en el Gremio —dije yo pausadamente—. Él sabe cosas que yo ignoro por completo. Seguro que hay otros muchos como él. Yo no quiero arrebatarle el puesto ni a él ni a ningún otro.

—Hay muchos otros —convino Hiruzen—. Todos ellos son más obedientes que tú, están mejor entrenados y gozan de mayores méritos; pero ninguno tiene las dotes auditivas propias de un Jinchūriki que tú posees. Nadie habría podido adentrarse sin ayuda en el castillo de Amegakure, como hiciste tú.

Yo tenía la impresión de que aquel episodio había formado parte de otra vida anterior. Apenas si recordaba el impulso que me había empujado a escalar los muros del castillo para liberar con la muerte a los Jinchūriki que habían sido introducidos en cestas y colgados de las murallas de la fortaleza: fue la primera vez que yo había matado. Me hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho, pues así nunca habría llamado tan poderosamente la atención de los miembros del Gremio y, tal vez, no me hubieran retenido antes de que... Moví la cabeza con amargura. No tenía sentido intentar desenredar una y otra vez los hilos que habían tejido la muerte de Jiraiya.

—De todos modos, una vez dicho esto —continuó Hiruzen—, tienes que saber que no puedo tratarte de forma diferente a los demás jóvenes. No me está permitido tener favoritos. Sean cuales fueren tus poderes extraordinarios, no nos serán de utilidad a menos que contemos también con tu obediencia. No hace falta que te recuerde que ya me la has ofrecido. Permanecerás en esta casa durante una semana. No podrás abandonarla, y por supuesto nadie debe averiguar que te encuentras aquí. Durante los próximos días tendrás que aprender lo suficiente como para hacerte pasar por malabarista. Nos reuniremos en Takigakure antes de que llegue el invierno. De ti depende completar tu entrenamiento con total obediencia.

—¿Quién sabe cuándo volveré a encontrarte? —terció Kakashi, que me miraba con su mezcla habitual de afecto e irritación—. Mi trabajo contigo ha concluido —continuó—. Te encontré, fui tu maestro, logré mantenerte con vida y te traje de regreso al Gremio. Ya te darás cuenta de que Sasuke es más estricto de lo que yo fui —esbozó una sonrisa amplia que dejaba al descubierto las mellas de su dentadura—, pero Sakura cuidará de ti.

Un ligero matiz en el modo en que pronunció la última frase hizo que me ruborizara. No había ocurrido nada entre Sakura y yo, ni siquiera nos habíamos rozado; pero existía algo entre nosotros que a Kakashi no se le escapaba.

Ambos maestros sonrieron cuando se pusieron en pie para abrazarme. Kakashi me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Haz lo que te manden —me aconsejó—... y aprende a realizar juegos malabares.

Me hubiera gustado poder hablar a solas con Kakashi. Todavía quedaban muchas cuestiones pendientes entre nosotros... Pero quizá era mejor que se despidiera de mí como si de verdad hubiese sido un preceptor afectuoso al que yo ya no necesitara. Además —como más tarde sabría—, los miembros del Gremio no malgastan su tiempo recordando el pasado y tampoco les agrada enfrentarse a él.

Una vez que se hubieron marchado, la habitación adquirió un aspecto más sombrío y daba la impresión de estar peor ventilada que nunca. A través de las paredes de la casa, oía yo los sonidos suscitados por su marcha. Aquéllos no eran los laboriosos preparativos ni las largas despedidas características de la mayoría de los viajeros al partir. Kakashi y Hiruzen se limitaron a salir por la puerta, llevando en las manos todo lo que necesitaban para el trayecto: fardos ligeros atados con paños, un par de sandalias de repuesto y unos cuantos pastelillos de arroz condimentados con ciruelas saladas. Mis pensamientos se centraron en los dos maestros, en cuántas carreteras habrían recorrido a pie, cruzando una y otra vez los países y, seguramente, traspasando los límites de éstos en su afán por seguir el extenso entramado del Gremio. Viajaban de aldea en aldea, de ciudad en ciudad. Dondequiera que fuesen, encontraban parientes; nunca les faltaría cobijo o protección.

Escuché cómo Sakura les decía que los acompañaría hasta el puente, y oí replicar a la mujer que se había enfrentado con cólera a los soldados.

—¡Vayan con cuidado! —les gritó ésta mientras se alejaban. El sonido de las pisadas se fue amortiguando a medida que desaparecían calle abajo.

La habitación me resultaba aún más deprimente y solitaria, y no podía soportar la idea de pasar toda una semana encerrado en ella. Casi sin darme cuenta, empecé a hacer planes para salir de allí. No me proponía escapar, pues para entonces ya estaba resignado a permanecer en el Gremio. Sólo quería abandonar aquel cuarto; en parte para recorrer Kusagakure de noche —como antes había hecho—, y también para comprobar si era capaz de llevar a cabo mi plan con éxito.

Poco después, oí que alguien se acercaba. La puerta corredera se abrió y una mujer entró en la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja con comida: arroz, encurtidos, un poco de pescado en salazón y un cuenco de sopa. Se arrodilló y colocó la bandeja en el suelo.

—Come, debes de estar hambriento.

Yo estaba famélico. El olor de la comida hacía que me flaquearan las piernas. Comencé a engullir los alimentos como si fuera un lobo, y ella me observó en todo momento.

—De modo que tú eres el que ha estado causando tantos problemas a mi pobre esposo —comentó, mientras yo rebañaba el cuenco para llevarme a la boca los últimos granos de arroz.

Era la esposa del maestro Hiruzen. Clavé los ojos en la mujer, y ella sostuvo mi mirada. Su rostro era suave, tan tostado como el de su marido; ambos transmitían la similitud propia de las parejas que llevan casadas mucho tiempo. Su cabello aún era espeso, largo y atado en una coleta alta; tan sólo se le apreciaban algunas canas. Era de constitución gruesa y fuerte; una auténtica mujer de ciudad con hábiles manos, robustas y de dedos cortos. El único comentario que había escuchado sobre ella —que yo recordara— era que ella se distinguía por ser una buena cocinera. Y, efectivamente, la comida estaba deliciosa.

—¿Quién habría imaginado que ibas a aparecer después de tantos años? —continuó ella, con un tono lenguaraz y maternal al mismo tiempo—. Conocí bien a Minato, tu padre. Nadie sabía nada de ti hasta aquel incidente con Zabuza. ¡Hay que ver! ¡Y pensar que sólo tú fuiste capaz de advertir la presencia del asesino más peligroso y acabar con sus planes! Los Shinobi se emocionaron al descubrir que Minato había dejado un hijo varón; todos nosotros nos alegramos. Y además, ¡un hijo con poderes semejantes!

No respondí. Parecía una anciana inofensiva —aunque Hiruzen también me había dado la misma impresión cuando le conocí—. Percibí en mi fuero interno un tenue eco de desconfianza, la misma que había sentido cuando vi a Kakashi por primera vez en aquella calle de Myoboku. Intenté observar a la mujer sin que se me notara, y ella volvió los ojos hacia mí sin ningún disimulo. Yo tenía la impresión de que me estaba desafiando, pero no era mi intención responder a su reto hasta que averiguara algo más sobre ella y sus habilidades.

—¿Quién mató a mi padre? —pregunté.

—Nadie ha llegado a averiguarlo. Pasaron varios años antes de que nos enteráramos de que realmente había muerto. Tu padre se había ocultado en una aldea remota.

—¿Fue algún miembro del Gremio?

Mi pregunta hizo que se echara a reír, y eso me enfureció.

—Kakashi dice que no te fías de nadie. Haces bien; pero puedes confiar en mí.

—De la misma forma en la que podía confiar en él —mascullé.

—El plan de Jiraiya habría puesto fin a tu vida —respondió ella con delicadeza—. Para los Shinobi, para todo el Gremio, es muy importante que sigas vivo. Hoy en día es muy raro encontrar a alguien con dotes como las tuyas.

Solté un gruñido mientras intentaba discernir el verdadero significado que se ocultaba bajo sus halagos. Entonces, escanció el té y me lo bebí de un trago. El ambiente cargado de la habitación me provocaba dolor de cabeza.

—Estás tenso —dijo la mujer, tomando el cuenco de mis manos y colocándolo en la bandeja.

Acto seguido, apartó ésta hacia un lado y se acercó más a mí. Se arrodilló y empezó a darme un masaje en el cuello y los hombros; sus dedos eran fuertes, suaves y sensibles al mismo tiempo. Entonces, bajó las manos hasta mi espalda e, instantes después, me dijo:

—Cierra los ojos —y me puso los dedos en la cabeza.

La sensación era tan placentera que estuve a punto de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Daba la impresión de que sus manos gozaban de vida propia, y yo me entregué a ellas. Era como si mi cabeza comenzase a flotar y se separase del resto del cuerpo.

Al rato oí cómo se deslizaba la puerta corredera. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Todavía notaba sobre el cráneo los dedos de la mujer, pero me encontraba solo en la habitación. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. La esposa del maestro Hiruzen tenía un aspecto inofensivo, pero probablemente contaba con tantos poderes como su marido.

También se había llevado mi cuchillo.

* * *

Me otorgaron el nombre de Minoru, pero casi nadie lo utilizaba. Cuando estábamos a solas, Sakura me llamaba Naruto, y lo pronunciaba de tal forma que parecía proporcionarle placer. Sasuke sólo se dirigía a mí con un "tú", y siempre con los modales que suelen emplearse para aquellos de inferior categoría. Estaba en su derecho. Él era superior a mí en edad, preparación y sabiduría, y yo había recibido la orden de someterme a su voluntad. De todas formas, me costaba hacerlo, porque hasta entonces no había reparado en lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a ser tratado con respeto por mi condición de guerrero Sennin y heredero de Jiraiya.

Mi entrenamiento se inició esa misma tarde. Nunca habría imaginado que los músculos de las manos pudieran llegar a resentirse en tal medida. Mi muñeca derecha todavía estaba débil, desde que me la hiriera en el primer enfrentamiento con Sasuke, y para cuando acabó el día, el dolor había vuelto a aparecer con toda su intensidad. Empezamos ejercitando los dedos, con el fin de hacerlos hábiles y flexibles. Incluso con una mano herida, Sasuke era mucho más rápido y experto que yo. Nos sentamos frente a frente y, una y otra vez, me golpeaba las manos antes de que yo pudiera retirarlas.

Su rapidez resultaba asombrosa; por increíble que me pareciera, yo no era capaz de detectar el movimiento de sus manos. Al principio, los golpes que me propinaba eran relativamente suaves; pero según fue pasando la tarde y ambos nos íbamos sintiendo cada vez más cansados y desanimados a causa de mi incompetencia, empezó a golpearme con más fuerza.

Sakura, que había entrado en la habitación para acompañarnos, exclamó en voz baja:

—Si le haces magulladuras en las manos, tardará más tiempo en aprender.

—Lo que debería golpearle es la cabeza —musitó Sasuke, quien, antes de que yo pudiera retirar las manos la siguiente vez, me las sujetó con su derecha y, con la izquierda, me dio una bofetada en la mejilla. El impacto fue tan fuerte que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sin un cuchillo en la mano ya no eres tan valiente —espetó, antes de soltarme y volver a colocarse en posición.

Sakura no dijo palabra. Yo notaba cómo la cólera me invadía; me resultaba escandaloso que Sasuke osara abofetear a un señor Sennin. La estrecha habitación, las crueles bromas de Sasuke y la indiferencia de Sakura me iban incitando a perder el control. En el siguiente enfrentamiento, Sasuke realizó la misma operación, sólo que cambiando las manos. La bofetada fue aún más fuerte, y me tambaleé hacia atrás. Se me nublaron los ojos, y después se me inyectaron en sangre. Noté cómo la furia se hacía presa de mí —al igual que un día me había sucedido con Kakashi— y me lancé sobre él con todas mis fuerzas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, cuando yo tenía 17 años y me dejé llevar por ese ataque de ira, perdiendo totalmente el control. Sin embargo, aún recuerdo la inmensa satisfacción que me produjo dar rienda suelta a mis impulsos: era como si la fiera que había en mi interior se hubiera desatado. No tengo ni idea de lo que sucedió a continuación; sólo recuerdo aquel sentimiento que me cegaba. La muerte me era indiferente, pero me negaba en redondo a que doblegaran mi voluntad y me siguieran maltratando.

Tras un primer momento de asombro, y cuando yo rodeaba la garganta de Sasuke con las manos, éste y Sakura me redujeron sin dificultad. La muchacha realizó la artimaña que ya conocía: me apretó el cuello con los dedos y, a medida que me desmayaba, me propinó un puñetazo en el estómago con más fuerza de la que yo habría podido imaginar. Me encogí de dolor. Sasuke, que estaba detrás de mí, me maniató.

A continuación, los tres nos sentamos sobre la estera, tan cerca el uno del otro como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Todo el episodio había durado menos de un minuto. Yo no daba crédito al brutal golpe que Sakura me había propinado; hubiera pensado que ella me apoyaría, y le dirigí una mirada llena de rencor.

—Eso es lo que tienes que aprender a controlar —dijo ella con calma.

Sasuke me soltó las manos y enseguida se arrodilló.

—Empecemos otra vez.

—No me golpees en la cara —le advertí.

—Sakura tiene razón, no conviene hacerte daño en las manos —replicó él—. Así que más te vale ser rápido.

Me juré a mí mismo que nunca permitiría que Sasuke me volviese a abofetear. La siguiente vez no le ataqué, sino que aparté la cabeza y las manos antes de que él pudiera llegar a tocarme. Al observarle, percibí un ligero intento de movimiento por su parte. Por fin, me las arreglé para arañarle en los nudillos. Él no pronunció palabra, asintió con un gesto como si se diera por satisfecho, y seguimos lanzando las bolas malabares al aire.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo mientras pasábamos las bolas de una mano a otra; de una mano a la estera; de la estera a la otra mano. Para cuando concluyó el segundo día, yo ya era capaz de mantener en el aire tres de las bolas al estilo tradicional; cuando acabó la tercera jornada, podía hacerlo con cuatro de ellas. De vez en cuando, Sasuke se las arreglaba para pillarme desprevenido y darme un bofetón, pero yo había aprendido a esquivar sus golpes con elaborados movimientos de las bolas malabares y las manos.

Al término del cuarto día me parecía ver bolas en movimiento hasta con los ojos cerrados. El aburrimiento y la impaciencia me embargaban. Hay malabaristas que trabajan sin parar para perfeccionar su destreza —y por lo visto, Sasuke se contaba entre ellos— porque están obsesionados con llegar a dominar esta disciplina. Poco tardé en darme cuenta de que ése no era mi caso; los juegos malabares carecían de sentido para mí, no me interesaban en absoluto. Estaba aprendiendo a ser malabarista de la forma más severa y por el peor de los motivos: si no aprendía, me apaleaban. Me sometí a la rígida disciplina de Sasuke porque me veía obligado a ello; pero odiaba su método, y le detestaba a él. Dos veces más sus provocaciones me llevaron a sufrir ataques de furia similares al anterior; pero, al igual que yo había aprendido a anticiparme a sus intenciones, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a interpretar las señales de mis arrebatos y lograban reducirme antes de que ninguno de nosotros resultara herido.

La noche de aquel cuarto día, cuando todos dormían y en la casa reinaba el silencio, tomé la decisión de salir a explorar la ciudad. Me sentía aburrido y era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Ansiaba respirar aire fresco; pero sobre todo quería comprobar si era capaz de llevar a cabo mis planes. Para que mi obediencia al Gremio cobrara sentido, yo debía averiguar si podía ser desobediente. La sumisión por la fuerza me parecía tan carente de significado como los juegos malabares. Para el caso, igual daría que me mantuvieran atado día y noche como a un perro, y que gruñera o mordiera cuando me lo ordenaran.

Conocía la distribución de la casa, pues me había dedicado a trazar un plano en mi mente en los largos ratos en los que lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a la escucha. Sabía dónde dormía cada uno de los moradores de la vivienda. Sakura y la esposa del maestro Hiruzen se alojaban en una habitación de la parte trasera del edificio, que compartían con otras dos mujeres a las que yo no había visto, aunque sí las había escuchado. Una de ellas estaba al cargo de la tienda, y solía bromear escandalosamente con los clientes en el dialecto local. Por el modo en que Sakura se dirigía a ella, debían de ser parientes o bien muy cercanas. La otra mujer era una criada que realizaba las labores de limpieza y casi siempre preparaba las comidas. Invariablemente, era la primera en levantarse y la última que se retiraba a dormir. Hablaba muy poco, y en su voz apagada. Todos los habitantes de la casa se burlaban y se aprovechaban de la pobre; pero ella siempre respondía pausadamente y con deferencia. Yo tenía la impresión de conocer a ambas mujeres, aunque en realidad nunca las había visto.

Sasuke y los otros tres hombres dormían en el desván situado encima de la tienda, y por las noches se turnaban para montar guardia junto a los centinelas apostados en la parte posterior del edificio. La noche anterior había sido el turno de Sasuke, y yo había sufrido las consecuencias, pues la falta de sueño añadía a sus burlas un matiz aún más virulento. Antes de que la criada se fuera a dormir, mientras las linternas permanecían encendidas, yo escucharía cómo alguno de los hombres le ayudaba a cerrar las puertas y las contraventanas; al deslizar y encajar los postigos de madera, se producirían los característicos golpes secos que reiteradamente provocaban los ladridos de los perros.

Las puertas de entrada a la casa se cerraban por la noche, y en las cancelas posteriores se montaba guardia; pero había una portezuela a la que no se ponía tranca alguna. Conducía a un estrecho patio situado entre la casa y el muro exterior; al fondo, estaban las letrinas, adonde me llevaban tres o cuatro veces al día. Yo había salido al patio una o dos veces por la noche para darme un baño en el pequeño pabellón situado en la parte posterior, entre el extremo de la casa y las cancelas. Me mantenían oculto, pero era por mi propia seguridad, tal y como Sakura me había explicado. Daba la impresión de que a nadie se le había ocurrido que yo pudiera escapar y, consecuentemente, no me custodiaban.

Permanecí tumbado durante un buen rato, escuchando los sonidos procedentes de la casa. Oía la respiración de las mujeres en la habitación de la planta baja; la de los hombres, en el desván. Tras las paredes, la ciudad se fue apaciguando paulatinamente. Para entonces, yo me encontraba en un estado que ya había experimentado antes: no acertaba a describirlo, pero me era tan familiar como mi propia piel. No sentía miedo ni tampoco emoción; era como si mi cerebro se hubiera desconectado. Todo mi ser era instinto puro; instinto y oídos. El tiempo alteró su ritmo y empezó a transcurrir más despacio. Nada importaba que tardara mucho en abrir la puerta de la habitación oculta; sabía que, finalmente, la abriría sin hacer ningún ruido, y también sabía que traspasaría el umbral en completo silencio.

Me encontraba de pie junto a la portezuela exterior, consciente de todos los sonidos que me rodeaban, cuando escuché pasos en la casa. La esposa del maestro Hiruzen se incorporó, atravesó la alcoba en la que había estado durmiendo y se dirigió al cuarto oculto. Abrió la puerta corredera. Pasaron unos segundos. Salió de la habitación y, linterna en mano, caminó con rapidez —aunque sin inquietud— hacia mí. Por un momento contemplé la posibilidad de hacerme invisible, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que era inútil. Lo más probable es que ella fuera capaz de distinguirme y, si no lo lograba, despertaría a los demás moradores de la casa.

Sin pronunciar palabra, señalé con la cabeza la puerta que conducía a las letrinas y regresé a mi habitación. Al pasar junto a la mujer observé que no apartaba los ojos de mí. Ella tampoco habló, sólo me hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza; pero yo no dudaba que sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones.

El ambiente de la habitación estaba más cargado que nunca y me resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Yo seguía sumido en un estado de puro instinto. Intenté distinguir la respiración de la mujer, pero no pude escucharla. Por fin, me convencí de que se había vuelto a dormir. Me levanté, abrí la puerta lentamente y salí del cuarto. La linterna seguía encendida. La esposa del maestro Hiruzen estaba sentada junto a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de golpe y me observó.

—¿Otra vez a orinar? —preguntó con voz grave.

—No puedo dormir.

—Siéntate. Te prepararé un poco de té.

Acto seguido, se levantó con un rápido movimiento —a pesar de su edad y su tamaño, era tan ágil como una chiquilla—. Me puso la mano en el hombro y me empujó con suavidad hasta que quedé sentado sobre la estera.

—¡No te escapes! —me advirtió, y en su voz se apreciaba un tono burlón.

Permanecí sentado, pero me sentía incapaz de razonar: aún ansiaba salir al exterior. Escuché el siseo del agua hirviendo en la tetera, sobre los rescoldos; el ruido metálico del hierro al chocar, y el tintineo de la loza. La esposa del maestro Hiruzen regresó con el té, se arrodilló para servirlo y me ofreció un cuenco. Yo me incliné hacia delante para recogerlo. Nos iluminaba la luz de la linterna. Mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos, la miré a los ojos y percibí en ellos cierto matiz burlesco; entonces, entendí de pronto que sus elogios habían sido una farsa, pues ella no creía en mis dotes extraordinarias. A continuación, sus párpados se agitaron y cerró los ojos. Yo solté el cuenco, la sujeté antes de que chocara con el suelo y la tumbé, profundamente dormida, sobre la estera. Bajo la luz mortecina, se elevaba el vapor del té recién derramado.

Debería haberme horrorizado ante semejante situación, pero no fue así. Sólo sentía la fría satisfacción que aportan los poderes propios del Gremio. Lamenté no haber reparado antes en ello, pero nunca se me habría ocurrido que yo pudiera tener poder alguno sobre la esposa del maestro Sarutobi. Me sentí aliviado, la verdad, porque ya nada me iba a impedir abandonar la casa.

Mientras atravesaba la portezuela lateral que daba al patio, escuché que los perros se movían ligeramente, y les silbé de manera que sólo ellos y yo pudiéramos oírlo. Uno se acercó a examinarme meneando la cola. Noté que yo le agradaba, como siempre me ocurría con los perros. Estiré la mano, y él apoyó la cabeza. La luna brillaba pálidamente en el cielo y arrojaba la luz suficiente para que los ojos del can desprendieran un resplandor amarillento. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos instantes. Entonces, el perro bostezó, mostrando sus blancos y grandes dientes; se tumbó a mis pies, y se quedó dormido.

En mi fuero interno, un pensamiento me hostigaba: «Una cosa es un perro; pero la esposa del maestro Sarutobi es algo muy diferente»; pero decidí no prestarle atención. Mientras observaba el muro exterior, me agaché y acaricié la cabeza del animal.

Como es de suponer, yo carecía de armas o herramientas. El alero de la techumbre de la tapia era ancho y estaba dispuesto de tal manera que, sin garfios, resultaría imposible llegar hasta allí. Por fin, subí al tejado del pabellón del baño y crucé de un salto la distancia que lo separaba de la tapia. Me volví invisible, me arrastré por la parte superior del muro hasta alejarme de la cancela posterior y de los guardias, y salté a la calle justo antes de llegar a la esquina. Una vez allí, me quedé pegado a la pared durante unos instantes, aguzando el oído. Pude oír el rumor de las voces de los guardias. Los perros seguían en silencio y la ciudad parecía haberse dormido.

Como ya había hecho antes, la noche en la que escalé los muros del castillo de Amegakure, me fui desplazando de calle en calle, siempre en dirección al río. Aún se veían los sauces bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ramas se mecían suavemente con la brisa del otoño, y sobre las aguas flotaban algunas hojas.

Me agaché al abrigo de los árboles. No tenía ni idea de quién estaría al mando de la ciudad en aquel momento. Lo más probable era que Obito hubiera instalado un gobernante provisional, pero no se escuchaba a ninguna patrulla por las calles. Me quedé mirando al castillo, intentando averiguar sin éxito si las cabezas de los Jinchūriki, a los que yo había dado muerte para liberarlos de su tortura, habían sido retiradas de las murallas. Apenas daba crédito a lo que mi memoria me decía: era como si hubiese soñado aquel episodio, o como si me hubieran contado una historia de la que otro fuera el protagonista.

Me encontraba sumido en los recuerdos de aquella noche, en cómo había cruzado el río buceando, cuando oí pisadas que se acercaban por la ribera. Quienquiera que fuese debía de estar muy cerca. El terreno estaba cubierto de barro y amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos. Debería haberme marchado en ese momento, pero sentía curiosidad por saber quién venía hasta el río a tan altas horas de la noche. Además, yo sabía perfectamente que aquella persona no podía verme.

Se trataba de un hombre delgado y de corta estatura, eso fue lo único que logré discernir en la oscuridad. Miró a su alrededor a hurtadillas y, acto seguido, se hincó de rodillas al borde del agua en actitud de oración. Desde el río llegó un golpe de viento que trajo consigo el hedor del agua y el barro, mezclado con el penetrante olor que el hombre despedía.

Tal olor me resultaba familiar y, como si fuera un perro, olfateé el aire intentando identificarlo. Tras un instante caí en la cuenta: olía a cuero. Ese hombre debía de ser curtidor de pieles y, por tanto, se trataba de un paria. Entonces, le reconocí... Era el individuo que me habló cuando regresé del castillo. Su hermano era uno de los Jinchūriki a los que yo había otorgado el consuelo de la muerte. Aquel día yo había dejado mi segundo cuerpo junto a la orilla del río, el hombre creyó que había visto un ángel; más tarde, hizo circular los rumores sobre el Ángel de Amegakure. No me costó imaginar el motivo por el que estaba allí rezando. Debía de ser también miembro de los Jinchūriki, y tal vez abrigaba la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con aquel espíritu celestial. Me vino a la memoria el hecho de que la primera vez que le vi pensé que tenía que matarle, pero no me había sentido capaz. Clavé mi mirada en él, y experimenté el afecto y la inquietud que suelen sentirse por aquellos cuya vida se ha perdonado.

También sentí un profundo dolor por la pérdida de mi infancia, de las palabras y rituales que entonces me habían consolado y que parecían tan inalterables como el cambio de las estaciones o la llegada de la luna y las estrellas al firmamento. Al rescatarme de Uzushiogakure, mi aldea, Jiraiya había terminado con mi vida entre los Jinchūriki. Desde entonces había mantenido en secreto mis orígenes; nunca le hablé a nadie de ellos, y nunca pronuncié en voz alta oración alguna. Pero a veces, con la llegada de la noche, elevaba una plegaria al sabio de los seis al que mi madre veneraba, tal y como ella me había enseñado. En aquel momento experimenté el intenso deseo de acercarme a ese hombre y entablar conversación con él.

Como señor Sennin, incluso como miembro del Gremio, debería haber rehuido al curtidor de cuero, ya que éstos sacrifican animales y pertenecen a la ínfima casta de los parias; pero según la fe de los Jinchūriki, todos los hombres eran iguales, según las enseñanzas del sabio de los seis caminos, y yo había aprendido estas enseñanzas de mi propia madre. No obstante, un último vestigio de prudencia hizo que me mantuviera debajo del sauce aunque, cuando el hombre empezó a susurrar una oración, casi sin darme cuenta, empecé a repetir las palabras al unísono.

Así habrían quedado las cosas —no era un estúpido, a pesar de que aquella noche me estaba comportando como tal— de no haber sido porque percibí el sonido de unos hombres que se aproximaban al puente más cercano. Se trataba de una patrulla, posiblemente compuesta por guerreros de Obito, aunque yo no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Daba la impresión de que se habían detenido sobre el puente y miraban hacia el río.

—Ahí está ese lunático —escuché decir a uno de los hombres—. Me pone enfermo verle aquí noche tras noche.

—¡Dale una buena paliza y dejará de venir!

—Ya se la hemos dado, y aquí sigue.

—¿Es que vuelve para que le peguen otra vez?

—¿Y si le encerramos unos días?

—Arrojémosle al agua.

Entonces, lanzaron una carcajada y echaron a correr hacia al río. Sus pasos resonaban cada vez más cerca; pero al poco rato las pisadas se amortiguaron, a medida que avanzaban por detrás de una hilera de casas. Todavía estaban a cierta distancia, y el hombre de la orilla no se había percatado de nada. Yo no tenía intención de quedarme quieto mientras los guardias arrojaban al río a mi hombre. Mi hombre... ya me pertenecía.

Salí de debajo de las ramas del sauce y corrí hasta él.

Le puse la mano en el hombro y, cuando se giró hacia mí, le susurré:

—Ven a esconderte, ¡rápido!

Me reconoció de inmediato y, tras quedarse boquiabierto, se arrojó a mis pies, balbuciendo plegarias incoherentes. En la distancia yo escuchaba cómo la patrulla se aproximaba por la calle que discurría junto al río. Zarandeé al hombre, le levanté la cabeza, puse un dedo sobre sus labios e, intentando recordar que no debía mirarle directamente a los ojos, le arrastré hasta el cobijo de los sauces.

«Debería dejarle aquí», pensé. «Puedo hacerme invisible y esquivar a la patrulla». Pero en ese momento oí cómo los centinelas doblaban la esquina y me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

La brisa formaba remolinos en el agua y mecía las hojas de los sauces. A lo lejos se oyó el canto de un gallo y la campana de un templo.

—¡Se ha ido! —exclamó una voz, a menos de 10 pasos de distancia.

Otro hombre intervino:

—¡Malditos parias!

—En tu opinión ¿quiénes son peores, los parias o los Jinchūriki?

—Algunos son las dos cosas... ¡Ésos son los peores!

Justo entonces, pude oír el suspiro de un sable al ser desenvainado. Uno de los soldados empezó a dar mandobles a un grupo de juncos y, a continuación, a las ramas del sauce que nos ocultaba. La tensión oprimía al hombre que estaba a mi lado; temblaba, pero no emitía ningún ruido. El hedor a cuero curtido era tan intenso que yo estaba convencido de que los guardias se percatarían, pero el olor rancio de las aguas debía de enmascararlo.

Empecé a pensar que tal vez tendría que distraer la atención de los soldados para que no descubrieran al paria; podría utilizar mi segundo cuerpo para esquivarlos... Entonces, unos patos que dormitaban entre los juncos remontaron el vuelo de repente lanzando sonoros graznidos, rozaron la superficie del agua y quebrantaron la tranquilidad de la noche. Los guardias lanzaron un grito de asombro, y después se echaron a reír y, entre bromas y maldiciones, arrojaron piedras a los patos. A continuación, marcharon de regreso. Escuché cómo el eco de sus pisadas se desvanecía a medida que se adentraban en la ciudad. Y entonces, empecé a increpar al hombre:

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? Si hubieran dado contigo, te habrían arrojado al río.

Él agachó la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo con la frente.

—¡Incorpórate! —le ordené—. ¡Habla!

Se sentó, elevó la mirada hacia mí por un instante y después clavó los ojos en el suelo.

—Vengo aquí por las noches siempre que puedo —masculló—. Desde aquella vez, no he parado de rezar para volver a verte. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mi hermano, por todos ellos...

Se quedó silencioso unos momentos y, al rato, susurró:

—Pensé que eras un ángel; pero dicen que eres el hijo del señor Sennin y que mataste al señor Pain en venganza por la muerte de tu padre. Ahora tenemos un nuevo señor, Obito. Sus hombres te han estado buscando por toda la ciudad. Pensé que ellos sabrían que estabas aquí, de modo que decidí venir esta noche para verte. Sea cual sea tu identidad, tienes que ser un auténtico ángel para haber actuado como lo has hecho.

Me sobrecogí al escuchar mi propia historia de labios de aquel hombre, pues me hizo caer en la cuenta del peligro que se cernía sobre mí.

—Vete a casa. No le cuentes a nadie que me has visto —le dije, disponiéndome a partir.

Pero él no parecía escuchar mis palabras. Se encontraba en un estado casi delirante: su rostro mostraba asombro, y a pesar de sus profundas ojeras, sus ojos se encontraban brillando con intensidad.

—Quédate, señor —me apremió—. Noche tras noche he estado trayendo víveres para ti; comida y vino. Tenemos que compartir estos alimentos; después, si me das tu bendición, podré morir feliz.

Tomó en sus manos un pequeño hatillo. Sacó la comida, la colocó sobre el suelo y empezó a entonar la primera plegaria de los Jinchūriki. Aquellas palabras, tan familiares para mí, me hicieron sentir un hormigueo en la nuca y, cuando el hombre terminó, respondí con la segunda oración. Al unísono, hicimos la señal sobre los alimentos y sobre nosotros mismos. Sólo entonces, empezamos a comer.

Las viandas eran lastimosamente escasas —un pastel de mijo con algunas briznas de piel de pescado ahumado—, pero contenían todos los elementos propios de los rituales de mi niñez. El paria sacó entonces una pequeña garrafa y sirvió el líquido que contenía en un cuenco de madera. Era licor casero, mucho más fuerte que el vino, y tan sólo dimos un sorbo; pero el sabor me trajo a la mente recuerdos de mi hogar. Sentí con fuerza la presencia de mi madre, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Eres sacerdote? —pregunté con un susurro, extrañado porque hubiera escapado a la persecución de los Akatsuki.

—Mi hermano, al que liberaste por compasión, era nuestro sacerdote. Desde su muerte, yo hago todo lo que puedo para ayudar a nuestra gente, a los que aún están vivos.

—¿Es que murieron muchos bajo el gobierno de Pain?

—Cientos de hombres que compartían el espíritu de una bestia con cola, y las enseñanzas del sabio de los seis caminos. Bajo el mando de los Sennin cesaron las persecuciones; pero en los 10 años que han transcurrido desde la última batalla librada nadie se ha encontrado a salvo. Ignoramos qué actitud tomará Obito, el nuevo señor supremo. Dicen que tiene otros problemas a los que enfrentarse, así que tal vez nos deje en paz mientras se ocupa del Gremio de Shinobis —pronunció esta última palabra con un hilo de voz, como si sólo con mencionarla pudiera ser castigado—. Y eso sería lo justo —prosiguió—, porque son los miembros del Gremio los que asesinan. Nuestra gente es inofensiva: nos está prohibido matar —volvió la mirada hacia mí, como queriendo disculparse—. Desde luego, señor, tu caso es diferente...

No sabía él hasta qué punto mi caso era diferente, ni podía imaginar cuánto me había alejado de la doctrina de mi madre. Los perros ladraban en la distancia, y los gallos anunciaban la llegada del nuevo día. Tenía que irme, pero no deseaba hacerlo.

—¿Acaso no tienes miedo? —le pregunté.

—A veces siento pánico. No poseo el don de la valentía; pero mi vida está en las manos del sabio. Él tiene planes para mí. Él te envió a nosotros.

—No soy un ángel —protesté.

—¿Cómo si no podría un Sennin conocer las oraciones de los Jinchūriki? —replicó él—. ¿Quién si no un ángel estaría dispuesto a compartir alimentos con un paria como yo?

Aun a sabiendas del riesgo que corría, me decidí a contarle la verdad:

—El señor Jiraiya me rescató en Uzushiogakure de las manos de Pain.

Él reconoció el lugar de inmediato. La impresión le hizo enmudecer. Entonces, susurró:

—¿Uzushiogakure? ¡Pensábamos que todos habían muerto! En verdad, el sabio emplea los métodos más extraños. Sin duda sobreviviste porque tienes que llevar a cabo una gran misión. Si no eres un ángel, entonces estás marcado por el Sabio.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Soy el más ínfimo de los seres. Mi vida no me pertenece. Fue el destino lo que me alejó de mi gente y lo que ahora me ha alejado de los Sennin —no quise decirle que me había convertido en miembro del Gremio.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —me preguntó—. Siempre estaremos dispuestos a auxiliarte. Ven con nosotros a Sunagakure.

—¿Dónde está ese lugar?

—Mas allá de Konoha y el país de los Ríos. Pregunta por mí. Mi nombre es Gaara.

Y dicho esto, entonó la tercera plegaria en agradecimiento por los alimentos que habíamos compartido.

—Tengo que irme —dije yo.

—Antes, dame tu bendición.

Coloqué la mano derecha sobre su cabeza y comencé a rezar la oración que me solía repetir mi madre. Me sentía incómodo, pues era consciente de que no tenía derecho a pronunciar tales palabras; pero éstas escapaban de mis labios con fluidez. A continuación, hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la frente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, yo ya me encontraba en el extremo más lejano de la calle. El cielo estaba palideciendo y se notaba el frescor de la madrugada.

Fui avanzando sigilosamente de puerta en puerta.

Cuando sonó la campana del templo, la ciudad ya empezaba a desperezarse: se iban abriendo las contraventanas, y desde las calles se apreciaba el olor a humo procedente de los fogones de las cocinas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Gaara. Aunque no había utilizado mi segundo cuerpo en toda la noche, me sentía dividido en dos, como si mi verdadero yo se hubiera quedado para siempre bajo las ramas del sauce, junto al paria. El cuerpo que regresaba al Gremio estaba hueco.

Cuando llegué a la casa, el pensamiento que me había estado acechando toda la noche salió a la superficie con toda nitidez: ¿cómo podría alcanzar desde la calle el alero de la techumbre de la tapia? El yeso blanco y las tejas de color gris brillaban bajo la primera luz del día y parecían burlarse de mí. Me cobijé junto al portón de la casa de enfrente, lamentando amargamente lo imprudente y estúpido que había sido. Para entonces nada quedaba de mi anterior estado de concentración: mi audición seguía tan aguda como de costumbre, pero había perdido aquel sentimiento de seguridad en mí mismo.

No podía permanecer por más tiempo donde me encontraba. En ese momento, pude oír a lo lejos el ruido de unos pasos y el golpeteo de los cascos de unos caballos; se acercaba un grupo de hombres, y sus voces flotaban hasta mí. Me pareció reconocer a los hombres de Obito. Sabía que si me encontraban, mi vida con el Gremio terminaría. Pero en realidad, mi vida entera se daría por terminada si era cierto que Obito se sentía tan ultrajado como se rumoreaba.

No tenía más elección que salir corriendo hasta la cancela y gritar a los guardias para que me abrieran; pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la calle, escuché voces que procedían del patio de la casa. Sasuke llamaba a los guardias en voz baja. Se escuchó un chirrido, y después un golpe seco: estaban desatrancando la cancela.

La patrulla dobló la esquina y apareció en el extremo de la calle. Me volví invisible, corrí hasta la cancela y la franqueé rápidamente. Los guardias no repararon en mí, pero Sasuke sí que lo hizo, al igual que me había descubierto en Amegakure, cuando el Gremio me atrapó por primera vez. Se plantó frente a mí y me agarró por los brazos.

Me preparé para recibir los golpes que con seguridad vendrían a continuación; pero él no malgastó el tiempo y me empujó hacia la casa a toda velocidad.

Los caballos de la patrulla avanzaban con más rapidez y bajaban al trote por la calle. Me tropecé con el perro, y éste dio un ligero gruñido y siguió durmiendo. Los jinetes elevaron la voz para saludar a los guardias:

—¡Buenos días!

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —replicó uno de ellos.

—¡No es asunto tuyo!

Mientras Sasuke me empujaba en dirección a la casa, volví la mirada hacia atrás y logré ver la calle a través del estrecho espacio entre el pabellón del baño y la tapia, pues la cancela estaba abierta.

Detrás de los caballos había dos hombres a pie que arrastraban a un prisionero. No logré verle con claridad, pero oí su voz. Era Gaara, mi paria.

Sin darme cuenta, me abalancé hacia la cancela, pero Sasuke tiró de mí con tanta fuerza que casi me dislocó el hombro. Fue entonces cuando me golpeó, breve pero certeramente, a un lado del cuello. La estancia daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Sin pronunciar palabra, Sasuke me arrastró hasta la sala principal, donde la criada estaba barriendo la estera. La mujer no nos prestó la más mínima atención.

Sasuke retiró el falso tabique de la habitación oculta y me introdujo dentro con un empujón, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito en dirección a la cocina. La esposa del maestro entró en el cuarto y el joven cerró la puerta corredera.

El rostro de la mujer estaba pálido, y tenía los ojos hinchados, como si aún estuviera combatiendo el sueño. Percibí su furia antes de que empezase a hablar. Me cruzó la cara con dos bofetadas.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Sasuke me empujó hasta que caí al suelo, sin dejar de sujetarme los brazos en la espalda. Bajé la cabeza en actitud de sumisión. Pedir disculpas carecía de sentido.

—Kakashi me advirtió que intentarías escapar, pero no le creí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo no respondí, y ella se arrodilló a mi lado y me levantó la cabeza para verme la cara. Yo retiré la mirada.

—¡Contéstame! ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?

—Lo hice para ver si era capaz.

Ella exhaló un suspiro de desesperación que me recordó a su marido.

—No me gusta estar encerrado —mascullé.

—¡Estás totalmente loco! —exclamó Sasuke, furioso—. Eres un peligro para todos nosotros. Deberíamos...

Pero ella le interrumpió de inmediato:

—Sólo el maestro Sarutobi puede tomar esa decisión. Hasta entonces, nuestra labor consiste en intentar mantenerle con vida y alejado de Obito —y entonces me propinó otro bofetón, pero esta vez menos violento—. ¿Quién te ha visto?

—Nadie. Sólo un paria.

—¿Y qué paria es ése?

—Un curtidor de cuero llamado Gaara.

—¿Gaara? ¿El lunático? ¿El que vio al ángel? —exclamó ella, con un hondo suspiro—. No me digas que te vio...

—Hablamos durante un rato —admití.

—Los hombres de Obito ya han detenido a ese paria —me informó Sasuke.

—Espero que te des cuenta de lo estúpido que has sido —me amonestó ella.

Hice otra reverencia con la cabeza. Me detuve a pensar en Gaara, y lamenté no haberle acompañado hasta su casa, al tiempo que me preguntaba si lograría rescatarle y pedía en silencio que me hiciese saber qué propósito le tenía asignado. "A veces siento miedo", me había dicho. "Pánico". La lástima y el remordimiento me atenazaban el corazón.

—Averigua qué es lo que confiesa el paria —apremió la mujer a Sasuke.

—No me traicionará —aseguré.

—Todos somos traidores cuando nos torturan —respondió Sasuke con brevedad.

—Deberíamos adelantar el viaje —prosiguió ella—. Quizá deberías partir hoy mismo.

Sasuke seguía arrodillado junto a mí, sujetándome por las muñecas. Noté que aprobaba la propuesta con la cabeza.

—¿Vamos a castigarle?

—No, tiene que estar en forma para el viaje. Además, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que el castigo físico no hace mella en él. De todas formas, encárgate de informarle sobre el sufrimiento al que van a someter al paria. Puede que tenga la cabeza dura, pero su corazón es blando.

—Los maestros dicen que ésa es su mayor debilidad —comentó Sasuke.

—Es verdad; si no fuera por eso, tendríamos con nosotros a otro Zabuza.

—Los corazones blandos se pueden endurecer —murmuró Sasuke.

—Y ustedes los Shinobi saben bien cómo hacerlo.

Permanecí arrodillado en el suelo mientras hablaban sobre mí con tanta frialdad como si yo fuera de naturaleza inerte; tal vez una cuba de vino que podría resultar de excelente cosecha, o bien agriarse y echarse a perder.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Le dejamos atado hasta que iniciemos el viaje?

—Kakashi me dijo que te uniste a nosotros por decisión propia —me soltó la mujer—. Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué intentas escapar?

—He regresado.

—¿Lo intentarás otra vez?

—No.

—¿Te comprometes a viajar a Takigakure con los comediantes y a no hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro tu vida o la de ellos?

—Sí.

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes y le ordenó a Sasuke que me atara de todas formas. Éste obedeció, y después ambos se marcharon con el propósito de iniciar los preparativos para el viaje. La criada vino a traerme una bandeja con comida y té, y me ayudó a comer y beber sin articular palabra. Después, se retiró con los utensilios y nadie más vino a verme. Me entretuve en escuchar los sonidos de la casa y me pareció distinguir la acritud y crueldad que subyacían bajo su melodía cotidiana. Me embargó una sensación de profundo abatimiento, y me arrastré hasta llegar al colchón e intenté colocarme de la forma más cómoda posible. Sumido en la desesperación, medité sobre Gaara y sobre la actuación tan estúpida que había protagonizado. Entonces, me dormí.

* * *

Me desperté de repente; el corazón me golpeaba en el pecho y notaba la garganta seca. Había soñado con el paria. En la pesadilla, desde lo lejos, una voz susurrante y tan insistente como un mosquito decía algo que sólo yo acertaba a oír.

Sasuke debía de tener la cara pegada al tabique exterior de la habitación y estaba describiendo con todo detalle la tortura que había sufrido Gaara a manos de los hombres de Obito. La monótona voz no cesaba, y sentí cómo un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo y el estómago se me contraía. De vez en cuando Sasuke se quedaba en silencio durante un buen rato. Su intención era que yo sintiera alivio al creer que el suplicio había terminado; pero luego empezaba de nuevo, desde el principio.

Ni siquiera me podía tapar los oídos con las manos; no tenía escapatoria. La mujer del maestro Hiruzen tenía razón, era el peor castigo que podían imponerme. En ese momento lamenté no haber matado al paria cuando le vi por primera vez en la orilla del río. La clemencia había frenado mi mano entonces, pero había traído consigo fatales resultados. Yo le habría proporcionado a Gaara una muerte rápida y compasiva. Ahora él sufría el martirio por mi culpa.

Cuando por fin la voz de Sasuke se apagó, desde el exterior llegó el sonido de los pasos de Sakura, que entró en la habitación llevando en las manos un cuenco, tijeras y una hoja de afeitar. La criada, venía tras ella cargada con varias prendas de vestir; las colocó en el suelo y salió en silencio de la habitación. Oí que ésta le decía a Sasuke que la comida del mediodía estaba preparada y cómo él se incorporaba y la seguía hasta la cocina. El olor de los guisos flotaba en el ambiente, pero yo no sentía apetito.

—Tengo que cortarte el pelo —anunció Sakura.

Yo aún llevaba el cabello al estilo de los guerreros. El peinado era discreto —en ello había insistido Pa, mi antiguo preceptor en casa de Jiraiya— pero inconfundible: la cabellera recogida en una pequeña coleta. Desde hacía semanas no me lo había cortado ni me había afeitado, aunque por entonces apenas tenía barba.

Sakura me desató las manos y me obligó a sentarme frente a ella.

—Eres un estúpido —me increpó, a la vez que empezaba a utilizar las tijeras.

Yo no respondí. Ya sabía que lo era, pero también estaba seguro de que probablemente volvería a actuar de igual forma.

—Biwako, la esposa del maestro Hiruzen, se puso furiosa. No sé qué le sorprendió más: que lograras dejarla dormida o que te atrevieras a hacerlo —dijo Sakura, mientras a mi alrededor iban cayendo pequeñas matas de cabello—. Pero al mismo tiempo, Biwako sintió una especie de entusiasmo —prosiguió la muchacha—. Decía que le recordabas a Zabuza cuando éste tenía tu edad.

Sakura se mostraba animada, nunca la había visto tan locuaz. Yo notaba cómo su mano temblaba ligeramente al rozar mi cuello, y a la vez sentía el frío metal de las tijeras sobre el cuero cabelludo. Yo encontraba a Sakura hermosa y peculiar, y sabía que ella se sentía fuertemente atraída hacia mí. Pero mis sentimientos por ella eran muy distintos de la pasión y el amor que había sentido por Hinata.

Sakura nuevamente hablo.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente la noche en la que murió? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Oí que alguien estaba escalando la pared exterior de la casa. Debido al calor, la ventana del primer piso se encontraba abierta. El señor Jiraiya quería capturarle con vida, pero cuando le atrapó los tres caímos al jardín. El intruso se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra e ingirió una cápsula de veneno en el momento de la caída. En todo caso, murió sin recobrar la consciencia. Kakashi confirmó que era Momochi Zabuza. Más tarde supimos que los señores del clan Sennin, le habían contratado para asesinar a Jiraiya.

—Resulta increíble —comentó Sakura— que estuvieras allí y nadie supiera quién eras.

Respondí a su comentario casi sin darme cuenta; tal vez los recuerdos de aquella noche me hicieron bajar la guardia:

—No es tan increíble. Cuando Jiraiya me rescató en Uzushiogakure, llevaba tiempo buscándome. Ya conocía mi existencia y sabía que mi padre había sido un Shinobi.

El señor Jiraiya me había contado todo esto durante una conversación que mantuvimos en Konoha. Yo entonces le pregunté si la condición de asesino de mi padre era lo que le había llevado a buscarme, y él me respondió que ésa era la razón principal, pero no la única. Nunca supe cuáles fueron los demás motivos, y ya nunca podría enterarme.

Las manos de Sakura se quedaron inmóviles.

—El maestro Kakashi no sabía eso que me cuentas.

—No; le hicimos creer que Jiraiya actuó por impulso, que me salvó la vida y me llevó con él a Myoboku por pura casualidad.

—No puede ser.

La intensidad con que pronunció estas palabras levantó mis sospechas.

—¿Qué importa eso ahora?

—¿Cómo pudo averiguar el señor Sennin algo que ni siquiera el Gremio había sospechado? ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Me contó muchas cosas —respondí con impaciencia—. Pa y él me enseñaron casi todo lo que sé.

—¡Me refiero al Gremio! ¿Qué te dijo sobre nosotros?

Hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—Nada. Lo único que sé sobre el Gremio es lo que me enseñó Kakashi... y lo que he aprendido aquí.

Sakura me atravesó con sus verdes ojos, pero yo evité mirarla directamente.

—Tienes mucho que aprender todavía —dijo por fin—. Te enseñaré muchas cosas durante el viaje —me atusó con los dedos el cabello recién cortado y se puso en pie de un salto, como hacía su Biwako—. Ponte estas ropas. Te traeré algo de comer.

—No tengo hambre —contesté, a la vez que alargaba el brazo para recoger la ropa. Aquellas prendas, que en su día debieron de tener colores brillantes, mostraban ahora unos tonos desvaídos, negros y anaranjados. Sentí curiosidad por saber quién había sido su antiguo dueño y qué había sido de él.

—Tenemos varias horas de camino por delante —aseguró Sakura—. Puede que no volvamos a comer más en todo el día. Tienes que hacer todo lo que Sasuke y yo te digamos. Si te decimos que hagas un brebaje con la porquería de nuestras uñas y después te lo bebas, debes hacerlo; si te ordenamos que comas, comes. Y nada más. Cuando éramos niños nos enseñaron a obedecer de esta forma, y ahora tú tienes que aprender a mostrar esa misma obediencia.

Yo deseaba preguntarle si ella había sido así de obediente cuando en Amegakure me trajo a _Rasengan,_ el sable de Jiraiya; pero me pareció más prudente permanecer callado. Me puse las ropas de comediante, y en cuanto Sakura regresó con la comida me la tomé sin rechistar.

Ella me observó en silencio, y cuando terminé dijo:

—El paria ha muerto.

Ellos querían que mi corazón se endureciera. No la miré, y tampoco respondí.

—No dijo nada sobre ti —continuó—. Yo nunca habría imaginado que un paria tuviera tanto coraje. No llevaba consigo veneno para suicidarse y, sin embargo, no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

Me sentí agradecido hacia Gaara desde lo más profundo de mi corazón; también di las gracias a todos los Jinchūriki que se llevan los secretos con ellos... ¿Adonde? ¿A otra vida?... Deseaba rezar por él a la manera de nuestro pueblo, o encender velas y quemar incienso en su honor, como Pa y Ma me habían enseñado en la casa de Jiraiya, en Myoboku. Imaginé a Gaara adentrándose solo en las tinieblas. ¿Qué haría su gente sin él?

—¿Rezas a algún dios? —le pregunté a Sakura

—Claro que sí —respondió ella, sorprendida.

—¿A cuál?

—Al Iluminado, en todas sus formas. Los dioses de la montaña, del bosque, del río... A todas las divinidades tradicionales. Esta mañana he llevado arroz y flores al santuario situado junto al puente para solicitar la bendición para nuestro viaje. Me alegro de que por fin nos pongamos hoy en camino. Es un buen día para hacerlo; todas las señales son favorables —me miró como si estuviera reflexionando sobre sus palabras y, moviendo la cabeza, añadió—: No preguntes esas cosas. Te hace parecer distinto, diferente. Nadie más preguntaría sobre esos asuntos.

—Ninguna otra persona ha vivido mi vida.

—Ahora eres miembro del Gremio. Tu deber es comportarte como nosotros.

A continuación, Sakura extrajo una pequeña bolsa de una de las mangas de su túnica y me la entregó.

—Toma. Sasuke me pidió que te diera esto.

Abrí la bolsa, palpé el interior y volqué su contenido sobre el suelo. Cinco bolas de malabares, sólidas y suaves, guardadas entre granos de arroz, cayeron al suelo. A pesar de que odiaba los juegos malabares, sentí el irrefrenable impulso de tomarlas en las manos. Me puse de pie, sujetando tres de ellas en la mano derecha y dos en la izquierda. El tacto de las bolas y de las ropas de comediante me habían convertido en alguien distinto.

—Eres Minoru —me recordó Sakura—. Estas bolas te las regaló tu padre. Sasuke es tu hermano mayor, y yo soy tu hermana.

—Pues no es que nos parezcamos mucho —argumenté, lanzando las bolas al aire— ¿Qué fue de nuestro padre? —las bolas daban vueltas y vueltas en el aire formando diferentes figuras: el círculo, la fuente...

—Está muerto.

—Muy oportuno.

Sakura hizo caso omiso de mi comentario.

—Viajamos a Takigakure para acudir al Festival de Otoño. Tardaremos cinco o seis días, dependiendo del tiempo que haga. Los hombres de Obito todavía te andan buscando, pero la batida en esta ciudad se ha dado por concluida. Obito ya ha partido hacia Amegakure, y nosotros viajaremos en la dirección contraria. Disponemos de casas seguras donde alojarnos por las noches; pero las carreteras no son propiedad de nadie. Si nos cruzamos con alguna patrulla, tendrás que demostrar tu identidad.

Dejé caer una de las bolas y me incliné para recuperarla.

—No se te pueden caer; nadie de tu edad dejaría que se cayeran... No nos pongas en peligro. Eres un malabarista ahora, no lo olvides.

* * *

Abandonamos la casa por la puerta de atrás, y Biwako, la esposa del maestro Hiruzen, salió a despedirnos. Me miró de arriba abajo, examinando mi peinado y las ropas que vestía.

—Espero que volvamos a vernos —me dijo—; pero, conociendo tu imprudencia, me temo que no podrá ser.

Le hice una reverencia en silencio. Sasuke ya estaba en el patio, junto a un carromato como el que habían utilizado para capturarme. Me ordenó que entrara en él, y yo me abrí camino entre los bártulos propios del espectáculo y los disfraces. Sakura me entregó mi cuchillo. Me alegré de tenerlo de nuevo y lo escondí entre mis ropas.

Sasuke asió las varas del carromato y comenzó a tirar de él, y yo me fui bamboleando en la oscuridad mientras atravesábamos la ciudad. Entretanto, me dedicaba a escuchar el chirrido del carro y las conversaciones de los comediantes. Reconocí la voz de Ino, la otra muchacha de Amegakure. También viajaba con nosotros otro hombre al que había podido oír en la casa, pero al que nunca había visto.

Cuando dejamos atrás las últimas casas, Sasuke se detuvo, abrió el lateral del carromato y me ordenó que saliera. Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, y a pesar de la llegada del otoño todavía hacía mucho calor. El cuerpo de Sasuke relucía, empapado por el sudor. Se había quitado casi toda la ropa para tirar del carromato, dejando al descubierto su fortaleza física. Era más alto que yo y mucho más musculoso. Fue hasta el arroyo que discurría junto a la carretera para beber agua, y se mojó el rostro y la cabeza. Sakura, Ino y el hombre de más edad se colocaron en cuclillas a un lado del camino. Se habían transformado por completo en un grupo de comediantes que lograban sobrevivir viajando de pueblo en pueblo, utilizando su ingenio y las habilidades que tenían o que simulaban poseer, siempre al borde del hambre o de la delincuencia.

El hombre me sonrió, mostrando las mellas de su dentadura. Su rostro era enjuto, expresivo y un tanto siniestro. Ino me ignoró por completo. Al igual que Sasuke, tenía en las manos las cicatrices a medio curar provocadas por mi cuchillo.

Aspiré profundamente. A pesar del calor, estar al aire libre era infinitamente más agradable que permanecer en la habitación en la que había estado encerrado o en el sofocante interior del carromato. A nuestras espaldas se encontraba la ciudad. La blanca silueta del castillo se destacaba entre las montañas, que en su mayoría aún mostraban su verde y exuberante vegetación, con algunos toques de color allí donde las hojas empezaban a cambiar. Los campos de arroz también estaban adquiriendo un tono dorado, pues pronto llegaría la cosecha. Hacia el suroeste se podía ver la empinada ladera de Amegakure, aunque los tejados del templo quedaban ocultos tras las ramas de los cedros. Más allá se apreciaban los arcos montañosos que, en la distancia, adquirían un tinte azul y brillaban tenuemente bajo la calima de la tarde. En silencio, me despedí de Jiraiya, apenado por tener que alejarme y romper mi último vínculo con él y con mi vida como Sennin.

En ese momento, Sasuke me golpeó en el hombro.

—Deja de soñar como un idiota —me increpó, a la vez que yo percibía que su voz había adquirido un acento más tosco—. Te toca tirar del carro.

Para cuando llegó el atardecer, mi odio por el carromato había llegado a límites insospechados. Era pesado y difícil de manejar; me habían salido ampollas en las manos y el esfuerzo me destrozaba la espalda. Llevarlo cuesta arriba era complicado, pues las ruedas se atrancaban en los baches y las grietas del camino. Cuando eso ocurría, todos teníamos que arrimar el hombro para liberarlo. Por si fuera poco, transportarlo colina abajo era una auténtica pesadilla. Me hubiera gustado dejarlo rodar y ver cómo se abalanzaba en dirección al bosque. Recordé con lástima a _Kurama,_ mi caballo.

El hombre de más edad, Yamato, caminaba a mi lado. Me ayudaba a modificar mi acento y me enseñaba ciertas palabras de la jerga de los comediantes que yo tenía que conocer. Algunos términos los había aprendido de Kakashi —pertenecían al oscuro argot del Gremio—; otros me eran totalmente desconocidos. Me esforzaba por imitar a Yamato como en su día había imitado a mi preceptor Pa —aunque las doctrinas de ambos eran totalmente distintas—, e intentaba adquirir la personalidad de Minoru.

Hacia el final del día, cuando la luz empezaba a desaparecer, descendimos por una ladera que conducía a una aldea. La carretera se tornó menos abrupta, más uniforme.

Yo percibía el olor a la comida que se estaba preparando en los fuegos de leña. A mi alrededor resonaban los sonidos propios de una aldea a la caída de la tarde: el chapoteo del agua con la que se lavaban los granjeros, los juegos y las peleas de los niños, los chismes de las mujeres preparando la cena, el chisporroteo de las hogueras, el martilleo del hacha sobre los troncos, la campana del santuario... En definitiva, el vibrante tejido que conformaba el tipo de vida en que yo había crecido.

Y también pude oír algo más: el tintineo de unas riendas y el sonido amortiguado de cascos de caballo.

—Hay una patrulla delante de nosotros —le informé a Yamato.

Éste levantó la mano para que nos detuviéramos y llamó la atención de Sasuke sin apenas elevar la voz:

—Minoru dice que hay una patrulla.

Sasuke me miró con los ojos entornados bajo la luz del ocaso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Oigo caballos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Sasuke asintió y se encogió de hombros como diciendo: "Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro".

—Hazte cargo del carromato.

Cuando ocupé el lugar de Sasuke, Yamato empezó a cantar una canción cómica y un tanto grosera, y su potente voz resonó en el tranquilo aire del crepúsculo. Sakura introdujo los brazos en el carromato, sacó un pequeño tambor y se lo arrojó a Sasuke. Éste lo tomó al vuelo y empezó a tocarlo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. La muchacha empuñó un instrumento de una sola cuerda, y empezó a tocarlo a medida que caminaba junto a nosotros. Ino hacia girar unas peonzas como las que me habían llamado la atención en Amegakure.

De este modo, doblamos la esquina y llegamos hasta la patrulla. Los soldados habían instalado una barrera de bambú justo delante de las primeras casas de la aldea. Debían de ser unos ocho o nueve hombres, y casi todos estaban sentados en el suelo, comiendo. Eran hombres de Obito.

Muchos niños andaban por allí y, al vernos, salieron corriendo hacia nosotros lanzando gritos y risas. Yamato interrumpió su canción y los entretuvo con unas cuantas adivinanzas. Entonces, dirigiéndose a los soldados, les gritó con insolencia:

—¿Qué pasa, muchachos?

El comandante se incorporó y se acercó a nosotros. Inmediatamente, nos arrojamos al suelo y nos tumbamos sobre el polvo.

—Levántense —ordenó—. ¿De dónde vienen?

Tenía la cara más bien cuadrada, con cejas pobladas, labios finos y mandíbula robusta. Con el dorso de la mano, se limpió los restos de arroz de la boca.

—De Kusagakure.

Sasuke le entregó el tambor a Sakura y sacó una tablilla de madera en la que estaban grabados nuestros nombres, el nombre de nuestro gremio y la licencia que nos habían otorgado en la ciudad. El comandante se quedó mirando la tablilla un buen rato, y de vez en cuando nos miraba, escrutándonos el rostro. Ino hacía girar las peonzas y los hombres la miraban con gran interés. Para ellos, las titiriteras tenían fama de ser mujeres fáciles. Uno de los soldados se le insinuó entre burlas, y ella le respondió con una carcajada.

Yo me apoyé en el carro y me sequé el sudor de la frente.

—¿Qué hace este muchacho, este tal Minoru? —preguntó el comandante, mientras devolvía la tablilla a Sasuke.

—¿Mi hermano pequeño? Es malabarista. Es el oficio familiar.

—Veamos su actuación —instó el comandante, a la vez que sus finos labios se entreabrían para mostrar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Sasuke no dudó ni un solo momento.

—¡Eh, hermanito! Hazle una demostración al señor.

Me sequé las manos con la cinta que llevaba en la frente y volví a atármela alrededor de la cabeza. Saqué las bolas de la bolsa, noté en mis manos su peso y su tacto suave y, en ese instante, me convertí en Minoru. Ésa era mi vida. Nunca había conocido otra: la carretera, aquella aldea, las miradas recelosas y hostiles... Olvidé el cansancio, el dolor de cabeza y las ampollas de las manos. Era Minoru, y me disponía a hacer aquello que venía realizando desde que apenas había dado los primeros pasos.

Las bolas volaban por el aire. Primero lancé cuatro; luego, cinco. Acababa de terminar la secuencia de la fuente cuando Sasuke me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lancé las bolas en su dirección. Él las recogió con gran habilidad y lanzó hacia mí la tablilla junto con las bolas. El borde cortante de la tablilla me golpeó en la palma de la mano que tenía llena de ampollas. Me puse furioso, a la vez que me preguntaba cuál era su intención. ¿Dejarme en evidencia? ¿Traicionarme? Perdí el ritmo, y la tablilla y las bolas se precipitaron al suelo.

La sonrisa del comandante se esfumó y, acto seguido, éste dio un paso al frente. En ese momento sentí un impulso de locura: me entraron ganas de entregarme a él, someterme a la misericordia de Obito y escapar del Gremio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero en ese instante, Sasuke se plantó ante mí de un salto.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó gritando, al tiempo que me propinaba un manotazo en la oreja—. ¡Nuestro padre se estará removiendo en su tumba!

En cuanto levantó la mano para pegarme supe que mi identidad no sería descubierta, pues era impensable que un comediante osara golpear a un señor Sennin. El manotazo fue el método más eficaz para convertirme de nuevo en Minoru.

—Perdóname, hermano —balbuceé, mientras recogía las bolas y la tablilla. Después, seguí lanzándolas al aire hasta que el comandante se echó a reír y nos hizo una seña para que continuáramos.

—¡Vengan a vernos esta noche! —gritó Ino a los soldados.

—Sí, esta noche —respondieron.

Yamato empezó a cantar otra vez, y Sakura se puso a tocar el tambor. Yo arrojé la tablilla a Sasuke y guardé las bolas. Estaban manchadas de sangre. Tomé las varas del carromato. Los soldados retiraron la barrera y nos adentramos en la aldea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Les he traído un capitulo bastante largo en compensación por la tardanza :3**

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia cada vez se coloca cada vez más compleja, avanzando a un escenario distinto, con más lugares y personajes. Es por ello que considero apropiado hacer algunas aclaraciones, solo por si acaso:**

 **1- En el Gremio saben que Naruto es un Jinchūriki, es por ello que la mezcla entre Shinobi y Jinchūriki es tan rara, ya que al ser un Jinchūriki** — **que como todos saben, es el recipiente de una bestia con cola— las habilidades propias del chakra del animal que encierra en su interior —en este caso el zorro— se mezclan y son utilizadas por su portador. En este caso, la agudeza de oído, como dice Biwako; es una habilidad única y poco común entre los Shinobi, motivo por el cual quieren que Naruto permanezca con el Gremio. Otra aclaración en cuanto a los** **Jinchūriki. Aquí no serán solo 9, sino muchos, no tengo un número estimado; debido a que el chakra de la bestia con cola se ira repartiendo en diferentes personas, como es el caso de Kushina y Naruto, que ambos comparten el chakra de Kurama, o Gaara y Kankuro.**

 **2- En cuanto a los lugares y pueblos hare un recordatorio: Uzushiogakure es la Aldea del Remolino, la aldea natal de Naruto, Amegakure es donde estuvo el castillo de Akatsuki, Kusagakure es el país de la Hierba, mientras que Takigakure es el país de la Cascada. Todos estos lugares los elegí por la cercanía que tienen entre ellos.**

 **3- Y por último, el nombre de Minoru, lo deje tal cual aparece en el libro, por cierto; y este más que nada será solo un nombre temporal que usara Naruto cuando se haga pasar por malabarista.**

 **Ahora bien, debo decirles y advertirles para aquellos que no les guste: de aquí en adelante habrá algo de NaruSaku… lo sé, no me odien es solo que así lo establece el libro, aunque como pudieron apreciar, dicha relación es bastante ambivalente y no se compara con lo que sintió Naruto por Hinata. Sé que es raro, lo es y no me odien por ello :c**

 **Referente a Sasuke, solo dire que él no esta con Obito en esto por ser originalmente del mismo clan, en esta historia son de mundos completamente distintos. Y en cuanto a Gaara... espero no me odien también, tanto por el hecho de que Gaara es un paria, como por el hecho de que le paso lo que le paso :S**

 **Otra cosa que puede que nos les calce, es el hecho de que los personajes ninja tan conocidos dentro del mundo de Naruto, de pronto se conviertan y se vean interpretando un papel de comediantes ambulantes. Para mí también fue raro a medida que lo escribía xD pero tengan en consideración que el Gremio al ser una red de inteligencia oculta, debe ir deambulando de país en país para recabar información.**

 **En fin, por ahora esas son las aclaraciones. Quiero agradecer a** Carlos007 **por estar siguiendo ahora la historia :D se agradece eso! Además quiero agradecer mucho muchísimo a las personitas que me dejaron un lindo review.**

 **Daniela Hervar:** Gracias por ser lectora fiel y siempre dejar un review c: tus comentarios me hacen el día. Saludos

 **Dinoh 3:** Hola :D y bienvenida/o me alegra saber que te gusto el libro anterior y que ahora sigues este. Se aprecia eso y espero verte seguido por los comentarios jajaja xD Saludos.

 **Gracias por pasar a leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**La leyenda de los Sennin:**_

 _ **Con la hierba de almohada**_

 **Declaración:** Semi adaptación del libro La leyenda de los Otori de Lian Hearn. Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo entretención para el fandom de Naruto. Tanto los personajes del libro como los del anime pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

 _Nombres o palabras sobresalientes._

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata se dispuso a iniciar la última jornada del viaje que le conducía a su hogar al despuntar una hermosa mañana de otoño en la que el cielo mostraba un azul intenso y el aire era tan fresco y transparente como el agua de manantial. En los valles y sobre las aguas del río flotaba una ligera bruma que bañaba de plata las telarañas y los zarcillos de las clemátides silvestres. Pero, justo antes del mediodía, el tiempo empezó a cambiar; en el cielo se fueron acumulando las nubes procedentes del noroeste y el viento rompió a soplar con fuerza. La luz del día se fue apagando antes que de costumbre, y hacia el atardecer comenzó a llover.

Los campos de arroz, las huertas y los árboles frutales habían sufrido graves daños a causa de las tormentas. Los pueblos se veían casi desiertos, y los pocos lugareños que recorrían las calles miraban a Hinata con resentimiento; sólo le hacían reverencias cuando los guardias los obligaban y, aun así, de mala gana. Ella ignoraba si la reconocían. No deseaba entretenerse en hablar con ellos, pero no podía evitar preguntarse por qué los daños no se habían reparado, por qué los hombres no trabajaban en los campos para rescatar al menos parte de la cosecha.

El corazón de Hinata se comportaba de manera extraña. A veces, los malos presagios lo hacían latir más lentamente y ella notaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse; otras veces, se aceleraba y le golpeaba en el pecho con fuerza, tanto por la emoción como por el miedo. El trayecto que quedaba por cubrir se hacía interminable, a pesar de que el ritmo constante de los caballos iba salvando la distancia con suma rapidez. Por encima de todo, Hinata sentía miedo de lo que pudiera esperarle al llegar a casa.

Los paisajes que atravesaban le resultaban familiares y, al contemplarlos, sintió un nudo en la garganta; pero cuando por fin llegaron a la tapia del jardín y al portón de la residencia de sus padres, la joven no fue capaz de reconocerlos. Aquélla no podía ser la casa donde había vivido... Era muy pequeña; ni siquiera estaba fortificada, y carecía de centinelas. El portón estaba abierto de par en par. Cuando _Kurama_ lo franqueó, Hinata se quedó estupefacta.

Rin ya había descendido de su caballo, y dirigió la vista hacia ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre, señora?

—El jardín... —respondió Hinata—. ¿Qué ha sido del jardín?

Los destrozos provocados por las feroces tormentas resultaban evidentes. Un pino arrancado por el vendaval yacía sobre el torrente, y al caer había destrozado una linterna de piedra. Un recuerdo llegó como un relámpago a la mente de Hinata: la linterna, recién construida; la llama que ardía en ella; era el atardecer, quizá del día del Festival de los Muertos, pues una lamparilla flotaba corriente abajo mientras la joven notaba la mano de su madre apoyada en su cabeza.

Confundida, Hinata se quedó mirando el jardín en ruinas mientras caía en la cuenta de que no sólo estaba contemplando los daños ocasionados por las tormentas. Quedaba patente que desde hacía meses nadie se había ocupado de recortar los arbustos o eliminar el musgo; tampoco habían limpiado los estanques, y los árboles estaban sin podar. ¿Era ésta su casa, el importante dominio? ¿Qué había sido de la familia Hyūga, que había sido tan poderosa?

El caballo bajó la cabeza y se la restregó contra una de sus patas. Relinchó, impaciente y cansado, esperando que, ya que se habían detenido, lo desensillaran y lo dieran de comer.

—¿Dónde están los guardias? —exclamó Hinata—. ¿Dónde están todos?

El hombre al que la muchacha llamaba Corpulento, el capitán de la escolta, se acercó cabalgando hasta la veranda, se inclinó hacia delante y gritó:

—¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

—No entres todavía —le indicó Hinata desde la distancia—. Espérame. Quiero entrar yo primero.

Cicatriz permanecía de pie junto a _Kurama,_ sujetando las riendas. Con la ayuda de Rin, Hinata desmontó. La lluvia se había convertido en una ligera llovizna que humedecía los cabellos y las ropas de la comitiva. El jardín despedía un olor rancio a causa del abandono y la humedad, la tierra acida y las hojas muertas. Hinata sintió cómo la imagen de su hogar infantil, que había mantenido intacta y resplandeciente en su corazón durante ocho largos años, se intensificaba de manera insoportable, para después desvanecerse para siempre.

Cicatriz entregó las riendas a uno de los soldados de a pie y, desenvainando su espada, se colocó delante de Hinata. Rin los siguió.

Cuando Hinata se quitó las sandalias en la veranda y tuvo la impresión de que el tacto de la madera en los pies le resultaba familiar; pero no reconoció el olor que despedía la vivienda. Podría haber sido la casa de un extraño.

Desde el interior llegó el sonido de un movimiento, y Cicatriz dio un salto hacia delante entre las sombras. Se oyó el grito alarmado de una muchacha. El hombre tiró de ella y la sacó a la veranda.

—Suéltala —ordenó Hinata, furiosa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle la mano encima?

—Él sólo trata de protegerte —murmuró Rin, pero la joven no le prestó atención.

Hinata se acercó hasta la muchacha, le tomó las manos y clavó la mirada en su rostro. Era casi tan alta como ella, tenía una expresión gentil y sus cabellos eran de color marrón, como los de su padre.

—¿Hanabi? Soy Hinata, tu hermana. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

La muchacha le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Hermana? ¿Eres realmente tú? Por un momento, en la oscuridad... pensé que eras nuestra madre.

—Ha muerto, ¿no es así?

—Hace más de dos meses. Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti. Ansiaba verte, pero la noticia de tu matrimonio la llenó de paz —con la voz quebrada por la emoción, Hanabi se separó del abrazo de Hinata—. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

—¿Habéis recibido noticias de Amegakure?

—Los tifones nos han azotado este año. Son muchos los que han muerto, y las cosechas se han arruinado. Hemos recibido muy pocas noticias; sólo algunos rumores sobre la guerra. Tras la última tormenta pasó por aquí un ejército, pero nadie llegó a saber contra quién luchaba... o por qué.

—¿El ejército de Obito?

—Eran hombres de los dominios de Senju y de más al norte. Se disponían a unirse al señor Obito en contra de los Akatsuki. Nuestro padre se enfureció, porque él se consideraba aliado de Pain. Intentó evitar que las tropas atravesaran nuestras tierras. Se enfrentó a ellas cerca de las Cuevas Sagradas. Los militares intentaron hacerle entrar en razón, pero él se lanzó al ataque.

—De modo que nuestro padre luchó contra ellos... ¿Murió?

—No. Fue derrotado, y la mayoría de sus hombres pereció, pero él sigue vivo. Considera que Obito es un traidor y un advenedizo. Al fin y al cabo, éste había jurado lealtad a Orochimaru cuando tú fuiste a su castillo en calidad de rehén.

—El señor Orochimaru ha sido derrocado. Yo ya no soy su rehén y mantengo una alianza con Obito —terció Hinata.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par.

—No lo entiendo... —murmuró—. No entiendo nada —por primera vez, pareció reparar en la presencia de Rin y los hombres en el exterior, e hizo un gesto de indefensión—. Perdóname, deben de estar agotados; han recorrido un largo camino. Los hombres estarán hambrientos —frunció el entrecejo, adquiriendo por un instante el aspecto de una niña—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —susurró—. No tengo casi nada que ofrecerles...

—¿Y los sirvientes?

—Los envié al bosque para que se escondieran cuando oí los cascos de los caballos. Supongo que regresarán antes de la caída de la tarde.

—Rin —dijo Hinata—, ve a la cocina y averiguaqué hay allí. Prepara algo de comer y beber para los hombres. Pueden descansar aquí esta noche. Necesito que al menos 10 de ellos se queden conmigo —entonces, señaló a Cicatriz—. Que él se encargue de elegirlos. Los demás regresarán a Amegakure. Si alguno de los míos o alguna de mis propiedades sufre daños por su causa, responderán con su vida.

Rin hizo una reverencia.

—Señora.

—Te enseñaré el camino —se ofreció Hanabi, antes de conducir a Rin hacia la parte posterior de la vivienda.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Hinata a Cicatriz.

Éste cayó de rodillas frente a la joven.

—Iruka, señora.

—¿Eres uno de los hombres de Obito?

—Yo luché junto con los hombres de Obito en el pasado, y éste me pidió que entrara a su servicio.

Hinata bajó la mirada y contempló a Iruka. Era un hombre joven; tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta y en su rostro podían verse vestigios de unas pocas arrugas. La joven se preguntó qué pasado había tenido llegando a luchar tan joven, qué labores había realizado para el Gremio en pos de Obito, hasta qué punto ella podía otorgarle su confianza. De todas formas, Hinata necesitaba un hombre que se encargase de los soldados y de los caballos. Además, alguien tenía que defender la casa. Iruka había salvado la vida de Rin, era temido y respetado por los demás hombres de Obito, y contaba con las habilidades para el combate que Hinata requería.

—Es posible que necesite tu ayuda durante varias semanas —dijo ésta—. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Entonces, Iruka elevó la mirada hacia ella. Bajo las sombras, Hinata no logró interpretar su expresión. Los blancos dientes de Iruka brillaron cuando esbozó una sonrisa y, al hablar, su voz tenía un tono de sinceridad, incluso de devoción:

—La señora Sennin puede contar conmigo tanto tiempo como me necesite.

—Júralo —exigió Hinata, que se ruborizó al simular una autoridad que en realidad no poseía.

Las líneas que rodeaban los ojos de Iruka se contrajeron momentáneamente. Bajó la cabeza hasta tocar la estera con la frente y juró lealtad a Hinata y a su familia; pero a la muchacha le pareció detectar un matiz de ironía en su voz. «Los miembros del Gremio siempre encubren algo» pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Ve a seleccionar 10 hombres de tu confianza —le pidió—. Comprueba si hay forraje suficiente para los caballos y si los graneros están en condiciones de proporcionar el refugio necesario.

—Señora Sennin... —murmuró Iruka, y Hinata volvió a apreciar su tono irónico mientras se preguntaba cuánto sabía él, qué le habría contado Rin.

Hanabi regresó al poco rato, tomó la mano de su hermana y le dijo en voz baja:

—¿Quieres que anuncie tu llegada a nuestro padre?

—¿Dónde está? ¿En qué condiciones se encuentra? ¿Resultó herido en la batalla?

—Sólo tiene heridas leves. Pero no son las heridas... La muerte de nuestra madre, la pérdida de tantos hombres... A veces parece que su mente divaga y él no sabe dónde está. Habla con fantasmas y apariciones.

—¿Por qué no se quitó la vida?

—Cuando le trajeron de vuelta a casa tenía esa intención —la voz de Hanabi se quebró, y ésta rompió a llorar—. Yo se lo impedí. ¡Fui tan débil! Hana y yo nos abrazamos a él suplicándole que no nos abandonase. Yo escondí sus armas —Hanabi volvió hacia Hinata su rostro empapado por las lágrimas—. Todo es culpa mía. Debería haber tenido más coraje; debería haberle ayudado a morir, y después acabar con mi vida y con la de Hana, tal y como debe hacer la hija de un guerrero. Pero me sentí incapaz de dar muerte a mi hermana, y tampoco podía dejarla sola. De modo que ahora vivimos humillados, y nuestra situación está llevando a nuestro padre a la locura.

Hinata pensó: «Yo también debería haber acabado con mi vida cuando me enteré de que el señor Jiraiya había sido traicionado. Pero no lo hice. En cambio, maté a Pain». Entonces, acarició la mejilla de Hanabi y notó la humedad de su rostro.

—Perdóname —susurró esta—. ¡He sido tan débil!

—No —rebatió Hinata—. ¿Por qué habías tú de morir? —su hermana tenía tan sólo 13 años, no había cometido ningún crimen—. ¿Por qué debería cualquiera de nosotros elegir la muerte? —prosiguió—. Optaremos por la vida. ¿Dónde está Hana?

—La envié al bosque con las mujeres.

En el pasado, Hinata apenas había experimentado la compasión, y este sentimiento, a menudo tan desgarrado como el sufrimiento, comenzó a despertar en ella. Recordó cómo había llegado hasta ella la diosa Blanca. La Misericordiosa había consolado a Hinata y le había prometido que Naruto volvería a su lado. Pero además de hacerle esa promesa, la diosa había solicitado su compasión: Hinata debería dedicar su vida a cuidar de sus hermanas, de sus seres queridos, de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre... Desde el exterior llegaba la voz de Iruka, que daba órdenes a los hombres, y ellos le respondían. Un caballo relinchó y otro lo imitó. La lluvia arreciaba, y al caer repiqueteaba de un modo que a Hinata le resultó familiar. La muchacha exhaló un suspiro.

—Debo ir a ver a nuestro padre —dijo entonces—. Después, he de dar de comer a los hombres. No sé si habrá alguien en las aldeas que pueda ayudarnos.

—Justo antes de que nuestra madre muriera, un grupo de granjeros vino a vernos. Se quejaron del impuesto sobre el arroz, del estado de los diques y los campos de cultivo, de la pérdida de la cosecha. Nuestro padre se puso furioso, e incluso se negó a hablar con ellos. Natsu los convenció para que se marcharan porque nuestra madre estaba enferma. Desde entonces ha reinado un ambiente de confusión. Los lugareños tienen miedo de nuestro padre; dicen que sufre una maldición.

—¿Y los vecinos?

—El señor Ōtsutsuki solía visitar a nuestro padre de vez en cuando.

—No le recuerdo. Háblame de él.

—Es un hombre extraño, refinado y distante, de alta alcurnia, según dicen, y antes vivía en la capital.

—¿Amegakure?

—No, la verdadera capital, donde vive el emperador.

—Entonces, es un aristócrata...

—Supongo que sí. Habla de forma distinta a la gente de por aquí; yo apenas logro entenderle. Parece muy erudito. A nuestro padre le gustaba conversar con él sobre la historia y los clásicos.

—Bien, pues si vuelve a visitarnos, tal vez le pida consejo.

Hinata se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Mantenía un forcejeo con el cansancio; notaba una enorme pesadez en los brazos y en las piernas, al igual que en el vientre. Anhelaba poder tumbarse y dormir. En su fuero interno, se consideraba culpable por no sentir más dolor por la muerte de su madre o la humillación de su padre; pero en su alma ya no había espacio para más sufrimiento, y tampoco tenía la energía necesaria para enfrentarse a él.

Miró a su alrededor y observó la estancia. Incluso bajo la luz del crepúsculo, podía distinguir la estera deshilachada, los biombos rasgados y las manchas de humedad de las paredes. Hanabi siguió la mirada de su hermana.

—Me siento avergonzada —susurró—. Hay tantas cosas que reparar y tantas cosas que yo no sé hacer...

—Recuerdo cómo era esta sala —intervino Hinata—. Tenía una especie de resplandor propio.

—Fue obra de nuestra madre —replicó Hanabi, emitiendo un sollozo.

—Te aseguro que nosotras se lo devolveremos —prometió Hinata.

Desde la cocina llegó el sonido de una melodía, y lajoven reconoció la voz de Rin, que cantaba la misma canción que Hinata había oído el día que la conoció, aquella balada de amor que hablaba de una pequeña aldea rodeada por un pinar.

«¿Cómo tiene ánimo para ponerse a cantar?», pensó Hinata. Entonces, Rin entró en la estancia con paso decidido llevando una linterna en cada mano.

—Las encontré en la cocina —explicó—. Por fortuna los fogones estaban aún encendidos; estoy cocinando arroz y cebada. Iruka ha enviado a varios hombres a la aldea a comprar todo lo que encuentren, y las mujeres han regresado del bosque.

—Nuestra hermana debe de estar con ellas —dijo Hanabi, con un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí, y ha traído un montón de hierbas silvestres y de champiñones que insiste en cocinar.

Hanabi se ruborizó otra vez.

—Se ha vuelto medio salvaje —empezó a explicar.

—Quiero verla —pidió Hinata—. Después debes llevarme hasta nuestro padre.

Hanabi salió de la habitación. Hinata escuchó una breve discusión que tenía lugar en la cocina y, segundos más tarde, su hermana regresó con una chiquilla de unos nueve años.

—Ésta es Hinata, nuestra hermana mayor. Se marchó de casa cuando tú eras muy pequeña —le dijo Hanabi a Hana, antes de apremiarla—: Saluda como es debido a tu hermana mayor.

—Bienvenida a casa —susurró la pequeña.

Acto seguido, la niña se hincó de rodillas frente a Hinata e hizo una reverencia. Ésta se arrodilló frente a ella, la tomó de las manos y la incorporó. Entonces, la miró fijamente a la cara.

—Yo era más pequeña de lo que tú eres ahora cuando me fui de casa —le dijo, mientras examinaba los hermosos ojos de su hermana, las facciones perfectas que se ocultaban bajo la redondez propia de la infancia.

—Se parece mucho a ti, señora —comentó Rin.

—Espero que en el futuro tenga una vida más feliz que la mía —replicó Hinata, acercando a Hana hacia sí y abrazándola, para sentir que el delgado cuerpo empezaba a temblar. La niña estaba llorando.

—¡Mamá! ¡Quiero a mamá!

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas.

— _Shhh..._ Hana, no llores, hermanita —Hanabi trató de consolarla—. Lo siento —se excusó—. Todavía no lo ha superado. Nadie le ha enseñado cómo tiene que comportarse.

«Pronto aprenderá», pensó Hinata, «como tuve que hacer yo. Aprenderá a no mostrar sus sentimientos; a aceptar que la vida está basada en el sufrimiento y la pérdida; a llorar a solas, si es que llora alguna vez».

—Ven —intervino Rin, tomando a Hana de la mano—. Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar los champiñones. Son de una variedad que yo no conozco.

Los ojos de Rin se encontraron con los de Hinata por encima de la cabeza de la niña, y la sonrisa de la doncella se mostraba cálida y alegre.

—Tu criada es asombrosa —exclamó Hanabi cuando Rin y Hana se marcharon—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva contigo?

—Unos meses, desde antes de que yo abandonara el castillo de Orochimaru —respondió Hinata.

Las dos hermanas seguían arrodilladas en el suelo, sin saber qué decirse la una a la otra. La lluvia caía con insistencia y manaba de los aleros como una cortina de flechas de acero. Casi había oscurecido por completo. Entonces, Hinata pensó: «No puedo decirle a Hanabi que el mismísimo señor Obito me envió a Rin para participar en la conspiración para derrocar a Pain. Tampoco puedo contarle que pertenece al Gremio de Shinobis. No puedo decirle nada. Es demasiado joven. Nunca ha salido de los dominios Hyūga, no sabe nada del mundo».

—Supongo que debemos ir a ver a nuestro padre —anunció entonces.

Pero justo en ese momento se pudo oír la voz de éste, que llamaba desde el fondo de la casa.

—¡Hanabi! ¡Natsu! —sus pisadas se acercaban, y se iba quejando en voz baja—. ¡Ah! Todas se han marchado y me han dejado solo. ¡Mujeres inútiles!

Entró en la sala, y se detuvo en seco al ver a Hinata.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿Es que tenemos visita? ¿Quién ha podido venir a estas horas de la noche, bajo la lluvia?

Hanabi se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia él.

—Es Hinata, tu hija mayor. Ha regresado. Está a salvo.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia ella.

La joven no se levantó; pero, sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba, hizo una profunda reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la frente.

Hanabi ayudó a su padre a arrodillarse frente a ella.

—¡Incorpórate, arriba! —dijo él con impaciencia—. ¡Contempla lo que queda de mí!

—¿Padre? —replicó Hinata, mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza.

—Soy un hombre humillado —se lamentó él—. Debería haberme dado muerte, pero no lo hice. Ahora estoy hueco por dentro; sólo estoy vivo a medias. Mírame, hija mía.

Era cierto que su padre había experimentado cambios terribles. Antes, siempre se había comportado con absoluto control y dignidad; pero en ese momento parecía un pálido reflejo de su ser anterior. En su rostro se apreciaba una incisión, aún sin curar, que iba desde la sien izquierda a la oreja, y la zona afeitada de alrededor de la herida. Llevaba los pies descalzos y la túnica manchada. Sus mandíbulas se mostraban oscuras por los restos de barba y su pelo suelto y andrajoso.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, padre? —preguntó Hinata, intentando no dejar al descubierto la furia que sentía por dentro.

Hinata había venido en busca de refugio, había acudido al hogar de su infancia que tanto había añorado durante ocho años... y lo había encontrado casi destrozado.

Su padre hizo un gesto de desgana.

—¿Qué importa eso ahora? Todo se ha perdido, sólo quedan ruinas. Tu regreso es el golpe final. ¿Qué fue de tu matrimonio con el señor Sennin? ¡No me digas que ha muerto!

—No ha sido por mi culpa —rebatió Hinata con amargura—. Pain le asesinó

Los labios de su padre se tensaron y a continuación su rostro palideció.

—Aquí no ha llegado ninguna noticia.

—Pain también ha muerto —continuó Hinata—. Las fuerzas de Obito han tomado Amegakure. Los Akatsuki han sido derrocados.

La mención del nombre de Obito le enfureció.

—Ese traidor —masculló, mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad como si entre las sombras acecharan los espíritus—. ¿Obito derrotó a Pain? —tras una pausa, prosiguió—: Parece que una vez más estoy en el bando de los perdedores. Mi familia debe de encontrarse bajo la influencia de una maldición. Por primera vez me alegro de no tener un hijo varón como heredero. Ahora Hyūga desaparecerá sin que nadie lo lamente.

—¡Tienes tres hijas! —protestó Hinata, furiosa.

—Mi hija mayor también sufre una maldición, pues trae la muerte a todo hombre que se relacionan con ella.

—¡Pain mató al señor Sennin! Todo fue una conspiración desde el principio. Mi matrimonio se concertó para que Jiraiya fuera a la capital y cayese en manos de Pain.

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el tejado y caía en cascada desde los aleros. Rin apareció sigilosamente con más linternas, las colocó sobre el suelo y se arrodilló detrás de Hinata. «Tengo que controlarme», pensó ésta. «No debo revelarle toda la verdad».

Él miraba fijamente a su hija, confundido.

—Entonces, ¿estás casada, o no?

El corazón de la joven se aceleró. Nunca antes había mentido a su padre, y no acertaba a articular palabra. Giró la cabeza a un lado, como si la congoja la hubiera derrotado.

Rin susurró:

—¿Puedo hablar, señor Hyūga?

—¿Quién es esta mujer? —preguntó él a Hinata.

—Es mi doncella. Me fue adjudicada en el castillo de Orochimaru.

El hombre observó a Rin y aprobó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—La señora Hyūga y el señor Sennin se casaron en secreto en Kusagakure —dijo la doncella en voz baja—. Su pariente fue testigo, pero ella también murió en Amegakure.

—¿Ha muerto Senju Tsunade? Las cosas van de mal en peor. Ahora quien sabe a manos de quien pasaran sus tierras. Más vale que también entreguemos los dominios Hyūga...

—Yo soy su heredera —interrumpió Hinata—. Me ha legado todas sus propiedades.

El padre de Hinata soltó una risita malhumorada.

—Llevan años reclamando el dominio. La familia del difunto esposo de Tsunade guarda relaciones con Pain, y están apoyados por muchos miembros de los Akatsuki. Estás loca si crees que te van a permitir recibir esa herencia.

Hinata advirtió un ligero movimiento de Rin, que permanecía detrás de ella. Su padre sólo era el primer hombre que la advertía; todo un ejército, un clan entero, intentarían prevenirla.

—De todas formas, ésa es mi intención.

—Tendrás que luchar por ello —replicó él con desprecio.

—Entonces, lucharé.

En aquel momento, sentada en la sala casi a oscuras, con el jardín anegado de agua a sus espaldas, la muchacha tuvo la sensación de que todo era irreal.

—Nos quedan pocos hombres —reconoció él con amargura—. ¿Te ayudarán los Sennin? Supongo que tendrás que casarte otra vez. ¿Te han hablado ellos de alguien?

—Es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso —sentenció la joven—. Todavía estoy en periodo de duelo —Hinata respiró tan profundamente que pensó que su padre tenía que haber oído su inhalación, y confesó—: Creo que estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de su padre se clavaron de nuevo en ella y la escrutaron en la penumbra.

—Entonces, ¿Jiraiya te dejó encinta?

Hinata asintió con una reverencia, pues no se atrevía a hablar.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó él de repente, con inapropiada jovialidad—. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Puede que haya muerto otro hombre, pero ha dejado su semilla. ¡Esto sí que es un éxito! —habían estado hablando en voz baja, pero entonces él gritó con sorprendente fuerza—: ¡Natsu!

Hinata dio un respingo sin querer, al darse cuenta de que la mente de su padre se deslizaba entre la lucidez y la oscuridad. Estaba asustada, pero hizo un esfuerzo por dejar a un lado el miedo. Mientras que él la creyese, sería capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier circunstancia que pudiera presentarse.

Natsu, la doncella, entró en la sala y se arrodilló frente a Hinata.

—Señora, bienvenida a casa. Perdónanos por este recibimiento tan triste.

La joven se puso en pie, tomó las manos de la criada y la hizo levantarse. Se abrazaron. La sólida e indomable figura que Hinata recordaba se había encogido y ahora la reconocía con más madurez y vejez en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la muchacha creyó reconocer su aroma, que le trajo repentinos recuerdos de su niñez.

—Ve a buscar vino —ordenó su padre—. Quiero brindar por mi nieto.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío de miedo, y tuvo la sensación de que al dar una identidad falsa a la criatura que esperaba había provocado que la vida de ésta fuera también inexistente.

—Todavía es muy pronto —dijo entonces, con un hilo de voz—. Aún no debemos festejarlo.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Natsu, dirigiéndose a ella como si todavía fuera una niña—. No digas esas cosas, no tientes a la suerte.

—¡Trae vino! —repitió su padre en voz alta—. Y cierra las contraventanas. ¿Qué hacemos sentados aquí, pasando frío?

Mientras Natsu se acercaba a la veranda pudieron oírse pisadas y, a continuación, la voz de Iruka:

—¡Señora Sennin!

Rin se acercó al umbral de la puerta y empezó a hablar con él.

—Dile que venga —pidió Hinata.

Iruka subió hasta el suelo de madera de la veranda y se arrodilló a la entrada de la sala. Hinata percibió la rápida mirada con la que éste examinó la estancia. En un segundo, estaba asimilando la distribución de la casa y juzgando a sus moradores. A continuación, optó por dirigirse a Hinata, y no a su padre:

—He conseguido algo de comida en la aldea. También he escogido a los hombres que me pedisteis. Un joven llamado Neji se ha hecho cargo de los caballos. Ahora me encargaré de que todos coman algo y dispondré los turnos de guardia para esta noche.

—Gracias. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Iruka hizo otra reverencia y abandonó la estancia en silencio.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? —preguntó el padre de Hinata—. ¿Por qué no se dirigió a mí para pedir mi opinión o mi permiso?

—Trabaja para mí —respondió ella.

—Si es uno de los hombres de Obito, no consentiré que permanezca en esta casa.

—Como he dicho, trabaja para mí —la paciencia de la joven se iba agotando por momentos—. En la actualidad mantenemos una alianza con el señor Obito. Él controla la mayor parte de los Tres Países y es nuestro señor supremo. Tienes que aceptarlo, padre: Pain ha muerto, y ahora todo ha cambiado.

—¿Y eso significa que las hijas pueden hablar a sus padres de esa manera?

—Natsu —dijo Hinata—, lleva a mi padre a su habitación. Cenará allí esta noche.

Éste empezó a protestar. Por primera vez en su vida, su hija elevaba la voz por encima de la suya.

—Padre, estoy cansada. Mañana hablaremos.

Natsu miró a Hinata con asombro, pero ésta decidió no prestarle atención.

—Haz lo que te he dicho —ordenó con frialdad, y al instante la mujer obedeció.

—Señora, tienes que alimentarte —intervino Rin—. Siéntate, te traeré algo.

—Asegúrate de que todos coman —le pidió Hinata—, y cierra las contraventanas.

Poco después, Hinata yacía escuchando el sonido de la lluvia. Su familia y sus hombres estaban bajo techo, más o menos alimentados, y fuera de peligro —si es que Iruka era de fiar—. Repasó mentalmente los sucesos del día y los problemas a los que habría de enfrentarse: su padre, Hanabi y Hana, el estado de abandono de las tierras de los dominios Hyūga, el disputado dominio de Senju... ¿Cómo lograría reclamar y mantener lo que le pertenecía?

«¡Ojalá fuera un hombre!», se lamentó. «Qué fácil sería todo... Si fuera el varón heredero de mi padre, ¿qué no haría él por mí?».

Hinata era consciente de que poseía la bravura propia de los hombres. Cuando vivía como rehén en el castillo de Orochimaru, había acabado con el guardia sin pensarlo; pero en el caso de Pain, lo había hecho deliberadamente. Y volvería a matar otra vez antes que permitir que hombre alguno la aplastara. Su pensamiento volvió a la señora Senju Tsunade. «¡Ojalá le hubiera conocido mejor!», pensó. «¡Ojalá hubiera podido aprender más de usted. Lamento el dolor que le causé. Si hubiéramos podido hablar libremente...». Por un momento, a la joven le pareció ver el hermoso rostro de la señora Tsunade y escuchar su voz otra vez: "Te confío mis tierras y mi gente. Cuídalos bien".

«Lo haré», prometió Hinata. «Aprenderé a hacerlo». La deficiente formación que había recibido la deprimía, pero eso podía remediarse. La muchacha tomó la determinación de que aprendería a administrar las tierras, a tratar con los granjeros, a entrenar a los hombres, a librar batallas... todo aquello para lo que un hijo varón habría sido adiestrado desde la infancia. «Mi padre tendrá que enseñarme. Le servirá para pensar en otra cosa que no sea él mismo».

Hinata sintió un estremecimiento, tal vez de miedo o de vergüenza. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Era normal su actitud? ¿Había sufrido un encantamiento o una maldición? Estaba convencida de que jamás mujer alguna había tenido los pensamientos que ella misma tenía en ese momento. Con la excepción de la señora Tsunade. Con el consuelo de la promesa que le había hecho a ésta, por fin se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despidió a los hombres de Obito, apremiándolos para que partieran lo antes posible. Éstos aceptaron de buen grado la decisión, pues deseaban regresar a las campañas que se estaban desarrollando en el este antes de que llegase el invierno. Pero Hinata también deseaba librarse de ellos, pues temía que no podría darles de comer ni una sola noche más. A continuación, dio órdenes a las criadas para que empezasen a limpiar la casa y dispuso que se reparasen los daños del jardín. Con expresión de vergüenza, Natsu confesó a Hinata que no tenían con qué pagar a los trabajadores; la mayoría de los objetos de valor de Hyūga y la totalidad del dinero habían desaparecido.

—Entonces, nosotros mismos tendremos que arreglárnoslas como podamos —replicó la joven.

Una vez iniciados los trabajos, Hinata se dirigió a los establos en compañía de Iruka.

Un hombre la saludó con gran deferencia y no menos satisfacción. Era Neji, el joven que había acompañado a su padre hasta el castillo de Orochimaru, y a quien Hinata conocía desde que ambos eran niños. Ahora él rondaba los 20 años.

—Éste es un caballo admirable —comentó, mientras ensillaba a _Kurama_ — _._ He oído hablar de los caballos de los Sennin; son famosos por su resistencia y su sensatez. Dicen que sueltan a las yeguas en las riberas y que los potros son engendrados por el espíritu del río. Con tu permiso, llevaremos a nuestras jacas hasta allí y, de ese modo, el próximo año tendremos potrillos fecundados por las aguas.

A Hinata le agradó que Neji se dirigiera a ella sin rodeos y le hiciera tales comentarios. La zona que ocupaban los establos se encontraba en mejores condiciones que la mayor parte de los terrenos; estaba limpia y bien conservada, aunque, aparte de _Kurama_ y del semental color castaño de Neji, sólo había otros tres caballos de combate, todos viejos y uno de ellos cojo. En los aleros se veían clavados varios cráneos de equinos, y el viento gemía entre las vacías cuencas de los ojos. Hinata sabía que se habían colocado allí para proteger y calmar a los caballos de los cobertizos; pero por el momento, el número de animales muertos superaba al de los vivos.

—Sí, tenemos que conseguir más caballos —admitió la joven—. ¿Con cuántas yeguas contamos?

—Por ahora, sólo hay dos o tres.

—¿Podemos conseguir más antes del invierno?

Neji mostró una expresión taciturna.

—La guerra, el hambre... Éste ha sido un año desastroso para los dominios Hyūga

—Quiero que me enseñes todos los daños —le pidió Hinata—. Sal a cabalgar conmigo.

 _Kurama_ mantenía la cabeza erguida y las orejas hacia delante, en posición de alerta. Parecía estar observando y escuchando. Relinchó suavemente cuando Hinata se acercó, pero sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

—Añora a alguien; supongo que a su dueño —intervino Neji—. No te preocupes, señora. Pronto se adaptará a nosotros y se repondrá de su nostalgia.

Hinata dio unas palmadas en el cuello castaño rojizo del caballo. "Yo también le añoro", susurró ella en silencio. «¿Seremos capaces de reponernos algún día de la ausencia de Naruto?». Hinata tuvo entonces la impresión de que su vínculo con _Kurama_ se había fortalecido aún más.

* * *

Todas las mañanas Hinata salía a cabalgar junto a Iruka y Neji para explorar las tierras. Pasados unos días, un hombre entrado en años llegó a la puerta de la casa y las criadas le recibieron con lágrimas de júbilo. Era Kō, el lacayo principal del padre de Hinata; había sido herido en combate y se temía que hubiera muerto. Sus conocimientos sobre las tierras, las aldeas y los granjeros del dominio eran amplísimos. La joven enseguida se dio cuenta de que él podría informarle sobre numerosos asuntos que necesitaba conocer. En un primer momento, Kō le siguió la corriente con humor, al encontrar extraño —e incluso algo grotesco— que una muchacha se interesara por tales cuestiones; pero la inteligencia y la memoria de Hinata le impresionaron, y empezó a discutir con ella acerca de los problemas cotidianos. A pesar de que Hinata era consciente de que Kō desaprobaba su actitud, sabía que podía otorgarle toda su confianza.

El padre de Hinata apenas se tomaba interés por los asuntos referentes a la administración de las tierras, y ésta sospechaba que él se había comportado de forma descuidada, incluso injusta, aunque estas consideraciones le parecían un tanto desleales. Él pasaba los días en sus aposentos, dedicado a la lectura y la escritura. Hinata iba a verle todas las tardes y se sentaba a observarle pacientemente. Su padre dedicaba mucho tiempo a contemplar el jardín en silencio, mientras Natsu y las criadas trabajaban en él sin descanso. De cuando en cuando murmuraba para sí, lamentando su destino.

Hinata le pedía continuamente que la instruyera.

—Trátame como si fuera tu hijo varón —le suplicaba.

Pero él se negaba a tomar en serio sus ruegos.

—Toda esposa debe ser obediente y, a ser posible, bella. A los hombres les desagradan las mujeres que piensan como ellos.

—De ser así, los hombres tendrían a alguien con quien hablar —precisó Hinata.

—Los hombres no hablan con sus esposas; sólo conversan con otros hombres —rebatió su padre—. De todas formas, tú no tienes esposo. Más valdría que ocuparas tu tiempo en volver a casarte.

—No me casaré con nadie —sentenció ella—. Por eso debo instruirme, pues yo sola tendré que hacer todo aquello que habría hecho mi marido.

—Claro que te casarás —replicó él, tajante—. Ya concertaremos algo —agregó.

Para alivio de la joven, en este punto quedó zanjado el tema.

* * *

Hinata continuó con su costumbre de ir a sentarse junto a su padre cada día. Se arrodillaba a su lado mientras éste preparaba el bloque de tinta y los pinceles, y observaba cada trazo que realizaba. Ella sabía leer y escribir la fluida caligrafía que utilizaban las mujeres, pero su padre empleaba la escritura propia de los hombres, con caracteres tan robustos e impenetrables como las barras de una prisión.

Hinata le observaba con paciencia, hasta que un día su padre le entregó el pincel y le pidió que escribiera los caracteres de los hombres, de las mujeres y de los niños.

Debido a que la joven era zurda, tomó el pincel con la mano izquierda; pero, al ver que su padre fruncía el entrecejo, se lo pasó a la derecha, aunque ello implicaba un esfuerzo mayor. Entonces escribió sin miedo, imitando los movimientos del brazo de su padre, quien se quedó un buen rato contemplando el resultado.

—Escribes como un hombre —dijo por fin.

—Pues imagina que lo soy.

Hinata sintió los ojos de su padre clavados en ella y levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su mirada. Él contemplaba a su hija como si no la conociera, como si ella le inquietara y le fascinara a la vez; como si se tratase de un animal exótico.

—Sería interesante —intervino él— comprobar si es posible instruir a una muchacha. Ya que no tengo un hijo varón ni nunca lo tendré...

El hombre interrumpió sus palabras y se quedó mirando fijamente al horizonte. Era la primera vez que aludía, aun de forma indirecta, a la muerte de su esposa.

Desde aquel momento, el padre de Hinata enseñó a su hija todo lo que ésta habría aprendido de haber nacido varón. Natsu mostraba su desaprobación, al igual que la mayoría de los hombres, sobre todo Kō, pero Hinata no los prestaba atención alguna. Aprendía con suma rapidez, aunque muchos de los conocimientos que adquiría la sumían en la desesperación.

—Mi padre no deja de hablarme sobre las razones por las que los hombres gobiernan el mundo —se quejó con Rin—. Todos los documentos y todas las leyes explican y justifican la superioridad masculina.

—Así es el mundo —replicó la doncella.

Era de noche, y ambas yacían codo con codo, conversando en voz baja. Hanabi, Hana y las demás mujeres estaban dormidas en la habitación contigua. La noche era tranquila; el aire, frío.

—No todos piensan de ese modo. Tal vez existan otros países donde prevalezca otra opinión. Incluso en nuestras tierras hay quien se atreve a pensar de forma diferente; la señora Tsunade, por ejemplo... —Hinata prosiguió, bajando aún más el tono de voz—, los Jinchūriki...

—¿Y qué sabes tú de los Jinchūriki? —preguntó Rin, con una risa ahogada.

—Me hablaste de ellos hace mucho tiempo, cuando viniste a mí por primera vez en el castillo de Orochimaru. Me dijiste que, según sus creencias, los hombres y las mujeres son creados iguales. Recuerdo que pensé que tanto tú como ellos debían de estar locos. Pero ahora, cuando sé que incluso el Sabio menosprecia a las mujeres, al menos sus sacerdotes y monjes lo hacen. Me preguntó el porqué.

—¿Qué esperabas? —se asombró Rin—. Son los hombres quienes escriben historias y textos sagrados, incluso poesía. No es posible cambiar el mundo; hay que aprender a sobrevivir en él.

—Existen mujeres escritoras —rebatió Hinata—. Recuerdo haber escuchado sus historias en el castillo de Orochimaru. Pero mi padre dice que no debo leer sus escritos porque me corromperán la mente.

A veces la joven tenía la impresión de que su padre seleccionaba ciertos textos para que ella los leyera tan sólo porque criticaban a las mujeres; aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá no existieran obras diferentes. A Hinata le desagradaba en especial Kung Tzu, a quien su padre admiraba enormemente. Una tarde, mientras la muchacha escribía los pensamientos del profeta al dictado de su padre, llegó un visitante a la casa.

Las condiciones del tiempo habían cambiado durante la noche. El aire era húmedo y frío, y en los valles flotaba la bruma, mezclada con el humo de las hogueras. En el jardín, las enormes flores de los últimos crisantemos se encorvaban a causa del peso del agua. Las mujeres habían dedicado las últimas semanas a preparar las ropas para el invierno, y Hinata apreciaba las prendas acolchadas que llevaba bajo sus túnicas. Al permanecer sentada tanto tiempo, dedicada a la lectura y la caligrafía, las manos y los pies se le quedaban fríos. Pronto tendría que conseguir braseros... Hinata temía la llegada del invierno, para el que aún no estaban preparados.

Natsu llegó, nerviosa, hasta el umbral de la puerta; en su voz se detectaba cierto desasosiego:

—Señor, el señor Ōtsutsuki Toneri está aquí.

Entonces, Hinata intervino:

—Los dejaré solos —a continuación, colocó el pincel sobre el suelo y se incorporó.

—No, quédate. Se alegrará de conocerte. Sin duda ha venido para oír las noticias que has traído del este.

El padre de Hinata franqueó la puerta y salió a recibir a su huésped. Se giró, llamó por señas a su hija, y después se hincó de rodillas.

El patio estaba lleno de hombres a caballo y otros ayudantes. El señor Ōtsutsuki descendió en ese momento de un palanquín que habían depositado junto a la enorme roca plana situada en el jardín para tal propósito. Hinata se asombraba de que alguien pudiera viajar de semejante manera por decisión propia y, al mismo tiempo, abrigaba la esperanza —no exenta de remordimiento— de que los hombres hubiesen traído comida consigo. Entonces, cayó de rodillas mientras el noble se quitaba las sandalias y entraba en la casa.

Hinata logró mirarle de soslayo antes de bajar los ojos. El señor Ōtsutsuki era alto y esbelto; su rostro, pálido y esculpido, recordaba a una máscara, y tenía el cabello anormalmente blanco para su edad. Sus ropas eran de colores discretos pero elegantes, y estaban confeccionadas con los tejidos más exquisitos. Desprendía una seductora fragancia que sugería atrevimiento y originalidad.

El invitado devolvió la reverencia del padre de Hinata con gentileza, y respondió a su saludo de forma elocuente y con absoluta cortesía.

La joven permaneció inmóvil mientras el noble pasaba junto a ella para acceder a la sala, y percibió el fuerte olor que despedía.

—Mi hija mayor —dijo el padre de Hinata de un modo informal, mientras entraba en la estancia detrás de su huésped—, Sennin Hinata.

—Señora Sennin —saludó el huésped, antes de añadir—: Me gustaría conocerla.

—Pasa, hija mía —le pidió su padre con impaciencia, y Hinata entró arrastrando las rodillas.

—Señor Ōtsutsuki —murmuró la muchacha.

—Parece muy hermosa —comentó él—. Veamos su rostro.

Hinata levantó los ojos, y las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

—Exquisita.

La joven apreció en su mirada un matiz de admiración, aunque no de deseo. Esto la sorprendió bastante, y casi sin darse cuenta esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Él pareció igualmente extrañado, y la severa línea que conformaba sus labios se suavizó.

—Los he interrumpido —se disculpó, mientras contemplaba los instrumentos de caligrafía y los pergaminos. Sin poder contener la curiosidad, preguntó—: ¿Una lección, tal vez?

—No tiene importancia —replicó el padre de Hinata, avergonzado—. Tonterías de muchachas. Pensara que soy un padre muy indulgente.

—Por el contrario, estoy fascinado —admitió él, tomando el papel en el que la muchacha había plasmado su escritura—. ¿Puedo...?

—Por favor, se lo ruego —replicó el padre.

—Un trazo magnífico. Nadie diría que ha sido escrito por una mujer.

Hinata se ruborizó, y de nuevo sintió asombró ante el atrevimiento y la falta de feminidad que demostraba al intentar adquirir conocimientos exclusivos de los hombres.

—¿Le agrada KungTzu? —el señor Ōtsutsuki se dirigió a ella directamente, lo que la confundió aún más.

—Me temo que mis sentimientos hacia él son contradictorios —respondió Hinata—. Al parecer, no le importo mucho.

—¡Hija mía! —la amonestó su padre.

Pero los labios de Ōtsutsuki se movieron de nuevo y esbozaron algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Él no podía haber previsto una relación tan cercana —replicó Ōtsutsuki con ligereza—. Tengo entendido que ha llegado hace poco de Amegakure. Debo confesar que mi visita se debe en parte a mi deseo de averiguar las noticias que trae.

—Llegué hace casi un mes —informó la joven—; pero no directamente desde Amegakure, sino desde Kusagakure, donde está enterrado el señor Sennin.

—¿Su esposo? No conocía la noticia. Le ofrezco mis condolencias.

La mirada del noble recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata. «Nada se le escapa», pensó ésta. «Tiene los ojos de un cormorán».

—Pain provocó su muerte —le informó pausadamente ella—, y él a su vez murió a manos de los Sennin.

Ōtsutsuki le dio cortésmente el pésame, y después Hinata le informó con brevedad sobre Obito y la situación en Amegakure. Sin embargo, bajo el elegante lenguaje que Ōtsutsuki utilizaba, la joven percibió sus ansias por conocer más detalles. A pesar de que la curiosidad del noble la incomodaba, sintió la tentación de acceder a sus deseos, pues tenía la sensación de que nada que pudiera contarle le escandalizaría. Además, el indiscutible interés que él demostraba la halagaba en gran medida.

—A causa de su ingratitud —terció el padre de Hinata, mostrando una vez más su resentimiento— me vi obligado a combatir contra los soldados del clan de los Senju en mis propias tierras. Algunos de ellos eran mis parientes. Fui traicionado y derrotado, pues el ejército enemigo era más numeroso.

—¡Padre! —exclamó Hinata, intentando que callara.

Aquél no era un asunto que incumbiera a Ōtsutsuki, y cuanto menos se hablase de aquella desgracia, mejor.

El aristócrata se dio por enterado con una reverencia.

—Tengo entendido que el señor Hiashi resultó herido.

—Levemente, para mi desgracia —replicó el padre de Hinata—. Más valdría que hubiera muerto. Debería quitarme la vida, pero por culpa de mis hijas me flaquean las fuerzas.

La muchacha no deseaba seguir escuchando. Por fortuna, la conversación se vio interrumpida por Natsu, que traía té y pastelillos elaborados con pasta de judías. Hinata sirvió a los hombres, se excusó y abandonó la sala, dejándolos a solas para que continuaran la charla. Los ojos de Ōtsutsuki la siguieron mientras se marchaba, y ella cayó en la cuenta de que le gustaría hablar con él otra vez sin que su padre estuviera presente.

Era impensable que Hinata sugiriera tal cosa, pero de cuando en cuando intentaba imaginar cómo podría lograrlo.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, su padre le comunicó que había llegado un mensaje del noble invitándola a que le visitara, pues deseaba enseñarle su colección de pinturas y otros tesoros.

—Has despertado su interés —le anunció su padre con cierta sorpresa—. Lleva a tu doncella contigo... aunque en ese aspecto no hay nada que temer de Ōtsutsuki.

Complacida, aunque algo nerviosa, Hinata le pidió a Rin que fuera a los establos para ordenar a Neji que preparase a _Kurama,_ y que después la acompañase cabalgando hasta la residencia de Toneri, que se encontraba a poco más de una hora de viaje.

—Tienes que viajar en el palanquín —replicó Rin con firmeza.

—¿Por qué?

—El señor Toneri procede de la corte, es un noble. No puedes ir a visitarle a lomos de un caballo como si fueras un guerrero —Rin se mostraba severa, pero su seriedad quedó interrumpida cuando, entre risas, añadió—: Ahora bien, si fueras un muchacho y llegases cabalgando en _Kurama,_ lo más probable es que él nunca te dejase marchar. Pero tienes que impresionarle como mujer; debes mostrar una apariencia perfecta —miró entonces a Hinata con ojo crítico.

—Ha dicho que soy hermosa —replicó Hinata.

—Tiene que encontrarte única. Como una pieza de seda o una pintura de Sai. De ese modo, sentirá el deseo de añadirte a su colección.

—¡No quiero formar parte de su colección! —protestó Hinata.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la voz de Rin había adquirido un tono serio.

Hinata respondió de modo similar.

—Quiero arreglar mis tierras y reclamar lo que me pertenece. Quiero tener poder, como los hombres.

—Entonces, necesitas un aliado —replicó Rin—. Y si quieres que tu aliado sea el señor Toneri, tienes que resultar exquisita para él. Envía un mensaje diciendo que has tenido un mal sueño y que el día no es propicio. Dile que irás a visitarle pasado mañana. Tendremos tiempo suficiente.

El mensaje fue enviado y Hinata se sometió a los preparativos impuestos por Rin. Le lavaron el cabello, le depilaron las cejas, le frotaron la piel con salvado, le dieron masajes con afeites y volvieron a frotarla por todo el cuerpo. Rin examinó las ropas que había en la casa y seleccionó unos mantos que habían pertenecido a la madre de Hinata. No eran nuevos, pero el tejido era excelente y los colores —gris, como el ala de una paloma; púrpura, como la lespedeza— resaltaban la piel de marfil de la muchacha y los reflejos azulados de su negro cabello.

—Sin duda tienes la belleza suficiente como para atraer su interés —admitió Rin—, pero además debes intrigarle. No seas demasiado explícita. Tengo la impresión de que es un hombre al que le encantan los secretos. Si compartes los tuyos con él, primero asegúrate de que pagará un alto precio por ellos.

* * *

Las noches eran frías y llegaron las primeras heladas, pero los días aún era claros. En las montañas que rodaban la casa de Hinata brillaba el intenso color rojo de los arces y los zumaques, que contrastaba con el verde oscuro de los cedros y el pálido azul del cielo. Los sentidos de la joven se habían aguzado a causa de su embarazo y, cuando descendió del palanquín a la puerta de la residencia Ōtsutsuki, la belleza que contempló ante sus ojos la conmovió profundamente. Era un momento perfecto del otoño que pronto se desvanecería para siempre, arrastrado por los vientos tormentosos que llegarían silbando desde las montañas.

La casa de Ōtsutsuki era más amplia que la suya y estaba mucho mejor conservada. El agua fluía a través del jardín; caía desde antiquísimas rocas y atravesaba estanques en los que las carpas de tonos rojo y oro nadaban perezosamente. Daba la impresión de que las montañas iniciaban su ascenso justo desde allí. Una cascada distante se hacía eco del torrente, al tiempo que lo reflejaba como un espejo, y dos enormes águilas surcaron los aires y atravesaron el cielo libre de nubes.

Un joven dio la bienvenida a Hinata ante los escalones y la condujo por una amplia veranda hasta la sala principal, donde aguardaba sentado el señor Toneri. Hinata franqueó la puerta de la estancia, se hincó de rodillas e hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la frente. La estera estaba recién puesta; aún conservaba su tono verde pálido y su olor penetrante.

Rin permaneció en el exterior, arrodillada sobre el suelo de madera. Dentro de la sala reinaba el silencio. Hinata esperó a que el señor Ōtsutsuki hablase, pues era consciente de que la estaba examinando. Mientras tanto, ella intentó mirar a su alrededor sin mover los ojos ni la cabeza, y sintió alivio cuando por fin él se dirigió a ella y le suplicó que se incorporase.

—Me complace de sobremanera que haya podido venir —dijo él.

A continuación, intercambiaron unas frases de cortesía. Hinata hablaba suavemente, en voz baja, y Toneri utilizaba un lenguaje tan retórico que, a veces, la joven no acertaba a comprender el total significado de sus abrigaba la esperanza de que si hablaba lo menos posible el noble la encontraría enigmática... y no aburrida.

El hombre joven regresó con los utensilios para el té, y el propio Ōtsutsuki se encargó de preparar la infusión, removiendo con energía las hebras verdosas hasta formar un brebaje espumoso. Los cuencos eran ásperos, de un tono entre rosa y marrón, agradables a la vista y al tacto. Hinata giró el suyo y mostró su admiración.

—Procede de Myoboku —explicó él—, la ciudad del señor Sennin. Es mi loza favorita —tras una pausa, preguntó—: ¿Ira allí?

«Desde luego, debería ir», pensó ella de inmediato. «Si el señor Jiraiya fuera realmente mi esposo y yo estuviera esperando su hijo, tendría que ir a su casa, con su familia».

—No puedo —respondió la joven, elevando la mirada. Como de costumbre, el recuerdo de la muerte de Jiraiya, así como el papel que Hinata había desempeñado en ella y en el acto de venganza, la llevaron al borde de las lágrimas; los ojos se le oscurecieron y fueron adquiriendo un nuevo brillo.

—Siempre existen razones —replicó él, de forma sesgada—. Analicemos mi propia situación. Mi hijo y la tumba de mi esposa están en la capital. Tal vez no se haya enterado, pero se me pidió que me marchase de allí porque mis escritos no eran del agrado del regente. Tras mi exilio, la ciudad sufrió dos graves terremotos y varios incendios. En opinión de la gente, tales tragedias mostraban el disgusto de los dioses ante el trato tan injusto al que un inofensivo erudito había sido sometido. Se elevaron plegarias y se me suplicó que regresara; pero por el momento mi vida aquí me place, y tengo motivos para no obedecer de inmediato aunque, desde luego, finalmente deberé hacerlo.

—El señor Jiraiya se ha convertido en un dios —le informó Hinata—. Cientos de personas acuden cada día a rezar ante su tumba, en Kusagakure.

—El señor Jiraiya ha alcanzado la muerte, el destino final que a todos nos espera; sin embargo, yo aún estoy vivo. Es demasiado pronto para convertirme en un dios.

El señor Toneri le había desvelado a Hinata parte de su vida, y ella se sintió obligada a hacer lo mismo.

—Sus tíos deseaban su muerte —explicó la muchacha—. Por esa razón no acudiré junto a ellos.

—Mis conocimientos sobre los Sennin son escasos —terció él—, si exceptuamos lo referente a la hermosa loza que fabrican en Myoboku. Se dice que el clan se esconde en esa ciudad, que es bastante inaccesible, según tengo entendido. Y por lo visto existe una antigua conexión con la familia imperial —la voz de Ōtsutsuki denotaba un tono desenfadado, casi de broma; pero cuando continuó hablando, el matiz cambió ligeramente—. Le ruego que me perdone por mi atrevimiento; pero ¿cómo murió Jiraiya?

Hinata había hablado muy poco sobre los terribles sucesos que acaecieron en Amegakure, y sintió deseos de desahogarse con él; pero cuando Ōtsutsuki se inclinó hacia ella, la joven advirtió de nuevo su deseo, sus ansias por enterarse de lo que le había sucedido.

—No puedo hablar de ello —dijo finalmente Hinata, con un hilo de voz. Le haría pagar por conocer sus secretos—. Me resulta demasiado doloroso.

—Comprendo.

Ōtsutsuki bajó la vista y contempló el cuenco que sujetaba en las manos. Ella tuvo entonces ocasión de observarle. Los rasgos perfectos de su rostro, la boca sensual, los largos y delicados dedos...

Toneri colocó el cuenco sobre la estera y elevó los ojos hacia Hinata, y ella le sostuvo la mirada deliberadamente. En ese instante, permitió que las lágrimas le llegaran a los ojos, y los apartó.

—Es posible que algún día... —murmuró Hinata con suavidad.

Permanecieron sentados, inmóviles y en silencio, durante unos instantes.

—Me intrigáis —dijo él por fin—. Muy pocas mujeres lo consiguen. Permítame enseñarle mi humilde morada, mi colección insignificante.

Hinata colocó el cuenco en el suelo y se puso de pie con elegancia. Él observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero sin el deseo depredador que otros hombres solían mostrar. Ella se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de Rin. Si Toneri llegase a admirarla, la añadiría a su colección. ¿Qué precio estaría dispuesto a pagar por ella, y qué podría Hinata pedirle a cambio?

Rin hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo cuando ellos pasaron a su lado, y el joven apareció de entre las sombras. Se mostraba tan esbelto y delicado como una muchacha.

—Mitsuki —dijo Toneri—. La señora Sennin ha accedido gentilmente a contemplar mis patéticas piezas. Acompáñanos.

Y cuando el joven hizo una reverencia ante Hinata, Toneri añadió:

—Debes aprender de ella. Estúdiala. Es un espécimen perfecto.

La joven siguió a los hombres hasta el centro de la casa, donde había un patio y un escenario.

—Mitsuki es actor —explicó Ōtsutsuki—. Representa papeles de mujeres. Me agrada presentar dramas en este pequeño lugar.

El escenario era reducido pero exquisito. Sencillos pilares de madera soportaban el ornado techo esculpido, y el telón de fondo mostraba la pintura de un pino con las ramas retorcidas.

—Debería venir a presenciar una representación —la invitó Toneri—. Estamos a punto de comenzar los ensayos de _Atsumori._ Tan sólo esperamos la llegada de nuestro flautista. Pero antes presentaremos _Kinuta,_ Mitsuki puede aprender muchas cosas de usted, y me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre su actuación.

Hinata permaneció silenciosa, y él continuó:

—¿Esta familiarizada con el teatro?

—Presencié algunas obras cuando vivía con Orochimaru —respondió ella—. Pero mis conocimientos sobre tal arte son escasos.

—Su padre me contó que fue rehén de Orochimaru.

—Desde los ocho años.

—¡Cuan curiosas son las vidas de las mujeres! —comentó él, provocando en la joven un escalofrío.

Desde el teatro se dirigieron a otra sala de recepción que miraba a un pequeño jardín. La luz del sol bañaba la estancia, y a Hinata le agradó la calidez que proporcionaba. Pero el sol ya estaba descendiendo hacia las montañas; pronto desaparecería tras ellas y las sombras envolverían todo el valle. La muchacha tiritó ligeramente.

—Trae un brasero —ordenó Toneri—. La señora Sennin siente frío.

Acto seguido, Mitsuki desapareció y, tras unos instantes, regresó acompañado por un hombre mucho mayor que él, que traía un pequeño brasero en el que ardía carbón de leña.

—Siéntese cerca de la lumbre —insistió Toneri—. En esta época del año uno se constipa con facilidad.

Mitsuki volvió a abandonar la sala sin pronunciar palabra; sus respetuosos movimientos eran gráciles y sigilosos. Cuando volvió, traía consigo un pequeño cofre de madera de paulonia que colocó en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Abandonó la estancia y regresó en tres ocasiones más, cada vez con un cofre o un cajón. Cada uno de ellos estaba elaborado con una madera diferente —zelkova, ciprés o cerezo—, bruñida hasta tal punto que el color y los nudos de la misma desvelaban la larga vida del árbol, la montaña en la que había crecido, las épocas de frío, calor, lluvia o viento que había soportado.

Ōtsutsuki abrió las arcas de una en una. En el interior había objetos envueltos en hermosos tejidos, aunque también muy antiguos. Se trataba de sedas de confección exquisita y colores de gran sutileza; pero las piezas que escondían en su interior superaban todo cuanto Hinata había contemplado antes. Toneri fue enseñándole los objetos. Desenvolvió uno y lo colocó en el suelo, frente a ella, a la vez que la invitaba a tomarlo entre sus manos, a acariciarlo con los dedos, a llevárselo a los labios o a la frente, pues a menudo el tacto y el aroma de un objeto son más importantes que su aspecto. Después volvió a guardarlo entre las sedas, antes de extraer el siguiente. Repitió esta operación con cada uno, y así le fue mostrando a Hinata sus tesoros.

—Contemplo estas piezas en muy raras ocasiones —dijo Toneri, con un matiz de ternura en la voz—. Cada vez que una mirada indigna cae sobre ellas, se empobrecen. El simple hecho de desenvolverlas es un acto que hace aflorar gran sensibilidad en mí. Compartirlas con alguien cuya mirada las engrandece, en lugar de empequeñecerlas, es uno de mis mayores —y también más escasos— placeres.

Hinata permaneció en silencio, pues no sabía casi nada del valor o la historia de los objetos que estaba contemplando: la tetera de la misma loza de tonos rosa y marrón, frágil y robusta al mismo tiempo; la figura del Iluminado en la flor de loto, realizada con porcelana de celadón; la caja de laca y oro, a la vez sencilla e intricada... La joven se limitó a contemplar las piezas, con la impresión de que aquellos hermosos objetos gozaban de ojos propios y le devolvían la mirada.

Mitsuki no se había quedado a contemplar los objetos y, tras lo que pareció un largo rato —para Hinata el tiempo se había detenido—, regresó con una caja plana de gran tamaño. Toneri sacó de su interior una pintura: un paisaje de invierno con dos cuervos al fondo; el intenso color negro de las aves contrastaba con la blancura de la nieve.

—¡Ah! Sai... —susurró Hinata, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

—En realidad no es obra de Sai, sino de uno de sus maestros —corrigió él—. Se dice que el hijo no puede enseñar al padre, pero en el caso de Sai debemos admitir que el discípulo ha superado al preceptor.

—¿No hay un dicho que dice que el azul de la tintura es más intenso que el azul de la flor? —replicó ella.

—Supongo que me está dando su aprobación.

—Si el pupilo o el maestro no fueran uno más sabio que el otro, nunca cambiaría nada.

—¡Y la gran mayoría quedaría muy satisfecha!

—Sólo aquellos que ostentan el poder —terció Hinata—. Ellos quieren mantener su mundo y su posición a toda costa; pero otros son testigos de ese mismo poder y lo desean para sí. Todo hombre es ambicioso por naturaleza, y es por ello que los cambios ocurren. Los jóvenes destronan a los ancianos.

—Y las mujeres, ¿son ambiciosas por naturaleza?

—Nadie se toma la molestia de preguntarles —los ojos de la joven volvieron al lienzo—. Dos cuervos, dos ánades, el ciervo y la cierva... Siempre aparecen juntos en las pinturas, siempre en pareja.

—Tal es el mandamiento de la naturaleza —sentenció Ōtsutsuki—. No en vano es uno de los cinco vínculos descritos por Kung Tzu.

—Y el único permitido a las mujeres. Él sólo nos ve como esposas.

—Ése es el papel de toda fémina.

—¿No debería permitírsele a una mujer ejercer la autoridad o gozar de la amistad de un hombre? —los ojos de Hinata se encontraron con los de él.

—Para ser una muchacha, es muy audaz —replicó Toneri, a punto de echarse a reír.

La muchacha se ruborizó y miró de nuevo la pintura.

—El templo de Kusagakure es famoso por sus pinturas de Sai —afirmó él—. ¿Las vio durante su estancia allí?

—Sí, el señor Sennin deseaba que el señor Naruto las observara y las copiara.

—¿Un hermano menor?

—Su hijo adoptivo —lo último que deseaba Hinata era hablar con Ōtsutsuki sobre Naruto. Intentó sacar otro tema de conversación, pero no se le ocurría nada; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el dibujo del pequeño pájaro de la montaña que Naruto le había regalado.

—¿Fue él quien llevó a cabo la venganza? Debe de ser muy valeroso. Dudo que mi propio hijo hiciera lo mismo por mí.

—Siempre se mostró muy cauteloso —dijo ella, deseando hablar sobre Naruto y, al mismo tiempo, temiendo hacerlo—. No daba la impresión de ser especialmente intrépido; le gustaba dibujar y pintar... Pero demostró una gran valentía —Hinata escuchó su propia voz y detuvo su relato en seco, convencida de que estaba siendo demasiado clara ante Toneri.

—¡Ah! —exclamó éste, dirigiendo a continuación la mirada hacia la pintura y contemplándola durante un largo rato—. No debo entrometerme en sus asuntos —dijo por fin, volviendo los ojos hacia su invitada—. Pero imagino que se casara con el hijo de Jiraiya.

—He de pensar en otras cosas... —dijo Hinata, intentando poner un tono despreocupado—. Soy heredera de tierras en Hyūga y Senju, y debo reclamar su propiedad. Si marchara a Myoboku y permaneciera oculta con los Sennin, podría perder lo que me pertenece.

—Para ser tan joven guarda muchos secretos —murmuró Toneri—. Confío en que algún día me haga partícipe de ellos.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, y las sombras de los cedros centenarios se alargaban en dirección a la casa.

—Se está haciendo tarde —anunció él—. Siento perder su compañía, pero debe iniciar el camino de vuelta. Pronto volvera a visitarme —Ōtsutsuki envolvió la pintura y la colocó de nuevo en la caja. Hinata percibió la suave fragancia de la madera y el aroma de las hojas de ruda que se habían colocado dentro para ahuyentar a los insectos.

—Gracias de corazón —dijo Hinata mientras se levantaban. Mitsuki había regresado a la sala en silencio, y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia cuando pasaron a su lado.

—Mírala, Mitsuki —exclamó Toneri—. Observa cómo camina, cómo devuelve tu reverencia. Si logras capturar sus movimientos, podrás considerarte un actor.

Intercambiaron frases de despedida y el mismo señor Ōtsutsuki salió a la veranda, acompañó a Hinata hasta el palanquín y ordenó a varios lacayos que la escoltaran.

* * *

—Has actuado bien —dijo Rin a Hinata cuando ya estaban en casa—. Has despertado su curiosidad.

—Me desprecia —afirmó Hinata, exhausta tras la larga visita.

—Desprecia a todas las mujeres, pero a ti te ve como algo diferente.

—Algo antinatural.

—Puede ser —respondió Rin entre risas—. O tal vez algo excepcional e incomparable que ninguna otra persona posee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a todos! He vuelto a la universidad, a mi segundo semestre de mi cuarto año de carrera y las cosas no se ven fáciles en el horizonte… :') es por ello que, lo siento pero las actualizaciones vendrán llegaran más tardíamente, no sé cuándo :S quizá cuando me dé un descanso de la vida universitaria y este desestresada xD**

 **En fin, referente al capítulo, no pude imaginarme a nadie más cerca o de aspecto similar a Toneri que Mitsuki. Si, sé que es raro que se relaciones ya que son de distintas generaciones… espero no les haya molestado :o**

 **Otra cosa, en esta historia Hinata tendrá otra hermana más como se habrán dado cuenta con la niña llamada Hana.**

 **Y por ahora estas son las dos aclaraciones correspondientes al capítulo, si algo pase por alto, pues lo diré en el próximo, espero xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, seguir la historia y más que nada a las personitas que me dejan un lindo review que me hace el dia. En serio chic s, sus comentarios me motivan a continuar y saber que al menos a alguien le gusta y lee la adaptación que estoy haciendo 3 gracias de corazón.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, para el próximo Hinata será la protagonista, y más el tipo de relación que establecerá con Toneri.**

 **Review**

 **Daniela Hervar:** Si, lo sé :/ yo tampoco soy fan del NaruSaku (obviamente) pero bueno… en esta historia Sakura es parte del Gremio de Shinobis y el resto ya te lo podrás imaginar, lo siento u_u y si se te hace más fácil, piensa que sí, es un pollo shinobi (?) jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras y que la historia te esté gustando como va planificada según el libro y la adaptación que hago, ya que intento colocar al personaje ideal según lo que acontece en el libro c: además me alegra saber que el hecho de que de repente sean artistas de circo pase inadvertido xD jajaja. Bye saludos.

 **Nara me cae bien:** Gracias chico, y por supuesto que la nueva vida de nuestro rubio se ve problemática :/ tiene que aprender a dominar sus poderes y someterse a la voluntad del Gremio por una vieja promesa… complicado :S espero que este pequeño acercamiento a la vida de Hinata te haya gustado, ya para el próximo se verá más lo que ocurre en sus tierras sumergidas en pobreza y como es que ella ayuda a sacarlas adelante. Saludos =)

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Con la hierba de almohada**_

 **Declaración:** Semi adaptación del libro La leyenda de los Otori de Lian Hearn. Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo entretención para el fandom de Naruto. Tanto los personajes del libro como los del anime pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

 _Nombres o palabras sobresalientes._

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente Ōtsutsuki hizo llegar algunos regalos a Hinata, junto con la invitación para asistir a una representación de teatro bajo la luna llena. Hinata desempaquetó dos túnicas; una era muy antigua y discreta, y su seda de color marfil estaba hermosamente bordada con faisanes y hojas otoñales en verde y oro; la otra parecía nueva, más llamativa, con brillantes peonías púrpura y azul bordadas en seda rosa pálido.

Hanabi y Hana se acercaron a admirar los mantos. El señor Ōtsutsuki también había enviado comida: codornices y pescado dulce, caquis y pastelillos de judías. Hana, que como todos los moradores de la casa pasaba estrecheces, quedó muy impresionada.

—No toques nada —la reprendió Hinata—. Tienes las manos sucias.

Hana se había manchado las manos al recoger castañas, pero odiaba que le llamaran la atención. Escondió las manos tras la espalda y, furiosa, clavó los ojos en su hermana mayor.

—Hana —dijo ésta, intentando ser amable—, ve a que Natsu te lave las manos y después podrás contemplar los regalos.

La relación de Hinata con su hermana pequeña seguía siendo conflictiva. En su fuero interno, Hinata consideraba que Natsu y Hanabi habían mimado a Hana en exceso. Deseaba persuadir a su padre de que también instruyera a su hija menor, pues estaba convencida de que había que inculcarle disciplina; debía aprender a afrontar los desafíos de la vida. A Hinata le hubiera gustado encargarse ella misma de la instrucción de la pequeña, pero carecía del tiempo y la paciencia necesarios y, además, desconocía cómo se debía educar a los niños. Ése era otro asunto sobre el que debía meditar durante los largos meses de invierno.

Tras las indicaciones de su hermana, Hana se echó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Iré con ella —dijo Hanabi.

—Es tan obstinada... —comentó Hinata a Rin—. Siendo tan hermosa y tan testaruda, ¿qué va a ser de ella?

Rin dirigió a Hinata una mirada burlona, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la joven señora—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Es igual que tú —murmuró Rin.

—Ya me lo has dicho otras veces. Sin embargo, mi hermana es más afortunada que yo —Hinata se quedó callada y reflexionó sobre las diferencias entre ambas.

Cuando tenía la edad de Hana, ya había pasado más de dos solitarios años en el castillo de Orochimaru. Era posible que sintiera envidia de la pequeña y por ese motivo se mostrara impaciente con ella. Pero era innegable que Hana se estaba convirtiendo en una muchacha intratable, fuera de todo control.

Hinata suspiró y, mirando las hermosas túnicas, sintió el deseo de notar la suavidad de la seda en su piel. Le pidió a Rin que trajese un espejo, y colocó la túnica más antigua junto a su rostro para ver el efecto de los colores en contraste con sus cabellos. Los regalos la habían impresionado más de lo que ella había dejado mostrar, y se sentía halagada por el interés que el señor Ōtsutsuki demostraba por ella. Él había comentado que Hinata le intrigaba; pero ella se sentía no menos intrigada por él.

Cuando la joven, su padre, Rin y Hanabi se pusieron en marcha hacia la residencia del señor Ōtsutsuki para asistir a la representación, Hinata vestía la túnica más antigua de las dos que el noble le había regalado, pues la consideró más adecuada para finales del otoño. Se disponían a pasar la noche en la residencia de Toneri, ya que la obra se prolongaría hasta bien tarde, bajo la luna llena. Hana, que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas acudir con ellos, se enfadó y se negó a salir a despedirlos. A Hinata le hubiera gustado dejar también en casa a su padre; el comportamiento imprevisible de éste la preocupaba, y temía que pudiera sentirse aún más humillado ante la presencia de otros. Pero él, muy halagado por la invitación, se negó a rechazarla.

Varios actores, entre ellos el joven Mitsuki, representaron la pieza teatral _Kinuta._ Hinata se sintió profundamente perturbada. Durante su anterior y breve visita a la casa, Mitsuki la había examinado más de lo que ella podía imaginar, y durante la representación se vio a sí misma ante sus ojos; presenció sus propios movimientos y escuchó cómo su propia voz exclamaba con un suspiro: "El viento otoñal me cuenta que el amor se ha enfriado...", mientras la representada esposa iba paulatinamente perdiendo la razón a la espera del regreso de su marido.

"El brillo de la luna; la caricia del viento...". Las palabras del coro se clavaban como agujas en el pecho de Hinata.

"La escarcha brilla bajo la pálida luz y hiela el corazón, mientras el mazo golpea los paños y gimen los vientos de la noche".

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, y sintió como propios el profundo desamparo y el sufrimiento de la mujer representada en el escenario, que había sido modelada a su imagen. Aquella misma semana Hinata había ayudado a Natsu a golpear las túnicas de seda con el mazo de madera para suavizarlas y devolverles la frescura; su padre había comentado que aquel golpeteo repetitivo era uno de los sonidos más evocadores del otoño. La obra de teatro desarmó las defensas de la muchacha, quien añoraba a Naruto con toda su alma; si no lograba conseguirle, moriría. Sin embargo, incluso mientras su corazón se quebraba, Hinata recordó que debía vivir por la criatura que esperaba, y fue en ese momento cuando notó por vez primera el suave movimiento del nuevo ser en su vientre.

Por encima del escenario, la brillante luna del décimo mes arrojaba su frío resplandor. El humo procedente de los braseros de carbón se elevaba hacia el cielo, y los golpes de los tambores rasgaban el silencio de la noche. El reducido grupo de espectadores estaba absorto, atrapado por la belleza de la luna y la profunda emoción que la obra inspiraba.

Más tarde, Rin y Hanabi regresaron a su habitación; pero, para sorpresa de Hinata, el señor Ōtsutsuki le pidió que permaneciera en compañía de los hombres mientras degustaban vino y consumían una variedad de manjares exóticos: setas, cangrejos de tierra, castañas encurtidas y diminutos calamares que habían sido traídos desde la costa entre hielo y paja. Los actores se despojaron de sus máscaras y se unieron al banquete; el señor Toneri alabó su actuación y les ofreció regalos. Más tarde, cuando a causa del vino los invitados se mostraron más desinhibidos y la algarabía iba en aumento, Toneri se dirigió a hinata en voz baja:

—Me alegro de que su padre le haya acompañado. ¿No es cierto que se ha encontrado indispuesto últimamente?

—Es muy gentil con él —replicó la joven—, y apreciamos su comprensión y consideración.

A ella no le parecía apropiado discutir con el noble sobre el estado mental de su padre, pero Ōtsutsuki insistió:

—¿Se deprime con frecuencia?

—De vez en cuando se muestra un tanto inestable. La muerte de mi madre, la guerra... —Hinata volvió la mirada hacia su padre, que hablaba animadamente con el actor de mayor edad. Los ojos de su progenitor brillaban, y no podía negarse que dejaban entrever un punto de demencia.

—Abrigo la esperanza de que, en caso de necesidad, recurra a mí en cualquier momento.

Hinata hizo una reverencia en silencio, consciente del gran honor que el noble le estaba otorgando, aunque algo turbada por su excesiva atención. Nunca se había encontrado sentada en una sala llena de hombres, como en aquel momento, y consideraba que no era lo apropiado; pero no se atrevía a marcharse. Toneri cambió de tema oportunamente.

—¿Qué opináis de Mitsuki? Considero que ha aprendido bien de usted.

La muchacha no respondió inmediatamente, sino que, apartando la mirada de su padre, clavó los ojos en el joven. Éste, aunque ya despojado de sus prendas femeninas, conservaba vestigios de su papel de mujer, huellas de la propia Hinata.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —repuso por fin ella—. Su actuación ha sido magnífica.

—¿Pero...? —apuntó él.

—Nos despoja de todo lo que tenemos —Hinata tenía la intención de hacer este comentario de forma desenfadada, pero su voz denotaba amargura.

—¿Quién lo hace? —exclamó entonces él, no poco sorprendido.

—Los hombres. Arrebatan a las mujeres todo lo que nos pertenece. Incluso nuestro sufrimiento, ese sufrimiento que ellos mismos nos infligen; lo roban y después lo presentan como propio.

Los turbios ojos de Ōtsutsuki escrutaron el rostro de la joven.

—Nunca he presenciado una representación más emotiva y convincente que la de Mitsuki.

—¿Por qué los personajes femeninos no son representados por mujeres?

—Curiosa ocurrencia —contestó Toneri—. Cree que las mujeres otorgarían más autenticidad al personaje porque imagina que tales sentimientos le son familiares; pero lo que demuestra la genialidad de un actor es su capacidad para crear emociones que íntimamente desconoce.

—¿Y qué queda para nosotras? —protestó Hinata.

—Les damos nuestros hijos. ¿No es razonable tal intercambio?

De nuevo la muchacha experimentó la sensación de ser transparente ante Toneri. «Me desagrada», pensó; «aunque al mismo tiempo me intriga. A partir de ahora no quiero verle más, a pesar de lo que diga Rin».

—Le he ofendido —se disculpó él, como si leyera su pensamiento.

—Soy demasiado insignificante como para que el señor Toneri se preocupe por mí —replicó ella—. Mis sentimientos carecen de importancia.

—Sus sentimientos me interesan en gran medida, pues siempre resultan tan originales como inesperados.

Hinata no respondió. Tras unos segundos, Ōtsutsuki prosiguió:

—Tiene que regresar para asistir a nuestra próxima obra. Representaremos _Atsumori._ Estamos esperando al flautista, que llegará cualquier día de éstos. ¿Conoce el argumento?

—Sí —respondió Hinata, mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en dicha tragedia.

 **.**

 **.**

Más tarde, ya tumbada en la habitación de invitados que compartía con Hanabi y Rin, Hinata continuó pensando en la obra de teatro: el joven, muy hermoso y con grandes dotes musicales; el brutal guerrero, que le asesina y le cercena la cabeza y, más tarde, abatido por el remordimiento, se convierte en monje en su afán por encontrar la paz del Iluminado.

Las nuevas emociones, los sentimientos que la obra había despertado en ella y las altas horas de la madrugada provocaron que Hinata se sintiera inquieta. Empezaba a dormitar pensando en el flautista representado en la obra, cuando le pareció escuchar una melodía que procedía del jardín. Aquellas notas le resultaban familiares. Ayudada por el arrullo de la música, estaba a punto de caer en el sueño. Pero entonces, de repente, el recuerdo le vino a la memoria.

Se despertó de inmediato. Era la misma música que había escuchado en Kusagakure. El joven monje que les había mostrado las pinturas..., nadie más que él podría interpretar aquella melodía cargada de angustia y añoranza.

Hinata retiró la manta y se levantó sin hacer ruido; deslizó la pantalla de papel y se concentró en la escucha. Acto seguido, se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta de madera, el chirrido de ésta al abrirse, la voz de Mitsuki y, finalmente, la réplica del flautista. Al final del pasillo, la lámpara que transportaba uno de los sirvientes iluminó el rostro de ambos por unos instantes. Hinata no lo había imaginado; se trataba de él.

Rin se acercó a ella por detrás y le susurró:

—¿Algún problema?

Hinata volvió a deslizar la mampara y se arrodilló junto a Rin.

—Es uno de los monjes de Kusagakure.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Es el flautista al que estaban esperando.

—Bee —replicó Rin.

—Desconocía su nombre. ¿Crees que me recordará?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarse de ti? —replicó la doncella—. Partiremos temprano; tienes que fingir que te encuentras indispuesta. Bee no debe encontrarse contigo. Intenta dormir un rato; te despertaré al alba.

Hinata se tumbó, pero tardó largo rato en conciliar el sueño. Cuando se despertó, la luz del día brillaba tras las contraventanas y Rin se hallaba de rodillas junto a ella.

No sabía si le sería posible marcharse sin despedirse. Los habitantes de la casa empezaban a levantarse; ya se oía cómo abrían las contraventanas. Su padre siempre se despertaba temprano, y ella no podía marcharse sin, al menos, comunicárselo a él.

—Ve a ver a mi padre y dile que no me encuentro bien y que tengo que regresar a casa. Pídele que presente mis excusas al señor Ōtsutsuki.

Rin retornó pasados unos minutos.

—El señor Hyūga no desea que te marches. Le gustaría saber si te encuentras lo bastante bien como para ir a verle.

—¿Dónde está?

—En la habitación que da al jardín. He pedido que te traigan té; estás muy pálida.

—Ayúdame a vestirme —le pidió Hinata.

Verdaderamente, no se encontraba nada bien; pero el té le hizo sentir algo de alivio. Hanabi ya se había despertado aunque aún yacía bajo la manta. En su dulce rostro de muñeca se apreciaba cómo el sueño había enfatizado el rubor de sus mejillas y la oscuridad de sus ojos.

—Hinata, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Me siento indispuesta. Tengo que regresar a casa.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció Hanabi, retirando la manta con la intención de levantarse.

—Prefiero que te quedes aquí, con nuestro padre —replicó Hinata—, y que te disculpes por mí ante el señor Ōtsutsuki.

Presa de un impulso, Hinata se arrodilló junto a su hermana y le acarició el cabello.

—Ocupa mi lugar —le suplicó.

—El señor Ōtsutsuki ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí —protestó Hanabi—. Eres tú quien le tiene encandilado.

Los pájaros enjaulados en el jardín lanzaban sus estridentes cantos. «Él descubrirá mi engaño, y nunca más deseará verme», pensó Hinata; pero no era la reacción del noble lo que ella temía, sino la de su padre.

—Los criados me han dicho que el señor Ōtsutsuki suele dormir hasta tarde —murmuró Rin—. Ve a hablar con tu padre. Ya he pedido que preparen el palanquín.

Hinata dio su aprobación con un gesto y, sin pronunciar palabra, salió a la veranda de madera pulida y admiró la hermosa disposición de las tablas. A medida que caminaba hacia la habitación que su padre ocupaba, se iban desvelando ante sus ojos los detalles del jardín: la linterna de piedra, enmarcada por las últimas hojas rojas del arce; la luz del sol, que se reflejaba sobre las tranquilas aguas del estanque; los destellos negros y amarillos de los pájaros de larga cola, encaramados en sus perchas.

El padre de Hinata se encontraba sentado, contemplando el jardín, y ella no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, para quien la amistad del señor Toneri significaba tanto.

Hinata se hincó de rodillas y aguardó a que su padre hablara.

—¿Qué insensatez es ésta, Hinata? ¡Tu descortesía es increíble!

—Perdóname, no me encuentro bien —murmuró ella. Al ver que su padre no respondía, elevó el tono de voz ligeramente—. Padre, estoy indispuesta, regreso a casa.

Él continuó en silencio, como si al hacer caso omiso de las palabras de su hija pudiera impedir su marcha. Dos hombres jóvenes aparecieron en el jardín y fueron a contemplar los pájaros enjaulados.

Hinata recorrió la habitación con la mirada, en busca de un biombo o algún otro objeto tras el que pudiera ocultarse, pero resultó inútil.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó su padre con entusiasmo.

Los hombres se giraron para saludarle, y Mitsuki se percató de la presencia de Hinata. Ésta pensó por un momento que el joven se marcharía del jardín sin aproximarse a ella, pero el modo en el que el señor Toneri la había tratado la noche anterior, al incluirla como única mujer en el grupo de hombres, debió de hacerle perder las formas. Junto al otro joven, Mitsuki se acercó y procedió a realizar las presentaciones de cortesía ante su padre. La joven hizo una profunda reverencia con la esperanza de ocultar su rostro.

Entonces Mitsuki mencionó el nombre de su acompañante, Killer Bee, el del templo de Kusagakure, y éste devolvió la reverencia.

—El señor Hyūga —dijo Mitsuki— y su hija, la señora Sennin.

El monje no supo disimular su reacción; palideció de inmediato y clavó su mirada en el rostro de Hinata. Nada más reconocerla comenzó a hablar.

—¿Señora Sennin? ¿Por fin se casó con el señor Naruto? ¿Está él aquí con usted?

Se produjo un momentáneo silencio. Tras unos instantes, el padre de la joven tomó la palabra.

—El esposo de mi hija era el señor Sennin Jiraiya.

Bee abrió la boca, como si tuviera la intención de negarlo; pero lo pensó mejor e hizo una silenciosa reverencia.

El padre de la muchacha se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Procedes de Kusagakure? ¿Es que no sabes que el matrimonio se celebró allí?

Bee permaneció callado, y el padre de Hinata se dirigió a ella sin girar la cabeza:

—Déjanos solos.

Para satisfacción de la joven, su propia voz tenía un tono de firmeza cuando le dijo a su progenitor:

—Regreso a casa. Por favor, presenta mis excusas al señor Ōtsutsuki.

Él no respondió. «Me matará», pensó Hinata. Acto seguido, se inclinó ante los jóvenes, consciente del malestar que ambos sentían. A medida que se alejaba caminando, esforzándose por no apresurarse y por mantener la cabeza erguida, notó que una oleada de emoción se desencadenaba en su vientre. Se daba cuenta de que siempre estaría sujeta a esas miradas embarazosas, a ese desprecio. La intensidad de tal sentimiento y la agudeza de la desesperación que éste traía consigo le quitaban el aliento. «Prefiero morir», pensó. «Pero ¿qué será de mi hijo, del hijo de Naruto? ¿Es que debe morir conmigo?».

Rin aguardaba a Hinata en el extremo opuesto de la veranda.

—Podemos marcharnos, señora. Iruka nos acompañará —le informó.

La joven permitió al hombre que la ayudase a subir al palanquín. Sintió alivio al encontrarse en el interior, bajo la penumbra donde nadie podía ver su rostro. «Mi padre no volverá a mirarme a la cara», pensó. «Apartará sus ojos de mí, incluso mientras me esté dando muerte».

Cuando llegaron a casa, se quitó la túnica que Toneri le había regalado y la dobló cuidadosamente. Se vistió con uno de los viejos mantos de su madre, bajo el cual se puso una prenda acolchada, pues estaba aterida de frío y no paraba de temblar.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó Hana, irrumpiendo en la habitación—. ¿Dónde está Hanabi?

—Va a quedarse un tiempo en casa del señor Ōtsutsuki —contestó Hinata.

—¿Por qué has regresado? —preguntó la niña.

—Me sentía indispuesta, pero ahora ya estoy bien —y con un impulso, Hinata añadió—: Voy a regalarte la túnica, la de las hojas de otoño que tanto te gusta. Guárdala y cuídala bien hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para lucirla.

—¿Es que no la quieres?

—Quiero que la tengas tú, que me recuerdes cuando te la pongas y que reces por mí.

Hana se quedó mirándola con ojos llenos de sagacidad.

—¿A dónde vas? —al ver que Hinata no respondía, Hana prosiguió—. No te vayas otra vez, hermana.

—A ti no te importará —replicó Hinata bromeando—, no me echarás de menos.

En ese momento Hana empezó a llorar desconsolada, antes de gritar:

—¡Sí que te echaré de menos! ¡No me abandones! ¡No me abandones!

Natsu llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hana? No debes portarte mal con tu hermana...

Rin también entró en la habitación.

—Tu padre está en el cruce. Ha venido solo, a lomos de un caballo.

—Natsu —pidió Hinata—, llévate a Hana; ve con ella al bosque, y que todos los criados las acompañen. No quiero que haya nadie en la casa.

—Pero, señora, es muy temprano; aún hace mucho frío...

—Por favor, obedece —suplicó la joven.

Hana gritó con más fuerza cuando Natsu se la llevaba.

—Es su forma de expresar el sufrimiento —comentó Rin.

—Me temo que sufrirá aún más por mi culpa —se lamentó Hinata—; pero ahora no debe permanecer en la casa.

La joven señora se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el pequeño baúl donde guardaba algunos objetos. Sacó un cuchillo y sintió el peso de éste sobre su mano izquierda, la prohibida. Pronto a nadie le importaría qué mano había utilizado.

—¿Qué es mejor, en el cuello o en el corazón?

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Rin en voz baja—. Podemos huir; el Gremio te esconderá. Piensa en tu hijo.

—¡No puedo huir! —Hinata se sorprendió de la potencia de su propia voz.

—Entonces, permíteme que te dé veneno. Será rápido y no sentirás dolor, sólo te quedarás dormida y nunca...

Pero Hinata la cortó en seco.

—Soy la hija de un guerrero; no temo a la muerte. Sabes mejor que nadie con qué frecuencia he contemplado la posibilidad de quitarme la vida. Primero debo pedir el perdón de mi padre; después, me clavaré el cuchillo. Mi única pregunta es: ¿cuál es el mejor lugar?

Rin se aproximó a ella.

—Coloca la punta aquí, a este lado del cuello. Clávalo hacia un lado y hacia arriba para cortar la arteria —la voz de la doncella, que en un primer momento tuvo un matiz de resuelta eficiencia, se quebró, y Hinata percibió que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. No lo hagas —susurró Rin—. No caigas en la desesperación.

Hinata se pasó el cuchillo a la mano derecha y al momento escuchó los gritos del guardia y los cascos del caballo, mientras su padre franqueaba la cancela de la casa e Iruka le saludaba.

Hinata miró hacia el jardín, y un recuerdo le llegó como una ráfaga a la mente. Era una niña pequeña; su padre se encontraba en un extremo de la veranda y, su madre, en el contrario. Ella corría de aquí para allá, de los brazos de uno a otro. «Nunca antes había recordado aquel momento», pensó. Y sin emitir sonido alguno, murmuró: "¡Madre! ¡Madre!".

El padre de Hinata subió a la veranda. Mientras cruzaba el umbral, ella y Rin cayeron de rodillas y tocaron el suelo con la frente.

—Hija —dijo él con voz débil e incierta.

Cuando Hinata elevó la mirada, pudo ver que el rostrode su padre estaba surcado por las lágrimas y sus labiostemblaban. Ella había temido su ira, pero al observar los síntomas de su locura se asustó aún más.

—Perdóname —balbució Hinata.

—Ahora tengo que poner fin a mi vida —aseguró él, antes de caer sentado pesadamente frente a su hija. A continuación, sacó el puñal del cinturón y se quedó mirando la hoja durante un largo rato.

—Envía a buscar a Kō —dijo por fin—. Tiene que ayudarme. Dile a tu hombre que cabalgue hasta su casa y le traiga aquí.

Al ver que Hinata no respondía, gritó de repente:

—¡Díselo!

—Iré yo —murmuró Rin, arrastrándose de rodillas hasta el borde de la veranda.

La joven pudo oír cómo la doncella hablaba con Iruka; pero éste no hizo intención de partir. Por el contrario, subió a la veranda y se quedó esperando junto a la puerta.

El padre de Hinata le hizo un gesto repentino a su hija, quien no pudo evitar dar un respingo al pensar que iba a golpearla, y le gritó:

—¡No se celebró el matrimonio!

—Perdóname —repitió ella—. Te he avergonzado. Estoy dispuesta a morir.

—¿Es cierto lo del niño? —él la miraba como si fuera una víbora que pudiera atacarle en cualquier momento.

—Sí, espero un hijo.

—¿Quién es el padre? ¿O es que no lo sabes? ¿Fue uno de muchos?

—Ahora ya no importa —replicó la muchacha—. Mi hijo morirá conmigo.

«Clava el cuchillo hacia un lado y hacia arriba», pensó Hinata. Y entonces le pareció notar cómo las diminutas manos de la criatura le agarraban los músculos, impidiéndole que actuara.

—Sí, es verdad, debes quitarte la vida —su padre elevaba la voz cada vez con más energía—. Tus hermanas también deben darse muerte. Ésta es mi última orden. De este modo la familia Hyūga desaparecerá. No voy a esperar a que llegue Kō; lo haré yo mismo. Será mi último acto de honor.

A continuación, se aflojó el fajín y se abrió la túnica, empujando a un lado la ropa interior para dejar la piel al descubierto.

—No te des la vuelta —le dijo a Hinata—. Tienes que verlo. Tú eres quien me ha empujado a esto —colocó la punta de la hoja sobre su carne flácida, llena de arrugas, y respiró profundamente.

La joven no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vio que los nudillos de su padre apretaban la empuñadura y cómo su rostro se desfiguraba. A continuación, éste emitió un áspero grito y el puñal se le cayó de las manos... Pero no había sangre, ni herida. Tras lanzar varios gritos más, su padre se puso a llorar amargamente.

—¡No soy capaz! —gimió—. No me queda valor. Tú me has debilitado, mujer maldita, porque eso es lo que eres. Me has despojado de mi honor y mi hombría. No eres mi hija... ¡Eres el demonio! ¡Traes la muerte a todos los hombres! ¡Estás maldita! —alargó el brazo, asió a Hinata con fuerza y empezó a arrancarle la ropa—. ¡Déjame verte! ¡Déjame ver lo que otros hombres desean! ¡Tráeme a mí la muerte, como hiciste con otros!

—¡No! —protestó Hinata con un grito, mientras luchaba contra las manos de su padre e intentaba apartarle—. ¡Padre...! ¡No!

—¡¿Me llamas padre?! Yo no soy tu padre. Mis verdaderos descendientes son los hijos varones que nunca tuve; los hijos cuyo lugar ocupaste tú y tus malditas hermanas. ¡Tus poderes demoníacos debieron de matarlos mientras estaban en el vientre de tu madre!

Su propia locura le otorgaba fortaleza.

De repente, Hinata notó que su padre la agarraba por los hombros y echaba hacia atrás su túnica, para después poner las manos sobre su piel. Pero ella no podía utilizar el cuchillo; no podía escapar. Mientras forcejeaba para librarse de él, la túnica se le deslizó hasta su cintura, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Su peinado se soltó y el cabello le cayó sobre los hombros desnudos.

—¡Eres hermosa! —exclamó su padre en voz alta—. Lo admito; te he deseado. Mientras te instruía no cesaba de sentir deseo por ti; ése fue mi castigo por ir contra la naturaleza. Me has corrompido por completo. Ahora... ¡hazme morir!

—Suéltame, padre —dijo con fuerza la joven, procurando mantener la calma y hacerle entrar en razón—. Esta actitud no te corresponde. Si hemos de morir, hagámoslo con dignidad —sentenció.

Sin embargo, ante la demencia de su progenitor, toda palabra parecía endeble y carente de sentido.

Los ojos de su padre estaban húmedos y sus labios tiritaban. Empuñó el cuchillo de Hinata y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Acto seguido, aferró con su mano izquierda las muñecas de su hija y la atrajo hacia sí; metió la mano derecha bajo sus cabellos, los apartó, se inclinó sobre ella y llevó los labios hasta su nuca.

El horror y la repugnancia atenazaron a la joven, a quien la furia invadió al momento. Ella había estado dispuesta a morir para salvar el honor de su familia, de acuerdo con los rígidos códigos propios de su clase; pero su padre, que le había impuesto dichos códigos de forma tan severa, que le había insistido reiteradamente sobre la superioridad masculina, se había rendido a la locura y había dejado al descubierto lo que se escondía bajo las estrictas normas de conducta de la casta de los guerreros: la lujuria y el egoísmo propios de los hombres. La rabia que Hinata sentía hizo que el poder que se escondía en su interior cobrase vida de nuevo. Recordó cómo había dormido sobre el hielo e hizo un llamamiento a la diosa Blanca: «¡Ayúdame!, por favor».

La muchacha pudo escuchar su propia voz:

—¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

Mientras gritaba, su padre aflojó los dedos. «Ha recobrado el juicio», pensó ella, mientras le empujaba hacia atrás. Luego se agachó, volvió a ponerse la túnica, se ató el fajín y, casi sin darse cuenta, fue dando traspiés hasta llegar al extremo más alejado de la habitación, sollozando a causa del terror y de la rabia.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio a Iruka arrodillado frente a su padre, que se mantenía sentado medio erguido, sujeto por Rin. A continuación, pudo ver la mirada perdida de su progenitor cuando Iruka le clavó un puñal en el vientre e hizo un rápido corte en horizontal. Se oyó el débil pero aterrador sonido producido por la incisión y por la sangre que manaba a borbotones.

Rin soltó el cuello del padre de Hinata, y éste cayó postrado hacia delante. Entonces, Iruka le colocó el cuchillo en la mano derecha.

Las náuseas se agolparon en la garganta de la muchacha, y ésta cayó sobre el suelo encogida. Rin se acercó a ella con rostro inexpresivo.

—Todo ha terminado.

—El señor Hiashi perdió la razón —dijo Kondo— y se quitó la vida. Últimamente había sufrido muchos accesos de locura y con frecuencia había comentado su intención de darse muerte. Y lo ha hecho de forma honorable y con gran valentía —sentenció el joven, antes de ponerse en pie y clavar sus ojos en Hinata.

Por un instante, ésta contempló la posibilidad de llamar a los guardias, revelar el crimen que Iruka y Rin habían cometido y mandar que los ejecutaran; pero permaneció inmóvil. Pasados unos momentos, supo que nunca desvelaría el asesinato que se acababa de perpetrar.

Iruka esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y prosiguió:

—Señora Sennin, debe exigir la lealtad de los hombres. Tiene que ser valiente; de otro modo, cualquiera de ellos podría usurpar su dominio.

—Iba a quitarme la vida —dijo Hinata lentamente—; pero creo que ya no será necesario.

—No lo será —convino Iruka—, siempre y cuando se mantenga fuerte.

—Tienes que vivir por el niño —la apremió Rin—. A nadie le importará quién es el padre si te muestras lo suficientemente poderosa. Tienes que actuar de inmediato. Iruka, reúne a los hombres lo antes posible.

Rin llevó a Hinata hasta los aposentos de las mujeres, le lavó la cara y la cambió de ropa. Aunque la joven señora se encontraba conmocionada por los acontecimientos, se aferraba a la certeza del poder que poseía en su interior. Su padre había muerto y ella seguía viva. Él había deseado morir, por lo que a ella no le resultaba difícil simular que él se había quitado la vida y había muerto de forma honorable; un deseo que a menudo su progenitor había expresado. De hecho, Hinata pensaba con amargura que ella estaba respetando su voluntad y protegiendo su nombre. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de llevar a cabo el último mandato de su padre, pues ni se daría muerte ni permitiría que sus hermanas murieran.

Iruka convocó a los guardias y envió a varios muchachos a la aldea para que avisasen a los hombres que vivían en las granjas. Al cabo de una hora, casi todos los lacayos de su padre se encontraban reunidos; las mujeres habían sacado las ropas de duelo que tan recientemente habían guardado, tras la muerte de la madre de Hinata, y el sacerdote ya se encontraba en camino. El sol brillaba con más fuerza y derretía los restos de escarcha; el aire olía a humo y también se apreciaba el aroma de las agujas de los pinos. Una vez superados los primeros momentos de estupor, Hinata se sintió espoleada por una intensa emoción que apenas acertaba a comprender; sentía la acuciante necesidad de asegurar lo que le pertenecía, de proteger a sus hermanas y a sus sirvientes, de impedir que ninguna de sus pertenencias le fuera arrebatada. Cualquiera de los hombres podría despojarla de sus tierras; ninguno dudaría en hacerlo si ella mostraba el más ligero signo de debilidad. La joven había sido testigo de la férrea determinación que yacía bajo la actitud alegre de Rin y la expresión irónica de Iruka. Aquella determinación le había salvado la vida, y ahora ella se disponía a actuar de igual manera.

Hinata reflexionó sobre la firmeza con la que Obito actuaba; su forma de proceder había provocado que los hombres le siguieran, y gracias a su actitud había sometido bajo su mando a la mayor parte de los Países. Ella tenía que mostrar una entereza semejante. Cierto era que Obito respetaría la alianza que habían sellado, pero ¿qué ocurriría si alguien ocupara el lugar de Hinata? ¿Se negaría Obito a librar una guerra contra ella? La joven no podía permitir que los suyos fueran aniquilados; no consentiría que sus hermanas fueran tomadas como rehenes.

La muerte aún la estaba reclamando, pero la nueva fuerza que guardaba en su interior no le permitía responder a tan siniestra llamada. «Es verdad, estoy poseída», pensó, mientras salía a la veranda para dirigirse a los hombres reunidos en el jardín. «Qué pocos son», se sorprendió, recordando las numerosas tropas que su padre había tenido al mando cuando ella era niña. Diez de los hombres pertenecían al ejército de Obito: eran los que Iruka había elegido; el resto, unos 20 más, servían a los Hyūga. Desde su regreso, Hinata se había ocupado de informarse sobre la posición que cada uno de ellos ocupaba y los rasgos más relevantes de su personalidad; también conocía a todos por su nombre.

Kō fue uno de los primeros en llegar y en postrarse ante el cadáver de su señor; en el rostro del lacayo se apreciaba la huella del llanto. Después, se colocó en pie al lado derecho de Hinata mientras Iruka lo hacía a la izquierda. La joven se percató del respeto que Iruka demostraba por Kō, aunque sabía que tal deferencia era una farsa, como lo eran todas sus acciones. «Pero él mató a mi padre para protegerme», pensó, «y ahora existen vínculos entre nosotros. ¿Qué precio tendré que pagar a cambio?».

Los hombres se arrodillaron frente a Hinata, con la cabeza baja, y acto seguido se sentaron sobre los talones para escuchar las palabras de su señora.

—El señor Hyūga se ha quitado la vida —anunció Hinata—. Fue su propia decisión y, a pesar de mi dolor, debo respetar y honrar su voluntad. Mi padre deseaba que fuese su heredera, y por ese motivo me instruyó como si yo fuera varón. Ahora me dispongo a cumplir sus deseos.

Hizo una breve pausa, y le pareció escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre: «Me has corrompido por completo. Ahora... ¡hazme morir!».

Pero Hinata no se amedrentó; por el contrario, los hombres que la observaban advirtieron que irradiaba un intenso poder que iluminaba sus ojos y confería a su voz una firmeza irresistible.

—Pido a los hombres de mi padre que me juren su lealtad como un día hicieron con él. Puesto que el señor Obito mantiene una alianza conmigo, deseo que aquellos que le sirvan continúen a mi servicio. A cambio, les ofrezco protección y la posibilidad de algún ascenso. Tengo la intención de consolidar el dominio de Hyūga, y el próximo año me haré cargo de las tierras de Senju que me han sido legadas. Mi padre será enterrado mañana.

Kō fue el primero en caer de rodillas frente a Hinata. Iruka le siguió, aunque de nuevo la joven detectó algo en él que la inquietaba. «Está actuando», pensó; "«a lealtad no significa nada para él. Es miembro del Gremio. ¿Qué planes desconocidos me tendrán reservados? ¿He de desconfiar de todos ellos? Si descubro que no puedo fiarme de Rin, ¿qué será de mí?».

La inquietud atenazó su pecho, pero ninguno de los hombres formados ante ella albergó la menor sospecha. Hinata fue recibiendo el juramento de lealtad por parte de cada uno de ellos y fue observando uno a uno con detenimiento, reparando en sus peculiaridades físicas y en sus ropas; en la armadura y en las armas que portaban. En su mayoría estaban pobremente equipados; las cintas de las corazas se veían rotas y deshilachadas, los cascos estaban abollados y mostraban grietas; pero todos los hombres disponían de arcos y sables, y Hinata sabía que la mayor parte contaba con caballo.

Todos se arrodillaron, salvo dos de ellos. Uno de los dos, un individuo gigantesco, alzó la voz para decir:

—Con mis respetos, señora. Nunca he servido a una mujer y soy demasiado mayor como para empezar a hacerlo —hizo una reverencia con desgana y se dirigió caminando a la cancela mostrando una arrogancia que enfureció a la joven. Un hombre de menor tamaño le siguió sin pronunciar palabra, sin ni siquiera hacer una reverencia de despedida.

Iruka volvió la vista hacia ella.

—¿Señora Sennin?

—Mátenlos —ordenó ésta, consciente de que debía mostrarse inflexible a partir de ese momento.

Iruka actuó con una rapidez inusitada y asestó un sablazo al joven antes de que éste pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. El hombre mayor, que se encontraba junto a la cancela, se giró en redondo y desenvainó la espada.

—Has quebrantado tu lealtad y debes morir —le gritó Iruka.

El hombre de enorme tamaño soltó una carcajada.

—Ni siquiera perteneces a Hyūga. ¿Quién va a prestarte atención?

El hombre empuñó su arma con ambas manos, preparado para atacar. Iruka dio un rápido paso hacia delante, y blandió su espada justo a tiempo de frenar con ésta el sablazo de su oponente. A continuación, y con extraordinaria fortaleza, apartó hacia un lado el sable, empleando su propia espada como si de un hacha se tratase. Acto seguido, la clavó en el vientre desprotegido del hombre y la hoja penetró en la carne como si fuese una cuchilla de afeitar. Y finalmente, mientras el gigantón se tambaleaba hacia delante, Iruka le asestó un último golpe por la espalda.

Luego, apartó su mirada de los moribundos, la dirigió hacia el resto de los hombres, y dijo:

—Yo sirvo a la señora Sennin Hinata, heredera de Hyūga y Senju. ¿Alguno de los presentes se niega a servir a mi señora con tanta fidelidad como yo?

Nadie se movió. A Hinata le pareció apreciar un gesto de furia en el rostro de Kō, pero éste tan sólo apretó los labios y permaneció en silencio.

En reconocimiento al servicio que los dos fallecidos habían prestado a su padre, Hinata permitió que sus familias recogieran los cadáveres y los enterraran; pero debido a que ambos la habían desobedecido, dio órdenes a Iruka para que las desalojara de sus granjas, de cuyas tierras ella pasaría a ocuparse.

—No podías hacer otra cosa —le dijo Rin—. Si les hubieras permitido seguir con vida, habrían causado malestar entre tus lacayos o se habrían unido a tus enemigos.

—¿Quiénes son mis enemigos? —preguntó Hinata.

Anochecía, y ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la estancia favorita de la joven señora. Las contraventanas estaban cerradas, pero los braseros apenas mitigaban el frío de la noche, y Hinata se ciñó las túnicas acolchadas que vestía. Desde la sala principal de la residencia llegaban los cánticos de los monjes, que guardaban vigilia ante el difunto.

—La hijastra de la señora Senju está casada con un primo del señor Pain llamado Nariaki. Ellos serán tus principales oponentes a la hora de reclamar la propiedad del dominio.

—Pero la mayoría de los Senju odia a los Akatsuki —rebatió Hinata—. Yo creo que me aceptarán sin problema. No en vano, soy la legítima heredera, la pariente más cercana de la señora Senju por vínculos de sangre.

—Nadie pone en duda la legitimidad de tus derechos —replicó Rin—, pero tendrás que luchar para conseguir tu herencia. ¿No te conformarías con poseer el dominio de Hyūga?

—Cuento con muy pocos hombres y pobremente equipados —reflexionó Hinata—. Para mantener Hyūga voy a necesitar un ejército, por reducido que sea, y no me será posible formarlo dada mi escasez de recursos. Necesito la riqueza que Senju puede aportarme. Cuando concluya el periodo de duelo, quiero que envíes a alguien a visitar al lacayo principal de la señora Tsunade. Esperemos que todavía esté al mando del dominio.

—¿Quieres que yo envíe a alguien?

—Tú misma o Iruka; envía a uno de sus espías.

—¿Es que deseas contratar los servicios del Gremio? —preguntó Rin, sorprendida.

—Ya cuento con sus servicios —replicó Hinata—. Ahora me propongo sacar partido de sus habilidades.

La joven señora sintió deseos de interrogar a Rin sobre multitud de asuntos, pero se encontraba exhausta y sentía una fuerte opresión en el vientre. «Uno de estos días hablaré con ella», se prometió para sí, «pero ahora tengo que descansar».

Por fin se tumbó en la cama, pero la espalda le dolía, se encontraba incómoda y no lograba conciliar el sueño.

El día había estado lleno de terribles acontecimientos a los que había sobrevivido; pero ahora que los llantos y los cánticos se habían apagado y en la casa volvía a reinar el silencio, se sintió atenazada por un sentimiento de terror. Las palabras de su padre le resonaban en los oídos; tanto su rostro como el de los dos hombres muertos surgían ante sus ojos de forma amenazante. Hinata temió que sus espíritus intentaran arrebatarle el hijo que Naruto y ella habían engendrado. Más tarde logró quedarse dormida, con los brazos rodeándose el vientre.

Soñó que su padre la atacaba, que sacaba el puñal del cinturón; pero, en lugar de clavárselo a sí mismo, se acercaba a ella, la sujetaba por la nuca y le hundía el cuchillo con fuerza. Un dolor insoportable recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, que se despertó con un grito. El dolor que sentía iba en aumento, y sus piernas estaban bañadas en sangre.

El funeral del señor Hyūga se celebró sin la presencia de Hinata.

La criatura que ella esperaba se deslizó del vientre de su madre como una anguila, y a continuación la sangre manó sin cesar. Más tarde apareció la fiebre, que provocó que la visión de Hinata adquiriera tonos rojizos, y que ésta no dejase de balbucear y de atormentarse con espantosas visiones.

Rin y Natsu prepararon todo tipo de infusiones de hierbas; después, desesperadas, quemaron incienso e hicieron sonar el gong para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus que poseían a su señora; también llamaron a varios sacerdotes y a una muchacha espiritista para que alejaran a los fantasmas.

Al cabo de tres días parecía que nada se podía hacer por la vida de Hinata. Hanabi permaneció a su lado en todo momento, y la misma Hana no encontraba consuelo. Entonces, poco antes de la hora delas dos de la tarde, Rin salió a buscar agua fresca, y uno de los guardias la alertó:

—Llegan visitantes; hombres a caballo y dos palanquines. Debe de ser el señor ŌTsutsuki.

—No puede entrar —replicó Rin—. La casa está mancillada por la sangre y la muerte.

Los portadores colocaron los palanquines en el suelo, en el lado exterior de la cancela, y cuando el señor Ōtsutsuki se asomó, Rin se hincó de rodillas.

—Señor Ōtsutsuki, le pido perdón, pero no es posible que entre en la casa.

—Me han dicho que la señora Sennin se encuentra gravemente enferma —replicó él—. Hablemos en el jardín.

Rin permaneció de rodillas mientras Toneri pasaba por delante de ella; después, se levantó y le siguió hasta el pabellón situado junto al estanque. Él hizo un gesto a sus sirvientes para que se alejaran y entonces se dirigió hacia la doncella.

—¿Es muy grave?

—No creo que sobreviva a esta noche —respondió Rin con un hilo de voz—. Hemos probado toda clase de remedios.

—He traído a mi médico —anunció Toneri—. Muéstrale el camino y él vendrá después a mí.

Rin hizo una reverencia y regresó a la cancela en el momento en que el médico, un hombre de mediana edad, de aspecto amable e inteligente, estaba saliendo del segundo palanquín. Ella le condujo hasta la habitación en la que yacía su señora, y el corazón de la doncella se encogió al contemplar la pálida piel y la mirada perdida de la enferma. Hinata respiraba de forma acelerada y de vez en cuando emitía un grito agudo, posiblemente fruto del dolor, o tal vez del miedo.

Cuando Rin regresó junto al señor Toneri, éste se encontraba de pie mirando hacia un extremo del jardín donde las aguas del arroyo se desplomaban sobre unas rocas. El aire empezaba a enfriarse, y el sonido de la cascada resultaba triste y desamparado. Rin se arrodilló otra vez y esperó a que él tomara la palabra.

—Dan Katō es muy competente —dijo Ōtsutsuki—. Aún existen motivos para la esperanza.

—La generosidad del señor Toneri es extrema —murmuró Rin, cuyo pensamiento volvía continuamente al pálido rostro de Hinata y a su mirada perdida. Sentía deseos de regresar junto a ella, pero no podía marcharse sin el permiso del noble.

—No soy un hombre generoso —replicó éste—. Actúo movido por mis propios deseos, por puro egoísmo —exhaló un profundo suspiro y continuó, casi hablando para sí—: Su persona, su vida entera, me afectan de una forma que nunca antes he experimentado. No acierto a dar una explicación, ni siquiera a mí mismo. Por ella siento admiración y lástima, en la misma y formidable proporción. No puedo decir que la ame —nunca he sentido deseo por las mujeres—, pero quiero poseerla de algún modo. Quizá lo que busco es verme reflejado en la mujer más bella y extraordinaria de cuantas he conocido.

—Todo aquel que la ve queda cautivado —susurró Rin—, pero el destino ha mostrado con ella su lado más cruel.

—¡Ojalá pudiera conocer su verdadera vida! —exclamó el noble—. Sé que guarda numerosos secretos, e intuyo que la reciente tragedia de su padre es uno de ellos. Confío en que algún día tú me cuentes la verdad, si es que ella no puede —la voz de Ōtsutsuki se quebró—. La mera idea de que una belleza de tales características pudiera perecer me traspasa el alma —concluyó. A Rin le pareció advertir cierto artificio en su voz, pero los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas—. Si sobrevive, me casaré con ella —aseguró—. De ese modo, la tendré siempre a mi lado. Ahora puedes irte; pero te ruego que le comuniques mis deseos.

—Señor Toneri —dijo Rin, inclinándose hasta tocar el suelo con la frente y arrastrándose de rodillas hacia atrás.

«Si sobrevive...».


	6. Chapter 6

_**Con la hierba de almohada**_

 **Declaración:** Semi adaptación del libro La leyenda de los Otori de Lian Hearn. Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo entretención para el fandom de Naruto. Tanto los personajes del libro como los del anime pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

 _Nombres o palabras sobresalientes._

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Takigakure era una ciudad del norte fría y austera. Llegamos a mitad del otoño, cuando el viento del continente aullaba a través del mar, tan oscuro como el hierro. Al igual que ocurría en Myoboku, una vez que empezasen las nieves Takigakure quedaría incomunicada del resto del país durante tres meses. Era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para someterme a mi adiestramiento.

Durante una semana habíamos caminado sin descanso, siguiendo la carretera que discurría junto a la costa. No llovía, aunque con frecuencia el cielo se encapotaba y cada día era más corto y frío que el anterior. Paramos en numerosos pueblos donde enseñábamos a los niños cómo ejecutar malabares, girar peonzas o realizar los trucos con cuerdas que Sakura e Ino dominaban. Por las noches siempre encontrábamos refugio en las viviendas de los comerciantes que formaban parte de las redes del Gremio. Yo solía permanecer despierto hasta tarde, y me dedicaba a escuchar las conversaciones mantenidas entre murmullos, al tiempo que hasta mi nariz llegaban los olores de la destilería o de los productos elaborados con semilla de soja. Soñaba con Hinata y la añoraba con todas mis fuerzas y, a veces, cuando estaba a solas, sacaba la carta de Jiraiya y leía sus últimas palabras, aquellas con las que me encargaba que vengase su muerte y cuidase de la señora Hyūga. Yo había tomado voluntariamente la decisión de unirme al Gremio, pero incluso en aquellos cercanos días, justo antes de caer dormido, aparecían en mi pensamiento imágenes de los tíos de Jiraiya, que permanecían en Myoboku libres de castigo; también recordaba a _Rasengan,_ su sable, que permanecía en Kusagakure.

Para cuando llegamos a Takigakure, Sakura y yo ya éramos algo más que amigos. Sucedió de forma inevitable, aunque no por mi voluntad. Yo no era indiferente a su presencia cuando avanzábamos por el camino, y en todo momento mis sentidos se percataban de su voz y su aroma; pero me encontraba demasiado inseguro con respecto a mi futuro, a mi situación dentro del grupo, y la cautela no me permitía dar paso alguno hacia ella. Era evidente que Sasuke también la consideraba atractiva; a su lado se sentía más a gusto que con cualquier otro miembro del grupo y siempre buscaba su compañía. Él siempre iba junto a Sakura durante el camino y se sentaba junto a ella en las comidas. Yo no deseaba enfrentarme a él por otra nueva causa.

La posición de Sakura dentro del grupo no quedaba clara. Obedecía a Sasuke y siempre le trataba con respeto; sin embargo, ambos parecían gozar del mismo estatus y —como yo bien sabía— ella le superaba en destreza. Ino era de condición inferior —tal vez procedía de una linaje menos importante o de una rama secundaria de la familia—, y seguía haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia, pero la lealtad que mostraba hacia Sasuke no conocía límites. A Yamato, el hombre de más edad, todos le dispensaban un trato a medio camino entre el ofrecido a un criado y a un pariente. Pero el anciano contaba con muchas dotes prácticas, entre ellas la habilidad para el robo.

Sasuke tenía sangre Shinobi por parte de padre y de madre; era una especie de primo segundo mío, y nuestras manos tenían la misma forma. Sus dotes físicas eran asombrosas, pues contaba con los reflejos más rápidos que yo jamás había visto y era capaz de saltar a tanta altura que parecía que estuviese volando; no obstante, con la excepción de su capacidad para percibir la invisibilidad y el desdoblamiento en dos cuerpos, o su maestría en la ejecución de juegos malabares, carecía de los poderes extraordinarios más usuales entre los Shinobi. Sakura me explicó esta circunstancia un día en el que íbamos caminando a la cabeza del grupo, a cierta distancia de los demás.

—Los maestros temen que los poderes extraordinarios estén desapareciendo, pues por lo visto con cada nueva generación las facultades disminuyen —la muchacha me miró de soslayo, y añadió—: Por eso es tan importante mantenerte entre nosotros.

La madre de Sakura me había comentado algo parecido y me hubiera gustado saber más sobre el asunto, pero Sasuke me dio un grito para recordarme que me tocaba tirar del carromato. A medida que me aproximaba hacia él, percibía en su rostro la huella de los celos. Yo entendía que se sintiera celoso, al igual que comprendía la hostilidad que sentía hacia mí. Sasuke profesaba una lealtad absoluta al Gremio, había sido criado según la doctrina y la forma de vida de ésta, y yo era consciente de que mi repentina aparición acabaría con muchas de sus ambiciones y esperanzas. Pero el hecho de entender su antipatía no hacía a ésta más llevadera, ni hacía que él me agradase.

Agarré las varas del carromato sin mencionar palabra; Sasuke salió corriendo con el fin de caminar junto a Sakura y comenzó a conversar con ella en voz baja, olvidando, como tantas otras veces, que yo podía oír cada una de sus palabras. Sasuke había tomado la costumbre de llamarme Zorro, y ciertamente el apodo no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Como ya he mencionado anteriormente, tengo una cierta afinidad con ellos; puedo oír los mismos sonidos y también he pasado por la experiencia de carecer de habla.

—¿Qué le estabas diciendo al Zorro? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Le enseñaba cosas —respondió ella con desenvoltura—. ¡Hay tanto que tiene que aprender!

Pero resultó que sus mejores enseñanzas se acabaron centrando en el arte del amor. Rin había sido durante años la amante de Obito, y tanto Sakura como Ino asumían el papel de prostitutas en nuestros desplazamientos siempre que la ocasión lo requería. Tal comportamiento era habitual entre los hombres y las mujeres de la Tribu, y nadie lo censuraba; tan sólo se trataba de un papel más que representar, que poco después se abandonaría. Ni que decir que los clanes tenían ideas muy diferentes en cuanto a la virginidad de sus mujeres y la fidelidad de sus esposas. Los hombres podían actuar a su antojo, pero a las mujeres se les exigía castidad. La doctrina con la que yo había crecido se encontraba a medio camino entre los dos extremos: en teoría, los Jinchūriki están obligados a ser virtuosos en lo concerniente al deseo físico; pero, en la práctica, son comprensivos cuando los demás quebrantan el mandamiento, como suelen hacer con casi todos los asuntos.

La cuarta noche la pasamos en una ciudad, en la residencia de una familia adinerada. A pesar de la escasez de alimentos que padecía toda la comarca tras las tormentas, disponían de grandes cantidades de víveres y fueron unos anfitriones generosos. El comerciante nos ofreció mujeres —muchachas a su servicio—, y Sasuke y Yamato aceptaron. Yo me inventé una excusa, lo que desencadenó una oleada de bromas; pero no me obligaron a aceptar el ofrecimiento. Más tarde, cuando las muchachas vinieron a la habitación junto a mis compañeros de viaje, saqué mi colchón a la veranda y temblé de frío bajo las puntas frágiles y heladas de las estrellas. En ese momento el deseo por Hinata o —la verdad sea dicha— por cualquier otra mujer me atormentaba. La ventana corredera se abrió y una de las muchachas, según creí, salió al exterior. Mientras cerraba la ventana tras de sí, percibí su fragancia y reconocí sus pasos.

Sakura se arrodilló a mi lado, y yo alargué el brazo para atraerla hacia mí. Ya se había desabrochado el fajín y llevaba la túnica abierta. Recuerdo que sentí una profunda gratitud hacia ella. Me desató las ropas y actuó con tal destreza que yo actué con demasiada prisa. Ella me regañó por mi impaciencia y prometió enseñarme a lograr controlarla. Y lo consiguió.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión anoche?

Yo no sabía cómo habría podido enterarse, y me preguntaba si nos habría oído a través de las endebles mamparas o si estaba haciendo suposiciones.

—Una de las muchachas vino hasta mí y me pareció una descortesía rechazarla —repliqué.

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido y no insistió en el tema; pero, aunque Sakura y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra, él nos observaba cuidadosamente, como si supiera que algo había pasado entre nosotros. Yo no paraba de pensar en ella, y mi estado de ánimo oscilaba entre el júbilo y la desesperación; júbilo, porque hacer el amor con ella era una experiencia maravillosa; desesperación, porque Sakura no era Hinata, y porque nuestra relación me vinculaba al Gremio en mayor medida.

Me vino a la mente el comentario de Kakashi al partir: "Sakura cuidará de ti". Él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. ¿Lo había planeado con ella? ¿Había dado instrucciones a su pupila? ¿Estaba Sasuke enterado? ¿Le habían informado del asunto? Mi suspicacia iba en aumento y desconfiaba de Sakura, pero ello no me impedía acudir a su lado cada vez que disponía de una oportunidad. Ella, mucho más experta que yo en semejantes cuestiones, se encargaba de que tales oportunidades fueran frecuentes, y los celos de Sasuke se hacían más evidentes con el pasar de los días.

Por fin nuestro reducido grupo llegó a Takigakure, aparentemente unido y en armonía, pero en realidad desgarrado por intensas emociones que, como auténticos miembros del Gremio, ocultábamos a los extraños y a nosotros mismos.

Nos alojamos en la casa de los Shinobi, también propiedad de un comerciante. La vivienda olía a soja fermentada, a masa y a salsa de judías. El dueño se llamaba Asuma y era el hijo de Hiruzen. Una vez en Takigakure, la clandestinidad no era tan necesaria, pues nos encontrábamos a gran distancia de los Tres Países y del alcance de Obito; además, el clan de la localidad, no estaba enfrentado con el Gremio, pues ésta le resultaba de utilidad en cuanto a los préstamos de dinero, el espionaje y el asesinato. Tuvimos noticias de Obito, quien ocupaba su tiempo en someter al Este y al País Medio, en sellar alianzas, combatir las escaramuzas en las fronteras y establecer su administración. Escuchamos también los primeros rumores sobre su campaña contra el Gremio y su intención de expulsar a los miembros de ésta de sus tierras, rumores que fueron fuente de no poco jolgorio y sarcasmo.

No tengo intención de describir con detalle el proceso de mi entrenamiento, cuyo objetivo consistía en endurecer mi corazón e inculcarme la frialdad necesaria; pero incluso ahora, después de tantos años, el recuerdo de la crudeza y la barbarie de mi adiestramiento me produce escalofríos y deseo apartarlo de mi memoria. Eran tiempos crueles. Tal vez los dioses estaban furiosos, o quizá los hombres estaban poseídos por los espíritus malignos; quién sabe si cuando los poderes del bien se debilitan, la brutalidad, con su fino olfato para lo corrupto, realiza su violenta entrada. En aquellos tiempos el Gremio, máximo exponente de la crueldad, vivió su apogeo.

Yo no era el único de sus miembros sometido a entrenamiento; había varios muchachos más, casi todos bastante más jóvenes, y pertenecientes a la familia Shinobi y criados en su seno. El más cercano a mí por edad era un joven de constitución sólida y rostro alegre con quien me solían emparejar. Se llamaba Kiba, y aunque no llegaba a reprochar a Sasuke la furia que me demostraba —hacerlo abiertamente hubiera supuesto un grado de desobediencia inconcebible—, con frecuencia se las arreglaba para apaciguarle en cierta medida. Había algo en Kiba que me agradaba, aunque yo no llegaba a confiar en él del todo. Su habilidad para el combate era muy superior a la mía, pues era un experto luchador y también contaba con la fuerza suficiente para disparar las gigantescas ballestas de los maestros arqueros. Sin embargo, en lo tocante a las habilidades innatas, no aprendidas, ni Kiba ni ninguno de los demás muchachos se acercaban mínimamente a mí. Yo tenía la capacidad para volverme invisible durante varios minutos, incluso en aquel recinto de paredes desnudas. A veces ni siquiera Sasuke era capaz de percibir mi presencia. También podía desdoblarme durante el combate y observar desde el otro extremo de la sala cómo mi adversario luchaba contra mi segundo cuerpo; sabía moverme sin emitir el más leve sonido, mientras mi capacidad de audición se aguzaba aún más, y los muchachos más jóvenes aprendieron rápidamente que nunca debían mirarme directamente a los ojos. En distintos momentos los había ido sumiendo en un profundo sueño, puesto que al practicar con ellos yo iba aprendiendo a controlar esta habilidad. Cuando los miraba a los ojos veía la debilidad y el temor que los hacían vulnerables ante mi mirada; en ocasiones llegaba a percibir sus temores más ocultos, y otras veces el miedo que sentían hacia mí y hacia los poderes extraordinarios con los que yo había sido dotado.

Por las mañanas realizaba ejercicios con Sasuke para aumentar mi fortaleza y velocidad. En casi todas las disciplinas yo era más lento y débil que él, cuya impaciencia no había aminorado; pero debo reconocer que Sasuke se empeñó en enseñarme algunas de sus habilidades en cuanto al salto y la elevación en el aire, y lo logró. Yo contaba con ciertas aptitudes a la hora de salta, y la brutal pero experta disciplina a la que Sasuke me sometía hizo que mis destrezas afloraran a la superficie a la vez que aprendía a controlarlas. Tan sólo unas semanas más tarde me di cuenta de la diferencia que se había producido en mí, de cuánto se habían endurecido mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Siempre terminábamos las sesiones de adiestramiento con un combate mano a mano —aunque la Tribu no solía utilizar este arte con frecuencia, pues prefería el asesinato a la lucha—. A continuación, nos sentábamos en silencio en actitud de meditación, tapados con un manto que nos cubría por completo, pues a toda costa había que mantener alta la temperatura corporal. Casi siempre la cabeza me daba vueltas a causa de un golpe o una caída, y no solía dejar la mente en blanco como supuestamente debía hacer, sino que pensaba una y otra vez en cuánto me gustaría ver sufrir a Sasuke, y en el pensamiento le sometía al mismo tormento de Gaara, que él me había descrito con tanto detalle.

Mi entrenamiento había sido diseñado para fomentar la crueldad, y yo lo acepté de buena gana; me alegraba por las nuevas habilidades que me ofrecía y me entusiasmaba al ver cómo se perfeccionaban las destrezas que había aprendido junto a los hijos de los guerreros Sennin. La sangre Shinobi de mi padre cobró vida en mi interior, mientras que la compasión que mi madre me había inculcado se fue desvaneciendo junto con la doctrina asimilada en mi niñez. Ya no rezaba al sabio; los antiguos espíritus no significaban nada para mí. No creía en su existencia y no tenía evidencia alguna de que los creyentes se vieran favorecidos. Algunas noches me despertaba de repente y me estremecía al contemplar en qué me había convertido; entonces, me levantaba en silencio y, siempre que me era posible, iba a buscar a Sakura, yacía con ella y me olvidaba de todo.

Nunca pasábamos la noche entera juntos; nuestros encuentros eran breves y, por lo general, silenciosos. Pero una tarde nos quedamos solos en la casa, con la excepción de los criados que se afanaban en la tienda. Sasuke y Kiba habían llevado a los muchachos más jóvenes hasta el santuario a celebrar una ceremonia, y a mí me habían encomendado que copiase unos documentos para Asuma. Me alegré del encargo. Por aquel entonces raras veces sujetaba un pincel en las manos y, dado que había aprendido a escribir tan tarde, siempre temía que los caracteres se me olvidaran. El comerciante tenía unos cuantos libros y, tal como Jiraiya me había aleccionado, leía siempre que tenía ocasión; pero había perdido mi bloque de tinta y mis pinceles en Amegakure, y desde entonces apenas había practicado la caligrafía.

Copié con diligencia los documentos —casi todos ellos registros de la tienda o cálculos de las cantidades de semillas de soja y arroz adquiridas por los campesinos locales—, pero las ganas de dibujar me provocaban un cierto hormigueo en los dedos. Recordé mi primera visita a Kusagakure, el brillo de aquel día de verano, la belleza de las pinturas y el pequeño pájaro de la montaña que había dibujado y entregado a Hinata.

Como siempre que meditaba sobre el pasado, mi corazón se ablandó; Hinata llegó hasta mí y se adueñó por completo de mi persona. Sentí su presencia, olí la fragancia de su cabello, escuché su voz... La percibí con tanta intensidad que por un momento tuve miedo, como si su fantasma hubiese penetrado en la habitación y, enojado, me mostrase su resentimiento y su rabia por haberla abandonado. Sus palabras me resonaron en los oídos: "Temo lo que pueda sucederme. Sólo me encuentro a salvo a tu lado".

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la baja temperatura de la habitación anunciaba la llegada del invierno. Sentí un escalofrío y me invadió el remordimiento. Tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío.

Escuché los pasos de Sakura, que se acercaba desde la parte posterior del edificio. Comencé a escribir de nuevo. Ella atravesó el patio y se quitó las sandalias en la veranda junto a la sala de archivos. Percibí el olor a carbón ardiendo. Sakura había traído consigo un pequeño brasero que colocó en el suelo, junto a mí.

—Parece que tienes frío —exclamó ella—. ¿Te traigo té?

—Más tarde, quizá.

Coloqué el pincel a un lado y extendí las manos al calor de la lumbre. Ella las tomó entre las suyas y las frotó.

—Cerraré las contraventanas —dijo.

—Entonces tendrás que encender una linterna, pues no habrá suficiente luz para escribir.

Ella se rió en silencio y cerró las contraventanas, una tras otra. La habitación se sumió en la penumbra, iluminada tan sólo por el ligero resplandor de las ascuas del carbón. Cuando Sakura regresó ya se había desatado la túnica, y en poco tiempo dejamos de sentir frío; pero, después de aquel encuentro, mi inquietud regresó. El fantasma de Hinata había estado conmigo en aquella habitación. ¿Estaba yo causándole angustia y provocando sus celos y su rencor?

Con sus piernas y brazos entrelazados entre los míos e irradiando calor, Sakura me dijo:

—Ha llegado un mensaje de Rin.

Empujé a Sakura hacia un lado, apartándola de mí para que no pudiera escuchar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

—¿Qué dice el mensaje?

—La señora Hyūga se está muriendo. Rin teme que su fin está muy cerca —respondió ella, antes de añadir—: Pobrecilla...

Sakura se mostraba resplandeciente, rebosante de vida; pero yo sólo pensaba en Hinata, en su fragilidad, su ímpetu, su belleza sobrenatural... La llamé en silencio desde el fondo de mi alma: «No puedes morir. Tengo que verte una vez más. Iré a buscarte. ¡No mueras antes de que volvamos a encontrarnos!».

El fantasma de mi amada clavó la mirada en mí, con los ojos oscurecidos por el reproche y el sufrimiento.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos, sorprendida por mi silencio.

—Rin pensó que debías saberlo. ¿Acaso había algo entre Hinata y tú? Kakashi me lo dio a entender, pero según él sólo se trataba de un amor pasajero entre adolescentes... También me dijo que todo hombre que la conoce se siente atraído por ella.

Yo no respondí. Sakura se incorporó y se tapó con la túnica.

—Fue más que eso, ¿no es así? La amabas —tomó mis manos y me obligó a mirarla—. Tú la amabas —repitió, y en su tono de voz se adivinaban los celos—. ¿Se ha terminado?

—Nunca se terminará —repliqué—. Incluso aunque muera, nunca podré dejar de amarla —en aquel momento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para declarar mi amor eterno a Hinata adiviné la verdad de mis sentimientos.

—Esa etapa de tu vida ha concluido —sentenció Sakura con tono tranquilo pero fiero—. ¡Totalmente! ¡Olvídala! Nunca volverás a verla —concluyó, con la voz quebrada por la rabia y la frustración.

—Nunca te habría hablado de mi amor hacia ella si tú no me lo hubieras preguntado.

Aparté las manos y me vestí. El calor me había abandonado al poco tiempo de haber llegado hasta mí, y el brasero se estaba apagando.

—Trae más carbón —le pedí a Sakura—, y linternas. Tengo que terminar mi trabajo.

—Naruto... -comenzó a decir ella, pero al momento guardó silencio—. Enviaré a la criada —añadió, mientras se levantaba.

Cuando se iba me puso la mano en la nuca, pero yo no respondí. Desde que nos conocíamos habíamos tenido contacto físico en todos los terrenos imaginables. Sus manos me habían acariciado, pero también me habían golpeado a causa de mi desobediencia; habíamos matado a hombres luchando codo con codo, y también habíamos hecho el amor. Pero Sakura apenas si había rozado la superficie de mi corazón, y en ese momento ambos éramos conscientes de ello.

No di muestra alguna de mi congoja, pero en mi fuero interno lloré por Hinata y por la vida que podíamos haber compartido. No tuvimos más noticias de Rin, aunque yo siempre me mantenía a la escucha de los mensajeros que llegaban a la casa. Sakura no volvió a mencionar el asunto. Yo confiaba en que Hinata no hubiera muerto, y durante el día me aferraba a esta esperanza, pero las noches eran diferentes.

 **.**

 **.**

Los arces y los sauces se despojaron de sus hojas y los últimos colores se desvanecieron; bandadas de patos salvajes volaban hacia el sur atravesando el sombrío firmamento. Los emisarios llegaban con menos frecuencia a medida que la ciudad se recogía ante la llegada del invierno, pero de vez en cuando recibíamos algún mensaje con noticias sobre las actividades del Gremio o los combates en los Tres Países, siempre acompañadas de nuevas órdenes relativas a nuestro negocio.

Nuestro negocio: así describíamos nuestro trabajo, consistente en el espionaje y el asesinato. Un negocio en el que las vidas humanas se consideraban como mercancías. Yo también copiaba los registros de éstas, y a menudo me sentaba hasta bien entrada la noche junto a Asuma —el comerciante—, y pasábamos de la producción de soja a la de aquella otra cosecha mortal. Ambas arrojaban excelentes beneficios, si bien la recolección de soja había quedado afectada por las tormentas, mientras que la industria de los crímenes seguía su curso floreciente, pese a que uno de los candidatos a ser asesinado se había ahogado antes de que el Gremio pudiera alcanzarle y existía una disputa sobre el pago de los servicios.

Cuando terminábamos con las cuentas, Asuma me daba lecciones de genealogía en las que me explicaba los intrincados parentescos del Gremio, que se extendían como una inmensa tela de araña a través de los Tres Países, llegando hasta el norte e incluso más allá. Asuma era un hombre robusto, con barba frondosa; su rostro, suave y moreno, daba una falsa apariencia de mansedumbre; sus ropas y su piel despedían el olor de la fermentación. Cuando se encontraba de buen humor, pedía que trajeran vino y pasaba de la genealogía a la historia del Gremio, la historia de mis antepasados, que poco había cambiado en cientos de años. Los señores de la guerra experimentaban auges y declives, los clanes florecían y desaparecían; pero la vida y el trabajo del Gremio se mantenían siempre igual, aunque en aquella época Obito se había propuesto cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Todos los demás señores poderosos utilizaban los servicios de los miembros del Gremio; sólo Obito quería destruirla.

Al principio sólo me asignaban tareas de espionaje. Me enviaban a escuchar conversaciones en las tabernas y en las casas de té, y me ordenaban escalar muros y tejadospor la noche para enterarme de las confidencias que los hombres hacían a sus hijos y a sus esposas. Yo escuchaba los secretos y los temores de los habitantes de Takigakure, también prestaba atención a la preocupación que reinaba en el castillo; los señores recelaban de las intenciones de Obito de traspasar la frontera y temían las revueltas campesinas que se estaban produciendo a poca distancia de la ciudad. Me desplazaba hasta los pueblos de montaña, oía los comentarios de los campesinos e identificaba a los líderes de la sublevación.

Una noche, al comprobar una antigua deuda, Asumo chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación. No sólo no se habían efectuado los pagos, sino que el deudor había realizado otros pedidos. Se llamaba Gai y era un guerrero de bajo rango que, tras abandonar las armas, se había dedicado a la agricultura para mantener a su numerosa familia y dar rienda suelta a su afición por los placeres de la vida. Bajo su nombre, leí los símbolos que indicaban el creciente nivel de intimidación al que ya había sido sometido: le habían incendiado un granero, habían secuestrado a una de sus hijas, golpeado a un hijo y matado a varios de sus perros y caballos; sin embargo, la deuda que mantenía con los Shinobi iba en aumento.

—Este trabajo podría ser para el Zorro —le dijo el comerciante a Sasuke, que se había unido a nosotros y saboreaba un cuenco de vino. Como todos los demás, con la excepción de Sakura, Asuma me llamaba por aquel apodo.

Sasuke tomó el rollo en sus manos, repasó la triste historia de Gai, y comentó:

—Se le ha consentido demasiado.

—Es un tipo agradable, y nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Pero es verdad que no puedo seguir haciendo excepciones con él.

—Asuma, si no eres severo, ¿no esperarán todos la misma compasión? —terció Sasuke.

—Ése es el problema. Por el momento nadie está pagando en el plazo fijado; todos creen que pueden librase de las represalias, al igual que Gai —Asuma exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Soy demasiado blando de corazón, tengo ese defecto; mis hermanos siempre me lo reprochan.

—El Zorro sí que es blando de corazón —replicó Sasuke—, pero le estamos enseñando a endurecerlo. Él se hará cargo de Gai. Le vendrá bien.

—Si le matamos, nunca saldará sus deudas —repliqué yo.

—Pero todos los demás lo harán —rebatió Sasuke, con el tono de quien señala una obviedad a un necio.

—Suele ser más fácil reclamar a un muerto que a un vivo —añadió Asuma con aire de disculpa.

Yo desconocía a aquel hombre despreocupado, irresponsable y amante del placer, y no deseaba matarle. Pero lo hice. Unos días más tarde fui de noche a su casa, silencié a los perros, me hice invisible y esquivé a los guardias. Las puertas y ventanas estaban atrancadas, por lo que esperé a Gai junto a las letrinas. Yo había estado vigilando la casa y sabía que él siempre se levantaba de madrugada para orinar. Era un hombre grueso y corpulento que desde hacía tiempo había dejado de entrenar y que abandonaba en manos de sus hijos los duros trabajos de la labranza. Había perdido la fortaleza, y murió sin apenas emitir un sonido.

Mientras desenroscaba la cinta del garrote empezó a llover y las tejas de la techumbre de la tapia se volvieron resbaladizas. La noche estaba totalmente oscura y la lluvia parecía aguanieve. Regresé a la casa de los Shinobi anulado por las tinieblas y el frío, como si éstos se hubieran arrastrado hasta mi interior y hubieran dejado una sombra en mi alma.

Los hijos de Gai pagaron las deudas de su padre y Asuma quedó satisfecho conmigo. No confié a nadie lo mucho que el asesinato me había perturbado, pero el encargo siguiente fue aún peor. Decididos a poner fin antes del invierno a la inquietud reinante entre los campesinos, los Yoshida solicitaron que elimináramos a su líder. Yo le conocía y sabía que cultivaba campos en secreto, aunque no le había hablado de ellos a nadie. Entonces le dije a Sasuke y a Asuma adonde acudía el granjero en solitario cada atardecer, y me enviaron allí a encontrarme con él.

El hombre escondía arroz y batatas en una pequeña cueva excavada en una ladera de la montaña, cubierta con rocas y matorrales. Se encontraba trabajando en las orillas del campo de cultivo cuando subí la cuesta en silencio. Le había juzgado erróneamente, pues era más fornido de lo que yo creía y contraatacó con la azada. Mientras forcejeábamos, mi capucha se deslizó hacia atrás y me vio la cara. En sus ojos percibí signos de reconocimiento y de terror. En ese momento utilicé mi segundo cuerpo, me coloqué tras él y le corté el cuello, pero antes escuché cómo exclamaba ante mi imagen:

—¡Señor Jiraiya!

Yo estaba cubierto de sangre y me sentía mareado por un golpe que no había logrado esquivar; la azada me había rebotado en la cabeza y ésta me sangraba sin cesar. Sus palabras me trastornaron profundamente. ¿Acaso había llamado al espíritu de Jiraiya pidiéndole auxilio? ¿Y si, dado nuestro parecido, me había confundido con él? Deseé preguntárselo, pero sus ojos ya vacíos miraban hacia el cielo del crepúsculo. Nunca volvería a hablar.

Me hice invisible y continué en ese estado hasta casi llegar a la casa de los Shinobi; nunca antes había utilizado la invisibilidad durante tan largo rato. De haber podido, hubiera permanecido invisible para siempre. No lograba quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de aquel hombre y, de repente, me vino a la memoria lo que Jiraiya me había dicho en Myoboku hacía tanto tiempo: "Nunca he matado a un hombre desarmado y nunca he asesinado por placer".

Los señores del clan quedaron muy satisfechos. La muerte del líder había puesto fin al malestar de los campesinos, y los aldeanos rápidamente volvieron a ser dóciles y obedientes; muchos de ellos morirían de hambre antes de que acabara el invierno. El resultado fue excelente, según palabras de Asuma.

Empecé a soñar con Jiraiya todas las noches. Él entraba en mi habitación y se plantaba ante mí como si acabara de salir del río, goteando sangre y agua, en silencio, con los ojos clavados en mi persona, como si me estuviera esperando igual que había aguardado a que yo recobrase el habla.

Lentamente empecé a caer en la cuenta de que no podía soportar la vida que estaba llevando, pero no sabía cómo escapar de ella. Había hecho un pacto con los Shinobi que me resultaba imposible cumplir; había accedido al trato en un arranque de pasión, en un momento en el que no esperaba sobrevivir más allá de aquella noche y sin siquiera entenderme a mí mismo. En aquel momento creí que el maestro Shinobi, quien parecía conocerme, me ayudaría a resolver las profundas divisiones y contradicciones que albergaba mi persona. Sin embargo, me envió a Takigakure con Sasuke, donde mi vida con el Gremio podría enseñarme a ocultar tales contradicciones. Pero yo no estaba haciendo nada por resolverlas; tan sólo las enterraba más profundamente.

Mi sombrío estado de ánimo empeoró con la marcha de Sakura. No me dijo nada sobre sus intenciones de partir, simplemente un día desapareció. Por la mañana escuché su voz y sus pasos mientras realizábamos nuestro entrenamiento. Oí cómo se dirigía a la puerta principal y se marchaba sin despedirse de nadie. Durante todo el día estuve pendiente de su regreso, pero fue en vano. Pregunté sobre su paradero; pero las respuestas eran evasivas y no quise interrogar a Sasuke. Añoraba profundamente la presencia de Sakura; pero también me sentía aliviado por no tener que enfrentarme al dilema que su presencia como mujer me planteaba. Desde que ella me hablara de Hinata, cada día yo tomaba la decisión de no volver a su lado; pero con la llegada de la noche, cambiaba de opinión.

Dos días más tarde, mientras pensaba en ella durante el periodo de meditación posterior a los ejercicios de la mañana, oí que una de las criadas llegaba a la puerta y llamaba a Sasuke en voz baja. Éste abrió los ojos lentamente, y con el aire de calmada compostura que siempre asumía tras la meditación (y que yo siempre consideré que era fingido), se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—El maestro está aquí —le anunció la muchacha—. Te está esperando.

—¡Eh, Perro! —me llamó Sasuke. Los demás seguían sentados sin mover un músculo, sin levantar la mirada mientras me incorporaba. Sasuke me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y yo le seguí hasta la sala principal de la casa, donde Sarutobi Hiruzen tomaba té con Asuma.

Entramos en la estancia, nos arrodillamos e hicimos una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo.

—Incorpórense —dijo el maestro, examinándome durante unos instantes. Entonces, se dirigió a Sasuke—: ¿Ha habido algún problema?

—En realidad no —respondió Sasuke, dejando entrever que había habido varios.

—¿Y su actitud? ¿Alguna queja?

Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, antes de partir del país de la hierba...

Tuve la impresión de que Hiruzen quería hacerme comprender que lo sabía todo sobre mí.

—Lo solucionamos —replicó Sasuke brevemente.

—A mí me ha resultado de mucha utilidad —terció Asuma.

—Me alegro de oír eso —replicó Hiruzen con sequedad.

Asuma se puso en pie y se disculpó, pues tenía que ausentarse —las presiones del negocio, la necesidad de atender la tienda... —. Cuando se hubo marchado, el maestro dijo:

—Anoche hablé con Sakura.

—¿Dónde está?

—Eso no importa; pero me dijo algo que me preocupa. No sabíamos que Jiraiya fue a Uzushiogakure con la Intención expresa de encontrarte. Él hizo creer a Hatake Kakashi que el encuentro había ocurrido por casualidad —Hizo una pausa, pero yo permanecí en silencio. Recordé el día en el que Sakura me había sacado aquella información mientras me cortaba el pelo. Ella debió de considerar que era importante y lo suficientemente valiosa como para proporcionársela al maestro. Sin duda le había contado todo lo que sabía de mí.

—Esta circunstancia me hace sospechar que Jiraiya tenía un conocimiento del Gremio más profundo de lo que pensábamos —dijo Hiruzen—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Es cierto que Jiraiya sabía quién era yo —repliqué—. Él había sido amigo del maestro Kakashi durante años; eso es todo lo que sé sobre su relación con el Gremio.

—¿Y nunca te dijo nada más?

—No. Sakura me preguntó lo mismo. ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

—Nosotros pensábamos que conocíamos a Jiraiya, que lo sabíamos todo sobre su vida —respondió Hiruzen—. No deja de sorprendernos, ni siquiera tras su muerte. Ocultó muchos asuntos, incluso a Kakashi; su romance con Senju Tsunade, por ejemplo. ¿Qué otras cosas ocultaba?

Yo me encogí ligeramente de hombros. Pensé en Jiraiya, apodado El Escritor, con su amplia sonrisa y su franqueza y sencillez aparentes. Todos le habían juzgado de forma equivocada, incluso los miembros del Gremio. Jiraiya era mucho más de lo que nadie había sospechado.

—¿Es posible que guardara documentos sobre el Gremio? ¡Aquello era lo que preocupaba a Hiruzen!

—Él guardaba archivos sobre todo tipo de asuntos —dije yo, simulando un tono confundido—. Las estaciones, sus experimentos agrícolas, la tierra y las cosechas, sus lacayos... Pa, antiguo preceptor suyo, le ayudaba; pero a menudo era Jiraiya quien escribía los registros.

Me vino a la mente la imagen de Jiraiya mientras escribía a altas horas de la noche; la vacilante llama de la linterna, el intenso frío, su semblante atento e inteligente, muy distinto a su gentil expresión habitual.

—¿Le acompañabas en los viajes que realizaba?

—No, con la excepción de nuestra huida de Uzushiogakure.

—¿Con qué frecuencia viajaba?

—No estoy seguro; mientras yo residí en Myoboku nunca abandonó la ciudad.

Hiruzen emitió un gruñido y después el silencio reinó en la sala. Apenas podía oír la respiración de mis acompañantes. Desde lejos llegaban los sonidos de la tienda y de la casa propios del mediodía: los chasquidos del abaco, las voces de los clientes y los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes apostados en la calle. El viento empezaba a soplar; silbaba bajo los aleros y sacudía las mamparas. Su aliento ya indicaba la llegada de las nieves.

Por fin el maestro tomó la palabra:

—Lo más probable es que Jiraiya conservara documentos del Gremio, en cuyo caso tenemos que recuperarlos. Si llegasen a caer en manos de Obito en este preciso momento, las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Tendrás que ir a Myoboku. Averigua si existen esos archivos y tráelos de vuelta.

Yo apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Nunca había imaginado que regresaría allí y, sin embargo, me iban a enviar a la casa que tanto amaba.

—Se trata del suelo de ruiseñor —explicó Hiruzen—. Tengo entendido que Jiraiya mandó construir uno alrededor de su casa y que tú lograste dominarlo.

Tuve la sensación de encontrarme de vuelta en Myoboku; noté el pesado aire nocturno del sexto mes, me vi a mí mismo corriendo tan silencioso como un fantasma por el suelo de ruiseñor y escuché la voz de Jiraiya: "Hazlo otra vez".

Hice un esfuerzo por mantener el semblante inexpresivo, aunque una sonrisa intentaba aflorar a mis labios.

—Debes partir de inmediato —prosiguió Hiruzen—. Tienes que llegar hasta allí y estar de vuelta antes de las nevadas. Estamos a finales de año, y para el mes primero la ciudad de Myoboku quedara incomunicada por la nieve.

Hasta entonces el maestro no parecía estar enfadado, pero en sus últimas palabras percibí la cólera que le embargaba. Quizá había reparado en mi sonrisa.

—¿Por qué nunca le contaste esto a nadie? —exigió Hiruzen—. ¿Por qué se lo ocultaste a Kakashi?

Noté cómo yo mismo me enfurecía ante su actitud.

—Fue el señor Jiraiya quien se lo ocultó; yo me limité a actuar como él. En primer lugar, mi lealtad estaba con Jiraiya. Yo nunca habría revelado nada que él deseara mantener en secreto. No hay que olvidar que por entonces yo era un Sennin.

—Y todavía piensa que lo es —terció Sasuke—. Es una cuestión de lealtades. Nunca cambiará —y por lo bajo, añadió—: Los perros sólo conocen un amo.

Volví los ojos hacia Sasuke con el deseo de que él me devolviera la mirada y yo pudiera callarle, hacerle caer en un profundo sueño, pero tras una rápida y despectiva ojeada éste clavó otra vez los ojos en el suelo.

—En fin, de una u otra forma lo comprobaremos —sentenció Hiruzen—. Considero que esta misión pondrá a prueba tu lealtad. Si ese tal Pa conoce la existencia y el contenido de los documentos, habrá que acabar con él, desde luego.

Hice una reverencia sin pronunciar palabra, mientras me preguntaba si mi corazón se había endurecido hasta tal punto que me permitiera matar a Pa, el anciano que había sido preceptor de Jiraiya y, después, instructor mío. A veces, cuando me castigaba y me obligaba a aprender, había sentido deseos de matarle; pero él era un Sennin y formaba parte del hogar de Jiraiya. Yo estaba vinculado a Pa por los lazos del deber y la lealtad; por el respeto que a regañadientes le había profesado, y también —hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta— por mi afecto.

Al mismo tiempo, yo analizaba la furia del maestro y la sentía con toda su intensidad. Era semejante a la cólera casi perenne que Sasuke me mostraba; yo tenía la impresión de que ambos me odiaban y me temían a la vez. «Los Shinobi se emocionaron al descubrir que Minato había dejado un hijo varón», me habían dicho. Si estaban tan emocionados, ¿por qué se mostraban furiosos conmigo? ¿Acaso no habían añadido: «Todos nosotros nos alegramos»?

La reacción de los Shinobi ante mi repentina aparición era más oscura y compleja de lo que ellos me hacían creer; tal vez estuvieran encantados con mis dotes extraordinarias, pero también existía algo en mí que los preocupaba, y yo no acertaba a comprender de qué se trataba.

La furia que debiera haberme acobardado y forzado a ser obediente hizo que me mostrara más testarudo; es más, prendió fuego a mi terquedad y ésta se transformó en energía. Yo la notaba agazapada en mi interior, mientras me admiraba porque el destino me enviara de vuelta a Myoboku.

—Nos adentramos en tiempos peligrosos —dijo el maestro, mientras me examinaba como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento—. La casa de los Hatake en el país de la hierba ha sido registrada y saqueada. Alguien sospechó que estabas allí. Sin embargo, Obito ha regresado a Amegakure, y Myoboku queda muy lejos. Tu regreso entraña riesgos, pero más peligroso sería que los documentos fueran a caer en otras manos.

—¿Y si no están en la casa del señor Jiraiya? Podrían estar ocultos en cualquier sitio.

—Lo más probable es que Pa conozca su paradero. Interrógale, encuentra los documentos y tráelos de vuelta.

—¿Debo emprender el viaje inmediatamente?

—Cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Asumiendo el papel de comediante?

—Los comediantes no viajan en esta época del año —replicó Sasuke con desprecio—. Además, iremos solos.

Yo había suplicado en silencio que Sasuke no me acompañara; pero el maestro ordenó:

—Sasuke irá contigo.

—Preferiría que Sasuke no me acompañase —dije yo.

Éste lanzó un profundo suspiro, y Hiruzen replicó:

—Para ti no existen las preferencias, únicamente la obediencia.

Noté que mi ira se encendía y le miré directamente. Él clavó los ojos en los míos como ya había hecho en otra ocasión, en la que me había sumido en un profundo sueño en cuestión de segundos; pero logré sostener su mirada sin que me afectase. Había algo en sus ojos que indicaba una cierta intranquilidad ante mí. Examiné su mirada y a mi mente llegó de repente una sospecha.

«Éste es el hombre que mató a mi padre».

Por un instante sentí terror ante lo que estaba pensando, pero enseguida mi mirada se estabilizó y logré sostenerla. Enseñé los dientes, aunque desde luego no sonreía. Vi el asombro en el rostro del maestro y noté cómo su vista se ensombrecía. Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto, y me propinó una bofetada que casi me tumbó en el suelo.

—¿Cómo osas hacer eso al maestro? No tienes ningún respeto, ¡escoria humana!

Entonces, Hiruzen intervino:

—Siéntate, Sasuke.

Volví los ojos hacia él, pero el maestro ya no me miraba.

—Lo siento, maestro —dije con suavidad—. Perdoname.

Ambos sabíamos que mis disculpas eran fingidas. Él se puso en pie con rapidez y quiso poner fin al incidente dando rienda suelta a su rabia.

—Desde que te encontramos hemos intentado protegerte de ti mismo —no elevaba la voz, aunque su cólera era evidente—. No sólo por ti, desde luego. Sabes cuáles son tus poderes extraordinarios y cuan útiles nos podrían resultar. Pero tu formación, tu mezcla de sangre, tu propio carácter te perjudica. Yo creí que el entrenamiento serviría de algo, pero no tenemos tiempo para continuar con él. Sasuke te acompañará a Myoboku y tú le obedecerás en todo momento. Él tiene mucha más experiencia, sabe dónde encontrar alojamiento seguro, con quién ponerse en contacto y en quién se puede confiar.

Hizo una pausa mientras yo hacía una reverencia para mostrar mi asentimiento, y después prosiguió:

—Tú y yo acordamos un pacto en Amegakure, pero desobedeciste mis órdenes y regresaste al castillo. Los efectos de la muerte de Pain no han sido beneficiosos para nosotros; nos iba mucho mejor con él que con Obito. Con tu promesa, aparte de la obediencia que todo niño aprende antes de cumplir los siete años, me has entregado tu vida.

Yo no respondí. Noté que el maestro estaba a punto de darme por imposible, que su paciencia para conmigo y la comprensión de mi naturaleza, que en su día me habían calmado y me habían dado consuelo, se estaban agotando, al igual que se extinguía mi confianza en él. La terrible sospecha permaneció en mi mente; una vez plantada la semilla, ya no había modo de detenerla: mi padre había muerto a manos del Gremio —quizá el propio Hiruzen había sido su asesino— porque había intentado abandonarla. Más tarde repararía en que esta circunstancia explicaba en parte las reacciones del Gremio para conmigo: la insistencia de sus miembros en que los obedeciera, su actitud ambivalente ante mis poderes extraordinarios y su odio por mi lealtad hacia Jiraiya; pero en aquel momento tales consideraciones sólo desinflaban mi maltrecho estado de ánimo. Sasuke me odiaba; yo había insultado y ofendido al maestro Shinobi; Sakura me había abandonado; Hinata podía haber muerto... No quise continuar con la triste relación de acontecimientos. Bajé la mirada al suelo mientras Shinobi y Sasuke discutían los detalles del viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

Partimos a la mañana siguiente. La carretera estaba atestada de viajeros que se dirigían a sus lugares de origen a celebrar el Festival del Año Nuevo y aprovechaban para desplazarse las últimas semanas antes de las nevadas. Nos mezclamos con ellos como dos hermanos que regresaban a casa. La única luz que iluminaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí era la ilusión por volver a ver la casa de Myoboku y escuchar por última vez su melodía del invierno.

Kiba, mi compañero de entrenamiento, viajó con nosotros durante el primer día; se dirigía a una escuela de lucha libre donde pasaría el invierno preparándose para los torneos de primavera. Aquella noche nos alojamos con los luchadores y compartimos la cena con ellos. Consumieron enormes cantidades de un guiso preparado con verduras y pollo, al que se añadían fideos elaborados con arroz y trigo. Cada uno de ellos ingirió más cantidad de comida que la mayoría de las familias campesinas en una semana. Kiba, con su cuerpo cada vez más grande y su rostro de fiera, ya se parecía mucho a ellos. Desde que era niño había estado vinculado a aquella escuela, y los luchadores le trataban con afecto.

Antes de la cena nos reunimos en el enorme pabellón de baños, empañado por el vapor y construido sobre un manantial de agua caliente y sulfurosa. Los entrenadores y masajistas pululaban entre los luchadores y les frotaban y restregaban sus musculosas extremidades y sus enormes torsos. Yo tenía la sensación de encontrarme ante una raza de gigantes. Por descontado, todos ellos conocían a Sasuke y le trataban con irónica deferencia, mezclada con un benévolo desprecio, ya que no era un luchador. No se dijo nada sobre mí, ni nadie me prestó atención. Estaban metidos en su propio mundo y, como yo no tenía la más mínima relación con él, no les resultaba de interés.

Permanecí en silencio y me limité a escuchar. Me enteré de los planes para el torneo de primavera, las esperanzas y deseos de los luchadores, las bromas susurradas por los masajistas, las proposiciones que se formulaban, desdeñaban o aceptaban. Más tarde, cuando ya me había retirado por orden de Sasuke y yacía sobre una estera en la sala comunitaria, escuché la conversación que éste y Kiba mantenían. Habían decidido quedarse levantados y beber juntos antes de separarse al día siguiente.

Aparté de mi oído los ronquidos de los luchadores y me concentré en las voces que llegaban del piso inferior. No dejaba de sorprenderme el hecho de que Sasuke siempre olvidara mi capacidad de audición; tal vez no quería reconocer mis dotes extraordinarias y ello hacía que me subestimase. En un primer momento pensé que era una debilidad por su parte, casi la única; más tarde, se me ocurrió que quizá había ciertos asuntos de los que él quería que yo me enterara.

La conversación versó sobre temas corrientes —el entrenamiento al que Kiba se iba a someter, los amigos con los que se había reencontrado... —, pero en poco tiempo el vino les soltó la lengua.

—Irás al país de la hierba, ¿no es así? —preguntó Kiba.

—Lo más probable es que no. El maestro Kakashi todavía está en las montañas y la casa está vacía.

—Pensaba que Sakura había regresado junto a su familia.

—No, se ha ido a la aldea de los Shinobi, al norte de Takugakure. Permanecerá allí hasta que nazca el niño.

—¡¿El niño?! —Kiba pareció quedarse tan atónito como yo.

Reinó un prolongado silencio. Oí que Sasuke daba un sorbo de vino y lo tragaba. Cuando de nuevo tomó la palabra, su voz sonaba mucho más calmada.

—Lleva en su seno al hijo del Perro.

Con un hilo de voz, Kiba exclamó:

—Perdóname, no quiero contrariarte... pero, ¿formaba parte del plan?

—¿Por qué no habría de ser así?

—Porque yo siempre pensé que tú y ella... finalmente se casarían.

—Estamos comprometidos desde que éramos niños —confesó Sasuke—. Puede que acabemos casándonos. Los maestros quisieron que Sakura yaciera con él para mantenerle tranquilo, para distraerle... y, si fuera posible, concebir un hijo suyo.

Es muy posible que Sasuke se sintiera dolido, pero no lo demostró.

—Mi misión era fingir sospechas y celos —dijo éste, sin ninguna emoción—. Si el Perro hubiese llegado a averiguar que estaba siendo manipulado, no habría accedido a relacionarse con ella. Pero no tuve que fingir, la verdad; nunca pensé que a Sakura le agradaría tanto. Yo no daba crédito a su comportamiento para con él, le perseguía día y noche...

La voz de Sasuke se quebró. Escuché cómo se acabó el vino de un trago, el tintineo de la frasca y el borboteo del líquido que volvía a llenar el cuenco.

—Quizá sea para bien —sugirió Kiba, con voz algo más animada—. El niño heredará los poderes extraordinarios de su padre.

—Eso opina el maestro Hiruzen. Además, ese niño estará con nosotros desde su nacimiento. Será educado adecuadamente, sin las deficiencias del Perro.

—¡Qué noticia tan sorprendente! —exclamó Kiba— No me extraña que hayas estado preocupado.

—Paso casi todo el tiempo pensando en cómo matarle —confesó Sasuke, volviendo a dar un largo trago.

—¿Acaso te han ordenado que lo hagas? —preguntó Kiba, desolado.

—Todo depende de lo que suceda en Myoboku. Podríamos decir que se le ha concedido su última oportunidad.

—¿Lo sabe él? ¿Sabe que le están poniendo a prueba?

—Si no lo sabe, no tardará en averiguarlo —respondió Sasuke, quien tras otra larga pausa, prosiguió—: Si los Shinobi hubieran sabido de su existencia, lo habrían reclamado cuando era niño y le habrían criado. Pero la formación que ha recibido, y su relación con los Sennin, le han echado a perder.

—Su padre murió antes de que él naciera. ¿Sabes quién le mató?

—Lo echaron a suertes —susurró Sasuke—. Nadie sabe quién lo hizo, pero toda la familia tomó la decisión. El maestro me lo contó en Amegakure.

—Es una pena —murmuró Kiba—. Tanto talento malgastado...

—La culpa es de la mezcla de sangre —terció Sasuke—. Es cierto que a veces ésta tiene como fruto dotes incomparables, pero por desgracia éstas suelen venir acompañadas de un alto grado de estupidez. Y la única forma de curar la estupidez es por medio de la muerte.

Poco después vinieron a acostarse. Yo seguí tumbado, fingiendo dormir, hasta el alba; lo que había escuchado me carcomía las entrañas. Estaba convencido de que fuera cual fuera mi actuación en Myoboku, Sasuke encontraría cualquier excusa para matarme.

Cuando nos despedimos a la mañana siguiente, Kiba no me miró a los ojos. Su voz adquirió un tono de fingida alegría y, a medida que nos alejábamos, se quedó mirándonos con expresión taciturna. Imagino que pensaba que no volvería a verme.

 **.**

 **.**

Viajamos durante tres días sin apenas intercambiar palabra, y llegamos a la barrera que marcaba el comienzo de las tierras de los Sennin. Como Sasuke llevaba las correspondientes tablillas de identificación, la cruzamos sin problemas. Fue él quien tomó todas las decisiones durante el trayecto: dónde debíamos comer, dónde teníamos que pasar la noche o qué camino debíamos tomar. Yo le seguía, despreocupado, pues estaba seguro de que no me mataría antes de llegar a Myoboku; me necesitaba para entrar en la casa de Jiraiya a través del suelo de ruiseñor. Pasado un tiempo empecé a lamentar que no fuéramos un par de amigos que viajaban juntos. Deseé tener un compañero como Bee o Knohamaru, mi viejo amigo de Myoboku, alguien con quien hablar durante el camino y compartir la confusión de mis pensamientos.

Una vez en tierras Sennin, yo esperaba encontrar unos campos prósperos, como cuando pasé por allí por vez primera junto a Jiraiya; pero por todas partes se veían huellas de los estragos producidos por las tormentas y por la hambruna que las siguió. Muchas aldeas parecían desiertas, los daños de las casas no se habían reparado y la población hambrienta pedía limosna al borde de la carretera. Escuché retazos de conversaciones y me enteré de que los señores de los Sennin estaban exigiendo el sesenta por ciento de la cosecha de arroz —en lugar del cuarenta por ciento anterior— para costear el ejército que estaban formando con el fin de enfrentarse a Obito; también supe que los hombres estaban dispuestos a matar a sus familias y a sí mismos antes que ir muriendo poco a poco de inanición cuando llegase el invierno.

De haber sido otra época del año, podríamos haber realizado un viaje más rápido en barco; pero los vendavales del invierno ya azotaban las costas y levantaban sobre las oscuras playas enormes olas grises cargadas de espuma. Los pescadores amarraban sus barcas en los lugares resguardados que encontraban, o bien las varaban en la playa de guijarros y se instalaban en ellas junto a los suyos hasta la llegada de la primavera. Durante todo el invierno las familias de los pescadores hacían hogueras para obtener sal del agua del mar. En alguna ocasión nos detuvimos para calentarnos y compartir la comida con aquellas gentes, a las que Sasuke entregó algunas monedas. La comida era exigua: pescado en salazón, sopa de algas marinas, erizos de mar y pequeños crustáceos.

Un hombre nos suplicó que comprásemos a su hija, que la llevásemos a Myoboku para nuestro uso o la vendiéramos a un prostíbulo. Rondaría los 13 años, apenas acababa de convertirse en mujer. Aunque no era hermosa, aún recuerdo su rostro; sus ojos asustados y suplicantes, sus lágrimas, su expresión de alivio cuando Sasuke cortésmente declinó la oferta, y la mueca de desesperación de su padre mientras se marchaba dando media vuelta.

Aquella noche Sasuke refunfuñó a causa del frío y lamentó su decisión con respecto a la muchacha.

—Me habría mantenido caliente —se quejó varias veces.

Yo pensé en ella, dormida junto a su madre, sometida a la elección entre la muerte por hambre y una vida de esclavitud. Me acordé de la familia de Gai, expulsada de su destartalado pero confortable hogar; también pensé en el hombre al que yo había matado en su campo de cultivo secreto y en los aldeanos que morirían por mi culpa.

Estos asuntos no le importaban a nadie más —así estaba conformado el mundo—, pero a mí me obsesionaban. Como hacía cada noche, desenterré los pensamientos que había escondido durante todo el día y los examiné.

Sakura esperaba un hijo mío que iba a ser criado por el Gremio. Lo más probable era que yo nunca llegase a conocerle.

Los Shinobi habían matado a mi padre porque había quebrantado las reglas del Gremio, y no dudarían en matarme a mí también.

No tomé ninguna decisión ni llegué a conclusión alguna. Tan sólo permanecí despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, agarrando mis pensamientos como quien sujeta guijarros negros en la mano y los mira.

En los alrededores de Myoboku las montañas caían directamente sobre el mar, por lo que nos vimos obligados a volver tierra adentro y escalar pronunciadas laderas hasta cruzar el último puerto e iniciar el descenso hacia la ciudad.

La emoción me embargaba, aunque no pronuncié palabra ni dejé al descubierto mis sentimientos. Divisamos la población, emplazada en una isla de la bahía rodeada por dos ríos y por el mar. Caía la tarde del día del solsticio de invierno, y los pálidos rayos de sol se esforzaban por abrirse camino entre las nubes grises. Los árboles mostraban sus ramas desnudas y el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra de hojarasca. El humo proveniente de las hogueras en las que se quemaban los últimos tallos de arroz extendía una neblina azulada que flotaba sobre los ríos, a la altura del puente de piedra.

Los preparativos para el Festival del Año Nuevo estaban en marcha; las cuerdas fabricadas con tallos vegetales colgaban por doquier, los abetos de oscuras agujas ya estaban colocados junto a las puertas y multitud de devotos se acercaban hasta los santuarios. El río fluía con caudal abundante —me cantaba su salvaje melodía—, y bajo las agitadas aguas me pareció escuchar la voz del cantero constructor del puente quien, atrapado entre las rocas de su obra, mantenía una interminable conversación con el río.

Caminé por las calles con la cabeza gacha y los ojos dirigidos hacia el suelo, al tiempo que modificaba mis rasgos faciales tal y como Kakashi me había enseñado. Pensé que nadie me reconocería, pues en los últimos meses había crecido y mi cuerpo se había hecho más enjuto y musculoso; además, llevaba el cabello corto y vestía las ropas propias de un artesano. Mis gestos, mi forma de hablar, mis andares... Todo había cambiado en mí desde los días en que atravesé aquellos callejones como un joven señor del clan Sennin.

Fuimos a una destilería situada a las afueras de la ciudad. Durante el tiempo que permanecí en Myoboku, había pasado junto a aquel edificio en multitud de ocasiones, sin imaginar las verdaderas actividades que allí se llevaban a cabo. «Pero», pensé, «Jiraiya lo sabía». Me satisfacía el hecho de que él hubiera realizado un seguimiento de las operaciones de los miembros del Gremio, que hubiera obtenido información que ellos ignoraban y que hubiese sabido de mi existencia.

Los moradores de la casa se afanaban con los preparativos para el trabajo del invierno. Acumulaban grandes cantidades de madera a fin de calentar las cubas, y el aire estaba impregnado del penetrante olor del arroz fermentado. Nos recibió un hombre de corta estatura y aspecto distraído que me recordó a Kakashi. Él no esperaba recibir visitas a aquellas alturas del año; mi presencia y lo que había oído sobre nuestra misión le inquietaban enormemente. Nos hizo entrar a toda prisa al interior de la vivienda y nos guió hasta una habitación oculta.

—Vivimos tiempos terribles —lamentó—. El clan Sennin entrará en guerra con Obito en primavera. Ahora sólo nos protege el invierno.

—¿Qué sabes de la campaña de Obito contra el Gremio?

—Está en boca de todos —replicó el hombre—. Por ese motivo nos han ordenado que apoyemos a los Sennin tanto como podamos —me lanzó una mirada en la que se adivinaba su resentimiento—. Nos iba mucho mejor con Pain.

—Creo que es un grave error haberle traído aquí. Si alguien llegase a reconocerle...

—Nos marcharemos mañana —replicó en ese momento Sasuke—. Lo único que tiene que hacer es recoger algo en su antigua casa.

—¿En la casa del señor Jiraiya? ¡Qué locura! Le atraparán.

—No lo creo. Tiene bastante talento —me pareció detectar un matiz de burla en aquel elogio, y lo tomé como una señal más de su intención de matarme.

El hombre se mordió el labio inferior.

—Incluso los monos se caen de los árboles. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que recoger?

—Creemos que Sennin podría haber recabado extensos documentos sobre los asuntos del Gremio.

—¿Jiraiya, _El Novelista?_ ¡Imposible!

Los ojos de Sasuke se endurecieron.

—¿Por qué piensas así?

—Es bien conocido... Jiraiya era un buen hombre, todos le querían. Su muerte fue una tragedia terrible; pero murió porque era... —el hombre parpadeó repetidamente y me miró con aire de disculpa—. Era demasiado confiado, demasiado inocente. Nunca fue un conspirador, y no sabía nada sobre el Gremio.

—Tenemos motivos para creer lo contrario —terció Sasuke—. Antes del amanecer averiguaremos quién tiene razón.

—¿Irán a la casa esta noche?

—Debemos estar de vuelta en Takigakure antes de que lleguen las nieves.

—Pues este año llegarán pronto, posiblemente antes del último mes —el hombre pareció aliviado al conversar sobre un tema tan trivial como el tiempo—. Por lo que parece, será un invierno largo y difícil; pero si la primavera va a traer consigo la guerra, preferiría que nunca llegase.

En la pequeña y oscura habitación el frío era intenso. El propio hombre nos trajo comida, vino y té. Sasuke bebió vino, pero yo no lo hice porque quería mantener todos mis sentidos alerta. Mientras anochecía, estuvimos sentados sin cruzar palabra.

Los ruidos de la destilería se fueron acallando, aunque el olor persistía. Presté atención a los sonidos de la ciudad, tan conocidos para mí, y me di cuenta de que era capaz de identificar la calle y la casa de donde procedía cada uno de ellos. Esta familiaridad me relajó, y mi desaliento logró algo de alivió. Desde el cercano templo de Daishoin llegó el tañido de una campana que anunciaba las oraciones del crepúsculo. Me vino a la mente la imagen del antiguo edificio, la verdosa penumbra de su arboleda, las linternas de piedra que marcaban las tumbas de los señores Sennin y sus lacayos. Absorto, tuve la sensación de encontrarme caminando entre las lápidas.

Entonces, Jiraiya volvió a presentarse ante mí, como si emergiera de una bruma blanca, goteando agua y sangre; sus ardientes ojos negros me transmitían un mensaje inconfundible. Me desperté de repente temblando de frío.

Oí que Sasuke me decía:

—Bebe un poco de vino. Te calmará los nervios.

Negué con la cabeza, me puse en pie, y para calentarme empecé a realizar los ejercicios que el Gremio me había enseñado. Entonces, me senté a meditar —intentando retener el calor— y reflexioné sobre el trabajo que me esperaba aquella noche. Concentré todos mis poderes, pues para entonces ya sabía cómo hacerlos aflorar a voluntad, mientras que en el pasado sólo habían surgido por instinto.

Sonó la campana en Daishoin. Era la medianoche.

Oí que el hombre se aproximaba y que la puerta se abría. Nos hizo una seña y nos condujo a través de la casa hasta la cancela exterior. Alertó a los guardias, y saltamos por encima de la tapia. Uno de los perros emitió un leve ladrido, pero lo hicieron callar de un manotazo.

La oscuridad era total; el aire, helado, y desde el mar llegaban fuertes ráfagas de viento. La noche resultaba tan desapacible que las calles estaban desiertas. Caminamos en silencio hasta la ribera y después nos dirigimos hacia el sur, hasta la confluencia de los ríos. La presa por la que yo a menudo había cruzado hasta el otro lado quedaba al descubierto a causa de la marea baja. Justo detrás se encontraba la casa de Jiraiya. En la orilla cercana había varias barcas amarradas, en las que solíamos cruzar el río hasta alcanzar las tierras de su propiedad, los campos de arroz y las granjas, donde Jiraiya me hablaba de agricultura y sistemas de regadío, de cosechas y bosques. Aquellas barcas también habían transportado la madera para el pabellón de té y el suelo de ruiseñor escorándose en el agua a causa del peso de las aromáticas tablas, recién cortadas en los bosques situados más allá de las plantaciones. La noche era demasiado oscura incluso para vislumbrar la silueta de las montañas en las que los árboles habían crecido.

Nos agazapamos a un lado de la estrecha carretera y contemplamos la casa. No se veían luces, sólo el débil resplandor de un brasero que ardía en la garita de los guardias situada junto a la cancela. Oí la pesada respiración de los hombres y los perros que dormían profundamente, y un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza: si Jiraiya siguiera vivo, no estarían durmiendo de esa manera. Me enfadé en su nombre, en primer lugar conmigo mismo.

Sasuke susurró:

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Entonces, adelante.

No elaboramos ningún plan. Simplemente, él me mandó marchar como si yo fuese un halcón o un perro de caza. Podía imaginarme sus planes: cuando regresase con los documentos, se haría con ellos... y más tarde contaría que, por desgracia, los guardias me mataron y arrojaron mi cadáver al río.

Atravesé la calle, me hice invisible, salté hasta lo alto de la tapia y desde allí me dejé caer en el jardín. Al instante me envolvió la amortiguada melodía de la casa: el suspiro del viento en los árboles, el murmullo del arroyo, el chapoteo de la cascada, el oleaje del río empujado por la marea... Me invadió un profundo sentimiento de lástima. ¿Qué hacía yo regresando a la casa de noche como un ladrón? Casi sin darme cuenta permití que mi rostro se modificara y volviese a adquirir su aspecto de Sennin.

El suelo de ruiseñor se extendía alrededor de toda la vivienda, pero no suponía amenaza alguna para mí. Aun en la oscuridad podía atravesarlo sin que emitiera su canto. Desde el extremo más lejano, escalé por la pared exterior hasta la ventana de la sala de la planta superior —el mismo recorrido que hacía más de un año había seguido Zabuza, el asesino—. Al llegar a lo alto me detuve a escuchar. Al parecer la sala estaba vacía.

Las contraventanas estaban cerradas para mitigar el gélido aire nocturno, pero el pestillo no estaba echado y me fue fácil abrirlas lo suficiente como para acceder a la estancia. Dentro hacía casi tanto frío como en el exterior y la oscuridad era aún más intensa. La sala despedía un olor acre, como si llevara mucho tiempo cerrada, como si nadie la utilizara, salvo los fantasmas.

Oí la respiración de los moradores de la casa, que dormían, y reconocí a cada uno de ellos; pero no pude localizar a quien estaba buscando: Pa. Bajé por la estrecha escalera, cuyos crujidos conocía como la palma de mi mano. Una vez en el piso inferior, percibí que la vivienda no estaba totalmente a oscuras como parecía desde la calle. En la habitación más alejada, la favorita de Pa, ardía una lámpara. Me acerqué en silencio hasta la luz. La mampara de papel estaba cerrada, pero la llama reflejaba sobre ella la sombra del anciano. Abrí la puerta corredera.

Pa levantó la cabeza y me miró sin dar muestras de sorpresa. Me sonrió con tristeza e hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por traeros la paz; pero soy viejo, y he usado la pluma con más frecuencia que la espada.

—Maestro —susurré—. Soy yo, Naruto.

Entré en la habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y caí de rodillas ante él.

Entonces Pa se sobresaltó como si hubiera estado durmiendo y acabara de despertarse, o como si, estando en el mundo de los muertos, hubiera sido reclamado por los vivos. Me agarró por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él bajo la luz de la llama.

—¿Naruto? ¿Eres realmente tú?

Me pasó la mano por la cabeza y por los brazos, como si temiera que yo fuese una aparición. Las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro. En ese momento, me abrazó y apretó mi cabeza sobre su hombro como habría hecho con un hijo perdido y más tarde recuperado. Yo sentía la agitada respiración en su delgado pecho.

Me alejó un poco de él y me miró a la cara.

—Creí que eras Jiraiya. Suele visitarme de noche y se queda de pie en el umbral. Sé lo que quiere, pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? —se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica—. Te pareces mucho a él. Es muy extraño. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Al principio pensamos que te habrían asesinado, pero de vez en cuando alguien viene a la casa preguntando por ti, por lo que dimos por hecho que seguías vivo.

—Los miembros del Gremio me escondieron —repliqué, mientras me preguntaba hasta qué punto Pa conocía mis antecedentes—.En los dos últimos meses, en Takigakure. Hice un pacto con ellos. Me secuestraron en Amegakure, pero me permitieron acudir al castillo para sacar de allí al señor Jiraiya. A cambio, me comprometí a entrar a su servicio. Tal vez desconozcas que estoy unido a ellos por vínculos de sangre.

—Lo suponía —admitió Pa—. ¿Por qué si no Hatake Kakashi se habría presentado aquí? —tomó una de mis manos y la apretó con emoción—. Todos saben cómo rescataste a Jiraiya y asesinaste a Pain para vengar su muerte. No me importa reconocerlo: siempre creí que mi señor cometió un grave error al adoptarte, pero aquella noche acabaste con mi desconfianza y saldaste todas tus deudas para con él.

—No todas. Los señores de los Sennin traicionaron a Jiraiya al entregarle a Pain, y todavía no han recibido castigo.

—¿Es eso lo que te trae por aquí? De ser cierto, su espíritu descansaría en paz.

—No, me envía el Gremio. Los maestros creen que el señor Jiraiya guardaba documentos relativos a la organización y quieren conseguirlos.

Pa sonrió con amargura.

—Él guardaba documentos sobre multitud de asuntos. Los repaso todas las noches. Los señores de los Sennin afirman que tu adopción fue ilegal y que, de todas formas, lo más probable es que estés muerto, por lo que a su parecer Jiraiya carece de herederos y sus tierras deben pasar a formar parte de las del castillo. He estado buscando pruebas para que puedas conservar lo que te pertenece —su voz se hizo más fuerte y adquirió un tono de urgencia—. Tienes que regresar, Naruto. La mitad del clan te apoyará por lo que hiciste en Amegakure. Muchos sospechan que los tíos de Jiraiya planearon su muerte y están indignados por ello. ¡Regresa y completa tu venganza!

La presencia de Jiraiya nos envolvía. Yo estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento entraría en la habitación con su paso enérgico, su sonrisa franca y los ojos oscuros que parecían sinceros y sin embargo ocultaban tantas cosas.

—Creo que es mi obligación —dije con lentitud—. No encontraré la paz hasta consumar la venganza. Pero el Gremio intentará matarme si me fugo; no sólo lo intentará, sino que no descansará hasta haberlo conseguido.

Pa suspiró profundamente.

—Creo que no te he juzgado mal —afirmó—. Si no me confundo, viniste aquí dispuesto a matarme. Soy viejo, estoy preparado para abandonar este mundo; pero desearía ver acabado el trabajo de Jiraiya. Es cierto, él guardaba documentos sobre el Gremio. Consideraba que nadie podría traer la paz al País Medio mientras el Gremio conservase su poder, por lo que se dedicó a averiguar todo lo que pudo sobre sus actividades. Luego transcribía toda esa información. Se cercioró de que nadie conociera el contenido de sus escritos, ni siquiera yo. Era extremadamente reservado, mucho más de lo que nadie pudiera creer. No le quedaba más remedio, pues durante 10 años sus tíos y Pain habían estado intentando librarse de él.

—¿Me darás los documentos?

—No se los entregaré al Gremio —aseguró. La llama de la lámpara titiló, y de repente apareció en su rostro una expresión astuta que yo nunca antes había visto. — Debo conseguir más aceite o nos quedaremos a oscuras. Déjame que despierte a Ma.

—Mejor no —repliqué, aunque me habría encantado ver a la anciana que dirigía la casa y me había tratado como a un hijo—. No puedo quedarme.

—¿Has venido solo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sasuke me espera fuera.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Casi con toda seguridad intentará matarme; sobre todo si regreso con las manos vacías.

Me preguntaba qué hora sería, qué estaría haciendo Sasuke. La melodía de invierno de la casa me rodeaba. No quería abandonarla. Mis opciones eran cada vez más escasas. Pa nunca entregaría los documentos al Gremio y yo nunca sería capaz de matarle para obtenerlos. Saqué mi cuchillo de la funda y noté su peso en la mano.

—Ahora debería quitarme la vida.

—Ésa sería una respuesta —dijo Pa con un suspiro—, pero no la más satisfactoria. Ya serían dos los fantasmas inquietos que me visitarían por las noches. Y los asesinos de Jiraiya quedarían sin castigo.

La llama de la lámpara crepitó e Pa se puso en pie.

—Iré a buscar aceite —susurró.

Oí cómo caminaba por la casa arrastrando los pies y me acordé de Jiraiya. ¡Cuántas noches se había sentado en aquella misma habitación! A mí alrededor se apilaban cajas llenas de pergaminos. Mientras las contemplaba, de improviso me vino a la mente con absoluta nitidez el arcón de madera que yo había transportado colina arriba como regalo para el abad el día en que visitamos el templo para contemplar las pinturas de Sai. Creí poder ver a Jiraiya, que sonreía.Una vez que Pa regresó y encendió la lámpara, comentó:

—De todas formas, no están aquí.

—Lo sé —repliqué yo—. Están en Kusagakure.

Pa sonrió.

—Si aceptas mi consejo, aunque en el pasado nunca me prestaste atención alguna, ve allí. Vete ahora, esta misma noche. Te daré dinero para el viaje. Los monjes te esconderán durante el invierno, y en el templo tendrás ocasión de planear tu venganza contra los señores de los Sennin. Ésa era la voluntad de Jiraiya.

—También es mi voluntad, pero hice un pacto con el maestro Shinobi. He dado mi palabra al Gremio…

—Recuerda que primero juraste lealtad a los Sennin —repuso Pa—. ¿No te salvó la vida Jiraiya antes de que el Gremio hubiera oído hablar de ti siquiera?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso Sasuke no tiene intención de matarte? Ellos ya han roto el pacto que hiciste. ¿Puedes esquivarle? ¿Dónde está?

—Le dejé en la carretera, frente a la casa. Pero ahora podría estar en cualquier sitio.

—Pero podrás oírle, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué ha sido de esos trucos con los que solías engañarme? Siempre te encontrabas en otra parte cuando yo creía que estabas estudiando.

—Maestro... —empecé a decir. Iba a disculparme, pero él me hizo callar con un gesto.

—Estás perdonado. No fue precisamente mi instrucción lo que te permitió sacar a Jiraiya de Amegakure.

Abandonó de nuevo la habitación y regresó con una bolsa llena de monedas y varios pastelillos de arroz envueltos en algas marinas. Pero como yo no llevaba un hatillo donde pudiera guardarlo, y necesitaba las dos manos libres, até la bolsa a mi ropa interior y coloqué los pastelillos bajo el cinturón.

—¿Sabrás encontrar el camino? —preguntó Pa, que empezaba a inquietarse como solía hacer en días pasados, cuando íbamos a visitar un santuario o a realizar cualquier otra salida.

—Creo que sí.

—Te entregaré una carta para que te permitan pasar la barrera. Eres un criado de esta casa, eso es lo que pareces, que estás organizando mi visita al templo para el próximo año. Me reuniré contigo en Kusagakure cuando llegue el deshielo; espérame allí. Jiraiya mantenía una alianza con Obito. No sé cómo están las cosas entre ustedes, pero debes buscar su protección. Él se mostrará agradecido por toda la información que pueda utilizar en contra el Gremio.

Tomó el pincel y comenzó a redactar la carta con trazo ligero.

—¿Todavía sabes escribir? —preguntó sin elevar la mirada.

—No muy bien.

—Tendrás todo el invierno para practicar —Pa selló la nota y se puso en pie—. Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido de _Rasengan?_

—Llegó a mis manos. Está guardado en Kusagakure.

—Es hora de volver a buscarlo —sonrió una vez más, y masculló—: Ma me matará por no haberla despertado.

Guardé la carta entre mis ropas y nos abrazamos.

—Un destino extraño te ata a esta casa —sentenció Pa—. Es un vínculo del que no puedes escapar —su voz se quebró y vi que otra vez estaba a punto de llorar.

—Ya lo sé —murmuré—. Haré todo lo que me has pedido.

Supe que no podía renunciar a aquella casa ni a mi herencia; me pertenecían, y las iba a reclamar. Lo que Pa me había aconsejado era razonable. Tenía que escapar del Gremio. Los documentos de Jiraiya me protegerían y me permitirían hacer tratos con Obito. ¡Ojalá pudiese llegar a Kusagakure a salvo!

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abandoné la casa por el mismo camino por el que había llegado: salí por la ventana del piso superior, bajé por la pared exterior y atravesé el suelo de ruiseñor. Éste siguió dormido bajo mis pies, pero juré que lo haría despertar la próxima vez que caminara sobre él. No volví a escalar la tapia para saltar a la calle; en cambio, corrí en silencio por el jardín, me hice invisible y, colgado de las rocas como una araña, crucé el orificio que atravesaba el muro, por donde el arroyo desembocaba en el río. Me dejé caer en la embarcación más cercana, solté las amarras, agarré el remo colocado en la popa y empujé la barca hacia la corriente.

La barca crujió ligeramente bajo mi peso mientras las aguas la sacudían. Para mi desgracia, el cielo se había despejado de nubes; hacía más frío y la luna en cuarto creciente emitía una estela de luz. Al escuchar el sonido de pisadas que llegaba de la orilla, envié mi segundo cuerpo de regreso a la tapia y me agazapé en la barca; pero no logré engañar a Sasuke, quien dio un salto desde la ribera como si estuviera volando. Me hice invisible otra vez —aunque sabía que él me descubriría—, y salté desde la barca hasta otro bote amarrado junto a la tapia. Desaté las amarras a toda prisa y con ayuda del remo me adentré en el río. Pude ver cómo Sasuke se posaba sobre la barca que yo acababa de abandonar y se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio. A continuación, dio otro salto y salió volando hacia mí, justo cuando yo me desdoblé en dos y, dejando mi segundo cuerpo en el bote, me precipité hacia la primera barca. Noté cómo nos cruzábamos en el aire. Controlando la fuerza de mi caída, aterricé en el primer bote, empuñé el remo y comencé a avanzar a toda velocidad. Cuando Sasuke atrapó mi segundo cuerpo, éste se desvaneció, y observé cómo mi enemigo se disponía a saltar otra vez. Sólo podía escapar adentrándome en el río. Saqué el cuchillo y, en el momento en que Sasuke se precipitaba sobre la barca, intenté clavárselo con una mano. Él se movió con su rapidez habitual y esquivó el ataque con facilidad. Yo, que había previsto su movimiento, le golpeé con el remo a un lado de la cabeza. Entonces cayó, momentáneamente aturdido, mientras que yo, que había perdido el equilibrio por el violento balanceo de la embarcación, estuve a punto de caer por la borda. Dejé el remo y me agarré con fuerza al lateral de madera. No quería acabar en las aguas heladas a menos que pudiera arrastrar a Sasuke conmigo y ahogarle. Mientras me dirigía hacia el otro lado de la barca, éste se recuperó. Dio un salto hacia delante y me agarró; caímos juntos y me sujetó por el cuello.

Yo permanecía en estado invisible, pero no tenía escapatoria, pues mi oponente me tenía inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo como una carpa bajo el mazo del cocinero. Noté que mi visión se ennegrecía y entonces él aflojó un poco los dedos.

—¡Traidor! —exclamó—. Kakashi nos advirtió que al final volverías con los Sennin. Me alegro, porque he deseado verte muerto desde el primer día en que nos conocimos. Ahora lo vas a pagar caro por tu insolencia con los Shinobi, por la herida que me hiciste en la mano... y por Sakura.

—Mátame —dije yo—, como tu familia mató a mi padre. Nunca escaparás de nuestros fantasmas. La maldición te perseguirá hasta el día de tu muerte por haber asesinado a alguien de tu propia sangre.

La barca se mecía a nuestros pies y se alejaba empujada por la marea. Si entonces Sasuke hubiese hecho uso de sus manos o su cuchillo, yo no estaría contando esta historia; pero no pudo resistir la tentación de lanzarme una última ofensa.

—Tu hijo será mío. Le criaré como es debido, como un verdadero Shinobi —me zarandeó con violencia—. Enséñame la cara —rugió—. Quiero ver tu expresión cuando oigas que le enseñaré a odiar tu memoria. Quiero verte morir.

Acerco su rostro al mío y sus ojos buscaron los míos. La barca a la deriva llegó hasta la estela de luz que proyectaba la luna. Al contemplar el brillo de ésta, dejé que regresara mi visibilidad, le miré directamente y vi lo que quería encontrar: el odio y los celos que le nublaban el juicio y le hacían vulnerable.

Al instante se dio cuenta de su error e intentó apartar la mirada, pero el golpe del remo debió de haber aminorado su celeridad habitual y ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba mareado y a punto de caer dormido bajo los influjos del sueño de los Shinobi. Se desplomó hacia un lado como un fardo y movió los párpados repetidamente intentando abrir los ojos. La barca se balanceó con más fuerza y el propio peso de Sasuke le hizo caer de cabeza al río.

El bote siguió a la deriva, cada vez más deprisa, arrastrado por la creciente marea. Bajo la estela de luz que atravesaba el agua vi que su cuerpo emergía y flotaba con suavidad. No quise regresar para darle muerte, aunque abrigaba la esperanza de que se ahogase o muriera helado. Le abandoné en manos del destino. Entonces, recogí el remo y empujé la barca hasta el otro lado del río.

Cuando llegué a la orilla tiritaba de frío. Los primeros gallos lanzaban sus cantos y la luna empezaba a descender por el firmamento. La hierba de la ribera estaba rígida a causa de la escarcha, y las piedras y los juncos se veían cubiertos por una brillante capa blanca.

Estaba exhausto, aunque demasiado agitado como para conciliar el sueño; de todas formas, tenía que moverme para entrar en calor. Caminé a paso decidido por la estrecha carretera de montaña en dirección al suroeste. La luna brillaba, y yo conocía el camino. Al despuntar la mañana atravesé el primer puerto y me dirigí ladera abajo hasta una pequeña aldea. Casi todos los habitantes dormían, pero me encontré con una anciana que avivaba los rescoldos del fogón de la cocina y que me ofreció un poco de sopa caliente a cambio de una moneda. Me quejé ante ella de mi anciano amo, quien me enviaba en una absurda búsqueda a través de las montañas hasta un templo remoto. Sin duda el invierno acabaría con él, y yo me quedaría, desamparado, en el santuario.

La anciana se rió con estridencia, y dijo:

—Entonces, ¡tendrás que hacerte monje!

—Nada de eso; me gustan demasiado las mujeres.

Mi comentario le agradó y me regaló varias ciruelas encurtidas como acompañamiento del desayuno. Cuando reparó en las monedas que yo llevaba, me ofreció alojamiento. Los alimentos habían provocado que el demonio del sueño se acercara aún más a mí, y ansiaba poder tumbarme; pero me asustaba la idea de que pudieran reconocerme, e incluso lamentaba las explicaciones que le había dado a la mujer. Yo había dejado a Sasuke en el río, pero sabía que las aguas siempre devuelven a sus víctimas —a las vivas y las muertas— y temía que me persiguiera. No me sentía orgulloso de mi deserción del Gremio tras haber jurado obediencia, y bajo la fría luz de la mañana comencé a darme cuenta de lo que haría el resto de mi vida. Había decidido regresar con los Sennin, pero ya nunca me libraría del miedo a ser asesinado; toda una organización secreta me buscaría para castigarme por mi deslealtad. Si quería escapar de sus redes, debía moverme con mayor rapidez que cualquiera de sus mensajeros; tenía que llegar a Kusagakure antes de que la nieve empezara a caer.

Cuando llegué a Konoha en la tarde del segundo día el cielo había adquirido un tono plomizo. Mis pensamientos regresaron al momento en que había conocido allí a Hinata, y recordé la sesión de entrenamiento en la que me enamoré de ella. ¿Acaso su nombre ya estaba inscrito en el censo de los difuntos? ¿Tendría que encender velas en su memoria durante el Festival de los Muertos, año tras año, hasta mi muerte? ¿Nos reuniríamos en el otro mundo, o tal vez estábamos condenados a no volver a encontrarnos ni en la vida ni en la muerte? La congoja y el remordimiento me corroían. Ella me había dicho: «Sólo me encuentro a salvo a tu lado»; pero yo la había abandonado. Si el destino fuese bondadoso conmigo y ella volviera otra vez junto a mí, nunca la dejaría marchar.

Me arrepentí amargamente de haberme unido a los miembros del Gremio y repasé los motivos por los que había tomado esa decisión. Era cierto que había hecho un pacto con ellos y mi vida les pertenecía; pero además yo culpaba a mi propia vanidad. Había deseado conocer y desarrollar el lado oscuro de mi persona que había heredado de mi padre, de los Shinobi, del Gremio; aquella tenebrosa herencia que me otorgó los poderes extraordinarios que tanto me enorgullecían. Yo había respondido con entusiasmo y voluntariamente a la llamada del Gremio, a la mezcla de adulación, condescendencia y brutalidad con la que solía manipularme. Me pregunté si lograría escapar de ellos.

No paraba de dar vueltas a tales pensamientos y, a medida que caminaba, el letargo me envolvía. Al mediodía eché una cabezada en un hoyo que encontré junto a la carretera, pero el intenso frío me despertó. La única forma de mantenerme en calor era continuar caminando. Rodeé la ciudad, descendí por un puerto de montaña y volví a salir a la carretera cerca del río. El caudal había disminuido con respecto a la crecida causada por las tormentas que nos habían retenido en Konoha; los destrozos de las orillas se habían reparado, pero el único puente en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, una pasarela de madera, aún estaba derruido. Pagué a un barquero para que me llevara hasta el otro lado del río. Nadie viajaba a una hora tan tardía y yo era su último pasajero. Noté que me miraba con curiosidad, pero no me dirigió la palabra. Yo no le identifiqué como miembro del Gremio, pero me sentía incómodo en su presencia. Me dejó en la orilla y me alejé a toda velocidad. Cuando giré en la curva de la carretera, él me seguía observando. Hice un gesto con la cabeza, pero no se dio por aludido.

El frío era cada vez más intenso; el aire, húmedo y helado. Lamentaba no haber buscado refugio para pasar la noche; si me quedaba atrapado por una ventisca, tendría pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Estaba seguro de que junto a la frontera del feudo había una casa de postas, pero a pesar de la carta de Pa y de mi disfraz de sirviente no quería pasar la noche allí, pues me encontraría con demasiados curiosos y demasiados guardias. No sabía qué hacer, de modo que continué caminando.

Llegó la noche. Hasta con mis ojos entrenados por el Gremio, me resultaba difícil ver el camino. En dos ocasiones me desorienté y tuve que regresar sobre mis pasos. Caí en una zanja que acumulaba agua y me mojé las piernas hasta la altura de las rodillas. El viento rugía, y de los bosques llegaban extraños sonidos que me recordaban a las leyendas de monstruos y duendes y me hacían creer que los muertos caminaban a mis espaldas.

Para cuando el cielo empezó a palidecer por el este yo ya estaba helado hasta los huesos y tiritaba de forma incontrolable. Me alegré de la llegada del alba, pero ésta no me alivió del intenso frío; al contrario, me recordó mi profunda soledad. Por primera vez se me ocurrió que si la frontera del feudo estaba custodiada por hombres de Obito, me entregaría. Ellos me llevarían ante su señor, pero antes me ofrecerían algo caliente. Me llevarían al interior de la construcción para protegerme del frío y harían té para mí. La idea del té caliente me obsesionaba; notaba el vapor en la cara, el calor del cuenco en las manos. Tan obsesionado estaba, que no reparé en que me seguían.

De repente noté la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta, atónito por no haber oído las pisadas ni la respiración de quien me seguía. Me sorprendí, incluso me asusté, pues parecía haber perdido mi capacidad de audición. Daba la impresión de que aquel viajero hubiera caído del cielo o hubiera llegado caminando por encima del suelo, como hacen los muertos. Al momento comprendí que o bien el agotamiento me había desquiciado o realmente me encontraba ante un fantasma, pues el hombre que caminaba detrás de mí era Gaara, el paria, a quien, según yo tenía entendido, los hombres de Obito habían torturado hasta la muerte en el país de la hierba.

La impresión al verle fue tan intensa que creí desmayarme. La sangre me dejó de fluir a la cabeza y me tambaleé. Mientras caía, Gaara logró sujetarme. Sus manos no eran las de un espíritu; eran reales, fuertes y sólidas, y olían a cuero. La tierra y el cielo empezaron a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y la vista se me nubló. Gaara me ayudó a sentarme y me puso la cabeza entre las rodillas. Algo me bramaba en los oídos, un ruido tan fuerte que me ensordecía. Permanecí en aquella postura, sujetándome la cabeza con las manos, hasta que el rugido disminuyó y la oscuridad se alejó de mi visión. Me quedé mirando el suelo. La hierba estaba cubierta de escarcha y minúsculas partículas de oscuro hielo rodeaban las piedras del camino. El viento soplaba con fuerza en los cedros. Con la excepción de su silbido, lo único que se oía era el castañeteo de mis dientes.

Entonces, Gaara habló. No había duda, era su voz:

—Perdóname, señor; no quería asustarte.

—Me dijeron que habías muerto. No sabía si eras tú... o tu fantasma.

—Creo que estuve muerto durante un tiempo —susurró Gaara—. Eso es lo que pensaron los hombres de Obito cuando me arrojaron a la ciénaga; pero el sabio tenía otros planes para mí y me envió de vuelta a este mundo. Mi trabajo aquí aún no ha terminado.

Levanté la cabeza lentamente y le miré. Una cicatriz reciente le cruzaba el rostro, de la nariz a la oreja, y le faltaban varios dientes. Le tomé la muñeca para mirarle la mano; le habían arrancado las uñas y los dedos estaban deformados a causa de los golpes.

—Debería pedirte perdón —dije yo, impresionado ante lo que veía.

—Nunca nos sucede nada que el sabio no haya proyectado —replicó él.

Yo me pregunté por qué la tortura tenía cabida en los planes de los dioses, pero no me hice eco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—El barquero vino a verme y me contó que había transportado a un pasajero que podrías ser tú. Llevo tiempo esperando noticias tuyas; sabía que regresarías —Gaara recogió el hatillo que había dejado a un lado de la carretera y lo desató—. Por fin se cumplirá la profecía.

—¿De qué profecía hablas?

Gaara no respondió. Sacó dos pastelillos de mijo, entonó una plegaria y me ofreció uno de ellos.

—Siempre me alimentas —le comenté, agradecido—, pero ahora me siento incapaz de comer.

—Entonces, bebe —replicó Gaara, mientras sacaba un tosco recipiente fabricado con bambú. Yo dudé si debía aceptarlo, pero después pensé que el licor me haría entrar en calor. En cuanto el líquido me llegó al estómago, la oscuridad se cernió sobre mí otra vez y vomité varias veces con tanta violencia que me puse a temblar de forma incontrolable.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua como se hace con los caballos o los bueyes. Tenía la paciencia propia de quien está acostumbrado a tratar con animales; no en vano, él era quien les daba muerte y después despellejaba sus cadáveres. Cuando recobré el habla, acerté a decir, a pesar del castañeteo de los dientes:

—Tengo que seguir mi camino.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges? —preguntó Gaara.

—A Kusagakure. Pasaré allí el invierno.

—Entiendo —dijo él, sumiéndose en uno de sus familiares silencios. Estaba rezando, prestando atención a una voz interior que le indicara cómo actuar—. Está bien —exclamó por fin—, cruzaremos la montaña. Si viajaras por la carretera, te detendrían en la barrera y, aunque eso no sucediera, tardarías demasiado; nevaría antes de que llegases al país de la Hierba.

—¿Cruzar la montaña? —pregunté, extrañado, llevando la mirada hacia los escarpados picos que se extendían en dirección noroeste.

La carretera que discurría entre Konoha y el País de la Hierba rodeaba la falda de las montañas, pero Kusagakure se encontraba justo al otro lado de la cordillera. Las nubes grises cubrían las altas cumbres y emitían el húmedo resplandor que presagia la llegada de la nieve.

—El camino es muy escarpado —dijo Gaara—. Tienes que descansar antes de ponerte en marcha.

Empecé a contemplar la idea de incorporarme.

—No tengo tiempo. Debo llegar al templo antes de que nieve.

Gaara elevó la vista hacia el cielo y respiró profundamente.

—Esta noche no nevará, hace demasiado frío, pero la nieve podría empezar a caer mañana. Le pediremos al sabio de los seis caminos que la detenga.

Gaara se levantó y me ayudó a incorporarme.

—¿Estás en condiciones de andar? Mi casa no queda lejos; allí podrás descansar. Después te llevaré a ver a unos hombres que te mostrarán el camino que atraviesa las montañas.

Yo me sentía desfallecer; era como si mi cuerpo hubiese perdido su materia, como si me hubiese desdoblado en dos y me hubiera marchado con mi segundo cuerpo vacío. En ese momento agradecí la doctrina del Gremio, con la que había aprendido a encontrar las reservas de energía que la mayoría de las personas desconoce. Concentré la respiración, y poco a poco recobré algo de vigor y resistencia. Sin duda, Gaara atribuyó mi recuperación al poder de sus plegarias. Me observó durante unos instantes con sus ojos hundidos, luego se dio la vuelta esbozando una ligera sonrisa y comenzó a desandar el trayecto que había recorrido.

Yo dudé por un momento, en parte porque detestaba la idea de volver sobre mis pasos, de regresar por el camino que tanto esfuerzo me había costado recorrer, y en parte porque me disgustaba estar en compañía de un paria. No me importaba hablar con él de noche, a solas; pero caminar a su lado, ser visto en su presencia, era algo muy diferente. Me recordé a mí mismo que todavía no era un señor Sennin, que tampoco pertenecía ya al Gremio, que Gaara me estaba ofreciendo ayuda y refugio; pero mientras le seguía me envolvió una sensación de incomodidad.

Anduvimos durante casi una hora y a continuación giramos por un angosto sendero que partía desde la carretera, discurría a orillas de un pequeño río y atravesaba dos míseras aldeas. Unos chiquillos salieron corriendo a nuestro encuentro suplicando comida, pero se detuvieron en seco al reconocer al paria. En la segunda aldea, dos niños algo más mayores se atrevieron a arrojarnos piedras, y una de ellas estuvo a punto de golpearme en la espalda; pero yo pude oír cómo se precipitaba por el aire y me aparté justo a tiempo. Cuando iba a darme la vuelta para castigar al descarado muchacho, Gaara me lo impidió.

Mucho antes de llegar a la curtiduría, se distinguía un intenso olor a cuero. El torrente se fue ensanchando hasta desembocar en otro río de mayor caudal. En la confluencia de ambos había varias hileras de bastidores de madera sobre los que las pieles estaban extendidas. En este húmedo y abrigado lugar quedaban protegidas de la escarcha; aunque, cuando llegase lo más crudo del invierno, los curtidores retirarían los cueros de los marcos y los guardarían hasta la primavera. Varios hombres estaban ya trabajando —todos ellos parias, desde luego—; a pesar del frío estaban medio desnudos y, como Gaara, eran tan delgados que se les adivinaban los huesos. También tenían el mismo aspecto derrotado, como de perros apaleados. Sobre las aguas flotaba la bruma, que se mezclaba con el humo procedente de las hogueras de carbón. Un puente flotante, construido con cañas de bambú unidas con cuerdas, cruzaba el río. Recordé que Gaara me había pedido que acudiera al puente de los parias siempre que necesitara ayuda, y me asombré de que el destino me hubiese llevado hasta allí; sin duda él diría que yo había sido guiado por el poder del sabio de los seis caminos.

En el extremo más alejado de las hileras de bastidores se veían varias chozas de madera; su apariencia era tan frágil que daba la impresión de que una ráfaga de viento podría derrumbarlas. Seguí a Gaara hasta el umbral de la cabaña más cercana. Aunque los hombres seguían trabajando, percibí que me observaban, y en sus miradas detecté una especie de súplica, como si yo fuera alguien importante para ellos y pudiera ayudarlos.

Intenté disimular mi reticencia y entré en la choza sin quitarme las sandalias, pues el suelo era de tierra. En el hogar ardía un pequeño fuego y los ojos me escocían por el humo que llenaba el ambiente. En una esquina, acurrucada bajo una pila de piezas de cuero, se encontraba una persona. En un primer momento creí que se trataba de la esposa de Garra, pero luego se acercó arrastrando las rodillas e inclinó la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo. Era el barquero con el que había cruzado el río.

—Caminó casi toda la noche para decirme que te había visto —dijo Gaara con tono de disculpa—. Tiene que descansar antes de regresar a su casa.

Yo era consciente del sacrificio que el barquero había llevado a cabo. No sólo había caminado en solitario gran parte de la noche bajo la oscuridad habitada por los espíritus, sino que se había expuesto a ser atacado por los bandoleros o detenido por las patrullas; además, había perdido los escasos ingresos de un día de trabajo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí?

El barquero se incorporó, elevó los ojos y me miró durante un instante. No pronunció palabra, pero reconocí la misma mirada de los curtidores; era una mezcla de consuelo y de hambre. Hacía varios meses yo había visto aquella misma expresión en los rostros de las gentes con quien Jiraiya y yo nos cruzamos en nuestro viaje de vuelta de Kusagakure al país de la Hierba; aquellas miradas estaban lanzando una súplica a Jiraiya, pues en él habían encontrado la promesa de justicia y compasión. Ahora aquellos hombres buscaban lo mismo en mí; lo que Gaara les había contado me había convertido en su esperanza.

Algo en mi interior me hizo reaccionar ante sus súplicas, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ante los aldeanos o ante los granjeros y sus campos de cultivo secretos. Los parias eran tratados como perros, golpeados y condenados al hambre; pero yo los consideraba como los hombres que eran, con un cerebro y un corazón tan humanos como los de cualquier guerrero o comerciante. Yo me había criado entre los Jinchūriki y había aprendido que el sabio de los seis caminos veía a todo hombre con los mismos ojos. No importaba en lo que llegase a convertirme, no importaba qué otras enseñanzas hubiera podido recibir de los Sennin o del Gremio... Incluso a pesar de mi propia oposición, me era imposible olvidar tales creencias.

En ese momento, Gaara intervino:

—Ahora él te pertenece; como yo, como todos nosotros. Sólo tienes que reclamar nuestra presencia.

Gaara sonrió abiertamente y sus dientes rotos brillaron en la penumbra. Había hecho té y me pasó un pequeño cuenco de madera. Noté el vapor en la cara, y percibí que la infusión estaba elaborada con tallos, como la preparábamos en Uzushiogakure.

—¿Y por qué tendría yo que reclamaros? ¡Lo que necesito es un ejército! —exclamé. Con el primer sorbo de té, noté una agradable sensación de calor.

—Sí, necesitas un ejército —convino Gaara—. Tienes ante ti muchas batallas. Eso dice la profecía.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podéis ayudarme? Les está prohibido matar.

—Los guerreros se encargarán de matar —explicó Gaara—. Pero existen muchas otras labores que los soldados no realizan y que son igualmente necesarias; labores que consideran indignas, como levantar edificaciones o descuartizar y enterrar a los muertos. Tú mismo te darás cuenta cuando nos necesites.

El té me asentó definitivamente el estómago. A continuación, Gaara trajo unos pastelillos de mijo, pero yo no tenía apetito y dejé que el barquero diese cuenta de mi ración. Gaara tampoco probó bocado, y guardó el pastel restante. Vi como el otro hombre seguía los alimentos con la mirada y le entregué unas monedas antes de que se pusiera en camino. Él no quería aceptarlas, pero se las puse en la mano.

Gaara murmuró la bendición con la que se despedía del barquero y después apartó unas piezas de cuero para que yo me colocase bajo ellas. El calor del té permanecía en mi interior. El cuero apestaba, pero me libraba del frío y amortiguaba los ruidos. Por un instante me vino a la mente el pensamiento de que cualquiera de aquellos hombres me podría delatar por un cuenco de sopa caliente, pero yo no tenía otra alternativa más que confiar en Gaara. Dejé que la oscuridad cayese sobre mí y me sumergiera en un profundo sueño.

Gaara me despertó varias horas después, bien pasado el mediodía. Me ofreció té —apenas agua caliente— y se disculpó por no tener comida.

—Debemos partir inmediatamente —dijo— para poder encontrarnos con los carboneros antes de que anochezca.

—¿Los carboneros? —pregunté aún aturdido; normalmente me espabilaba con rapidez, pero aquel día estaba atontado por el sueño.

—Todavía siguen en la montaña. Las veredas que utilizan para atravesar los bosques te conducirán hasta la frontera, pero ellos se marcharán con la caída de las primeras nevadas —Gaara hizo una breve pausa, y prosiguió—: De camino tenemos que hacer una visita.

—¿A quién?

—No nos llevará mucho tiempo —replicó, dedicándome una de sus tenues sonrisas.

Salimos de la choza, y yo me acerqué a la orilla del río para refrescarme la cara. El agua estaba helada; como Gaara había previsto, la temperatura había descendido y se notaba menos humedad en el aire. Hacía mucho frío y el ambiente estaba demasiado seco como para que nevara.

Me sacudí el agua de las manos mientras dirigía unas palabras a los hombres, quienes volvieron su tímida mirada hacia mí. Cuando partimos, dejaron de trabajar y se arrodillaron con la cabeza gacha a medida que yo pasaba junto a ellos.

—¿Acaso saben quién soy? —pregunté en voz baja a Gaara, temiendo de nuevo que aquellos pobres hombres me traicionasen.

Saben que eres Sennin Naruto —replicó—, aquel que traerá la paz y la justicia. Eso dice la profecía.

—¿Qué profecía? —pregunté yo nuevamente.

Y él respondió:

—Lo averiguarás por ti mismo.

Me sentí lleno de recelos. ¿Qué hacía yo poniendo mi vida en manos de aquel loco? Sabía que si desperdiciábamos un solo momento no me sería posible llegar a Kusagakure antes de que me atraparan las nevadas... o los asesinos del Gremio; pero también era consciente de que mi única esperanza era salvar la montaña. No tenía más remedio que seguir a Gaara.

Atravesamos el río corriente arriba, por una presa. Nos cruzamos con muy pocos caminantes: un par de pescadores y algunas muchachas cargadas con comida para los hombres que quemaban los tallos de arroz y extendían estiércol en los campos sin cultivar. Las muchachas se desviaron del camino para no toparse con nosotros, y uno de los pescadores nos escupió, mientras que el otro maldijo a Gaara por mancillar el agua. Yo mantuve la cabeza baja para esconder el rostro, pero ninguno de ellos me prestó atención. De hecho, evitaron mirarnos directamente, como si tan ligero contacto pudiera deshonrarlos y traerles mala suerte.

Gaara no daba muestras de que aquella hostilidad le perturbara, y se ocultaba en sí mismo como si una capa negra le cubriese; pero cuando nos alejamos de los hombres, intervino:

—No nos permiten utilizar el puente de madera para transportar las piezas de cuero; por eso tuvimos que construir nuestra propia pasarela. Y ahora que su puente está derruido, ellos se niegan a utilizar el nuestro —sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, y susurró—: Ojalá conocieran al sabio de los seis caminos…

Al llegar a la otra orilla seguimos el curso del río por espacio de unos dos kilómetros y después giramos hacia el noroeste y empezamos a escalar la ladera. Los arces y los robles de ramas desnudas dieron paso a los pinos y los cedros. A medida que el bosque se hacía más denso, el sendero se hacía más oscuro y más empinado, hasta que llegamos a unas formaciones rocosas por las que a menudo teníamos que avanzar a gatas. Había conseguido librarme del sueño y ya notaba que la energía regresaba a mí. Gaara ascendía sin descanso y apenas le faltaba la respiración. No resultaba fácil calcular su edad. La pobreza y el sufrimiento habían hecho mella en él, y parecía un anciano; pero puede que no sobrepasara los 30 años. Había algo en su persona que parecía proceder de otro mundo, como si efectivamente hubiese regresado del universo de los muertos.

Por fin coronamos una cima y alcanzamos una pequeña meseta atravesada por una enorme roca que se había desplomado desde el peñasco de más arriba. A nuestros pies se divisaba el cauce que dibujaba el río casi hasta Konoha; la bruma y el humo flotaban en el valle; las nubes, a baja altura, ocultaban la cordillera de enfrente. La ascensión nos había hecho entrar en calor, incluso sudar; pero cuando nos detuvimos, nuestro aliento se tornó blanco a causa del intenso frío. En los arbustos casi desnudos algunas bayas tardías desprendían un suave resplandor rojo y constituían la única excepción a la falta de color generalizada, pues incluso los árboles perennes mostraban un tono oscuro, semejante al negro. Escuché el goteo del agua, y desde la roca llegó el graznido de dos cuervos que se llamaban el uno al otro. Cuando las aves se quedaron en silencio, oí que alguien respiraba.

El sonido, lento y acompasado, llegaba de la roca misma. Disminuí el ritmo de mi respiración, alerté a Gaara tocándole el brazo e hice un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la roca.

Él me sonrió, y dijo con calma:

—No te preocupes, es la persona que hemos venido a visitar.

Los cuervos graznaron de nuevo, y sus reclamos sonaron ásperos e intimidantes. Comencé a temblar mientras el frío me invadía por momentos; los temores de la noche anterior amenazaban con salir de nuevo a la superficie. Yo quería seguir mi camino; no deseaba encontrarme con alguien que se escondía tras la roca y cuya respiración era tan lenta que no parecía propia de un ser humano.

—Ven —me indicó Gaara.

Bordeamos el peñasco mientras él apartaba los ojos del precipicio que se abría a nuestros pies.

Detrás, había una cueva horadada en la ladera de la montaña. El agua goteaba del techo. A lo largo de los siglos el continuo goteo había formado pilares calcáreos y estalactitas, y había perforado un túnel en el suelo que conducía a un pequeño y profundo estanque, cuyos lados eran tan regulares como los de un aljibe y tan blancos como la cal. El agua era negra.

El techo de la cueva se inclinaba adaptándose a la montaña, y bajo la zona más elevada y seca se sentaba una persona que yo hubiera tomado por una estatua de no haber sido porque percibía su respiración. Era de un blanco grisáceo, como la roca caliza, como si llevara allí sentada tanto tiempo que hubiera empezado a calcificarse. No se distinguía si era hombre o mujer, aunque percibí que se trataba de uno de esos personajes centenarios —tal vez un ermitaño o un fraile, quizá una monja— que traspasan las barreras de la carne y se acercan tanto al otro mundo que casi se convierten en espíritus. El cabello le caía por encima del cuerpo como un manto blanco; su cara y sus manos eran tan grisáceos como un antiguo pergamino.

Aquella persona desconocida se hallaba sentada en el suelo de la cueva en actitud de meditación y no daba señal alguna de cansancio o incomodidad. Frente a ella se veía una especie de altar de piedra sobre el que reposaban algunas flores marchitas —los últimos lirios del otoño— y otras ofrendas: dos naranjas amargas con la piel arrugada, un pequeño trozo de tela y varias monedas de poco valor. Era similar a otros santuarios de montaña, pero en la piedra estaba tallado el signo de los Jinchūriki, el mismo que la señora Tsunade me había trazado en la mano cuando, tiempo atrás.

Gaara desató su hatillo y sacó el último pastel de mijo. Se arrodilló y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre el altar; después, inclinó la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo con la frente. La persona que permanecía sentada abrió los ojos y los volvió hacia nosotros; pero nos miraba sin vernos, pues estaban nublados por la ceguera. La expresión que vi en su semblante me impulsó a caer de rodillas y a hacer una reverencia; era una expresión que transmitía una infinita ternura y compasión, mezcladas con una profunda sabiduría. Sin duda me encontraba ante un ser sagrado.

—Haruto —dijo con una voz que me pareció más de mujer que de hombre.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me habían llamado por el nombre que mi madre me había otorgado, que noté cómo el vello de la nuca se me erizaba y me puse a temblar, aunque no de frío.

—Incorpórate —me indicó—. Tengo unas palabras que decirte, y debes oírlas. Eres Haruto, de Uzushiogakure, aunque te has convertido en Sennin y en Shinobi. En ti se mezclan tres sangres. Naciste entre los Jinchūriki, pero tu vida ha quedado al descubierto y ya no te pertenece. La tierra cumplirá el deseo del cielo.

Se quedó en silencio y fueron pasando los minutos. El frío me llegaba a los huesos, y me pregunté si la anciana proseguiría con su discurso. Al principio me había quedado sorprendido porque supiera quién era; pero después pensé que Gaara debía de haberle hablado de mí. Si aquélla era la profecía, resultaba tan confusa que yo no acertaba a entender su significado. Me daba la impresión de que, si seguía arrodillado allí por más tiempo, moriría congelado; pero la fuerza de los ciegos ojos de aquella mujer me mantenía en mi sitio.

Escuché nuestras respiraciones y presté atención a los sonidos: el áspero graznido de los cuervos, el murmullo de los cedros mecidos por el viento del noroeste, el insistente goteo del agua y el quejido de la montaña, cuyas rocas se encogían por el frío cada vez más penetrante.

—Tus tierras se extenderán de costa a costa —sentenció por fin la anciana—, pero la paz sólo se alcanza con el derramamiento de sangre. Para conseguirla, librarás cinco batallas... Ganarás cuatro de ellas, pero perderás una. Muchos deben morir; pero tú estarás a salvo hasta que caigas en manos de tu propio hijo.

Volvió a reinar otro prolongado silencio. Oscurecía por momentos, pues se acercaba el crepúsculo, y el aire se hacía cada vez más frío. Recorrí la cueva con la mirada, y junto a la anciana pude ver una ruleta de plegarias colocada sobre un pequeño pedestal de madera tallado con hojas de loto. Me sentía desconcertado; los santuarios de montaña que yo conocía estaban vetados a las mujeres y ninguno disponía de tal mezcolanza de símbolos. Daba la impresión de que el sabio de los seis caminos y los espíritus de la montaña habitasen juntos en aquel lugar.

La anciana habló como si leyera mis pensamientos, y su voz denotaba una mezcla de júbilo y asombro.

—Todos son uno. Guarda siempre este pensamiento en tu corazón. Todos son uno.

A continuación, acercó la mano a la rueda y la hizo girar. Tuve la impresión de que el compás de la ruleta se adentraba en mis venas y se mezclaba con mi sangre. La anciana empezó a entonar un monótono cántico en voz baja. Pronunciaba palabras que yo jamás había oído y que me resultaban incomprensibles; pero finalmente éstas flotaron a nuestro alrededor y fueron arrastradas por el viento. Más tarde, cuando volvimos a escucharlas, se habían convertido en la bendición de despedida de los Ocultos. La anciana nos entregó una copa y nos pidió que bebiésemos agua del estanque antes de partir.

 **.**

 **.**

Sobre la superficie del estanque se había formado una delgada capa de hielo, y el agua estaba tan fría que noté un latigazo en los dientes. Gaara no quería perder tiempo y me apremió para que nos alejásemos a toda prisa, mientras miraba con ansiedad hacia el norte. Antes de desaparecer tras el peñasco, miré a la anciana por última vez. Permanecía sentada sin mover un músculo; desde aquella distancia parecía formar parte de la roca, y yo no podía creer que pudiera aguantar allí sola toda la noche.

—¿Cómo es posible que sobreviva? —pregunté a Gaara—. Se morirá de frío.

Éste frunció el entrecejo.

—Dios la mantiene... Además, a ella no le importa la muerte.

—Entonces, es como tú.

—Es una persona sagrada. Antes yo creía que era un ángel; pero es un ser humano, aunque transformado por el poder del sabio de los seis caminos.

Gaara no quiso continuar con aquella conversación y me dio la impresión de que mis prisas se le habían contagiado. Descendimos por la ladera a paso rápido hasta que llegamos a una formación rocosa que tuvimos que remontar. Del otro lado partía un angosto sendero trazado por las pisadas de los hombres que habían recorrido el oscuro bosque en fila de a uno. Al llegar a él, empezamos a ascender de nuevo.

Las hojas caídas y las agujas de los pinos amortiguaban el sonido de nuestras pisadas. Bajo los árboles era casi de noche, y Gaara aceleró la marcha. El rápido ritmo me alivió algo el frío que sentía, pero al tiempo tenía la sensación de que los brazos y las piernas se me iban convirtiendo en piedra poco a poco, como si el agua calcárea que había bebido me estuviera petrificando. Mi corazón también estaba helado a causa de las enigmáticas palabras de la anciana y sus augurios sobre mi futuro. Nunca había pensado en combatir... ¿Libraría realmente cinco batallas? Si el derramamiento de sangre era el precio exigido por la paz, tras cinco batallas el coste sería bien alto, desde luego. La idea de que mi propio hijo, aún no nacido, sería quien me diera muerte me llenaba de una tristeza insoportable.

Alcancé a Gaara y le agarré del brazo.

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa lo que dice —replicó él, aminorando un poco el paso para recobrar el aliento.

—¿Te había dicho ella esas mismas palabras antes?

—Las mismas.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando después de morir regresé al mundo de los vivos. Quise vivir como ella, ser un ermitaño en la montaña. Pensé que tal vez me aceptase como su siervo o su discípulo. Pero ella respondió que mi labor en el mundo aún no había terminado y me dijo las mismas palabras que a ti.

—¿Le dijiste tú quién era yo? ¿Le contaste mi pasado y todo lo demás?

—No —respondió él pacientemente—. No hizo falta decirle nada porque ella ya lo sabía todo. Me dijo que yo debía ponerme a tu servicio porque sólo tú traerás la paz.

—¿La paz? —repetí.

¿Era la paz a lo que la anciana se refería cuando había hablado del deseo del cielo? Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo que tal término significaba. La idea misma de la paz me parecía una de las fantasías de los Jinchūriki, una de aquellas historias que mi madre solía susurrarme al oído por las noches. ¿Sería posible que alguna vez los clanes dejasen de luchar entre sí? Todos los guerreros libraban batallas, pues habían sido criados y entrenados para el combate. Aparte de sus tradiciones y sus códigos de honor, existían otras consideraciones: la constante necesidad de adquirir tierras con las que mantener a los ejércitos, que a su vez ganarían más tierras; los códigos militares y el cambiante entramado de alianzas, y la insaciable ambición de señores de la guerra como Pain y, casi con toda seguridad, Obito.

—¿La paz a través de la guerra? —insistí.

—¿Es que existe alguna otra forma? —replicó Gaara—. La guerra es inevitable.

«Ganarás cuatro batallas, pero perderás una», pensé.

—Por eso nos estamos preparando. Has visto a los hombres de la curtiduría y te has fijado en sus ojos. Desde que entraste al castillo de país de la Hierba te consideran un héroe; después, lo que hiciste por el señor Jiraiya en Amegakure... Incluso sin la profecía habrían estado dispuestos a luchar por ti... y encima ahora saben que los dioses están contigo.

—La anciana se sienta junto a un altar y utiliza una ruleta de plegarias... —intervine yo—. Y sin embargo, nos bendijo según las costumbres de tu gente.

—Nuestra gente —me corrigió.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Ya no sigo la doctrina de los Jinchūriki. He matado muchas veces. ¿Crees que ella habla realmente por boca de tu sabio?

Le hice esta pregunta porque los Jinchūriki mantenían la creencia de que el sabio es el único verdadero y que las deidades que otras gentes veneran sólo son falsas ilusiones.

—Yo no sé por qué el sabio de los seis caminos me pide que escuche a la anciana —admitió—, pero yo sigo sus indicaciones.

«Está loco», pensé. «La tortura y el miedo le han hecho perder la razón».

—Ella dijo que todos son uno, pero seguro que tú no piensas así.

Entonces Gaara susurró:

—Yo creo en la doctrina del sabio, la he seguido desde mi niñez. Sé que es la verdadera; pero también creo que existe un lugar más allá de sus enseñanzas, más allá de las palabras, donde puede ser verdad que todos sean uno, donde todas las creencias provengan de la misma fuente. Mi hermano era sacerdote y habría considerado tales ideas como una herejía. Yo todavía no he llegado a ese lugar, pero allí es donde ella habita.

Yo me quedé en silencio y reflexioné sobre cómo las palabras de Gaara podían aplicarse a mí mismo. Podía sentir los tres elementos que componían mi naturaleza y se agazapaban en mi interior como tres serpientes distintas, y pensé que cada una de ellas debía de ser tan mortal como las otras si se le permitiera atacar. Yo nunca podría vivir un tipo de vida y renegar de los otros dos. Mi única alternativa era seguir avanzando, trascender las divisiones y encontrar una forma de unir los tres elementos.

—Y tú también habitas allí —añadió Gaara, leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Eso me gustaría creer —dije finalmente—; pero para ella ése es un lugar de profunda espiritualidad... Sin embargo, yo soy más pragmático. Para mí, sencillamente, es el único que tiene sentido.

—De modo que serás tú quien traiga la paz.

Yo no quería creer en la profecía, que me deparaba mucho más, y también mucho menos, de lo que yo esperaba de mi vida; pero las palabras de la anciana habían penetrado en lo más profundo de mí y no podía librarme de ellas.

—¿Estarían los hombres de la curtiduría, tus hombres, dispuestos a luchar?

—Algunos sí —replicó Gaara.

—¿Saben combatir?

—Pueden aprender... Además, hay muchas otras cosas que saben hacer: levantar construcciones, transportar cargamentos o guiarte por senderos secretos.

—¿Como éste?

—Sí, los carboneros han trazado esta vereda y ocultan las entradas con rocas. Han creado caminos como éste por toda la montaña.

Campesinos, parias, carboneros... Supuestamente no debían portar armas o unirse a las guerras de los clanes. Me pregunté cuántos más habría como el granjero al que maté en Takigakure o como Gaara. Era una lástima que tanto valor e inteligencia se desperdiciaran al no contar con gentes como ellos. Si yo los entrenase y les proporcionara armas, podría disponer de todos los hombres que necesitaba. Pero ¿querrían los guerreros combatir junto a ellos? ¿O tal vez me considerarían a mí como otro paria?

Me hallaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando percibí un ligero olor a quemado; tras unos instantes escuché el distante murmullo de voces y otros sonidos propios de la actividad humana: el golpe de un hacha, el crepitar del fuego... Entonces Gaara se dio cuenta de que yo giraba la cabeza.

—¿Ya los has oído?

Asentí con un gesto, mientras escuchaba y contaba cuántos eran. Cuatro estaban hablando, según me pareció, y tal vez había otro que permanecía en silencio pero que se movía con un paso peculiar; no había perros, lo que me resultó extraño.

—Sabes que tengo sangre Shinobi, del Gremio. Poseo muchas de sus dotes.

Gaara no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto. Los Jinchūriki consideraban que los poderes extraordinarios eran cosa de brujería. Mi propio padre había renunciado a todas sus dotes del Gremio cuando abrazó la fe de los Jinchūriki y había muerto por haber jurado no volver a matar.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Gaara.

—Necesitaré de todos mis poderes para llevar a cabo lo que esperas de mí.

—Los miembros del Gremio son hijos del diablo —masculló él, y rápidamente, como ya hiciera otra vez, añadió—: Pero tu caso es distinto, señor.

Sus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de los riesgos que Gaara estaba corriendo por mi culpa; peligros no sólo atribuibles a las fuerzas humanas, sino también a las sobrenaturales. La sangre del Gremio que había en mí debía de mostrarme ante sus ojos tan peligroso como un trasgo o un espíritu del río. De nuevo me admiré de la fuerza de las convicciones que Gaara albergaba... y de cómo yo me había puesto totalmente en sus manos.

El olor a quemado se intensificó, y sobre las ropas y la piel empezaron a caernos motas de ceniza que me traían el espantoso recuerdo de la nieve; el suelo fue tomando un tinte grisáceo. El sendero llevaba hasta un claro entre los árboles donde estaban dispuestas varias carboneras cubiertas de arcilla y turba; sólo una de ellas seguía ardiendo, y por sus grietas asomaba un intenso resplandor de color rojo. Tres de los hombres se afanaban en desmontar los hornos que ya estaban fríos y en hacer fardos con el carbón; otro de ellos estaba arrodillado frente a una hoguera en la que hervía una tetera colocada sobre un soporte de tres patas. Eran cuatro, y sin embargo yo aún tenía la sensación de que faltaba uno. Entonces pude oír a mis espaldas el sonido de unos pesados pasos... así como la aspiración involuntaria de aire que suele hacerse justo antes de un ataque. Empujé a Gaara hacia un lado y giré de un salto para enfrentarme a quienquiera que estuviese intentando tendernos una emboscada.

Se trataba del hombre más voluminoso que jamás había visto. Ya había alargado los brazos con intención de atraparnos. Pude ver una mano gigantesca... y también un muñón. La visión de su deformidad me hizo dudar sobre si debía o no causarle más daños. Dejé mi imagen en el sendero, me deslicé tras él y le llamé para que se volviera. Mientras tanto, sujeté el cuchillo de manera que pudiera ver la hoja con claridad y pensara que iba a cortarle el cuello.

Entonces, Gaara gritó al desconocido:

—¡Soy yo, estúpido! ¡Soy Gaara!

El hombre arrodillado junto al fuego soltó una sonora carcajada y los carboneros se acercaron corriendo.

—No le hieras, señor —me suplicaron en voz alta—. No quiere hacerte ningún daño. Se ha asustado... Eso es todo.

El gigante había bajado los brazos y permanecía en pie con la mano extendida en señal de sumisión.

—Es mudo —me explicó Gaara—; pero incluso con una sola mano tiene tanta fuerza como dos bueyes juntos, y es un buen trabajador.

Los carboneros estaban consternados ante la idea de que yo pudiese herir a un compañero tan valioso. Se arrojaron a mis pies y me suplicaron misericordia. Yo les pedí que se levantaran y que mantuvieran a su gigante bajo control.

—¡Podría haberle matado!

Todos se incorporaron y, tras pronunciar unas palabras de bienvenida, dieron unas palmadas a Gaara en el hombro, me hicieron otra reverencia y me apremiaron a sentarme junto al fuego. Uno de ellos me sirvió té que no quise imaginar cómo había sido preparado. Su sabor era diferente a todo cuanto había probado, pero al menos estaba caliente. Gaara se los llevó a cierta distancia, y allí mantuvieron en susurros una apresurada conversación que yo pude oír palabra por palabra.

Gaara les explicó quién era yo, y ellos, boquiabiertos, realizaron repetidas reverencias. También les contó que tenía que llegar a Kusagakure lo antes posible. Discutieron durante unos instantes sobre cuál era la ruta más segura y sobre si debíamos partir de inmediato o esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Después regresaron junto a la hoguera, se sentaron formando un círculo y clavaron sus miradas en mí. Sus ojos brillaban en sus ennegrecidos rostros, pues estaban cubiertos de ceniza y hollín; apenas llevaban ropas y, sin embargo, no parecían sentir frío. Hablaban como grupo, y daba la impresión de que sentían y pensaban como una sola persona. Imaginé que allí, en el bosque, seguían sus propias reglas y vivían como salvajes, prácticamente como animales.

—Nunca antes han hablado con un señor —me informó Gaara—. Uno de ellos quería saber si eres el héroe Yoshitsune que regresa del continente. Yo les he explicado que, aunque recorres la montaña como él y te persiguen todos los hombres, tú serás un héroe mayor, porque Yoshitsune falló, pero los dioses han asegurado tu triunfo.

—¿Nos permitirá el señor que cortemos leña donde queramos? —preguntó uno de los hombres de más edad. No se dirigían a mí directamente, sino que en todo momento le hablaban a Gaara—. Hay muchas partes del bosque donde ya no nos permiten ir; si talamos un árbol allí... —y en este punto hizo un gráfico gesto simulando que se cortaba el cuello.

—Por un árbol, la cabeza; por una rama, la mano —terció otro, levantando el brazo mutilado del gigante. El muñón se le había curado dejando una cicatriz retorcida y blanquecina, y se apreciaban huellas grisáceas allí donde le habían cauterizado—. Los oficiales de los Akatsuki le hicieron esto hace un par de años. Él no los entendía, pero a pesar de todo le cortaron la mano.

A continuación, el gigante acercó el muñón hacia mí, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba indefensión y desconcierto.

Yo sabía que el clan de los Sennin también disponía de leyes que prohibían la tala indiscriminada de árboles con el fin de preservar los bosques; pero me hubiera extrañado que aplicasen castigos tan severos. Me pregunté qué sentido tenía dejar a un hombre incapacitado... ¿Es que acaso una vida humana vale menos que la de un árbol?

—El señor Sennin reclamará todas estas tierras —les informó Gaara—. Su dominio se extenderá de costa a costa. Él traerá consigo la justicia.

Todos los presentes hicieron otra reverencia y juraron que me servirían. Yo les prometí que haría por ellos todo lo que estuviera en mi mano cuando llegara el momento.

Después nos dieron de comer carne: pequeños pájaros y una liebre. ¡Carne! Últimamente la había probado en tan contadas ocasiones... Intenté recordar la última vez que la había comido y entonces vino a mi memoria el estofado de pollo que había tomado en la escuela de los luchadores. Desde luego, aquel pollo me había resultado más tierno que la liebre, pues los carboneros la habían cazado hacía una semana y la habían ocultado para celebrar su última noche en la montaña, enterrándola en un lugar apartado de la vista de los soldados de cualquiera de los clanes que pudiese pasar por el campamento. La carne del animal sabía a tierra y a sangre.

Mientras comíamos discutieron sus planes para el día siguiente, y decidieron que me asignarían un guía que me llevaría hasta el camino de la frontera. Ellos no se atrevían a cruzarla, pero pensaban que el trayecto de descenso hasta Kusagakure no debía de ser muy complicado. Mi acompañante y yo partiríamos al alba y, de seguir sin nevar, tardaría unas 12 horas en alcanzar mi destino.

El viento había cambiado ligeramente hacia el norte y su crudeza resultaba amenazante. Los carboneros decidieron desmontar el último horno a la caída de la tarde e iniciar el largo camino de descenso por la mañana. Gaara podía ayudarlos si pasaba la noche con nosotros y luego se quedaba para sustituir al hombre que me guiaría.

—¿No les importa trabajar contigo? —le pregunté más tarde.

Los carboneros me desconcertaban. Comían carne, contraviniendo la doctrina del Sabio; no rezaban dando gracias por la comida, como hacían los Jinchūriki, y aceptaban que un paria comiese y trabajase junto a ellos, algo impensable para los habitantes de las aldeas.

—Ellos también son parias —me explicó Gaara—. Además de madera, queman cadáveres. Pero no pertenecen a los Ocultos. Veneran a los espíritus del bosque, al dios del fuego en particular; creen que su dios los acompañará mañana en el viaje, habitará con ellos todo el invierno y mantendrá sus casas calientes. Al llegar la primavera regresarán junto con el espíritu del fuego de vuelta a la montaña —la voz de Gaara adquirió un ligero matiz de desaprobación—. Yo intento hablarles del sabio de los seis caminos —añadió—; pero ellos alegan que no pueden abandonar a la deidad de sus antepasados, pues de ser así, ¿quién encendería el fuego para las carboneras?

—Tal vez todos son uno —bromeé, pues la comida y la calidez del fuego me habían levantado el ánimo.

Gaara me dirigió una de sus sutiles sonrisas, pero no habló más del tema. Al observar su aspecto, comprendí que estaba sumamente cansado. Ya casi había oscurecido y los carboneros nos invitaron a compartir su refugio, una tosca construcción hecha con ramas y cubierta con piezas de cuero que, probablemente, habían intercambiado por carbón con los curtidores. Entramos a gatas y nos apiñamos para protegernos del frío. Mi cabeza, que quedaba relativamente cerca de la carbonera, estaba lo bastante caliente, pero notaba la espalda helada. Cuando me di la vuelta, temí que los párpados se me quedaran congelados.

No dormí mucho, sino que permanecí tumbado escuchando la profunda respiración de los hombres que me rodeaban mientras reflexionaba sobre mi futuro. Yo había creído que con mi actitud me había granjeado la sentencia de muerte del Gremio, y cada día esperaba morir antes de la llegada de la noche; pero la ermitaña me había devuelto la vida. Si mi hijo naciera el año próximo y empezase a desarrollar sus poderes extraordinarios a mí misma edad, pasarían 15 o 16 años hasta que yo muriese a sus manos. Era casi el doble de lo que yo había vivido, y contaba con tiempo más que suficiente para llevar a cabo mi misión. Aquel pensamiento me infundió una enorme confianza.

A veces creía en la profecía y otras no; eso es lo que me ha venido sucediendo durante toda la vida.

Al día siguiente llegaría a Kusagakure. Tendría en mi poder los documentos de Jiraiya relativos al Gremio, y otra vez empuñaría a _rasengan_ entre mis manos. Durante la primavera iría a visitar a Obito, y armado con la información secreta sobre el Gremio, buscaría su apoyo contra los tíos de Jiraiya. Quedaba claro que mi primer combate tendría que ser contra ellos, pues al vengar la muerte de mi padre adoptivo y hacerme cargo de mi herencia lograría lo que más necesitaba: un acuartelamiento poderoso en la impenetrable ciudad de Myoboku.

Gaara dormía inquieto, gemía y se agitaba sin cesar. Me percaté de que probablemente sus dolores eran crónicos, aunque no daba muestras de ello. Hacia el amanecer, el frío remitió un poco y me quedé profundamente dormido más o menos durante una hora. Me desperté con un suave sonido que me llenaba los oídos, el sonido que más temía. Alcancé a gatas la entrada del refugio y, a la luz del fuego, pude ver cómo los copos de nieve empezaban a caer, y escuché el débil siseo que producían al fundirse en los rescoldos. Acto seguido, empecé a zarandear a Gaara y a los carboneros.

—¡Está nevando!

Todos se incorporaron de inmediato, encendieron ramas a modo de antorchas y procedieron a desmantelar el campamento. Al igual que yo, no deseaban en absoluto quedar atrapados en la montaña. El precioso carbón obtenido en el último horno ya estaba envuelto en las piezas de cuero que antes habían cubierto el refugio. Elevaron una rápida oración sobre las ascuas del fuego, y las colocaron en un recipiente de hierro para llevarlas con ellos montaña abajo.

La nieve aún era fina como el polvo, y de momento no cuajaba y se derretía al contacto con el suelo. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba el amanecer, notamos que el cielo se volvía plomizo y las nubes amenazaban con más nieve. También se estaba levantando viento; cuando los copos empezaran a ser más gruesos, habría ventisca.

No quedaba tiempo para tomar alimento alguno, ni siquiera té. Cuando el carbón estuvo preparado, los hombres se mostraron ansiosos por partir. Gaara se hincó de rodillas ante mí, pero yo hice que se levantara y le di un abrazo. Su cuerpo se mostraba tan frágil y delgado como el de un anciano.

—Nos encontraremos de nuevo en la primavera —le aseguré—. Te haré llegar un mensaje al puente de los parias.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sobrecogido por la emoción, como si no pudiera soportar el hecho de separarse de mí. Uno de los hombres agarró un tardo y se lo colocó a la espalda, a la altura de los hombros. Los otros ya se encaminaban en fila ladera abajo. Entonces Gaara me hizo un último gesto, algo a medias entre una señal de adiós y una bendición. Después se dio la vuelta y, tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso del fardo, se alejó caminando.

Le observé durante unos instantes, y sin apenas darme cuenta susurré las familiares palabras que los Jinchūriki utilizan en las despedidas.

—Vamos, señor —me apremió mi acompañante, preocupado.

Me di la vuelta y le seguí colina arriba.

Ascendimos durante unas tres horas. El guía sólo se detenía de vez en cuando para doblar ramas que más tarde le indicarían el camino de regreso. La nieve caía de igual forma, ligera y seca, pero cuanto más ascendíamos, más y más cuajaba, hasta que el suelo y los árboles se cubrieron de una fina capa de helado polvo blanco. La rápida caminata me quitó el frío, pero el estómago me rugía de hambre; la carne de la noche anterior le había dado falsas esperanzas. Era imposible calcular la hora del día. El cielo mostraba un uniforme color gris parduzco, y el suelo empezaba a reflejar la extraña y desorientadora luz de los paisajes nevados.

Mi acompañante se detuvo cuando nos encontrábamos a medio camino de la ladera que ascendía hasta la cumbre principal de la cordillera. El sendero que habíamos recorrido empezaba a retorcerse cuesta abajo y, a través de la cortina de nieve, pude ver el valle, donde las ramas de las hayas y los cedros ya se estaban cubriendo de blanco.

—No puedo acompañarte más —me aseguró el guía—. Tú también deberías regresar conmigo. Se aproxima una ventisca. Incluso con buen tiempo, desde aquí se tarda casi un día entero en llegar al templo. Si continúas, perecerás en la nieve.

—Me es imposible regresar —repliqué—. Acompáñame un poco más; te pagaré bien.

Pese a mi insistencia, no logré persuadirle, y en el fondo tampoco lo deseaba. El hombre parecía sentirse inquieto y abatido por no encontrarse junto a sus compañeros. Le entregué la mitad de las monedas que me quedaban y, a cambio, él me dio una pata de la liebre, en la que aún quedaba algo de carne.

Me indicó el camino que debía seguir y señaló algunos lugares de referencia al otro lado del valle, aunque bajo la débil luz resultaba difícil distinguirlos. Aunque yo ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, me dijo que el valle estaba atravesado por un río, y que éste marcaba la frontera del feudo. No había ningún puente, pero uno de los tramos era lo suficientemente estrecho como para atravesarlo a pie. En los remansos habitaban los espíritus del agua y la corriente formaba rápidos, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado de no caerme al río. Aquél era el lugar más accesible para cruzar y, aunque solía estar protegido por patrullas, lo más probable era que en un día semejante no hubiera vigilancia.

Una vez alcanzado el siguiente feudo, debía continuar en dirección este y descender hasta un pequeño santuario donde el camino se bifurcaba. Allí tenía que tomar el sendero de la derecha y proseguir hacia el este, pues de otro modo volvería a ascender la cordillera. En aquel momento el viento llegaba del noroeste, por lo que siempre tenía que notarlo en el hombro izquierdo.

Para que quedara clara su explicación, el guía me tocó el hombro dos veces y me miró a la cara con sus ojos rasgados.

—No pareces un señor —confesó, contrayendo sus rasgos en una especie de sonrisa—; pero, de todas formas, que tengas buena suerte.

Le di las gracias, e inicié el descenso de la ladera a la vez que mordisqueaba el hueso de la liebre, lo abría con los dientes y chupaba el tuétano. La nieve se hizo más densa y húmeda, y se derretía más lentamente sobre mi cabeza y mis ropas. Aquel hombre tenía razón, yo no parecía un señor. Desde que Sakura me había cortado el pelo al estilo de los comediantes, no me lo había vuelto a arreglar, y ahora me cubría las orejas; además, llevaba días sin afeitarme. Mis ropas estaban sucias y empapadas y, desde luego, el olor que despedía no era el propio de un señor. Intenté calcular cuándo me había bañado por última vez, y de repente, de nuevo, me vino a la mente la escuela de los luchadores, donde pasamos la primera noche tras la partida de Takigakure. Recordé el enorme pabellón de baños y la conversación que yo había escuchado entre Sasuke y Kiba.

Me pregunté dónde estaría Sakura y si se habría enterado de mi deserción. Me sentía incapaz de pensar en el niño que ella estaba esperando. Una vez conocida la profecía, la idea de que mantuvieran a mi hijo apartado de mí y le enseñaran a odiarme me resultaba aún más dolorosa. Me acordé de las palabras de Sasuke... Por lo visto, los Shinobi conocían mi carácter mejor que yo mismo.

El rugido de las aguas se incrementó y se convirtió casi en el único sonido en aquel paisaje nevado, pues hasta los cuervos permanecían en silencio. Cuando divisé el río, la nieve empezaba a cubrir las rocas de las orillas. Corriente arriba, el agua caía en cascada y después se desparramaba entre empinados riscos, desplomándose por los peñascos y formando rápidos, antes de introducirse en un estrecho canal que discurría entre dos farallones planos. Junto a los riscos colgaban antiquísimos pinos retorcidos, y daba la impresión de que aquel paisaje cubierto por la nieve aguardaba la llegada de Sai, quien lo plasmaría en una de sus pinturas.

Me agazapé bajo una roca junto a la que un pequeño pino se aferraba a duras penas y, aunque más parecía un arbusto que un árbol, me proporcionó algo de refugio. La nieve cubría el sendero, pero el trazado aún se distinguía y yo podía divisar el punto donde tenía que cruzar el río. Me quedé mirándolo un rato y agucé los oídos.

El fluir de las aguas del río sobre las rocas seguía un ritmo inconstante. De vez en cuando la corriente se calmaba y se producía un extraño silencio, como si yo no fuera la única criatura que se detenía a escuchar. Era fácil imaginar cómo los espíritus que habitaban bajo el agua detenían la corriente y la volvían a empujar, gastando bromas y provocando a los humanos, y arrastrándolos con artimañas hasta la orilla.

Incluso llegué a pensar que podía oír la respiración de los espíritus; pero entonces, justo cuando había logrado aislar aquel sonido, el murmullo y el oleaje arrancaban de nuevo. Era desesperante. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí, agachado bajo un arbusto cada vez más cubierto por la nieve y escuchando a los espíritus; pero poco a poco me fui convenciendo de que alguien respiraba a poca distancia de mí.

Justo detrás del estrecho cruce, el río caía unos metros más y formaba varios remansos profundos. Percibí un repentino movimiento y vi que una rana, casi totalmente blanca, pescaba en uno de ellos como si la nieve no le importara en absoluto. Interpreté su presencia como una señal —el blasón de los Sennin en la frontera del feudo del clan—; podía tratarse de un mensaje de Jiraiya con el que me indicaba que por fin yo había tomado la decisión adecuada.

La rana se encontraba en la misma orilla que yo y se acercaba hacia mí avanzando por el remanso. Me pregunté qué alimento podría encontrar en mitad del invierno, cuando las ranas y los sapos se ocultan en el barro. Parecía tan tranquila como imperturbable, convencida de que nada la amenazaba en aquel solitario lugar. Mientras la observaba —con el mismo sentimiento de seguridad— y pensaba que en cualquier momento me encaminaría hacia el río y lo cruzaría, algo la asustó, pues giró su cabeza en dirección a la orilla y al instante se lanzó al agua.

¿Qué la habría espantado? Concentré mi mirada en aquel lugar. El río se quedó silencioso por unos instantes, y entonces pude oír el sonido de una respiración. Aspiré profundamente, y el viento del noreste me trajo un débil olor humano. No podía ver a nadie, y sin embargo sabía que había alguien invisible tumbado sobre la nieve.

Mi enemigo estaba emplazado de tal forma que, si yo me dirigía directamente hacia el cruce, podría impedirme el paso con facilidad. Había logrado mantener su estado de invisibilidad durante tanto tiempo que no me cupo duda de que pertenecía al Gremio, por lo que conseguiría verme en cuanto me aproximara al río. Mi única esperanza era sorprenderle y, alejándome corriente arriba, saltar desde otro lugar donde el cruce era más ancho.

No tenía sentido seguir esperando. Respire profunda y silenciosamente, salí corriendo desde el pino que me ocultaba y me dirigí ladera abajo. Me mantuve en el sendero mientras me fue posible, pues la nieve lo cubría por completo y me hacía dudar. Cuando abandoné el camino para dirigirme al río, miré hacia un lado y vi al hombre, que se estaba incorporando. Vestía de blanco de pies a cabeza y por un instante sentí alivio al ver que llevaba ropas de camuflaje y no se había hecho invisible —tal vez no perteneciera al Gremio, quizá sólo se trataba de uno de los guardias de la frontera—. En ese momento llegué hasta el punto en el que se veía el oscuro abismo a mis pies y me precipité de un salto hasta el otro lado del río.

Las aguas rugieron y después se quedaron mudas, y en el silencio pude oír cómo algo llegaba girando por el aire a mis espaldas. Cuando caí sobre la otra orilla, me arrojé al suelo y, al intentar agarrarme a una roca helada, estuve a punto de ser arrastrado por las aguas. El objeto que me habían lanzado pasó silbando por encima de mi cabeza; de haber estado de pie, me habría golpeado en la nuca. Ante mí pude ver el agujero con forma de estrella que el arma había dejado en la nieve. Sólo el Gremio emplea esa clase de cuchillos arrojadizos y generalmente utilizan varios, uno detrás de otro.

Me eché a rodar hasta alcanzar un lugar seguro y, todavía tumbado en el suelo, me hice invisible de inmediato. Sabía que podía mantenerme en ese estado hasta llegar al bosque, que me serviría de refugio, pero ignoraba si mi enemigo podía verme o no, y no caí en la cuenta de las huellas que yo dejaría sobre la nieve. Por suerte para mí, él también se resbaló al saltar por encima del río y, a pesar de que parecía más grande y fuerte que yo y que probablemente podría correr más rápido, le llevaba ventaja.

Una vez al abrigo de los árboles, me desdoblé y envié mi segundo cuerpo ladera arriba mientras yo bajaba el sendero corriendo, aunque era consciente de que no podría dejarle atrás durante mucho tiempo; sabía que mi única esperanza era tenderle una emboscada. Más adelante, el camino se curvaba alrededor de un enorme farallón, por encima del cual colgaba la rama de un árbol. Rodeé la roca, di marcha atrás pisando mis propias huellas y de un salto me subí a la rama. Saqué mi cuchillo y deseé haber podido empuñar a _rasengan_ entre mis manos. Las otras armas que portaba eran aquellas con las que se suponía que iba a haber matado a Pa: un garrote y un pincho; pero es difícil matar a los miembros del Gremio con sus propios métodos, al igual que es casi imposible engañarlos con sus mismos trucos. Mis esperanzas se centraban en el cuchillo. Aminoré la respiración y me hice invisible; entonces, percibí cómo el hombre vacilaba al ver mi segundo cuerpo y oí como echaba a correr otra vez.

Yo sabía que sólo contaba con una oportunidad, y me lancé sobre él desde la rama. Mi peso le hizo perder el equilibrio y, mientras se tambaleaba, encontré un hueco en la protección que llevaba en el cuello y le clavé el cuchillo en la arteria principal de la garganta, arrastrando después la hoja hacia un lado hasta cortarle la tráquea, tal como Kakasi me había enseñado. Mi oponente, asombrado, emitió un gruñido —un sonido que a menudo había escuchado de los miembros del Gremio que no esperan desempeñar el papel de la víctima— y a continuación cayó de rodillas. Me aparté, y él se llevó las manos al cuello, donde el aliento se le escapaba con un fuerte silbido y la sangre le manaba a borbotones. Acto seguido, cayó tumbado con la cara en el suelo y la nieve se tino de rojo.

Le revisé las ropas y me hice con el resto de sus cuchillos y su espada corta, que resultó ser de excelente calidad. También me apoderé de varios venenos que portaba, pues en aquella época yo carecía de ellos. No tenía ni idea de quién era. Le quité los guantes y le miré las palmas de las manos, pero éstas no mostraban la peculiar línea recta de los Shinobi y, por lo que pude ver, su cuerpo tampoco tenía tatuajes.

Dejé el cadáver a merced de los cuervos y los zorros, pues pensé que sería un alimento que agradecerían dada la crudeza del invierno, y me puse en camino lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible, temiendo que aquel asesino pudiera pertenecer a una banda cuyos miembros podrían estar observando el río, esperándome. La sangre se me aceleró en las venas; la huida y la breve lucha me habían hecho entrar en calor y me sentía profundamente feliz de no ser yo el que quedaba tendido sobre la nieve.

La idea de que el Gremio me hubiera alcanzado con tanta rapidez y hubiera sabido adonde me dirigía me alarmaba. ¿Acaso el cadáver de Sasuke había sido descubierto y ya se habían enviado mensajeros a caballo al país de la Hieba? ¿Es que Sasuke seguía vivo? Me maldije a mí mismo por no haberme detenido a acabar con su vida. Quizá el enfrentamiento que había tenido con él debía haberme atemorizado más; tal vez tendría que haberme dado cuenta entonces de que el Gremio me perseguiría durante el resto de mi vida. Ahora ya lo sabía; pero me enfurecía el hecho de que hubieran intentado matarme en el bosque como a un perro, a la vez que me alegraba de que hubieran fallado en aquel primer intento. Era cierto que el Gremio había logrado asesinar a mi padre, pero el propio Kakashi me había dicho que no habrían podido siquiera acercarse a él si éste no hubiera jurado no volver a matar. Yo era consciente de que poseía sus mismos poderes extraordinarios, y tal vez en mayor medida. No permitiría que el Gremio se acercase a mí. Continuaría con el trabajo de Jiraiya y acabaría con el poder de la organización.

Tales pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente mientras avanzaba con dificultad sobre la nieve. Me proporcionaban energía y acrecentaban mi determinación por sobrevivir. Una vez destruida el Gremio, mi furia se volcaría contra los señores de los Sennin, cuya perfidia me parecía aún mayor. Los guerreros postulaban que el honor y la lealtad eran fundamentales para ellos y, sin embargo, sus traiciones y engaños eran tan profundos y egoístas como los del Gremio. Los tíos de Jiraiya le habían enviado a la muerte y ahora intentaban despojarme de mi herencia. No sabían lo que les aguardaba.

Si pudieran verme en aquel momento, hundido en la nieve hasta las rodillas, pobremente vestido y equipado, sin hombres, dinero o tierras, seguro que no perderían un minuto de sueño a causa de la amenaza que yo les pudiera suponer.

No podía detenerme a descansar. No tenía elección: debía intentar llegar a Kusagakure o morir en el intento.

De vez en cuando, me separaba del camino y aguzaba el oído para comprobar si alguien me seguía. No oía nada, excepto el gemido del viento y el siseo de los copos al caer; sin embargo, cuando se acercaba el crepúsculo, me pareció escuchar un débil sonido que procedía de más abajo.

Era lo último que yo habría esperado oír en la montaña, en medio de aquellos bosques nevados. Parecía música de flauta, una melodía tan melancólica como el viento que mecía los pinos, tan ligera como los copos de nieve. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo no sólo por el habitual efecto que la música provoca en mí, sino porque me invadió una profunda sensación de miedo. Creí que me había acercado demasiado al filo del mundo y que estaba escuchando a un espíritu. Pensé en los trasgos del bosque, que atraen a los humanos con artimañas y los mantienen cautivos bajo tierra durante miles de años. Deseé poder elevar las plegarias que mi madre me enseñara, pero tenía los labios paralizados y, de todas formas, ya no creía en el poder de aquellas oraciones.

El sonido aumentó de intensidad. Yo me iba aproximando al lugar del que procedía y me resultaba imposible dejar de caminar; era como si la música ejerciera un hechizo sobre mí y me atrajera irremisiblemente hacia ella. Tras una curva, vi que el sendero se bifurcaba. Recordé de inmediato lo que mi guía me había explicado y comprobé que efectivamente había un santuario, apenas visible, ante el cual se habían colocado tres naranjas cuyas pieles brillaban bajo los capuchones de nieve. Detrás del santuario había una pequeña choza con paredes de madera y techumbre de paja. Mis miedos se desvanecieron por completo y estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada. No era un espíritu lo que había escuchado, sino algún monje o ermitaño que se había retirado a la montaña en busca de iluminación espiritual.

Percibí el olor a humo, y el calor me atrajo de forma irresistible. Imaginé que las ascuas de carbón me secaban los pies, que para entonces parecían bloques de hielo; casi sentía la quemazón en la cara. La puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta con el fin de que entrara la luz y saliera el humo. El flautista ni me vio ni me oyó. Estaba completamente entregado a su melancólica melodía, una música que parecía de otro mundo.

Incluso antes de verle, supe de quién se trataba. Yo había escuchado esas mismas notas antes, noche tras noche, mientras, desconsolado, velaba la tumba de Jiraiya. Era Bee, el monje que me había dado consuelo. Se hallaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, y tocaba la flauta larga de bambú, aunque en el cojín que tenía junto a él reposaba una flauta travesera de menor longitud. Un brasero ardía, humeante, junto a la entrada. Al fondo de la cabaña podía verse un lecho; apoyado en la pared, reposaba un palo de madera de los utilizados para el combate, pero no había otras armas a la vista. Entré en la choza —a pesar del brasero hacía casi tanto frío como en el exterior—, y dije en voz baja:

—¿Bee?

Él no abrió los ojos ni dejó de tocar.

Le llamé otra vez. Algunas notas musicales oscilaron... y Bee se separó la flauta de los labios. Habló con un susurro, y su voz denotaba fatiga:

—Déjame. No me atormentes más. Lo siento, lo siento mucho... —seguía sin levantar los ojos.

Cuando se llevó la flauta a los labios otra vez, me arrodillé delante de él y le puse la mano en el hombro. Entonces abrió los ojos, me miró y, pillándome por sorpresa, se puso en pie de un salto y arrojó la flauta a un lado. Se apartó de mí. Agarró el palo y lo blandió de forma amenazante. Sus ojos desbordaban sufrimiento y su rostro se mostraba tan delgado que se diría que había estado ayunando.

—Aléjate de mí —murmuró con voz ronca.

Yo también me incorporé.

—Bee —exclamé con delicadeza—, no soy tu enemigo. Soy yo, Naruto.

Di un paso hacia delante y de repente él hizo oscilar el palo con la intención de golpearme en el hombro; pero por suerte lo vi venir y logré en parte desviar su trayectoria. Debido a la estrechez de la estancia, Bee no pudo imprimir demasiada fuerza en el golpe, pues de lo contrario me habría partido la clavícula; de todas formas, el impacto me hizo caer al suelo. Pero al momento, afectado por la violencia con que había actuado, dejó caer el palo de sus manos y, atónito, se quedó mirándolas. Entonces volvió los ojos hacia mí, que seguía en el suelo.

—¿Naruto? —exclamó—. ¿Eres tú realmente? ¿No eres un fantasma?

—Soy tan real que casi me has dejado fuera de combate —respondí, mientras me levantaba y flexionaba el brazo. Cuando me hube asegurado de que no estaba roto, metí la mano entre mis ropas en busca del cuchillo; me sentía más seguro sintiendo su contacto.

—Perdóname —suplicó—. Nunca te habría herido... Lo que ocurre es que veo tu fantasma con mucha frecuencia —me dio la impresión de que iba a alargar el brazo para tocarme, pero cambió de opinión—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¿Qué extraño destino te trae hasta aquí en este momento?

—Me dirijo a Kusagakure. Dos veces me han ofrecido refugio en el templo. Y ahora tengo que aceptar el ofrecimiento... hasta la primavera.

—No puedo creer que seas tú —repitió—. Estás empapado; debes de estar muñéndote de frío —miró a su alrededor—. Tengo muy poco que ofrecerte —se giró hacia el lecho, y al hacerlo tropezó con el palo y se agachó para recogerlo; lo dejó de nuevo apoyado en la pared y retiró de la cama una de las delgadas colchas de cáñamo—. Quítate la ropa; la secaremos. Arrópate con esto.

—Tengo que continuar mi viaje —le dije—. Sólo me sentaré un momento junto al fuego.

—No podrás llegar a Kusagakure esta noche. Dentro de un rato reinará la oscuridad y el templo se encuentra a cinco horas de camino. Pasa aquí la noche, y partiremos juntos por la mañana.

—Para entonces la ventisca habrá bloqueado el camino —repliqué yo—. Mi intención es quedarme aislado dentro del templo, no fuera de él.

—Ésta es la primera nevada del año —recordó Bee—. Es intensa en la montaña, pero desde aquí hacia abajo es más bien aguanieve.

Empecé a tiritar; al quedarme quieto, noté que en verdad me estaba congelando. Empecé a quitarme las ropas mojadas, y Bee las fue recogiendo y las extendió frente al brasero; añadió un poco de leña a la lumbre y avivó las ascuas.

—Están manchadas de sangre —advirtió Bee—. ¿Es que estás herido?

—No, intentaron matarme en la frontera.

—¿La sangre es de quien te atacó?

Asentí con un gesto, al tiempo que dudaba si debía darle más explicaciones, tanto por su seguridad como por la mía.

—¿Te persigue alguien ahora?

—O me están siguiendo o bien están esperándome en algún lugar para atacarme. Así será el resto de mi vida.

—¿Quieres explicarme cuál es el motivo? —Bee encendió una vela con el fuego del brasero y acercó la llama a la mecha de una lámpara, que se encendió a regañadientes—. No queda mucho aceite —se excusó, antes de levantarse para cerrar las contraventanas.

Teníamos por delante toda la noche.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?

La pregunta le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que ha sido de ti desde que nos encontramos por última vez, ni sé qué te trae por aquí en estos momentos. Tú tampoco sabes nada sobre mí; si me conocieras, no me preguntarías esas cosas. Más tarde te lo contaré todo; mientras tanto, sí, puedes confiar en mí. Quizá no puedas fiarte de nadie más, pero a mí me puedes otorgar tu confianza.

En su voz se detectaba un matiz de profunda emoción. Se apartó, y dijo:

—Calentaré un poco de sopa. Lo siento, no tengo vino ni té.

Recordé cómo Bee me había consolado del terrible sufrimiento que yo sentí tras la muerte de Jiraiya. Me había tranquilizado cuando me encontraba atormentado por el remordimiento hasta que el dolor se desvaneció.

—No puedo permanecer con el Gremio —aseguré—. Los he abandonado, y me perseguirán hasta que logren darme muerte.

Bee tomó una vasija de un rincón y la colocó con cuidado sobre las ascuas. Entonces, volvió la mirada hacia mí.

—Me pidieron que encontrara los documentos sobre el Gremio que Jiraiya guardaba —dije—. Me enviaron a Myoboku. Mi misión consistía en matar a Pa, mi preceptor, y entregar a los maestros del Gremio los documentos; pero éstos no estaban en la casa.

Bee sonrió, aunque siguió sin pronunciar palabra.

—Ésa es una de las razones por las que tengo que llegar a Kusagakure, porque los archivos están en el templo. Tú lo sabías, ¿no es así?

—Te lo habríamos dicho si tú no hubieras optado por marcharte con el Gremio —confesó Bee—. Nuestra obligación para con Jiraiya no nos permitió correr el riesgo. Él nos confió los documentos porque sabía que nuestro templo es uno de los pocos que existen donde el Gremio no se ha infiltrado.

Bee sirvió la sopa en un cuenco y me lo entregó.

—Sólo dispongo de un cuenco. No esperaba visita alguna... ¡y mucho menos a ti!

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté—. ¿Tienes la intención de pasar el invierno en esta choza?

Pensé que no lograría sobrevivir, pero no convertí en palabras tal pensamiento; tal vez Bee no deseaba seguir viviendo. Bebí un poco de sopa. Estaba caliente y salada, pero carecía de sustancia. Por lo visto era el único alimento del que Bee disponía. ¿Qué había sido del enérgico monje que conocí en Kusagakure? ¿Qué le había conducido a aquel estado de conformismo, casi de desesperación?

Me ajusté la manta que me cubría y me acerqué más al fuego. Como siempre, agucé el oído. El viento había cobrado fuerza y silbaba a través de la techumbre de paja. De vez en cuando una ráfaga hacía vacilar la llama, y en la pared de enfrente se perfilaban sombras de formas grotescas. El sonido que procedía del exterior no era el débil suspiro de la nieve al caer; era más pesado y recordaba al aguanieve.

Con las contraventanas cerradas, el interior de la cabaña se fue calentando poco a poco y al secarse, mis ropas empezaron a desprender vapor. Terminé la sopa y le pasé el cuenco a Bee, que lo rellenó, dio un sorbo y lo colocó en el suelo.

—Pasaré aquí el invierno o quizá el resto de mi vida, lo que resulte ser más largo —dijo Bee, mirándome, para después bajar la vista—. Me resulta difícil hablar, Naruto, ya que mi situación tiene mucho que ver contigo; pero el Sabio ha tenido a bien traerte hasta aquí, por lo que debo darte una explicación. Tu presencia lo cambia todo. Como te dije, tu fantasma ha estado conmigo de forma constante; me visitas de noche, en mis sueños. Llevo tiempo esforzándome por superar esta obsesión —Bee sonrió con amargura—. Desde que era niño he intentado distanciarme del mundo de los sentidos; mi única ambición era la iluminación espiritual. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas alcanzar la santidad. No quiero decir con esto que nunca tuviera relaciones carnales; ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando los hombres viven solos, alejados de las mujeres, y Kusagakure no es una excepción. Pero nunca me había obsesionado como me sucedió contigo —de nuevo sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa—. No voy a explicarte cuál es la razón porque no es importante y, además, tampoco estoy muy seguro de ella. Sin embargo, tras la muerte del señor Jiraiya, el sufrimiento te estaba haciendo enloquecer; tu dolor me conmovió. Yo deseaba ser tu fuerza.

—Y lo hiciste —dije yo en voz baja.

—¡Para mí fue más que eso! No imaginaba los profundos sentimientos que nuestro encuentro me iba a provocar. Me encantaba sentir que podría ser tu fuerza y de utilidad para tu futuro; por otra parte, lo detestaba. Hacía que mis esfuerzos espirituales parecieran un engaño. Me dirigí a nuestro abad y le expuse mi determinación de abandonar el templo, regresar al mundo y acompañarte en tu destino. Él me recomendó que me alejara durante un tiempo y meditara mi decisión. En el oeste tengo un amigo de la niñez que insistía en que fuera a visitarle... Ya sabes que soy aficionado a tocar la flauta.

Bee hizo una pausa. El viento lanzó un pequeño remolino de copos contra la pared y la llama de la lámpara parpadeó tan violentamente que estuvo a punto de apagarse. No tenía idea de lo que Bee me iba a contar a continuación, pero el corazón se me aceleró y noté que el pulso me golpeaba la garganta. Era el miedo a oír algo que no quería escuchar.

Entonces, el monje prosiguió:

—Mi amigo vive en la residencia del señor Ootsutsuki.

Negué con la cabeza, pues nunca había oído hablar de él.

—Es un noble que fue exiliado de la capital; sus tierras lindan con las de los Hyūga.

Con sólo escuchar el nombre de la familia de Hinata, sentí como si me golpearan en el estómago.

—¿Viste a Hinata?

Bee asintió con un gesto.

—Me dijeron que se estaba muriendo.

Mi corazón me golpeaba en el pecho con tal fuerza que pensé que se me iba a salir por la garganta.

—Estaba muy enferma, pero se recuperó. El médico del señor Ootsutsuki le salvó la vida.

—Entonces, ¿está viva? —me dio la impresión de que la tenue llama de la lámpara cobró brillo y la cabaña se inundó de luz—. ¿Está viva Hinata?

Bee me examinó la cara, y su propio rostro mostró una profunda tristeza.

—Sí, y me alegro enormemente, porque si hubiera llegado a morir yo habría sido el culpable.

Fruncí las cejas, intentando descifrar sus palabras.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Todos en la residencia de Ootsutsuki conocían a Hinata como la señora Sennin; creían que el señor Jiraiya se había casado con ella en secreto en Kusagakura cuando él acudió a visitar la tumba de su hermano, el día en que nos conocimos. Lo último que yo esperaba era encontrar a Hinata en casa de Ootsutsuki, y nadie me habló de aquel supuesto matrimonio. Cuando me la presentaron me quedé atónito; di por hecho que era contigo con quien se había casado, y que tú mismo te encontrabas allí junto a ella. Sin apenas darme cuenta, saqué tu nombre a relucir. En ese momento fui consciente de hasta qué punto seguía fascinado por ti, a pesar de que me había engañado a mí mismo pensando que me estaba recuperando de mi obsesión. Además, en aquel instante dejé al descubierto la artimaña de Hinata en presencia de su padre.

—Pero ¿por qué motivo simuló ese matrimonio?

—Por el mismo motivo que lo haría cualquier otra mujer. Estuvo a punto de morir porque perdió el hijo que esperaba.

No pude articular palabra.

Bee continuó:

—Su padre me interrogó sobre el matrimonio de su hija. Yo sabía que no se había celebrado en Kusagakure; intenté eludir sus preguntas, pero él mismo tenía sospechas y lo que yo había dicho las confirmó. Yo entonces no lo sabía, pero la mente de Hiashi Hyūga estaba muy alterada y a menudo hablaba de acabar con su vida. Poco después, se clavó un cuchillo en el estómago delante de su hija; lo más probable es que Hinata perdiera a la criatura a causa de la conmoción.

En ese momento, intervine yo:

—El hijo era mío. Hinata debería haber sido mi esposa. Algún día lo será.

A medida que oía mis propias palabras, la sensación de haberla traicionado se me acrecentaba. ¿Sería Hinata capaz de perdonarme?

—Eso me imaginé —dijo Bee—. Pero ¿cuándo ocurrió? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Con una mujer de rango y familia semejantes...!

—Pensábamos que nuestra vida iba a terminar. Fue durante la noche que murió Jiraiya y cayó Amegakure. No queríamos morir sin... —me sentí incapaz de proseguir.

Tras unos instantes, Bee continuó:

—Yo no podía vivir en paz conmigo mismo. Mi pasión me había llevado a un mundo de profundo sufrimiento del que yo había creído escapar. Sentí que había hecho un daño irreparable a otro ser sensible, aunque fuese una mujer; pero al mismo tiempo los celos me hacían desear que Hinata muriera, porque sabía que tú la amabas y que ella también debía de haberte amado. Como ves, no quiero ocultarte nada; deseo mostrarte lo peor de mí mismo.

—Nunca te condenaría. Mi propia conducta ha sido mucho más cruel que la tuya, a juzgar por los resultados.

—Pero tú perteneces a este mundo, Naruto; vives en él. Yo anhelaba ser diferente; incluso ese deseo se me reveló como el más odioso de los orgullos. Regresé a Kusagakure y solicité el permiso del abad para retirarme a esta pequeña cabaña, donde podría dedicarme por completo a practicar con la flauta; ni siquiera confiaba en alcanzar su iluminación espiritual, pues no soy digno de ello.

—Todos vivimos en el mundo —repliqué—. ¿En qué otro lugar nos sería posible vivir?

Mientras hablaba me pareció escuchar la voz de Jiraiya: "Al igual que el río siempre está a la puerta, así está siempre el mundo de puertas afuera. Y es en ese mundo donde estamos obligados a vivir".

Bee tenía la mirada clavada en mí; de repente, su expresión se animó y los ojos le brillaron.

—¿Es ése el mensaje que yo debo escuchar? ¿Ése es quizá el motivo por el que has sido enviado hasta aquí?

—Apenas conozco los planes para mi propia vida —repliqué—. ¿Cómo puedo averiguar los tuyos? Pero ésta es una de las enseñanzas que recibí de Jiraiya: es en el mundo donde estamos obligados a vivir.

—Entonces, sigamos sus indicaciones —terció Bee, mientras yo percibía que la energía volvía a fluir en su interior. Momentos antes parecía haberse resignado a morir, pero ante mi atenta mirada estaba regresando a la vida—. ¿Vas a llevar a cabo los deseos de Jiraiya?

—Pa me dijo que debo ejercer la venganza contra sus tíos y reclamar mi herencia, y ésa es mi intención; pero no tengo ni idea de cómo lograr mi propósito. Debo casarme con Hinata; ésa era también la voluntad de Jiraiya.

—El señor Ootsutsuki desea contraer matrimonio con ella —exclamó Bee con cautela.

Yo no quise prestar atención. No podía creer que Hinata fuera a casarse con nadie que no fuera yo. Sus últimas palabras fueron: «Nunca querré a nadie más que a ti», y antes, me había dicho: «Sólo me encuentro a salvo a tu lado». Yo conocía los rumores que corrían sobre Hinata: se decía que todo hombre que la deseara, moriría. Yo había yacido con ella... y seguía vivo. Le había dado un hijo y después la había abandonado. Ella había estado a punto de morir tras perder a la criatura... ¿Sería Hinata capaz de perdonarme?

Bee prosiguió:

—Ootsutsuki prefiere los hombres a las mujeres; pero por lo visto se ha obsesionado con Hinata. Él no se propone consumar el matrimonio; su intención es protegerla. Por otra parte, no debe de ser indiferente a la herencia. Lamentablemente, Hyūga se encuentra en un estado casi ruinoso.

Como yo guardé silencio, Bee continuó:

—Ootsutsuki es coleccionista y Hinata pasará a ser una de sus posesiones. Sus piezas nunca ven la luz del día; únicamente son mostradas a un reducido grupo de amistades privilegiadas.

—¡Eso no puede sucederle a Hinata!

—¿Qué otra alternativa tiene? Puede considerarse afortunada, pues el matrimonio la salvaría de la deshonra. Haber sobrevivido a la muerte de tantos hombres relacionados con ella ya es de por sí humillante; pero también tiene algo antinatural. Dicen que ordenó matar a dos de los lacayos de su padre que se negaron a servirla; además, lee y escribe como si fuera un hombre y, por lo visto, está organizando un ejército para reclamar Senju en primavera.

—Tal vez ella misma sea su mejor protección —dije yo.

—¿Una mujer? —replicó Bee con desprecio—. ¡Imposible!

Mi corazón se hinchó de admiración hacia Hinata. Sería una aliada magnífica. Si nos casáramos, poseeríamos el territorio Senju, me ofrecería todos los recursos que yo necesitaba para enfrentarme a los señores Sennin. Una vez que hubiera terminado con ellos, sólo el corazón del territorio que antes era Akatsuki y ahora pertenecía a Obito impediría que nuestras tierras se extendiesen de costa a costa.

Debido a la llegada de la nieve, cualquier plan tendría que esperar hasta la primavera. Me encontraba exhausto, aunque por dentro ardía de impaciencia. Temía que Hinata tomara una decisión irrevocable antes de que nos encontrásemos otra vez.

—¿Me acompañarás al templo, como dijiste?

Bee asintió con un gesto.

—Partiremos al despuntar el día.

—Si yo no hubiera aparecido por aquí, habrías pasado en esta choza todo el invierno...

—No quiero engañarme —replicó—. No creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir; puede que me hayas salvado la vida.

Seguimos conversando hasta bien entrada la noche; en realidad, fue Bee quien habló, como si la presencia de otro ser humano le hubiera dado rienda suelta tras semanas enteras de silencio. Me contó parte de su pasado. Era mayor que yo y había nacido en una familia de guerreros de bajo rango que sirvió a los Sennin. Tras la derrota sus parientes fueron obligados a trasladar su lealtad a los Akatsuki. Bee había sido criado como guerrero, pero era el quinto hijo de una familia numerosa cada vez más empobrecida. Desde que era niño sus padres habían fomentado su amor por el conocimiento y su interés por la religión, y cuando la familia comenzó su declive le enviaron a Kusagakure. Tenía 11 años. Un hermano suyo —que entonces contaba con 13 años de edad— también fue enviado al templo como novicio, pero tras el primer invierno huyó del lugar y nada se había vuelto a saber de él desde entonces. Su hermano mayor murió combatiendo; su padre, poco después. Sus dos hermanas se casaron con guerreros Akatsuki y hacía años que no sabía nada de ellas. Su madre aún vivía en la granja familiar con sus otros dos hijos y sus respectivas familias. Ya apenas se consideraban como parte del clan de los guerreros. Bee veía a su madre una o dos veces al año.

Hablábamos como viejos amigos, y recordé cuánto había añorado un compañero como él cuando viajaba con Sasuke. Mayor que yo y mucho más instruido, Bee ostentaba una seriedad y una capacidad de reflexión que contrastaban con mi naturaleza inquieta. Sin embargo, como yo averiguaría más tarde, también era fuerte y valeroso... Seguía siendo un guerrero detrás del monje y el erudito que habitaban en él.

Entonces, pasó a relatarme el sentimiento de horror e indignación que recorrió Kusagakure y Amegakure tras la muerte de Jiraiya.

—Estábamos armados y preparados para un alzamiento. Pain llevaba tiempo amenazando con la destrucción de nuestro templo, consciente de que con el paso de los años nuestra riqueza y poder aumentaban. El señor de la guerra conocía el profundo resentimiento de la población, que había sido obligada a servir a los Akatsuki, y albergaba la esperanza de abortar cualquier intento de rebelión desde su inicio. Tú fuiste testigo del aprecio que la población sentía hacia el señor Jiraiya. Cuando murió, el sentimiento de pérdida y desconsuelo fue terrible. Yo nunca he visto nada parecido. Las revueltas en la ciudad —que los Akatsuki ya habían temido en vida de Jiraiya— estallaron con inusitada violencia tras la fatal noticia de su muerte. Se produjo una insurrección espontánea: antiguos guerreros Sennin, ciudadanos armados con estacas, incluso campesinos con guadañas y piedras tomaron el castillo. Nosotros nos encontrábamos preparados para unirnos al ataque cuando llegó la noticia de la muerte de Pain y la victoria de Obito en Amegakure. Las fuerzas de los Akatsuki se batieron en retirada y las perseguimos. Nos encontramos contigo en la carretera, cuando portabas la cabeza de Pain. Para entonces casi todos sabían cómo habías rescatado a Jiraiya.

Bee lanzó un suspiro y después sopló los rescoldos intentando avivarlos. La lámpara de aceite se había apagado hacía tiempo.

—Cuando regresamos a Kusagakure, en absoluto parecías un héroe. Te encontrabas más perdido y desconsolado de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, y te enfrentabas a decisiones que te desgarraban el corazón. Me interesé por ti nada más conocerte, pero te encontraba extraño; dotado de talento, cierto es, pero débil. Tu capacidad auditiva parecía fuera de lo normal, y me recordaba a la de los animales. Creo que normalmente sé juzgar a los hombres. Me sorprendió que te invitaran a regresar al templo, y la confianza que Jiraiya depositaba en ti me desconcertaba. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no eras lo que aparentabas, entendí la valentía que debías de haber mostrado e intuí el ímpetu de tus emociones.

Y tras una pausa, añadió:

—No volveré a hablar de ello.

—No pasa nada —repliqué—. En realidad ocurre lo contrario. Lo que más necesito en el mundo es un amigo.

—Lo que más necesitas... —dudó él— ¿a excepción de un ejército?

—Eso tendrá que esperar hasta la primavera.

—Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

—¿Qué será de tu llamada divina, de tu búsqueda de la iluminación espiritual?

—Tu causa es mi llamada —respondió—. ¿Por qué otro motivo te habría traído hasta aquí el Sabio, si no fuera para recordarme que vivimos en el mundo? Entre nosotros existe un fuerte vínculo, y de pronto he entendido que no tengo por qué luchar contra él.

El fuego casi se había extinguido, y ya no veía el rostro de Bee. Bajo la delgada manta, yo tiritaba de frío. Me pregunté si lograría dormir, si volvería alguna vez a conciliar el sueño, si dejaría en algún momento de estar alerta ante la respiración de un asesino. En un mundo que parecía dominado por la hostilidad, la devoción de Bee me emocionó profundamente. No se me ocurría nada que decir. Tomé su mano y la apreté por un instante en señal de agradecimiento.

—¿Te importa mantener tú la vigilancia mientras duermo un par de horas?

—Claro que no.

—Despiértame, y después podrás dormir un rato antes de que partamos.

Asintió con la cabeza. Me envolví con otra manta más y me tumbé. Del brasero llegaba un tenue resplandor, y yo podía percibir su susurro agonizante. En el exterior, el viento había amainado bastante, y del alero de la techumbre caían algunas gotas; un pequeño roedor estaba escarbando en la paja y, cuando una lechuza ululó, permaneció inmóvil. Me quedé dormido y soñé con niños que se ahogaban... Yo me lanzaba una y otra vez a las oscuras aguas, pero era incapaz de salvarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

El frío me despertó cuando la aurora empezaba a iluminar la choza. Bee permanecía sentado en actitud de meditación; su respiración era tan lenta que yo apenas podía oírla, y sin embargo no había duda de que el monje estaba totalmente alerta. Le observé durante unos instantes. Cuando abrió los ojos, yo aparté la mirada.

—Deberías haberme despertado.

—No estoy cansado; necesito pocas horas de sueño —y a continuación, preguntó con curiosidad—: ¿Por qué nunca me miras?

—Porque podría sumirte en un profundo sueño. Ésa es una de las dotes que he heredado del Gremio. Debería lograr controlarla, pero a veces hago dormir a la gente sin quererlo; por eso no suelo mirar directamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes más poderes extraordinarios, aparte de tu capacidad de audición? ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

—Puedo hacerme invisible el tiempo suficiente como para confundir a un adversario o pasar junto a un guardia. Además, soy capaz de permanecer en un lugar una vez que me he marchado, y de estar en dos sitios a la vez; es lo que conocemos como utilizar el segundo cuerpo —observé a Bee disimuladamente mientras me escuchaba, pues me interesaba comprobar su reacción.

Y el monje no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto.

—Semejantes poderes recuerdan más a los de un demonio que a los de un ángel —masculló—. ¿Disponen todos los miembros del Gremio tales habilidades?

—Los miembros del Gremio cuentan con dotes distintas. Por lo visto yo he heredado muchas más de las que me correspondían.

—Yo no sabía nada sobre el Gremio, ni siquiera conocía su existencia, hasta que nuestro abad habló de ti y de tu vinculación con esa organización tras tu visita al templo el verano pasado.

—Muchos piensan que los poderes extraordinarios son cosa de brujería —aseguré yo.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—No lo sé, porque ignoro cómo los adquirí. Vinieron a mí, yo no los busqué; ahora bien, se pueden mejorar con el entrenamiento.

—Supongo que, como todas las dotes, pueden emplearse para hacer el bien o el mal —replicó él pausadamente.

—Es verdad, pero el Gremio sólo las utiliza para sus propios objetivos —le informé yo—. Ésa es la razón por la que no me permitirán seguir con vida. Si me acompañas, te enfrentarás al mismo peligro que yo. ¿Seguro que estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

Él asintió con un gesto, antes de añadir:

—Sí, estoy dispuesto; pero ¿no te asusta? Cualquier hombre se sentiría aterrado.

Yo no supe cómo responder. Muchas veces se ha dichoque no conozco el miedo, aunque tal afirmación no es del todo cierta. Al igual que la invisibilidad, un don con el que nací, la ausencia de miedo no es más que un estado que viene a mí de vez en cuando y que, además, tengo que esforzarme por mantenerlo.

Conozco el temor, como cualquier hombre; pero en ese momento no deseaba pensar en ello. Me incorporé y recogí mis ropas, que no estaban secas del todo. Me las puse, y al contacto con mi piel las note pegajosas. Salí al exterior para orinar; el aire era frío y húmedo, pero había dejado de nevar y la nieve que quedaba en el suelo estaba a medio derretir. Alrededor de la cabaña y el santuario no se veían más huellas que las mías, e incluso éstas apenas se apreciaban ya. El sendero desaparecía ladera abajo y se encontraba en buen estado. Con la excepción del silbido del viento, en el bosque y en la montaña reinaba el silencio. Desde lo lejos llegaban a mis oídos los graznidos de los cuervos, y algo más cerca un pájaro de menor tamaño emitía su melancólico canto. Yo no escuchaba nada que evindenciara actividad humana alguna: ni hachas golpeando troncos, ni campanas de templo repicando, ni perros ladrando desde una aldea... El arroyo del santuario emitía un débil borboteo; me lavé la cara y las manos en el agua oscura y helada, y bebí con avidez.

Aquella agua fue todo nuestro desayuno. Bee empaquetó sus pocas pertenencias, se colocó las flautas bajo el cinturón y recogió el palo de combate. Era su única arma. Le entregué la espada corta que le había quitado a mi asaltante el día anterior, y él la guardó junto a las flautas, debajo del cinturón.

Al iniciar nuestra marcha empezaron a caer algunos copos, y siguieron cayendo el resto de la mañana. Sin embargo, la capa de nieve que cubría el sendero no era demasiado gruesa y, además, Bee conocía bien el camino. De vez en cuando yo me resbalaba sobre una placa de hielo o caía en un agujero y me calaba hasta las rodillas; al poco rato mis ropas estaban tan mojadas como la noche anterior. El sendero era estrecho; caminábamos uno detrás del otro a paso rápido y apenas hablábamos. Daba la impresión de que Bee se hubiera quedado sin palabras, y yo empleaba mi tiempo en aguzar el oído intentando discernir el sonido de una respiración o el de una rama al troncharse, el golpe seco de la cuerda de un arco o el silbido de un cuchillo surcando el aire. Me sentía como un animal salvaje: siempre acosado, siempre en peligro.

La luz adquirió un tono gris perla y permaneció así unas tres horas; entonces, empezó a oscurecer. Los copos caían con más fuerza y la nieve formaba remolinos y comenzaba a cuajar. Alrededor del mediodía, paramos para beber en un pequeño arroyo, pero nada más detenernos el frío nos atacó con renovada fuerza y nos apresuramos a continuar el viaje.

—Éste es el río del norte que fluye junto al templo —aseguró Bee—. Tenemos que seguir el curso hasta llegar a Kusagakure; quedan menos de dos horas de camino.

Daba la impresión de que era el tramo más fácil que yo había recorrido desde que salí de Myoboku. Empecé a relajarme, pues el templo quedaba relativamente cerca... y yo caminaba en compañía de un amigo. Juntos nos dirigíamos a Kusagakure y allí me encontraría a salvo durante el invierno. El murmullo del río ahogaba cualquier otro sonido, por lo que no me percaté de que unos hombres nos estaban esperando.

Eran dos, y se lanzaron hacia nosotros desde el bosque, como si fueran lobos. Sin embargo, como esperaban a un solo hombre —a mí—, la presencia de Bee los desconcertó en un principio. Pero supusieron que se trataba de un simple monje, y le atacaron de inmediato, en la creencia de que saldría huyendo. Pero éste derribó al primero de los atacantes con un golpe en la cabeza que debió de fracturarle el cráneo. El segundo de los hombres blandía un sable, y eso me sorprendió, porque los miembros del Gremio no suelen utilizar tales armas. Cuando ya iba a aséstame un golpe, me hice invisible, me acerqué a él y con mi cuchillo intenté hacerle un corte en la mano con la que empuñaba el sable, en un intento de desarmarle. La hoja rebotó en el guantelete de mi adversario; clavé el cuchillo de nuevo e hice que mi segundo cuerpo apareciera a sus pies. A la segunda puñalada logré mi propósito, y cuando el hombre levantó su arma de nuevo, de su muñeca derecha comenzó a brotar la sangre. Mi segundo cuerpo se desvaneció y yo, todavía invisible, salté sobre mi enemigo e intenté cortarle el cuello, mientras añoraba la presencia de _rasengan_ entre mis manos para poder darle una digna muerte. Él no podía verme, pero me agarró los brazos y lanzó un grito de terror. Noté que volvía a hacerme visible y que él se percataba de ello al mismo tiempo. Se me quedó mirando a la cara como si estuviera viendo un fantasma; sus ojos se agrandaron a causa del terror y al instante se cerraron... porque Bee le atacó por la espalda y con el palo le asestó un terrible golpe en el cuello. Nuestro adversario se desplomó como un buey y me arrastró al suelo con él.

Salí como pude de debajo del cadáver, y empujé a Bee hasta las rocas, donde podríamos encontrar refugio en caso de que hubiera más enemigos aguardando en la ladera. Yo temía sobre todo a los arqueros, que podrían alcanzamos desde la distancia; pero en esta zona el bosque era demasiado denso como para utilizar un arco. Nadie más daba señales de vida.

Bee respiraba con dificultad, y los ojos le brillaban.

—¡Ahora entiendo lo que me contaste!

—Eres muy hábil con el palo. Gracias.

—¿Quiénes son?

Me acerqué a los cadáveres. El primer hombre era Shinobi, pues le delataban las manos; pero el segundo lucía el blasón de los Sennin bajo su armadura.

—Éste es un guerrero —dije, mientras contemplaba la rana—. Eso explica que portase un sable. El otro pertenece al Gremio: es un Shinobi.

Yo no conocía a este hombre, pero debíamos de ser parientes. Estamos vinculados por las líneas de las manos.

El guerrero Sennin me inquietó. ¿Venía de Myoboku? ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar con uno de los asesinos del Gremio? Por lo visto era de todos conocido que yo me dirigía a Kusagakure. Mi pensamiento regresó a Pa, y recé para que no le hubieran sonsacado información. También pensé que podría tratarse de Gaara o de uno de aquellos pobres hombres cuya traición yo había temido. Puede que los tipos que yacían ante nosotros ya hubieran estado en el templo y que allí nos esperaran más enemigos.

—Te desvaneciste por completo —exclamó Makoto—. Yo sólo pude ver tus huellas en la nieve. Es extraordinario —me sonrió, y su semblante se transformó. Parecía increíble que fuera la misma persona que el flautista desesperado que encontré la noche anterior—. Hacía tiempo que no participaba en una lucha que entrañara tanto peligro. Es sorprendente cómo el contacto con la muerte otorga tanta belleza a la vida.

La nieve se veía más blanca y el frío era más intenso. Yo sentía un hambre terrible y anhelaba las comodidades que alegran los sentidos: un baño caliente, comida, vino, y el cuerpo de una mujer junto al mío.

Reiniciamos el viaje con energías renovadas. Debíamos apresurarnos, pues desde hacía una hora el viento soplaba con más ímpetu y la nieve empezó a caer con fuerza otra vez. Yo tenía motivos para que creciera el agradecimiento que sentía hacia Bee, porque aunque al final caminábamos a ciegas, él conocía el camino a la perfección y no se perdió en ningún momento. Desde la última vez que yo había estado en el templo, habían erigido una muralla de madera alrededor de los edificios principales, y antes de llegar al portón de entrada unos guardias nos pidieron que nos identificáramos. Cuando Bee respondió, ellos le dispensaron una calurosa bienvenida. Habían estado preocupados por él, y su decisión de regresar les proporcionaba un gran alivio.

Atrancaron de nuevo el portón, y cuando Bee y yo nos encontrábamos en la garita de los guardias, éstos me miraron con curiosidad, sin estar seguros de conocerme o no. Bee intervino entonces:

—El señor Sennin busca refugio aquí para el invierno. Ir a informar al abad de su llegada.

Uno de ellos salió corriendo y atravesó el patio; inclinado para protegerse del viento, su cuerpo se iba haciendo blanco a medida que avanzaba hacia el claustro. Los enormes tejados de las naves principales estaban cubiertos de nieve, y las desnudas ramas de los cerezos y los ciruelos, cargadas con las flores heladas del invierno.

Los guardias nos hicieron señas para que nos sentáramos junto al fuego. Al igual que Bee, eran monjes jóvenes y sus armas consistían en arcos, lanzas y palos de combate. Nos sirvieron té. Nada hasta entonces me había parecido tan delicioso. La sabrosa infusión y nuestras ropas emanaban vapor al mismo tiempo, y creaban un confortable y cálido ambiente. Pero yo intenté no relajarme; aún quería mantenerme despierto.

—¿Ha venido alguien en mi busca?

—A primera hora de la mañana se han visto extraños en la montaña; rodearon el templo y continuaron ascendiendo en dirección al bosque. En ningún momento se nos ocurrió que te estuvieran buscando. Estábamos preocupados por Bee, pues creímos que podría tratarse de bandidos, pero el tiempo era lo suficientemente infernal como para enviar a nadie a perseguirlos. El señor Sennin llega en un buen momento. El camino por el que ha llegado ya se ha hecho infranqueable, y el templo quedará aislado hasta la primavera.

—Tu regreso es un honor para nosotros —aseguró uno de los monjes con timidez, y las miradas que se cruzaron entre ellos me indicaron que tenían ciertas sospechas del significado de mi presencia en Kusagakure.

Pasados unos 10 minutos, el monje regresó corriendo.

—Nuestro abad da la bienvenida al señor Sennin —anunció—, y le pide que se dé un baño y tome algo de comida. Le gustaría hablar contigo cuando finalicen las oraciones del atardecer.

Bee apuró su té, me hizo una ceremoniosa reverencia, y dijo que debía prepararse para las oraciones vespertinas, como si hubiera pasado todo el día en el templo con el resto de los monjes en lugar de haber caminado penosamente bajo la nieve y acabado con la vida de dos hombres. Su actitud era seria y solemne. Yo sabía que bajo su apariencia se encontraba el corazón de un verdadero amigo, pero en el templo Bee era uno más de los allí retirados, mientras que yo tenía que aprender de nuevo a comportarme como un señor. El viento rugía golpeando los gabletes, y la nieve caía sin descanso. Yo había llegado a salvo a Kusagakure; el invierno me pertenecía, y durante su curso debía dar nueva forma a mi vida.

El joven encargado de comunicarme el mensaje del abad me condujo hasta una de las habitaciones del templo reservadas para los huéspedes. De haber sido primavera o verano, aquellas estancias estarían abarrotadas de visitantes y peregrinos, pero ahora se encontraban desiertas. Aunque las contraventanas estaban cerradas como protección contra la ventisca; el frío era penetrante. El viento gemía a través de las rendijas de las paredes, y por algunas de ellas, más dilatadas, se colaba la nieve. El mismo monje me mostró el camino que conducía al pequeño pabellón de baños construido sobre un manantial de agua caliente. Me despojé de mis ropas sucias y mojadas, y me limpié con fuerza por todo el cuerpo; después, me introduje en el agua, que casi hervía. La sensación fue incluso más placentera de lo que había imaginado. Me acordé de los hombres que habían intentado matarme en los dos últimos días, y me sentí inmensamente feliz por haber sobrevivido. El agua burbujeaba y emanaba vapor a mí alrededor, y me invadió un sentimiento de gratitud hacia ella. Era sorprendente que viniendo desde las montañas bañara mi dolorido cuerpo e hiciera que mis congeladas extremidades volvieran a su ser. Reflexioné sobre otro tipo de montañas, las que escupen fuego y cenizas y sacuden con fuerza sus laderas derribando edificios como si fueran simples astillas de madera; pensé en los hombres que, como insectos, se arrastraban escapando de los troncos ardientes. La montaña que había superado podría haberme atrapado y congelado hasta darme muerte, y sin embargo, ahora me ofrecía sus aguas humeantes.

Los brazos me dolían desde que, brutalmente, me los había atenazado el guerrero, y en el cuello tenía un corte largo —aunque "superficial— donde su sable debió de rozarme. La muñeca derecha, que me había venido molestando de vez en cuando desde que en Amegakure Sasuke me la torciera hacia atrás y me desgarrara los tendones, se encontraba más fuerte. Mi cuerpo parecía más delgado que nunca, pero por lo demás me encontraba en buena forma tras el viaje.

En ese momento escuché unas pisadas que procedían de una sala contigua, y el monje me llamó diciendo que me había conseguido ropas secas y comida. Salí del agua, con la piel enrojecida por el calor; me sequé con los paños dispuestos para tal propósito y, bajo la nieve, salí corriendo por la pasarela de madera de regreso a la habitación.

La estancia estaba vacía y las ropas se encontraban colocadas en el suelo: calzones limpios, ropa interior acolchada y una túnica de seda —también acolchada— con fajín; ésta era de color púrpura, con dibujos en un tono más oscuro y el blasón de los Sennin bordado en plata a la espalda. Me vestí lentamente, disfrutando del tacto de la seda; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo había vestido por última vez un manto tan exquisito. Me pregunté por qué aquella prenda estaría en el templo y quién la habría dejado allí. ¿Tal vez fue Jiraiya? Sentí que su presencia me envolvía. La mañana siguiente iría a visitar su tumba; él me diría cómo lograr mi venganza.

El olor a comida me hizo darme cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba; desde hacía días no había probado nada tan sabroso, y en sólo dos minutos devoré los alimentos. No quería perder la agradable sensación de calor que el baño me había proporcionado, y tampoco deseaba quedarme dormido, por lo que realicé algunos ejercicios y después me senté un rato a meditar.

Desde más allá del viento y de la nieve, desde la nave central del templo, llegaban hasta mis oídos los cánticos de los monjes. La noche nevada, la habitación desierta —con sus recuerdos y sus fantasmas— y las serenas palabras de los antiguos manirás que entonaban me provocaron una exquisita sensación agridulce. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Sentí deseos de expresar aquella emoción y lamenté no haber prestado más atención a Pa cuando intentó enseñarme el arte de la poesía. También ansiaba sostener el pincel en la mano: si no era capaz de transmitir mis sentimientos con palabras, tal vez pudiera plasmarlos con los trazos de un dibujo.

«Vuelve a nosotros», me había dicho el anciano sacerdote, «cuando todo haya terminado...». Por una parte, yo deseaba quedarme en Kusagakure y pasar el resto de mis días en aquel apacible lugar; pero recordé que incluso allí había escuchado planes de guerra. Los monjes estaban armados y habían fortificado el templo. La lucha no había terminado; en realidad, estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los cánticos cesaron y escuché el sonido amortiguado de pisadas a medida que los monjes se dirigían en fila a tomar la cena; después, dormirían varias horas hasta que el tañido de la campana los hiciera abandonar el lecho a medianoche. Desde el claustro se acercaban pasos, y el mismo monje que me había atendido hasta ese momento abrió la puerta corredera. Hizo una reverencia, y dijo:

—Señor Sennin, nuestro abad desea verte ahora.

Me puse en pie y le seguí por el claustro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Norio, señor —contestó, antes de añadir en un susurro—: Nací en Myoboku.

No dijo nada más, pues según las normas del templo no se debe hablar innecesariamente. Rodeamos el perímetro del patio, ya cubierto de nieve; dejamos a un lado el refectorio, donde los monjes estaban arrodillados en silenciosas hileras y tenían un cuenco de comida ante sí; después atravesamos por la nave central, con su olor a incienso y a cera de velas, donde la estatua dorada del Sabio emitía su resplandor bajo la penumbra y, por fin, llegamos al tercer extremo del patio. Allí había varias salas de pequeño tamaño que se utilizaban como oficinas y cuartos de estudio. Desde la última de las estancias me llegaba el chasquido de la hilera de abalorios utilizada para la oración y el susurro de un mantra. Nos detuvimos entonces ante las puertas de la primera sala, y Norio anunció en voz baja:

—Abad, nuestro huésped ha llegado.

Me avergoncé al verle, pues se trataba del anciano sacerdote que ya había conocido. Vestía las mismas ropas desgastadas. En mi última visita, yo le había confundido con uno de los viejos monjes del templo; no sospeché que pudiera tratarse del abad. En aquellos tiempos yo me hallaba sumido en mis propias preocupaciones y ni siquiera me detuve a pensar de quién se trataba. Me hinqué de rodillas hasta tocar la estera con la frente. Con su habitual conducta desenfadada, él se acercó a mí, me pidió que me incorporara y me abrazó. Entonces, se retiró un poco hacia atrás y me examinó, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa. Yo también sonreí, pues noté la alegría que sentía al verme y quise corresponderle.

—Señor Otori —exclamó—, me alegro de que hayas regresado sano y salvo. He pensado mucho en tí. Has vivido tiempos oscuros.

—La oscuridad no ha terminado; pero ahora busco su hospitalidad para el invierno. Son muchos los que me persiguen, y necesito un refugio seguro donde prepararme.

—Bee me ha explicado tu situación. Aquí siempre eres bienvenido.

—Deseo exponer mis intenciones sin más tardanza. Me propongo reclamar mi herencia y castigar a los responsables de la muerte de Jiraiya... y eso tal vez pueda entrañar riesgos para el templo.

—Estamos preparados para ello —replicó con serenidad.

—No merezco tanta benevolencia.

—Descubrirás que aquellos de nosotros que mantenemos antiguos vínculos con los Sennin nos consideramos en deuda contigo —afirmó él— y tenemos una fe ciega en tu futuro.

«Más que yo», pensé, notando que me ruborizaba. No podía creer que el abad me elogiase, después de todos los errores que yo había cometido. Me sentí como un impostor, vestido con la túnica Sennin, con el cabello recortado; carecía de dinero, propiedades, hombres o sable.

—Todas las grandes hazañas comienzan con una sola acción —continuó el abad, como si pudiera leerme la mente—. Y la tuya ha consistido en llegar hasta aquí.

—Me envió Pa, mi preceptor, quien acudirá al templo en la primavera para encontrarse conmigo. Me ha recomendado que busque la protección de Obito; eso es lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio.

El abad sonrió y sus ojos se rodearon de arrugas.

—No, el Gremio no te habría permitido seguir con vida. Por aquel entonces eras mucho más vulnerable, pues no conocías a tu enemigo. Ahora ya tienes conocimiento de su poder.

—¿Qué sabe sobre del Gremio?

—Jiraiya solía confiarme sus asuntos y a menudo me pedía consejo. Durante su última visita hablamos largo y tendido sobre ti.

—No escuché la conversación.

—Lo sé. Jiraiya tomó la precaución de hablar junto a la cascada para que no pudieras oírnos. Después regresamos a esta misma sala.

—Y aquí hablaron de la guerra...

—Jiraiya quería que yo le asegurara que el templo y la ciudad se sublevarían una vez que Pain hubiera muerto. El todavía dudaba de los planes para asesinar al señor de los Akatsuki, pues temía que pudiera haberte enviado a una muerte segura. Luego resultó que fue su propia muerte la que encendió la mecha de la insurrección y, aunque hubiésemos querido, no habríamos logrado detenerla. Sin embargo, Obito mantenía una alianza con Jiraiya, pero no con el clan Sennin, y si tiene oportunidad de apoderarse de sus territorios, sin duda lo hará. En la primavera estallará la guerra.

El abad se quedó en silencio unos instantes, y después prosiguió:

—Los señores Sennin tienen la intención de reclamar las tierras de Jiraiya y declarar ilegal tu adopción. No contentos con participar en la conspiración que le llevó a la muerte, ahora quieren mancillar su memoria. Por eso me alegro de que tengas el propósito de exigir tu herencia.

—No sé si los Sennin me aceptarán —alargué las manos con las palmas hacia arriba—. Tengo la marca de los Shinobi.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Te sorprendería saber cuántos son los que esperan tu regreso. Lo comprobarás en primavera, cuando tus hombres vengan a buscarte.

—Un guerrero Sennin ha intentado matarme —exclamé yo con escepticismo.

—Bee me lo ha contado. Es cierto, el clan sigue dividido, pero Jiraiya lo sabía y lo aceptaba. No era su culpa; las semillas del odio quedaron sembradas cuando, tras la muerte de su padre, le usurparon el poder.

—Estoy convencido de que los tíos de Jiraiya son los responsables de su muerte —aseguré—, pero cuanta más información tengo, más me sorprende que le permitieran vivir tanto tiempo.

—Es el destino el que decide la duración de nuestras vidas —terció el abad—. Los señores Sennin temen a su propia gente. Los granjeros no confían en sus señores a causa de hechos pasados, y nunca se han dejado dominar por completo, al igual que los campesinos gobernados por los Akatsuki. Jiraiya los conocía y los respetaba; a cambio, se ganó su admiración y su afecto, y eso le protegió de sus parientes. Ahora trasladarán esa admiración y ese afecto hacia ti.

—Puede que así sea —acepté yo—, pero ahora me enfrento a otro problema más grave: el Gremio me ha sentenciado a muerte.

Pese a todo, el rostro del abad se mostraba tranquilo, y bajo la luz de la linterna parecía que fuera de marfil.

—Imagino que ésa es otra de las razones por las que has venido al templo.

Por un momento pensé que el anciano monje proseguiría, pero se quedó callado. Me observaba con una mirada expectante.

—El señor Jiraiya guardaba documentos —dije pausadamente, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la sala—, unos archivos referentes al Gremio y sus actividades. Albergo la esperanza de que me los facilite.

—Los hemos guardado aquí para ti —confesó él—. Enviaré a buscarlos. También he estado custodiando algo que te pertenece.

— _Rasengan_ _,_ el sable de Jiraiya —exclamé yo.

Él asintió.

—Vas a necesitarlo.

El abad llamó a Norio y le pidió que acudiese al almacén en busca del arcón y el sable.

—Jiraiya no deseaba influir en ninguna decisión que pudieras tomar —me informó el abad, mientras yo escuchaba las pisadas de Norio, que resonaban en el claustro—. Él era consciente de que tu herencia te causaría conflictos de lealtad. Estaba preparado para que eligieses a los Shinobi, en cuyo caso nadie habría tenido acceso a los documentos, salvo yo mismo. Dado que has optado por el bando de los Sennin, los archivos son ahora de tu propiedad.

—Con mí llegada al templo he logrado unos meses más de vida —dije yo, con cierto tono de desprecio hacia mí mismo—. No existe nobleza en mi decisión. Aunque finalmente voy a actuar según la voluntad de Jiraiya, lo cierto es que no me quedaba alternativa, pues mi vida con el Gremio estaba alcanzando su fin. Con respecto a mi parentesco con los Sennin, sólo es por adopción y por testamento, y todos lo cuestionarán.

De nuevo una sonrisa iluminó su semblante; en sus ojos brillantes se percibía un matiz de comprensión y no menor sabiduría.

—El testamento de Jiraiya es una razón poderosa.

Tuve la impresión de que el abad disponía de cierta información que más tarde compartiría conmigo, pero en ese instante pude oír unas pisadas que se acercaban hacia nosotros y no pude evitar ponerme en alerta hasta que reconocí los pasos de Norio, más pesados en esta ocasión porque venía cargado con el cofre y el sable. Éste abrió la puerta corredera, entró en la sala e, hincándose de rodillas, colocó su carga sobre la estera. Yo no giré la cabeza, pero logré percibir el débil sonido que ambos objetos emitieron al ser depositados en el suelo. Ante la idea de empuñar a _Rasengan_ entre mis manos, el pulso se me aceleró, y sentí alegría y temor al mismo tiempo.

Norio cerró la puerta, se arrodilló de nuevo y colocó las valiosas pertenencias frente al abad, de modo que yo también pudiera verlas. Tanto el cofre como el sable estaban envueltos en paños viejos, posiblemente para enmascarar su valor. El abad desenvolvió a _rasengan,_ lo sujetó con ambas manos y lo acercó hacia mí. Yo lo recogí de igual forma, lo levanté sobre mi cabeza e hice una reverencia mientras notaba el familiar peso del arma alojada en su vaina. Anhelaba desenfundarlo y hacerle cantar su melodía de acero, pero delante del abad no me atreví. Con gran respeto, lo coloqué en el suelo, junto a mí, mientras el abad retiraba los paños que cubrían el cofre.

El olor a hojas de ruda inundó el ambiente, y yo reconocí el cofre de inmediato. Se trataba del que yo había cargado por el sendero de la montaña pensando que contenía ofrendas para el templo. Kakashi caminaba a mi lado. ¿Acaso él ignoraba lo que guardaba?

El anciano abad abrió la tapa del arca, que no estaba cerrada con llave, y el olor a ruda se intensificó. El abad extrajo uno de los rollos de pergamino y me lo entregó.

—Según las instrucciones de Jiraiya, tienes que leer éste en primer lugar —mientras yo lo tomaba en mis manos, el abad, con profunda emoción, añadió—: Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento.

Le miré a los ojos, hundidos en su anciano rostro pero tan brillantes y vivaces como los de un joven de 20 años. Él aguantó mi mirada, y de pronto comprendí que el viejo abad nunca sucumbiría al sueño de los Shinobi. En la distancia, una de las campanas sonó tres veces. Imaginé a los monjes elevando sus plegarias en actitud de meditación. Sentí con fuerza el poder espiritual de aquel lugar sagrado, concentrado y reflejado en la persona del anciano que tenía frente a mí. De nuevo me invadió una oleada de gratitud hacia su persona, hacia la doctrina que profesaba y hacia las deidades que, a pesar de mi falta de fe, parecían haber tomado mi vida y mi seguridad a su cargo.

—Léelo —me apremió entonces—. Puedes examinar el resto de los documentos más tarde, pero ahora tienes que leer éste.

Desenrollé el pergamino, y cuando vi el contenido fruncí las cejas; enseguida reconocí la mano de Jiraiya y los caracteres, e incluso pude ver mi propio nombre; pero las palabras carecían de sentido para mí. Mis ojos se desplazaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo recorriendo las columnas. Extendí el rollo un poco más y me encontré ante un océano de nombres. Me pareció que se trataba de una genealogía como la que Asuma me había descrito en Takigakure. Cuando caí en la cuenta, empecé a descifrarla. Regresé al comienzo y leí muy despacio el escrito inicial. Después volví a leerlo por tercera vez. Levanté la mirada y clavé mis pupilas en el abad.

—¿Es cierto?

Él soltó entonces una risa ahogada.

—Parece que sí. Tú no te ves el rostro, por lo que no encuentras pruebas en él. Puede que tus manos sean Shinobi, pero todos tus rasgos son Sennin. La madre de tu padre trabajaba como espía para el Gremio, y fue contratada por los Akatsuki y enviada a Myoboku cuando el padre de Jiraiya, era poco más que un muchacho. Mantuvieron relaciones, al parecer sin el permiso del Gremio, y tu padre fue el resultado. Tu abuela debió de ser una mujer inteligente, pues mantuvo en secreto su embarazo, se casó con uno de sus primos y crió al niño como Shinobi.

—Entonces, ¿Jiraiya y mi padre eran hermanos? ¿Jiraiya era mi tío?

—Por tu aspecto, nadie lo negaría. Cuando Jiraiya te vio por primera vez, quedó impresionado por tu parecido con su hermano menor. Ellos dos se parecían mucho. Si llevaras el cabello más largo, serías la viva imagen de Jiraiya de joven.

—¿Cómo lo descubrió?

—Parte de la historia la conoció a través de su propia familia. Su padre siempre había sospechado que aquella mujer había concebido un hijo, y le hizo esta confesión a Jiraiya poco antes de morir. El resto lo averiguó por sí mismo. El rastro de tu padre le llevó hasta Uzushiogakure, y se enteró de que éste había dejado un descendiente antes de morir. Tu progenitor debió de sufrir el mismo conflicto que tú: a pesar de haber sido criado por los Shinobi y de estar dotado de poderes extraordinarios —superiores a los de otros miembros del Gremio—, intentó escapar de su entorno. Tal actitud indica claramente que su sangre estaba mezclada y que carecía del fanatismo propio de los auténticos miembros de la organización. Jiraiya estuvo recopilando documentos sobre el Gremio desde que conoció a Hatake Kakashi. Ambos eran jóvenes entonces y simpatizaban mutuamente. Kakashi participó en la batalla y fue testigo de la muerte del hermano de Jiraiya —el abad clavó su mirada en _rasengan_ — _;_ recuperó su sable y se lo entregó a Jiraiya. Quizá conozcas esta historia.

—Kakashi me contó algo en cierta ocasión —afirmé.

—Además de la simpatía que Jiraiya y Kakashi se profesaban, cada uno de ellos resultaba útil para el otro. Con el paso de los años intercambiaron información sobre numerosos asuntos, incluso a veces, hay que reconocerlo, de manera inconsciente. Creo que Kakashi nunca llegó a enterarse de lo inescrutable, e incluso retorcido, que Jiraiya podía ser.

Yo permanecí en silencio. El descubrimiento que acababa de hacer me había dejado perplejo, aunque, al pensar en ello, cada vez todo cobraba más sentido para mí. Era mi sangre Sennin lo que me había empujado a aprender las lecciones de venganza cuando mi familia fue masacrada en Uzushiogakure, y esa misma sangre había forjado mi vínculo con Jiraiya. De nuevo sentí dolor ante su pérdida y lamenté no haber conocido mis orígenes con anterioridad, aunque también me alegraba de que él y yo compartiéramos el mismo linaje y me enorgullecía ser un auténtico Sennin.

—Esto confirma que he tomado la decisión adecuada —exclamé por fin, con la voz quebrada por la emoción—. No obstante, ya que voy a ser uno de los Sennin, un guerrero, tengo mucho que aprender —señalé los pergaminos guardados en el cofre—. ¡Y ni siquiera puedo leer con fluidez!

—Tienes todo el invierno por delante —replicó el abad—. Bee te ayudará con la lectura y la escritura. En primavera debes acudir junto a Obito para aprender los secretos de la guerra. Mientras tanto, tienes que estudiar la teoría del combate y entrenarte en el uso del sable.

En ese momento hizo una pausa y sonrió otra vez. Imaginé que aún guardaba otra sorpresa para mí.

—Yo seré tu maestro. Antes de ser llamado al servicio del Sabio me consideraban un experto en estas lides. Creo que este invierno lo pasaremos bien; haremos mucho ejercicio para mantenernos en calor. Recoge tus pertenencias, señor Sennin. Comenzaremos por la mañana. Cuando acabes con tus estudios, te unirás a la meditación de los monjes. Bee te despertará.

Hice una reverencia, abrumado por tanta generosidad. Él me hizo un gesto como para quitarle importancia.

—Sólo estamos pagando la deuda que tenemos contigo.

—No —repliqué yo—. Soy yo quien siempre estará en deuda. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas; estoy a su completo servicio.

Ya me encontraba junto a la puerta, cuando el abad me habló de nuevo:

—Quizá hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.

Me giré en redondo y caí de rodillas.

—¡Lo que sea!

—¡Déjate crecer el cabello! —exclamó él bromeando.

Aún se escuchaban sus risas mientras yo seguía a Norio de regreso a los aposentos de los huéspedes. El joven acarreaba el cofre, pero yo portaba a _Rasengan._ El viento había amainado algo, y la nieve, que se había tornado más húmeda y pesada, amortiguaba los sonidos, cubría la montaña como una manta y aislaba el templo del resto del mundo.

Sobre la estera de la habitación habían extendido un colchón y la ropa de cama. Di las gracias a Norio y me despedí de él hasta el día siguiente. Dos linternas encendidas iluminaban la estancia. Desenvainé a _Rasengan,_ contemplé su afilada hoja, y pensé en la fragua que lo habría forjado y le habría otorgado semejante combinación de fuerza y delicadeza, algo que lo convertía en un arma letal. Los pliegues del acero le proporcionaban un hermoso aspecto; parecía que fuesen olas. Era el regalo que yo había recibido de Jiraiya, junto con mi nombre y mi vida. Lo empuñé con las dos manos y realicé los movimientos tradicionales que él me había enseñado en Myoboku.

 _Rasengan_ entonó para mí su melodía de guerra y de sangre.

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata regresó por fin de un lugar remoto, un rojo paisaje barrido por las llamas y manchado de sangre. Mientras había permanecido postrada por la fiebre, había presenciado imágenes terribles. Entonces, abrió los ojos y percibió las familiares luces y sombras de la casa de sus padres. Durante su estancia en calidad de rehén, a menudo soñaba que se despertaba en su hogar; pero más tarde, cuando finalmente el sueño la abandonaba, la joven descubría la terrible realidad de su vida en el castillo.

Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y esperando despertar de nuevo, al tiempo que notaba un dolor punzante en el vientre y se preguntaba por qué en su sueño percibía el olor a moxa.

—¡Ha regresado a nosotros! —la voz de un hombre, de un desconocido, la sobresaltó.

Hinata notó una mano en su frente y al instante supo que se trataba de Rin; recordaba su tacto, pues muchas otras veces había sentido que sólo la frescura y firmeza de las manos de la doncella conseguían apartar sus pensamientos de los terrores que la asaltaban. No recordaba nada más. Algo le había sucedido; pero su mente no se atrevía a enfrentarse a la espantosa realidad. El movimiento de Rin le trajo a la memoria una caída... Debía de haberse caído de _Kurama,_ el caballo de Naruto, aquel corcel que él le había regalado. Sí, se había caído y había perdido a su hijo.

Los ojos de Hinata se cuajaron de lágrimas. Se daba cuenta de que no podía pensar con claridad; pero sabía que ya no llevaba a la criatura en su vientre. Notó que la mano de Rin se retiraba de su frente y cómo después regresaba para, con un paño ligeramente caliente, secarle el rostro.

—¡Señora! —exclamó la doncella—. ¡Señora Hinata!

Ésta intentó mover la mano, pero al parecer estaba inmovilizada y también notaba en ella algo punzante.

—No intentes moverte —aconsejó Rin—. El doctor Dan, médico del señor Ootsutsuki, ha estado cuidando de ti y vas a reponerte. ¡No llores, señora!

—Es una reacción normal —oyó decir al médico Hinata—. Aquellos que se acercan a la muerte siempre lloran cuando regresan, aunque nunca he sabido si sus lágrimas son de alegría o de tristeza.

La propia joven señora lo ignoraba. Las lágrimas seguían surcándole el rostro y, cuando por fin cesaron, se quedó dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

Durante los días que siguieron Hinata solía dormir, despertarse, comer de forma frugal y dormir de nuevo. Poco a poco sus periodos de sueño se fueron acortando, pero ella yacía con los ojos cerrados y escuchaba los sonidos de los habitantes de la casa. Percibía la voz de su hermana menor, que iba adquiriendo seguridad; el tono gentil de Hanabi, y también podía oír a Rin, que cantaba o regañaba a Hana, quien había tomado la costumbre de seguirla como una sombra y hacía todo lo posible por agradarle. Era una casa de mujeres —los hombres se alojaban en otro lugar—, todas conscientes de haberse hallado al borde del desastre. Aunque todavía estaban en peligro, habían logrado sobrevivir. Lentamente, el otoño dio paso al invierno.

El único varón presente en la vivienda era el médico, que ocupaba el pabellón de invitados y visitaba a la enferma a diario. Se trataba de un hombre de cabellos largos y muy competente, con ojos gentiles y voz tranquila. Hinata había llegado a confiar en él, pues sabía que el doctor no la juzgaba, que no consideraba sus acciones ni buenas ni malas. Lo único que le importaba era que ella se recuperase.

Utilizaba técnicas que había aprendido en el continente, y empleaba agujas de plata y de oro, un ungüento elaborado con hojas de ajenjo que cauterizaba la piel, e infusiones elaboradas con corteza de sauce. El doctor Dan era la única persona que Hinata conocía que había viajado a ultramar. En ocasiones, ella permanecía tumbada con los ojos cerrados y escuchaba cómo el médico le narraba a Hana historias sobre los animales que había visto: enormes ballenas en el mar, y osos y tigres en tierra.

Cuando la joven recuperó las energías necesarias para levantarse y salir al exterior, el médico propuso que se celebrara una ceremonia en honor al hijo perdido. Hinata fue llevada hasta el templo en palanquín y estuvo arrodillada largo rato frente a la estatua de Jizo, la diosa que cuida de los niños del agua, aquellos que mueren antes de nacer. Se le partía el corazón al pensar en el pequeño cuya efímera vida había sido concebida y sesgada en medio de tanta violencia... Sin embargo, aquella criatura había sido fruto del amor.

«Nunca te olvidaré», prometió en su fuero interno, elevando una plegaria para que la próxima vida del pequeño fuera más segura. La joven tenía el convencimiento de que el espíritu de su hijo se encontraría a salvo hasta que iniciara de nuevo el recorrido de la vida. Entonó la misma oración por el hijo de Jiraiya, y de repente entendió que, a excepción de Rin, ella era la única persona que había sabido de su breve soplo de existencia. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo; pero cuando regresó a casa notó una sensación de alivio.

—Ahora debe continuar con su vida —le pidió el doctor Dan—. Es joven... Se casaras y tendrá otros hijos.

—Mi destino no es el matrimonio -replicó ella.

Él sonrió, dando por sentado que la joven estaba bromeando y, desde luego, lo parecía. Las mujeres de su rango y posición siempre se casaban o, mejor dicho, eran obligadas a casarse con el hombre que proporcionara la alianza más valiosa. Tal matrimonio era concertado por el padre de la novia, por los líderes del clan y, a veces, por el señor supremo. Sin embargo, ahora Hinata se encontraba libre de todos ellos. Su padre había muerto, al igual que la mayor parte de sus lacayos. El clan Senju, al que pertenecían las familias Hyūga, estaba involucrado en los disturbios que habían seguido a la caída de los Akatsuki y la repentina e inesperada insurrección de Obito. ¿Quién podría darle órdenes a ella? ¿Obito...? Quizá Hinata debería sellar una alianza formal con él y reconocerle como señor supremo. Pero ¿qué ventajas e inconvenientes acarrearía semejante unión?

—Se ha puesto muy seria —intervino el médico—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pensamientos ocupan su mente? No debe preocuparse.

—Tengo que decidir mi futuro —replicó ella.

—Sugiero que no haga nada hasta que se encuentre totalmente repuesta. El invierno está a punto de llegar. Debe descansar, comer bien y tener mucho cuidado de no constiparse.

«Y además, tengo que consolidar mis tierras; ponerme en contacto las propiedades de Senju, y comunicarle que tengo la intención de reclamar mi herencia. También debo conseguir comida y dinero para mis hombres», pensó la joven, sin hacérselo saber al médico.

A medida que iba mejorando su salud, Hinata comenzó a realizar arreglos en la casa antes de que llegaran las nieves. Se lavaron todos los tejidos, se colocaron esteras nuevas, se arreglaron los biombos, se reemplazaron las tejas y las tablillas rotas, y el jardín se empezó a cuidar de nuevo. La joven señora contaba con poco dinero para pagar las reparaciones, pero encontró hombres que accedieron a trabajar para ella con la promesa de recibir su salario en primavera. Día a día, Hinata fue aprendiendo cómo una mirada o un tono de voz podía granjearle la fidelidad de los trabajadores.

La muchacha se trasladó a las habitaciones de su padre, donde tenía libre acceso a los libros. Leía y practicaba la caligrafía durante horas, hasta que Rin, preocupada por la salud de su señora, llevaba a Hana para que la distrajera. Entonces, Hinata jugaba con su hermana, y la enseñaba a leer y a utilizar el pincel como hacían los hombres. Bajo los estrictos cuidados de Rin, Hana había limado parte de su rebeldía, y su sed de conocimiento recordaba a la de su hermana mayor.

—Las dos deberíamos haber sido varones —suspiró ésta.

—De haber sido así, nuestro padre se habría sentido orgulloso de nosotras —replicó Hana, mientras apoyaba la lengua sobre el labio superior y se concentraba en escribir los caracteres.

Hinata no respondió. Nunca hablaba de su padre e intentaba no pensar en él. Pero lo cierto es que ya no sabía distinguir con claridad entre lo que realmente había sucedido cuando él murió y las febriles imágenes de su enfermedad. No quiso preguntar por ello a Rin ni a Iruka, pues le asustaba la respuesta. La joven había acudido al templo, había llevado a cabo los ritos de duelo y había ordenado esculpir una hermosa lápida para su tumba; pero aún sentía miedo del fantasma de su progenitor, que la había acechado durante su delirio. «No he hecho nada malo», pensaba. Sin embargo, aunque se aferraba a esta convicción, cuando recordaba a su padre experimentaba un sentimiento de culpa que solía enmascarar con rabia.

«Me será más útil muerto que vivo», decidió. Hizo público que cambiaría su nombre de casada por el de Hyūga, ya que la voluntad de su padre había sido que ella fuera su heredera y permaneciera en la residencia familiar. Cuando el enviado de Senju regresó tras el periodo de duelo y comenzó a examinar los documentos y el estado de las cuentas del dominio, a Hinata le pareció apreciar cierta desaprobación por parte del lacayo, pero la administración de las tierras se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable que la joven señora utilizaba su cólera para intimidarle. Resultaba difícil creer que su padre hubiera permitido que sus posesiones adquirieran tal grado de deterioro. Parecía casi imposible asegurar el alimento de los hombres y las familias que Hinata tenía a su cargo, y era impensable intentar aumentar el número de los que ya estaban a su servicio. La escasez de alimentos era su mayor preocupación.

Junto a Iruka, la joven se dedicó a examinar las armaduras y el arsenal de sus hombres, y dio instrucciones para que se llevaran a cabo reparaciones y se encargaran nuevas armas. Con el paso de los días, Hinata fue aumentando su confianza en la experiencia y la sensatez de Iruka, quien le recomendó que restableciera las fronteras del dominio para evitar invasiones y para mantener al día las habilidades de combate de los guerreros. Ella dio su aprobación, pues sabía que era necesario que los hombres estuvieran ocupados y entretenidos. Por primera vez se alegró de sus años de estancia en el castillo; se daba cuenta de lo mucho que allí había aprendido sobre guerreros y armas. A partir de entonces, Iruka solía partir a caballo con cinco o seis hombres, y aprovechaba aquellas salidas para recabar información.

Un día, Hinata pidió a Iruka y a Rin que hicieran correr rumores entre las tropas sobre la alianza con Obito, la campaña para reclamar Senju en primavera y la posibilidad de obtener promoción y riqueza.

La joven estuvo un tiempo sin ver al señor Ootsutsuki, aunque éste le enviaba numerosos presentes: codornices, caquis y vino, ropas de abrigo acolchadas... Dan regresó a la residencia del noble. Hinata sabía que el médico informaría a Ootsutsuki sobre su recuperación y, con toda seguridad, no se atrevería a ocultarle ningún secreto. Ella no deseaba encontrarse con Ootsutsuki. Se sentía avergonzada por haberle engañado y lamentaba haber perdido la consideración que él le había manifestado; pero también sentía alivio por no tener que verle cara a cara. El interés que el noble sentía por ella le desquiciaba y le producía repugnancia, al igual que su pálida piel y sus ojos de cormorán.

—Ootsutsuki es un aliado útil —intervino Rin.

Las dos se hallaban en el jardín, supervisando la restauración de la linterna de piedra que había sido derribada por las tormentas. Era un día fresco y claro, de los pocos en los que lucía el sol.

Hinata observaba una pareja de ibis que se había posado en los campos de arroz, más allá de la cancela. Su invernal plumaje rosa pálido resplandecía sobre la tierra desnuda.

—El señor Ootsutsuki ha sido muy gentil conmigo —replicó la joven—. Sé que le debo la vida por haberme enviado al doctor Dan; pero no me importaría no volver a verle más. No quiero pasar a formar parte de su colección.

Las ibis avanzaban por las charcas que se habían formado en un extremo de los campos, y sus curvados picos removían las aguas fangosas.

—De todas formas —añadió—, ahora ya no soy tan perfecta para él. Me despreciará más que nunca.

Rin no había hecho mención alguna sobre los deseos del noble de contraer matrimonio con Hinata, y en ese momento tampoco quiso desvelarlos.

—Tienes que tomar varias decisiones —dijo la doncella en voz baja—. De no ser así, moriremos de hambre antes de que llegue la primavera.

—No me gustaría tener que pedir ayuda —replicó Hinata—. No quiero parecer un mendigo necesitado y sumido en la desesperación. Finalmente tendré que recurrir a Obito, pero pienso que puedo esperar hasta que pase el invierno.

—Tengo la corazonada de que todo saldrá bien —admitió Rin—. Estoy segura de que Obito enviará a sus hombres a visitarte.

—¿Y qué será de ti, Rin? —preguntó la joven señora. La columna ya había recuperado su posición vertical y la nueva linterna estaba colocada sobre ella. Esa noche Hinata pondría una lámpara en su interior y un hermoso resplandor iluminaría el jardín escarchado bajo el cielo libre de nubes—. ¿Qué harás? Supongo que no podrás quedarte conmigo para siempre, ¿no es cierto? Debes de tener otras preocupaciones. ¿Qué es de tus hijos? Seguro que estás deseando verlos de nuevo. ¿Qué órdenes has recibido del Gremio?

—De momento tan sólo tengo que continuar velando por tus intereses —replicó Rin.

—¿Se habrían quedado con mi hijo, como hicieron con Naruto? —preguntó Hinata, antes de añadir—: No, mejor no me respondas; ahora ya no tiene importancia —la joven notó que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos y apretó los labios. Permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, y después prosiguió—: Supongo que mantienes al Gremio informado sobre mis acciones y mis decisiones.

—De vez en cuando envío mensajes a Kakashi como, por ejemplo, cuando estabas al borde de la muerte. También le informaré sobre los cambios que podrían producirse si decidieras contraer matrimonio.

—No pienso casarme.

A medida que la luz de la tarde empezó a desvanecerse, el plumaje color rosa de las ¡bis resplandecía con mayor intensidad. Reinaba el silencio. Una vez que los hombres hubieron terminado sus tareas, la tranquilidad en el jardín se hizo absoluta, y en el silencio Hinata volvió a escuchar la promesa de la diosa Blanca: «Ten paciencia».

«No me casaré con nadie más que con él», volvió a jurar ella. «Tendré paciencia».

 **.**

 **.**

Aquél fue el último día de sol. El tiempo se tornó húmedo y glacial. Unos días más tarde Iruka regresó, bajo la tormenta, de una de sus expediciones de vigilancia. Desmontó del caballo a toda velocidad y llamó a voces a las mujeres de la casa:

—¡Hay desconocidos en la carretera...! ¡Hombres de Obito! ¡Son cinco o seis y vienen a caballo!

Hinata le ordenó que reuniera a cuantos hombres le fuera posible y que diera la impresión de que disponía de muchos más que podrían ser convocados en cualquier momento.

—Di a las mujeres que preparen comida —le pidió a Rin—, toda la que tengamos, haz que parezca abundante. Tenemos que dar la sensación de prosperidad. Ayúdame a cambiarme de ropa... y trae a mis hermanas. Después, ocúltate.

Hinata se puso la túnica más elegante de las que Ootsutsuki le había regalado, y recordó —como hacía siempre— el día que había prometido a Hana que se la regalaría.

«Será suya cuando crezca lo suficiente», pensó. «Y juro que yo estaré con Hana el día que la luzca por primera vez».

La pequeña y Hanabi entraron en la sala. La menor de las hermanas parloteaba sin cesar a causa de la emoción y daba pequeños saltos para mantenerse en calor. Natsu apareció a continuación y trajo consigo un brasero. Hinata se estremeció ligeramente al comprobar que estaba lleno de carbón, y reparó en que pasarían frío una vez que los hombres de Obito se hubieran marchado.

—¿Quién viene? —preguntó Hanabi con inquietud. Desde la muerte de su padre y la enfermedad de su hermana, la muchacha se había vuelto más frágil, como si ambas desgracias la hubieran debilitado.

—Son hombres de Obito. Debemos darles una buena impresión... Por eso he tomado prestada la túnica de Hana.

—No la ensucies, hermana -le pidió ésta, empezando a quejarse a medida que Natsu le peinaba el cabello. Generalmente lo llevaba recogido; cuando se soltaba la cabellera, ésta le llegaba hasta el suelo.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —Hanabi había palidecido.

—Seguro que nos darán una explicación —replicó Hinata.

—¿Tengo que quedarme? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Sí. Ponte la otra túnica que envió el señor Ootsutsuki y ayuda a Hana a vestirse. Las tres debemos estar reunidas en esta sala cuando lleguen los hombres.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Hana.

Hinata no respondió, pues ni ella misma estaba segura de la razón. Le había venido a la mente la imagen de las tres hermanas en la solitaria residencia, las tres hijas del señor Hyūga. Distantes, hermosas, peligrosas... Así debían aparecer ante los guerreros de Obito.

«Kannon, el compasivo, el misericordioso, ayúdame», imploró Hinata mientras Rin le ataba el fajín y a continuación la peinaba.

La joven pudo oír los cascos de los caballos que se acercaban al portón y al poco escuchó la voz de Iruka, que daba la bienvenida a los hombres. Su tono denotaba el oportuno matiz de cortesía y firmeza. Hinata dio las gracias en silencio por las dotes interpretativas de los miembros del Gremio y albergó la esperanza de que ella misma supiera estar a la altura.

—Natsu, conduce a nuestros visitantes al pabellón de invitados —ordenó Hinata—. Ofréceles té y comida; el mejor té y en la cerámica más delicada. Cuando terminen de comer, pide al guerrero que esté al mando que venga a hablar conmigo. Hana, si ya estás preparada, ven a sentarte a mi lado.

Rin ayudó a Hanabi a ponerse la túnica, y le arregló el pelo con diligencia.

—Me esconderé en algún lugar desde donde pueda escuchar la conversación —dijo con un susurro.

—Abre las contraventanas antes de marcharte —le pidió Hinata—. Dejemos que entren los últimos rayos de sol.

La tormenta había cesado y de vez en cuando el sol asomaba y arrojaba una luz color plata sobre el jardín y sobre la sala en la que se encontraban.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Hana, arrodillándose junto a su hermana.

—Cuando lleguen los hombres debes hacer una reverencia exactamente en el mismo momento que yo; después, intenta mostrarte lo más hermosa posible y permanece sentada sin mover un músculo mientras yo dirijo la conversación.

—¿Eso es todo? —la pequeña parecía desilusionada.

—Observa a los hombres; examínalos sin que se den cuenta. Después me podrás decir la impresión que te han dado. Y tú también Hanabi. No dejes nada al descubierto, no reacciones ante ningún comentario. Tienes que actuar como si fueran estatuas.

Hanabi se acercó y se hincó de rodillas al otro lado de Hinata. Temblaba, pero logró sobreponerse.

Los postreros rayos de sol penetraban en la estancia; hacían bailar las motas de polvo e iluminaban a las tres hermanas. Podía percibirse el rumor de la cascada del jardín, recientemente restaurada; la lluvia había aumentado el caudal y sonaba con más fuerza. Un martín pescador alzó el vuelo desde una roca, dejando tras de sí un destello azul.

Desde el pabellón de invitados llegaba el murmullo de las voces de los hombres. Hinata imaginó que podía percibir su olor, y la tensión la atenazó. Estiró la espalda y al momento la mente se le volvió de hielo. Se enfrentaría al poder de aquellos guerreros con el suyo propio, y se dispuso a recordar con qué facilidad podían los hombres morir.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde la joven señora oyó la voz de Natsu, quien le decía a los hombres que ella se encontraba dispuesta para recibirlos. Momentos después, el soldado al mando del grupo y uno de sus hombres se acercaron al edificio principal de la residencia y subieron los escalones que conducían a la veranda. Natsu se dejó caer de rodillas en el umbral y el lacayo también se arrodilló en el exterior. Cuando el guerrero al mando accedió a la sala, Hinata le permitió que contemplara a las tres hermanas por un instante y después hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la frente. Hana y Hanabi realizaron el mismo movimiento a la vez que ella.

Las tres muchachas se incorporaron al unísono.

El guerrero se hincó de rodillas, y anunció:

—Soy Sasori. El señor Obito me envía a visitar a la señora Hyūga —hizo una reverencia y permaneció con la cabeza gacha.

Entonces, Hinata intervino:

—Bienvenido, señor Sasori. Agradezco tu arduo viaje, y doy las gracias al señor Obito por enviarte hasta aquí. Ardo en deseos de saber en qué puedo servirle —y añadió—: Puedes incorporarte.

Obito se levantó y la joven le miró fijamente. Aunque ella sabía que ellas debían mantener la mirada baja en presencia de los hombres, en aquellos momentos apenas se sentía ya como una fémina. Se preguntó si alguna vez en su vida volvería a ser la clase de mujer que había sido en el pasado. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Hanabi y Hana miraban a Sasori tan fijamente como ella, con ojos opacos e indescifrables.

El guerrero se acercaba a la mediana edad. Aún tenía el cabello rojo, pero éste le empezaba a clarear. Su nariz era pequeña y algo arqueada, como el pico de un ave, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto depredador que se veía reforzado por una boca bien formada, de labios más bien gruesos. Aunque sus ropas estaban manchadas por el viaje, eran de buena calidad. Sus manos eran robustas y de dedos cortos, con pulgares fuertes y separados. Hinata imaginó que era un hombre práctico, aunque también un conspirador proclive al engaño. No era de fiar.

—El señor Obito se interesa por su salud —informó Sasori, observando a las hermanas, antes de volver su vista hacia Hinata—. Le llegaron noticias de que estaba indispuesta.

—Ya me he recuperado —replicó ésta—. Agradezco el interés que el señor Obito muestra por mí.

Sasori inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. Parecía estar inquieto, como si se sintiera más cómodo entre hombres que entre mujeres, y aparentaba cierta inseguridad a la hora de dirigirse a la señora Hyūga. Ésta se preguntó hasta qué punto aquel hombre tendría información sobre ella, si sabría o no la causa de su reciente enfermedad.

—Nos enteramos con gran pesar de la muerte del señor Hyūga —prosiguió Obito—. Al señor Obito le inquieta su falta de protección y desea dejar claro que vuestra alianza con él es tan fuerte como si fuera parte de su familia.

Hanabi y Hana giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron una mirada y continuaron clavando los ojos en el hombre. Su actitud puso aún más nervioso a Sasori, quien se aclaró la garganta.

—Es por eso que el señor Obito desea recibirla junto a sus hermanas en Amegakure, donde será posible examinar tal alianza y discutir el futuro de la señora Hyūga.

«Imposible», pensó Hinata, quien permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes. Entonces, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y tomó la palabra:

—Nada me proporcionaría mayor placer. Sin embargo, mi salud es aún demasiado débil como para viajar y, además, como todavía nos encontramos en periodo de duelo por la muerte de nuestro padre, no estaría bien visto que abandonáramos esta casa. El año casi ha terminado. Organizaremos una visita a Amegakure en primavera. Puedes decirle al señor Obito que por mi parte nuestra alianza permanece intacta y que le agradezco su protección. Le consultaré siempre que me sea posible y le mantendré informado de mis decisiones.

De nuevo las miradas de Hanabi y Hana se cruzaron fugazmente y atravesaron la sala como un rayo. «¡Qué situación tan extraña!», pensó Hinata, sintiendo deseos de echarse a reír.

Pero en ese momento, Sasori intervino:

—Debo repetir a la señora Hyūga que el señor Obito desea que regrese conmigo.

—Me temo que no es posible —replicó ésta, mirándole a los ojos, antes de añadir—: No estás en posición de insistir sobre asunto alguno.

La recriminación tomó a Sasori por sorpresa y una sombra de sonrojo se le extendió desde el cuello a las mejillas.

Hana y Hanabi se inclinaron ligeramente hacia delante y clavaron sus ojos en él con mayor intensidad. El sol se ocultó tras las nubes y la estancia quedó en penumbra; de repente, la lluvia empezó a repiquetear en el tejado. Los móviles de bambú sonaban con una nota hueca.

Entonces, Sasori tomó la palabra:

—Le pido disculpas, señora. Desde luego, debe actuar como le plazca.

—Viajaré a Amegakure en primavera —repitió Hinata—. Puedes comunicárselo al señor Obito. Tienes mi permiso para pasar la noche aquí con tus hombres, pero le aconsejo que parta por la mañana para que las nieves no les impidan el regreso.

—Señora Hyūga— Sasori hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo.

Mientras el guerrero se retiraba arrastrando los pies hacia atrás, ella le preguntó:

—¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes?

Hinata pronunció estas palabras con brusquedad; en su voz se apreciaba un matiz de impaciencia, pues el instinto le decía que se encontraba en una situación de superioridad con respecto a él. Algo, tal vez sus hermanas, quizá su propia actitud, había intimidado al guerrero de Obito. Hinata podía percibirlo con toda claridad.

—Kankuro, discípulo de mi maestra, y tres de mis lacayos —respondió Sasori.

—Deja aquí al chico. Puede permanecer a mi servicio durante el invierno y conducirnos a Inuyama en primavera. Será una garantía de tus buenas intenciones.

Sasori bajó la mirada y la mantuvo en el suelo, desconcertado por el requerimiento; no obstante, reflexionó Hinata con rabia, cualquier hombre habría exigido lo mismo que ella. Al mantener al joven a su cargo, se aseguraba de que el encargado del muchacho no hiciese comentario alguno en contra de ella o la traicionara ante Obito.

—Ni que decir tiene que la confianza entre nosotros es símbolo de la amistad que el señor Obito me inspira —dijo la joven señora con mayor impaciencia, mientras el hombre dudaba.

—No encuentro razones para que Kankuro no pueda quedarse con usted —concedió éste.

«Tengo un rehén», pensó ella, disfrutando de la sensación de poder que tal hecho le otorgaba.

Hinata hizo una reverencia al guerrero, y Hana y Hanabi la imitaron, mientras que él se postraba ante ellas. Cuando Sasori abandonó la estancia aún caía la lluvia, pero el sol había encontrado un hueco entre las nubes y el arco iris surgió entre las gotas que colgaban de las ramas desnudas y las últimas hojas del otoño. La muchacha hizo una seña a sus hermanas para que no se movieran.

Antes de entrar en el pabellón de invitados, Sasori se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándolas, y las tres permanecieron inmóviles hasta que desapareció. El sol se desvaneció mientras la lluvia caía a raudales.

Natsu, que había estado arrodillada bajo las sombras, se puso en pie y cerró las contraventanas. Hinata abrazó a Hana.

—¿He actuado bien? —preguntó su hermana, con los ojosabiertos de par en par por la emoción.

—Ha sido una actuación magnífica, extraordinaria; pero ¿qué significaban esas miradas que cruzaban?

—No deberíamos haberlo hecho —se disculpó la Hanabi—. Es tan pueril... Solíamos mirarnos de esa forma cuando nuestra madre o Natsu nos daban lecciones. Hana fue quien empezó. Ellas nunca acertaban a saber si lo que veían era fruto de su imaginación o no. Nunca nos atrevimos a actuar así delante de nuestro padre... Y pensar que lo hemos hecho ante un gran señor...

—Nos salió sin pensarlo —confesó Hana entre risas—. Me parece que no le he gustado mucho, porque los ojos se le movían de un lado a otro y no paraba de sudar.

—Sasori no es un gran señor, en absoluto —dijo Hinata—. Obito podría haber enviado a alguno de rango superior.

—En ese caso, ¿habrías accedido a hacer lo que te pedía? ¿Habríamos regresado con él a Amegakure?

—No lo habría hecho aunque el mismísimo Obito en persona me lo pidiera —replicó la joven—. Siempre haré que los hombres tengan que esperarme.

—¿Quieres saber otra impresión que tuve? —le preguntó Hanabi a su hermana mayor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Al señor Sasori le dabas miedo, hermana.

—Tus ojos son sagaces —reconoció Hinata, soltando una carcajada.

—No quiero ir de viaje —exclamó Hana—. No quiero abandonar esta casa nunca.

Apenada, Hinata miró a su hermana.

—Algún día tendrás que casarte. Tal vez tengas que ir a Amegakure el año próximo y permanecer allí algún tiempo.

—¿Yo también tendré que hacer lo mismo?

—Tal vez —respondió la joven—. Muchos hombres querrán casarse con ustedes.

«Para lograr una alianza conm¡go», pensó Hinata, entristecida por verse obligada a utilizar a sus hermanas de semejante forma.

—Yo viajaré a Amegakure con la condición de que Rin nos acompañe —sentenció Hana.

Hinata sonrió y abrazó a su hermana de nuevo. No tenía sentido decirle que Rin correría gran peligro en Amegakure mientras Obito estuviera allí.

—Ve a decir a Rin que acuda a verme. Natsu, encárgate de comprobar qué comida podemos ofrecer a los hombres esta noche.

—Me alegro de que les pidieses que inicien el regreso por la mañana —exclamó esta—. No creo que pudiéramos darlos de comer otra noche más. Están demasiado acostumbrados a comer bien —hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza—. Aunque debo decir, señora Hinata, que tu padre habría censurado tu conducta.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —rugió ésta al instante—. ¡Y si quieres seguir en esta casa, nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera!

Natsu se quedó estupefacta ante el tono de su señora.

—Señora Hyūga —se disculpó con voz apagada, antes de caer de rodillas y arrastrarse hacia atrás hasta abandonar la sala.

Rin llegó al poco rato con una linterna, pues estaba oscureciendo. En ese momento, Hinata pidió a sus hermanas que fueran a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Cuánto lograste oír? —preguntó, cuando sus hermanas se hubieron marchado.

—Lo suficiente. Iruka me ha contado lo que el señor Sasori dijo al regresar al pabellón de invitados. Por lo visto piensa que en esta casa habita un extraño poder sobrenatural. Tú misma le aterrorizaste. Dijo que eras como la araña de otoño, dorada y mortal, y que tejes una red de belleza para cautivar a los hombres.

—Muy poético —señaló Hinata.

—Sí, ¡eso mismo pensó Iruka!

Hinata pudo imaginar la mirada sarcástica de éste. Un día, se prometió a sí misma, él la miraría sin el menor rastro de ironía y llegaría a respetarla. Todos lo harían, todos aquellos hombres que se jactaban de ser tan poderosos...

—Y a mi rehén, Kankuro, ¿también le doy miedo?

—¡Tu rehén! —Se rió Rin—. ¿Cómo osaste sugerir tal cosa?

—¿Acaso he actuado mal?

—No, todo lo contrario. Tu decisión les hizo creer que eres mucho más poderosa de lo que habían pensado en un primer momento. El joven se siente muy inquieto ante la perspectiva de permanecer aquí. ¿Dónde piensas alojarle?

Ko puede llevársele a su casa y cuidar de él. Desde luego, no quiero que permanezca aquí —Hinata hizo una pausa, y después continuó con un ligero tono de amargura—: Será mejor tratado de lo que yo fui. Pero ¿cómo te afectará esto a ti, Rin? Confío en que esta situación no te ponga en peligro.

—Obito tiene que saber que todavía estoy a tu lado —replicó ésta—. No veo peligro alguno en ese joven. Ahora su maestro, el señor Sasori, tendrá mucho cuidado de no disgustarte. Tu posición de fuerza me protege, nos protege a todos nosotros. Lo más probable es que Obito esperara encontrarte afligida y desesperada por conseguir su ayuda. Y, sin embargo, escuchará una historia muy diferente. Ya te lo dije, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

—Supongo que vendrá algún enviado de Senju antes de que comience el invierno, en respuesta a los emisarios enviados por Iruka.

Hinata albergaba esa esperanza, y a menudo sus recuerdos volvían al último encuentro con su pariente y las promesas que ambas se habían hecho. El padre de Hinata le había advertido que tendría que luchar por esa herencia, pero ella apenas sabía quiénes serían sus adversarios o cómo prepararse para la batalla. ¿Quién podría enseñarle? ¿Quién dirigiría un ejército en su nombre?

Al día siguiente, la señora Hyūga se despidió de Sasori y de sus hombres, aliviada porque su estancia hubiera sido tan breve. Después dio la bienvenida al discipulo del guerrero, hizo llamar a Ko y le entregó al joven. Hinata era consciente del efecto que producía en el muchacho, que no lograba apartar sus ojos de su figura y temblaba en su presencia, pero a ella no le interesaba en absoluto; tan sólo lo valoraba como rehén.

—Mantenle ocupado —le pidió a Ko—. Trátale adecuadamente y con respeto, pero no permitas que averigüe demasiadas cosas sobre nuestros asuntos.

 **.**

 **.**

Durante las siguientes semanas empezaron a llegar hombres a la casa, pues había corrido el rumor de que Hinata estaba buscando guerreros. Llegaban solos, de dos en dos y a veces de tres en tres, pero nunca en grupos numerosos. Eran guerreros cuyos señores habían muerto o habían sido despojados de sus propiedades, soldados que, tras años de guerras, se habían quedado sin amo. Con ayuda de Iruka, los sometió a algunas pruebas —no quería contratar a delincuentes o a inútiles—; pero no podían permitirse rechazar a muchos, pues en su mayoría eran luchadores experimentados que formarían el grueso de su ejército cuando llegase la primavera.

De todas formas, la joven se desanimaba ante la idea de no poder alimentarlos y tener que prescindir de algunos durante los largos meses de invierno.

 **.**

 **.**

Unos días antes del solsticio, Iruka trajo la noticia que Hinata había estado esperando.

—El señor Ibizu, de Senju, ha llegado con varios de sus hombres.

La joven los recibió con enorme placer. Ellos veneraban la memoria de su señora y estaban acostumbrados a tener una mujer al mando. Hinata se alegró especialmente de volver a ver a Ibizu, a quien recordaba de su viaje a Konoha. Él las había dejado allí y había regresado a casa, para asegurarse de que el dominio no fuera atacado y sustituir a la señora Senju durante su ausencia. Embargado por el dolor tras la muerte de su señora, Ibizu estaba decidido a que se cumpliese la voluntad de ésta. Como hombre práctico que era, había traído consigo arroz y otras provisiones.

—No quiero aumentar tus cargas —dijo.

—No son tan pesadas como para no poder dar de comer a los viejos amigos —mintió ella.

—Todos vamos a sufrir este invierno —replicó él con desaliento—. Por culpa de las tormentas, la muerte de Pain y las campañas de Obito, las cosechas son mucho más escasas de lo que debieran.

Hinata le invitó a comer con ella y dejó al resto de los hombres a cargo de Iruka y de Ko. Hablaron brevemente sobre los acontecimientos de Amegakure, y después conversaron largo y tendido sobre la herencia de Senju. Ibizu trataba a Hinata con respeto pero con una afectuosa familiaridad, como si fueran parientes cercanos. Ella se sentía a gusto en su presencia, pues aunque él no se veía amenazado por la joven, tomaba en serio sus opiniones.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de comer y la mesa ya se había retirado, Ibizu habló:

—La voluntad de mi señora era que su dominio pasase a tus manos. Cuando recibí tu mensaje diciendo que tenías la intención de reclamar tu herencia me llevé una inmensa alegría. He venido sin demora para comunicarte que te ayudaré, muchos de nosotros lo haremos. Deberíamos empezar a preparar los planes antes de la primavera.

—Ésa es mi intención, y necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir —replicó Hinata—. No tengo ni idea de cómo actuar. ¿Podré tomar las tierras así, sin más? ¿A quién pertenecen ahora?

—Te pertenecen a ti —respondió él—. Eres la heredera más próxima, y el expreso deseo de nuestra señora era que el dominio pasara a tu propiedad; pero hay otras personas que lo reclaman, principalmente la hijastra de la señora Senju, quien está casada con un primo del señor Pain con el que Obito no ha conseguido acabar, pues dispone de un gran ejército. Sus tropas están formadas por guerreros Akatsuki, que huyeron del castillo de los del sonido cuando éste cayó, y por miembros renegados del clan Uchiha que no quieren someterse a Obito. Van a pasar el invierno en el oeste, pero marcharán hacia Senju en primavera. Debemos actuar con rapidez y osadía, pues de lo contrario estallará la guerra y el dominio resultaría muy dañado.

—Le aseguré a la señora Tsunade que impediría que tal desgracia ocurriese —afirmó Hinata, pero en realidad ignoraba lo que estaba prometiendo y cómo lograrlo.

—Son muchos los que desean ayudarte —aseguró él, inclinándose hacia delante, para susurrar—: He sido enviado por nuestro consejo de ancianos para pedirte que regreses con nosotros lo antes posible. Bajo el mando de la señora Tsunade el dominio prosperó. La población disponía de alimentos suficientes e incluso los más pobres podían alimentar a sus hijos, manteníamos relaciones comerciales con el continente, extraíamos plata y cobre de las minas, y establecimos gran cantidad de pequeños negocios. La alianza entre el señor Obito, el señor Sennin Jiraiya y el clan Senju habría ampliado esta prosperidad hasta el País Medio. Queremos salvar lo que se pueda de aquel acuerdo.

—Tengo la intención de visitar al señor Obito en primavera —le informó Hinata—. Entonces formalizaré nuestra alianza.

—Si es así, una de tus condiciones debe ser que Obito te preste su apoyo cuando reclames Senju; sólo él tiene el poder suficiente para obligar a la hijastra de la señora Tsunade y a su marido a que se retiren sin entrar en combate. Y en caso de que estallara la guerra, únicamente el ejército de Obito podría derrotarlos. Tienes que actuar con rapidez. En cuanto las carreteras vuelvan a ser transitables, debes viajar a Amegakure y después acudir a nosotros... con el apoyo de Obito.

Ibizu observó a Hinata, esbozó una sonrisa, y añadió:

—Perdóname, no pretendo darte órdenes; pero confío en que sigas mis consejos.

—Lo haré —prometió ella—. Es justo lo que pensaba hacer, pero con tu apoyo me has dado ánimos.

La conversación se centró en la cantidad de hombres que Ibizu lograría reunir, y éste juró que no entregaría el dominio a nadie más que a Hinata. También le comunicó que partiría al día siguiente, ya que deseaba estar de regreso en Senju antes del Año Nuevo. Entonces, de forma accidental, Ibizu comentó:

—Es una lástima que Sennin Naruto haya muerto. Si te hubieras casado con él, su nombre y su relación con los Sennin te habrían procurado aún más poder.

Por un momento pareció que el corazón de la joven había dejado de latir y que, desprendiéndose del pecho, se le había desplomado sobre el estómago.

—No había tenido noticia de su muerte —balbució ella, intentando que la voz no se le quebrase.

—Es lo que la gente comenta. Sin embargo, no tengo más información al respecto, aunque parece la explicación lógica dada su desaparición. También puede que se trate de habladurías.

—Tal vez —convino Hinata, mientras en silencio pensaba: «O puede que su cadáver repose en el campo, o en la montaña, y yo nunca lo sabré»—. Estoy un poco cansada, señor. Perdóname —añadió.

—Señora Hyūga —Ibizu hizo una reverencia y se puso en pie—, estaremos en contacto siempre que las condiciones del tiempo lo permitan. Esperaremos tu llegada a Senju en primavera; las fuerzas del clan apoyarán tu reclamación. Si se produce algún cambio, te haré llegar un mensaje.

Hinata prometió hacer lo propio, mientras su impaciencia iba en aumento. Una vez que Ibizu hubo abandonado la estancia y la joven estuvo convencida de que ya se encontraba en el pabellón de invitados, hizo llamar a Rin. Mientras esperaba su llegada, recorrió la sala sin cesar, de un lado a otro. Cuando llegó la doncella, Hinata la agarró con ambas manos.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo?

—¿Señora? —Rin, desconcertada, se quedó mirándola—. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Según Ibizu, la gente dice que Naruto ha muerto.

—Sólo son rumores.

—¿Acaso sabías algo?

—Sí, pero creo que no es cierto. Si estuviera muerto, nos habríamos enterado. ¡Qué pálida estás! Siéntate. No debes fatigarte en exceso, es importante que no caigas enferma otra vez. Prepararé las camas.

Rin condujo a Hinata desde la sala principal hasta la habitación en la que dormían, y la joven señora se desplomó en el lecho. El corazón todavía le golpeaba con fuerza en su interior.

—Tengo miedo de que muera antes de que podamos vernos por última vez.

Rin se arrodilló junto a ella, le desató el fajín y la ayudó a quitarse las lujosas ropas que vestía.

—Voy a darte un masaje en la cabeza. Incorpórate, y no te muevas.

Pero la joven movía constantemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, se agarraba el cabello, apretaba los puños y los volvía a abrir. Las manos de Rin no le proporcionaban ningún alivio, tan sólo le traían a la memoria aquella insoportable tarde en Amegakure y los acontecimientos que ocurrieron a continuación. El cuerpo le temblaba de forma incontrolable.

—Tienes que averiguar lo que ha pasado, Rin. Tengo que enterarme. Envía un mensaje a Kakashi. Que sea Iruka quien lo lleve. Debe partir de inmediato.

—Yo creía que habías empezado a olvidarte de Naruto —murmuró la doncella, mientras sus manos friccionaban el cráneo de su señora.

—No puedo olvidarme de él. Lo he intentado, pero en cuanto oigo su nombre todo vuelve a ser igual. ¿Recuerdas el día que le conocí en Konoha? Me enamoré de él en ese instante. Caí en cama con fiebre. Fue, todavía es, como un encantamiento, una enfermedad de la que jamás lograré recuperarme. Dijiste que ambos lo superaríamos; pero nunca lo haremos.

Bajo los dedos de Rin, la frente de Hinata ardía. Alarmada, la muchacha preguntó:

—¿Quieres que envíe a buscar a Dan?

—El deseo me atormenta —exclamó Hinata con un hilo de voz—. El doctor Dan no puede hacer nada por mí.

—Es fácil aliviar el deseo —replicó Rin pacientemente.

—Pero yo sólo lo siento por él. Nada ni nadie puede aliviarlo. Sé que debo intentar vivir sin Naruto. Tengo deberes para con mi familia que debo cumplir; pero si él ha muerto, debes decírmelo.

—Escribiré a Kakashi —prometió Rin—. Mañana enviaré a Iruka con el mensaje, aunque creo que no deberíamos prescindir de él...

—Hazlo —ordenó Hinata.

Rin preparó una infusión con la corteza de sauce que Dan había dejado tras su marcha y persuadió a su joven señora para que la bebiera; pero el sueño de ésta fue inquieto, y a la mañana siguiente se encontraba febril y carente de energía.

Dan acudió a la casa, aplicó moxa sobre la piel de Hinata y utilizó las agujas que traía consigo, al tiempo que la regañaba afectuosamente por no haberse cuidado mejor.

—No es nada serio —le dijo a Rin al salir de la habitación—. Se le pasará en un día o dos. La señora Hyūga es demasiado sensible y se exige demasiado a sí misma. Debería contraer matrimonio.

—Sólo accedería a casarse con el hombre al que ama, y eso es imposible —replicó Rin.

—¿El padre del niño?

La doncella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ayer le llegó el rumor de que había muerto, y fue entonces cuando le subió la fiebre.

—Entiendo —los ojos del médico adquirieron un aspecto pensativo y distante, y Rin se preguntó qué o a quién recordaría de los días de su juventud.

—Temo los meses que están por llegar —confesó Rin—. Cuando nos quedemos aislados por la nieve, la melancolía acabará con ella.

—Traigo una carta del señor Ōtsutsuki. Desea que la señora Hyūga le visite y se aloje en su residencia durante unos días. El cambio de ambiente podría animarla y le serviría de distracción.

—El señor Ōtsutsuki es demasiado gentil con esta familia, su atención para con nosotros es excesiva.

Mientras Rin recogía la carta, las protocolarias expresiones de agradecimiento le vinieron a los labios de forma automática. Notaba con intensidad la presencia del hombre que tenía a su lado, y sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos de ambos se rozaron durante un instante. La mirada perdida de los ojos del médico había despertado algo en ella. Durante la enfermedad de Hinata habían pasado muchas horas juntos, y Rin había llegado a sentir una enorme admiración por la paciencia y el talento del doctor. Era amable, al contrario que la mayoría de los hombres que ella había conocido.

—¿Volverá mañana? —preguntó ella, mirándole por debajo de las pestañas.

—Desde luego. Entonces podrás darme la respuesta de la señora Hinata a la carta que le traigo. ¿La acompañarás a la residencia del señor Ōtsutsuki?

—¡Desde luego! —bromeando, Rin repitió las mismas palabras que el médico.

Él sonrió y la tocó de nuevo en el brazo, esta vez deliberadamente. La presión de sus dedos hizo temblar a la muchacha. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había yacido con un hombre, y sintió el repentino deseo de sentir las manos de Dan en su cuerpo; anhelaba tumbarse junto a él y abrazarle. Por su bondad, lo merecía.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió éste. La calidez de sus ojos daba a entender que había reconocido los sentimientos de la doncella y los compartía.

Rin se calzó las sandalias y salió corriendo para llamar a los portadores del palanquín.

 **.**

 **.**

La fiebre de Hinata remitió, y para el atardecer ya había recuperado parte de su energía. Había estado tumbada, inmóvil, todo el día, mientras pensaba en el futuro. Se había mantenido en calor gracias a la pila de mantas que la cubría y al brasero que Natsu se había empeñado en encender. Naruto podría estar muerto y su hijo ya nunca nacería. Lo único que deseaba era seguirlos hasta el otro mundo, pero la razón le decía que sería una debilidad malgastar su vida y abandonar a cuantos dependían de ella: tal vez una mujer pudiera actuar de esa forma; pero un hombre, en su situación, nunca lo haría.

«Rin tiene razón», pensó. «Sólo existe una persona que yo conozca que pueda ayudarme ahora. Debo reflexionar sobre los acuerdos a los que podría llegar con Ōtsutsuki».

La joven doncella le entregó la carta que Dan había traído por la mañana. Ōtsutsuki también había enviado regalos para el Año Nuevo: pasteles de arroz especialmente moldeados para la ocasión; sardinas en salazón y castañas dulces; rollitos de algas y vino de arroz. Hanabi y Hana se afanaban en la cocina ayudando en los preparativos de la fiesta.

—El señor Ōtsutsuki me halaga: me ha escrito con la caligrafía de los hombres. Dice que sabe que la entiendo —exclamó Hinata—. Pero lo cierto es que hay muchos caracteres que desconozco —exhaló entonces un profundo suspiro—. Hay tantas cosas que aún tengo que aprender... ¿Tendré suficiente con un invierno?

—¿Irás a visitar a Toneri?

—Supongo que sí. Tal vez él pueda instruirme. ¿Crees que lo haría?

—Nada podría proporcionarle mayor placer —respondió Rin con sequedad.

—Yo pensé que no querría volver a relacionarse conmigo; pero dice que ha estado esperando mi recuperación. Me encuentro bien, dadas las circunstancias —su voz denotaba un ligero matiz de duda—; pero debo mejorar. Tengo que cuidar de mis hermanas, de mis tierras y de mis hombres.

—Como te he dicho muchas veces, Toneri es tu mejor aliado.

—Quizá no sea el mejor, sino el único; pero no acabo de confiar en él. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—¿Qué quieres tú de él? —replicó Rin.

—Muy sencillo. Por una parte, deseo que me instruya, y por otra, necesito dinero y alimentos para formar un ejército y poder mantenerlo. Pero ¿qué puedo ofrecerle yo a cambio?

Rin se preguntó si debía mencionar el deseo del noble de casarse con Hinata; pero decidió no hacerlo, pues temía que la noticia pudiera perturbarla hasta el punto de hacerla caer enferma de nuevo. Lo mejor era que fuera Toneri quien le transmitiera sus intenciones personalmente, y sin duda no tardaría en hacerlo.

—Se dirige a mí como señora Hyūga, y a mí me avergüenza encontrarme con él cara a cara después de haberle engañado.

—Se habrá enterado de los deseos de tu padre con respecto a tu nombre —aventuró Rin.

Hinata la miró pensando que estaba bromeando, pero la expresión de la doncella denotaba seriedad.

—Desde luego, tuve que cumplir su voluntad —exclamó al fin la joven señora.

A su mente llegó un débil recuerdo que la hizo sentirse inquieta, algo que tenía que ver con su padre, con Rin y con Iruka; pero enseguida pensó que aquel episodio formaba parte de las pesadillas que había sufrido durante su delirio.

—Entonces, no hay nada más que Ōtsutsuki necesite saber. La obediencia a un padre es lo primero.

—Es cierto, no hay nada más que Ōtsutsuki necesite saber; pero sospecho que él desea conocer muchas otras cosas... si es que aún está interesado por mí.

—Lo estará —aseguró Rin, al tiempo que pensaba que su joven señora se mostraba más hermosa que nunca; la enfermedad y el sufrimiento habían terminado con sus últimos rasgos infantiles y habían otorgado profundidad y misterio a su rostro.

Celebraron el Año Nuevo con los obsequios que Ōtsutsuki había enviado, y comieron fideos de trigo y las judías negras que Natsu tenía reservadas para la ocasión desde finales de verano. A medianoche acudieron al templo, donde escucharon los cánticos de los monjes y el tañido de las campanas, que repicaban para alejar a los hombres de sus pasiones. Hinata sabía que debería orar para librarse de ellas y purificarse; pero sin darse cuenta rezó por aquello que más deseaba: que Naruto siguiera con vida... Después, suplicó riqueza y poder.

Al día siguiente las mujeres de la casa reunieron velas, incienso y linternas, mandarinas secas, castañas dulces y caquis, y se dirigieron a las cuevas de las que surgía el río tras sortear su curso subterráneo. Allí llevaron a cabo sus rituales ante la roca a la que el agua había dado la forma de la diosa Blanca. Según la tradición, a los hombres les estaba prohibido acercarse a aquel lugar; si lo hacían, la montaña podría derrumbarse y el clan se extinguiría.

A la entrada de la gruta vivía una pareja de ancianos, pero sólo la esposa entraba en la cueva para llevar ofrendas a la diosa. Hinata se arrodilló sobre la piedra húmeda y escuchó a la abuela mascullar unas palabras cuyo significado apenas entendía. Se acordó de su madre y de la señora Tsunade, y suplicó la ayuda y la intercesión de ambas. Luego cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que aquel lugar significaba para ella, y notó cómo la diosa la observaba.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Hinata partió hacia la residencia del señor Ōtsutsuki. Hana se enfadó mucho por no poder acompañarla, y lloró al tener que despedirse no sólo de su hermana mayor, sino también de Rin.

—Únicamente serán unos días —la consoló Hinata.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?

—El señor Ōtsutsuki no te ha invitado. Además, no te gustaría alojarte allí. Tendrías que comportarte adecuadamente, hablar con corrección y permanecer sentada en silencio la mayor parte del día.

—Y tú, ¿estarás a gusto?

—Supongo que no —la joven exhaló un suspiro.

—Al menos comerán cosas exquisitas —exclamó Hana con añoranza—: codornices, por ejemplo.

—Pero ten en cuenta que si Ōtsutsuki nos da de comer a Rin y a mí, habrá más comida en casa para ustedes —replicó Hinata.

De hecho, aquélla era una de las razones por las que ella se alegraba de la visita, pues por muchos cálculos que hacía cuando observaba los alimentos de los que disponían y contaba los días del invierno, quedaba claro que se quedarían sin provisiones antes de que llegara la primavera.

—Además, alguien tendrá que entretener al joven Kankuro —añadió Rin—. Debes asegurarte de que no sienta añoranza de su hogar.

—Hanabi puede encargarse de eso —replicó Hana—. Kankuro se siente atraído por ella.

Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Su hermana Hanabi no había admitido que compartiera los sentimientos del muchacho, pero era muy tímida en aquellos asuntos. De todas formas, pensó la joven, sus sentimientos no tendrían ninguna consecuencia. Pronto Hanabi tendría que comprometerse en matrimonio: había cumplido los 14 a principios de año. Puede que Kankuro fuera un buen partido, pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar a su hermana a bajo precio.

«Dentro de un año multitud de hombres suplicarán el matrimonio con una Hyūga», se dijo.

Hanabi se ruborizó al oír el comentario que a continuación hizo su hermana menor.

—Cuídate, Hinata —exclamó la pequeña Hana, abrazándola— No te preocupes por nosotras. Yo me encargaré de todo.

—No estaremos lejos —replicó ella—. Envía a buscarme siempre que sea necesario —y a continuación, no pudo evitar añadir—: Si llega algún mensaje para mí, si Iruka regresa, házmelo saber de inmediato.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a la residencia del señor Toneri a media tarde. El día había amanecido templado y cubierto de nubes; pero durante el trayecto la dirección del viento cambió hacia el noreste y la temperatura descendió.

Mitsuki salió a recibirlos, les trasladó los saludos del noble y, en lugar de conducir a las mujeres a los aposentos donde se habían alojado en su estancia anterior, las llevó a otro pabellón de menor tamaño cuya decoración resultaba menos recargada. Sin embargo, a Hinata le gustó más, por su elegante sencillez y por sus apagados colores. Se sintió agradecida por la delicadeza de Ōtsutsuki, pues había temido encontrarse con el iracundo fantasma de su padre en la habitación donde su secreto había quedado al descubierto.

—El señor Toneri considera que la señora Hyūga preferirá descansar hoy. Las recibirá mañana, si es que les place.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata—. Por favor, transmite al señor Ōtsutsuki que estoy a su entera disposición. Haré cualquier cosa que desee.

La joven se percató de la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. Mitsuki no había dudado en dirigirse a ella con el nombre de Hyūga y la había mirado brevemente cuando habían llegado; pero desde entonces no había vuelto a poner sus ojos en ella. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia lo mucho que Mitsuki era capaz de extraer de ella sin que se notara. Enderezó la espalda y clavó los ojos en el joven con una mirada no exenta de desprecio. Decidió permitir que la examinara cuanto quisiese, que la utilizara como objeto de estudio para los papeles que representaría sobre el escenario. Mitsuki nunca sería más que una imitación, y a Hinata no le importaba en absoluto lo que aquel muchacho pudiera pensar de ella. «Seguro que me desprecia», pensó; «pero si lo demuestra, aunque sólo sea con un parpadeo, nunca más volveré a verle. No me importa lo que él pueda hacer por mí».

Sintió alivio al enterarse de que su encuentro con Toneri se había pospuesto. Dan acudió a visitarla, le tomó el pulso y le examinó los ojos. También le dijo que prepararía una nueva clase de té que la ayudaría a purificar la sangre y a fortalecer el estómago; asimismo, pidió que enviara a Rin a sus aposentos al día siguiente para recoger la infusión.

Habían preparado un baño caliente para Hinata y, mientras ésta disfrutaba del calor del agua, sintió envidia por la cantidad de madera de que disponían en aquella casa para calentarla. Algo más tarde, varias criadas que apenas pronunciaron palabra trajeron comida a la habitación que compartía con Rin.

—¡Es la comida tradicional que las damas toman en invierno! —exclamó la doncella al ver los deliciosos platos propios de la estación, pulcramente colocados en bandejas de laca: calamar y besugo crudos, anguila asada y rábano picante, pepinillos encurtidos y raíces de loto saladas, champiñones negros y bardana—. Éstos son los manjares que degustan en la capital. ¡Me pregunto cuántas otras mujeres tendrán ocasión de probar algo tan exquisito esta noche!

—En esta casa todo es así —replicó Hinata. «Qué fácil es rodearse de lujo y elegancia cuando se tiene dinero», pensó.

Ya habían terminado de comer y estaban pensando en retirarse, cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos.

—Las criadas han venido a preparar las camas —le informó Rin, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Mitsuki se encontraba en el umbral. Su cabello estaba cubierto de nieve.

—Perdóneme —dijo—, pero la primera nevada del año ha empezado a caer y el señor Ōtsutsuki desea visitar a la señora Hyūga. La vista desde este pabellón es particularmente hermosa.

—Ésta es la casa del señor Ōtsutsuki —terció Hinata—, y yo soy su huésped. Sus deseos también son los míos.

Mitsuki abandonó la estancia y pudo oírse cómo el joven intercambiaba unas palabras con las criadas. Momentos después, dos de ellas entraron en la habitación con mantos de abrigo, acolchados y de color rojo, con los que vistieron a Hinata. Acompañada por Rin, ésta salió a la veranda. Allí se habían colocado cojines cubiertos con pieles de animales. De los árboles colgaban linternas que iluminaban los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar. El suelo ya estaba cubierto de blanco. Bajo dos pinos, se veía un jardín rocoso donde las plantas crecían formando motivos hermosamente trazados, lo que aumentaba su belleza. Más allá, la enorme mole de la montaña quedaba casi oculta por la cortina de nieve. Hinata guardó silencio, maravillada por la grandeza del paisaje que tenía ante sí, por su silenciosa pureza.

El señor Ōtsutsuki se acercó hasta allí con tal sigilo que apenas le oyeron llegar. Hinata y Rin se arrodillaron ante él.

—Señora Hyūga —dijo—. Me siento muy agradecido; primero, porque ha accedido a visitar mi humilde morada; en segundo lugar, por concederme el capricho de compartir con usted el espectáculo de las primeras nieves. Incorpórese, se lo ruego —añadió—. Debe abrigarse; es importante que no se constipe.

Empezaron a llegar criados que traían consigo braseros, frascas de vino y cuencos, así como diversas pieles. Mitsuki tomó una de ellas y la colocó sobre los hombros de Hinata; después, envolvió con otra a Toneri, cuando éste se sentó al lado de la joven. Ella acarició el pelaje con una mezcla de placer y repugnancia.

—Proceden del continente —le explicó, una vez que hubieron intercambiado las habituales frases de cortesía—. Dan las trae consigo cuando regresa de sus viajes.

—¿De qué animal se trata?

—Una clase de oso, según tengo entendido.

Hinata no lograba imaginar un oso de semejante tamaño. Imaginó cómo sería aquel animal en su entorno, tan distante y extraño para ella. Seguro que había sido poderoso y que se desplazaba con movimientos lentos; también habría sido fiero y, sin embargo, lo habían matado y desollado. Se preguntó si su espíritu todavía habitaría la piel y si se enfadaría porque ella la tuviera sobre sus hombros, buscando su calor. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—El doctor Dan no sólo es inteligente, sino también muy valiente al atreverse a realizar travesías tan peligrosas.

—Su sed de conocimientos es insaciable. Desde luego, sus esfuerzos se han visto recompensados con la recuperación de la señora Hyūga.

—Le debo la vida —aseguró Hinata con un hilo de voz.

—Entonces Dan será incluso más preciado para mí.

La joven advirtió la ironía que solía emplear Ōtsutsuki, aunque ésta estaba exenta de desprecio. De hecho, el noble no cesaba de halagarla.

—¡Qué hermosa es la primera nieve! —exclamó Hinata—. Sin embargo, a finales del invierno todos anhelamos que desaparezca.

—La nieve me agrada —exclamó Ōtsutsuki—. Me gusta su blancura y la forma en la que envuelve al mundo. Bajo ella, todo permanece limpio.

Mitsuki sirvió vino en los cuencos, se los entregó a Hinata y a Toneri y se desvaneció entre las sombras. Los criados se retiraron. En realidad no estaban solos, pero reinaba una gran sensación de soledad, como si nada existiera salvo ellos dos, los ardientes braseros, las pesadas pieles y la nieve.

Tras contemplar la nevada en silencio durante un tiempo, Ōtsutsuki llamó a los criados para que trajesen más lámparas.

—Quiero ver su rostro —pidió, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante y examinaba a la joven con la misma avidez con que solía contemplar sus tesoros.

Hinata elevó los ojos y se quedó mirando la nieve, que en ese momento caía con más intensidad y se arremolinaba bajo la luz de las linternas, bloqueaba los senderos de la montaña y arrojaba un manto blanco sobre el mundo.

—Estás más bella que nunca —exclamó Ōtsutsuki pausadamente.

A Hinata le pareció detectar una nota de alivio en la voz del noble. Sabía que si su enfermedad la hubiera estropeado, Ōtsutsuki se habría alejado de ella con una educación exquisita y nunca le habría vuelto a ver. Podrían haber muerto de hambre en Hyūga sin que el noble mostrara el más mínimo gesto de compasión. «¡Qué frío es!», pensó, mientras sentía cómo su propio cuerpo se quedaba helado. Sin embargo, no dio muestra alguna de ello, sino que permaneció con las pupilas clavadas en el paisaje dejando que la visión de la nieve le llenara los ojos y la deslumbrara. Decidió que se mostraría fría, como el hielo o la porcelana de celadón. Si Ōtsutsuki deseaba poseerla, tendría que pagar el más alto de los precios.

Éste bebió vino, rellenó el cuenco y volvió a beber. Mientras tanto, sus ojos no abandonaban el rostro de Hinata. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Por fin, el noble dijo con brusquedad:

—Desde luego, tendra que casarse.

—No tengo intención de contraer matrimonio —replicó ella, antes de darse cuenta de que tal vez había respondido con demasiada aspereza.

—Ya imaginaba que haría semejante afirmación, pues siempre tiene una opinión contraria a la del resto de los mortales; pero si lo piensa detenidamente, vera que no tiene más remedio que desposarse. No existe ninguna otra alternativa.

—Mi reputación es desfavorable —dijo Hinata—. Ya han muerto demasiados hombres vinculados a mí. No quiero ser la causa de más muertes.

La joven percibió que el interés de Ōtsutsuki por ella aumentaba, y notó que la curva de sus labios se ampliaba ligeramente. No sentía ningún deseo hacia Hinata, y ella lo sabía. Se trataba de la misma emoción que la joven había detectado con anterioridad: una irresistible curiosidad —controlada con sumo cuidado— por conocer todos sus secretos.

En ese momento, Ōtsutsuki llamó a Mitsuki, le pidió que despidiera a los criados y que también él se retirase a dormir.

—¿Dónde está su doncella? —preguntó—. Dígale que la espere dentro de la casa. Quiero hablarle en privado.

Hinata habló con Rin. Tras una pausa, Toneri prosiguió:

—¿Tiene frío? No debe enfermar de nuevo. Dan me ha comentado que es proclive a sufrir fiebres repentinas.

«Cómo no, Dan le cuenta todo lo que sabe de mí», pensó la joven, al tiempo que respondía:

—Gracias, pero por el momento me siento bien. Confío en que el señor Ōtsutsuki me disculpará si me retiro pronto a dormir. Me agoto con facilidad.

—Conversaremos unos momentos —replicó él—. Tendremos muchas semanas por delante, al menos eso espero; todo el invierno, en realidad. Pero esta noche existe algo especial. La nieve, su presencia aquí... es un recuerdo que permanecerá con nosotros durante toda la vida.

«Quiere casarse conmigo», pensó Hinata, asombrada e inquieta a la vez. Si el noble le proponía el matrimonio, ¿cómo podría negarse? Según había dicho el mismo Ōtsutsuki, lo más razonable era que se desposara. Se trataba de un honor mucho mayor del que ella merecía, y resolvería todos sus problemas en cuanto al capital y los alimentos que necesitaba. Ciertamente, era una alianza muy favorable. Sin embargo, la joven conocía la preferencia de Toneri por los hombres. Él no la amaba, y tampoco la deseaba; sólo quería que pasara a formar parte de su propiedad. Hinata entonó una plegaria para que el noble no le comunicara sus deseos, pues ella no sabía cómo negárselos. Temía la fortaleza de la voluntad de aquel hombre, que hacía que siempre lograra lo que se proponía, que siempre se saliera con la suya. Además, dudaba de su propia firmeza para negarse a acceder a sus deseos. Sería un insulto impensable para un hombre de su rango. Por otro lado, era evidente que el noble ejercía cierta atracción en la joven y que ostentaba cierto poder sobre ella; un poder que la muchacha no acertaba a comprender.

—Nunca en mi vida he visto un oso —intervino Hinata, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema, al tiempo que se ceñía la pesada piel.

—En estas montañas tenemos osos de pequeño tamaño. Una vez llegó uno al jardín tras un invierno especialmente largo. Ordené que lo capturaran y lo encerraran en una jaula, pero murió de nostalgia. Su tamaño era mucho menor que el del animal cuya piel le rodea los hombros. Algún día Dan nos hablará de sus viajes. ¿le agradaría escucharle?

—Me gustaría mucho. Es la única persona de cuantas conozco que ha visitado el continente.

—Se trata de una travesía muy peligrosa. Además de las frecuentes tormentas, a menudo se producen enfrentamientos con los piratas.

Hinata pensó que preferiría encontrarse con 10 osos o con 20 piratas antes que seguir allí sentada junto a aquel hombre inquietante. No se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa que decir y se sentía incapaz de moverse.

—Mitsuki y Dan me han contado lo que la gente dice de usted: que trae la muerte a todo aquel que la desea.

Ella permaneció en silencio. «No voy a avergonzarme», pensó. «No he hecho nada malo». Entonces, levantó los ojos y clavó las pupilas en el noble con semblante tranquilo y mirada firme.

—Y sin embargo, por lo que Dan me ha dicho, existe un hombre que la deseó y escapó a la muerte.

Hinata notó que el corazón le daba un salto y se le retorcía en el pecho, como el pez vivo al que el cocinero le clava el cuchillo. Los ojos de Ōtsutsuki parpadearon, y un pequeño músculo de la mejilla se le tensó. Él alejó la mirada y se quedó contemplando la nieve. «Está preguntando algo que no debería», pensó la joven. «Le contaré mi secreto, pero tendrá que pagar un alto precio por él». A medida que advertía la debilidad de Ōtsutsuki, Hinata se fue haciendo consciente de su propio poder y sintió que su valor regresaba.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó el noble con un susurro.

En la noche reinaba el silencio, a excepción del débil siseo de la nieve al caer, el rumor del viento en los pinos y el murmullo del agua.

—El señor Sennin Naruto —respondió ella.

—Sí, sólo podía ser él —replicó Ōtsutsuki. Hinata se preguntó qué habría desvelado ella sobre Naruto con anterioridad y qué sabía el noble en aquel momento. Éste se inclinó hacia delante, y su rostro quedó iluminado por la luz de la linterna—. Cuénteme lo que sucedió.

—Podría contarle muchas cosas —dijo ella, midiendo sus palabra— sobre la traición al señor Jiraiya y su posterior muerte; sobre la venganza del señor Naruto, y lo que sucedió la noche en la que murió Pain y cayó Amegakure. Pero cada una de esas historias tiene un precio. ¿Qué me ofrece a cambio?

Ōtsutsuki esbozó una sonrisa y, con clara complicidad en el tono de voz, preguntó:

—¿Qué desea la señora Hyūga?

—Necesito dinero para contratar soldados y equiparlos, y comida para mi familia y mis criados.

Ōtsutsuki estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—La mayoría de las mujeres de su edad pediría un abanico nuevo o una túnica. Nunca dejara de sorprenderme.

—¿Acepta mi precio? —Hinata tuvo la intuición de que no tenía nada que perder al actuar con semejante atrevimiento.

—Sí, lo acepto. Por Pain, dinero; por Jiraiya, celemines de arroz. Y por el que aún vive, pues imagino que sigue vivo... ¿Qué le pagaré a cambio de la historia de Naruto?

La voz de Ōtsutsuki cambió de tono al pronunciar aquel nombre, como si lo estuviera saboreando, y Hinata se preguntó otra vez con qué información contaría.

—Me instruira —respondió la joven—. Son muchos los conocimientos que debo adquirir. Enséñeme como si yo fuera un hombre.

Ōtsutsuki inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Será un placer continuar con la tarea de su padre.

—Pero todo esto debe permanecer en secreto entre nosotros. Al igual que los tesoros de su colección, nada debe quedar al descubierto. Las historias que voy a contaros serán sólo para sus oídos. Nadie más debe conocerlas.

—Eso hace que sean aún más preciosas, más deseables.

—Ninguna otra persona las ha escuchado jamás —susurró Hinata—. Y una vez que las haya relatado nunca volveré a hablar de ellas.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que un remolino de nieve llegase a la veranda, y los copos emitieron un sonido silbante al apagarse sobre las ascuas de los braseros y las llamas de las linternas. Hinata sintió que el frío la traspasaba y se unía a la frialdad de su corazón y su espíritu. Deseaba alejarse de Ōtsutsuki, pero sabía que no podía moverse hasta que él la dejase marchar.

—Tiene frío —intervino él, dando unas palmas. De las sombras aparecieron varios criados que ayudaron a la muchacha a levantarse y le retiraron la pesada piel de oso de los hombros.

—Estoy deseando escuchar sus historias —admitió Ōtsutsuki, quien al momento se despidió de ella con inusitada calidez.

Hinata se preguntó si no habría hecho un pacto con uno de los demonios del infierno y rezó para que Ōtsutsuki no la pidiera en matrimonio. No podía imaginar tormento mayor que quedar atrapada para siempre en aquella lujosa residencia de belleza exquisita, escondida como un tesoro que sólo aquel noble pudiera contemplar.

 **.**

 **.**

Al final de la semana Hinata regresó a su hogar. Las primeras nieves se habían derretido y, aunque una capa de hielo cubría la carretera, ésta resultaba transitable. De los aleros de las casas colgaban helados carámbanos, que bajo la luz del sol goteaban y emitían un brillante resplandor. Ōtsutsuki había mantenido su palabra. Era un maestro riguroso y exigente, y había puesto tareas a la joven para que ésta practicara antes de regresar a la residencia del noble. Ya había enviado alimentos para la familia Hyūga, los criados y los hombres.

Durante el día, Ōtsutsuki había instruido a Hinata; por las noches, ésta le había narrado sus historias. La muchacha sabía por instinto lo que el noble deseaba escuchar, y le describió detalles que ella misma ignoraba que recordaría: el color de las flores, el canto de los pájaros, las condiciones del tiempo, el roce de una mano, el olor de una túnica, la forma en la que la llama de una lámpara iluminaba un rostro... También le explicó las corrientes ocultas de deseo y conspiración que ella había percibido, así como las que en su día no advirtió pero que ahora, en su relato, le llegaban con total nitidez. Con voz melodiosa, le narró sus historias minuciosamente, sin manifestar vergüenza, lástima o arrepentimiento alguno.

Ōtsutsuki se mostró contrariado ante el regreso de Hinata a su hogar, pero ésta utilizó como excusa a sus hermanas. Era consciente de que el noble habría querido retenerla para siempre, y en silencio luchaba contra tales deseos. Por otro lado, daba la impresión de que todos en aquella casa compartían esos mismos sentimientos. Los criados estaban convencidos de que permanecería allí, y la forma en la que se dirigían a ella cambió ligeramente. La deferencia con la que la trataban dejaba al descubierto que ya era considerada como algo más que un privilegiado visitante. Solicitaban su permiso y su opinión, y la joven se percató de que todos se ponían a sus órdenes.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sintió un profundo alivio cuando se alejó de Ōtsutsuki. Temía regresar otra vez a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su hogar y vio la comida, la leña y el dinero que el noble había enviado, se sintió agradecida, pues había evitado que los Hyūga murieran de hambre. Aquella noche, mientras permanecía despierta, pensó: «Estoy atrapada. Nunca lograré escapar de él; pero ¿qué puedo hacer?».

Tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño y a la mañana siguiente se levantó tarde. Cuando despertó, Rin no se encontraba en la habitación. La llamó, y fue Natsu quien apareció con el té.

La criada sirvió la infusión en un cuenco.

—Rin está con Iruka —informó—. Él regresó anoche, pero era ya muy tarde.

—Dile a Rin que venga a verme —ordenó ella.

Hinata se quedó mirando el té como si no supiera qué hacer con él. Dio un sorbo, colocó el cuenco sobre la bandeja y después volvió a tomarlo entre sus manos, que estaban heladas. Rodeó el recipiente con los dedos intentando calentarlos.

—El señor Ōtsutsuki envió este té —le dijo Natsu—. Un baúl entero. Es delicioso, ¿verdad?

—¡Ve a buscar a Rin! —gritó Hinata, enfadada—. ¡Dile que venga inmediatamente!

Minutos más tarde Rin entró en la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella. Su semblante se mostraba sombrío.

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Está muerto? —el cuenco empezó a oscilar entre sus manos y un poco de té se derramó.

Rin retiró el tazón y tomó con fuerza las manos de Hinata.

—No debes afligirte. No debes enfermar. Naruto no ha muerto; pero ha abandonado el Gremio y ellos se han lanzado tras él.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que él te dijo en Amegakure? Si no se marchaba con ellos, no le permitirían seguir con vida. De eso se trata.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Cuál es el motivo? No lo entiendo.

—Así actúa el Gremio. La obediencia lo es todo para ellos.

—¿Y por qué ha huido?

—No se sabe a ciencia cierta. Se produjo un altercado, algún tipo de desacuerdo. Le enviaron a una misión y nunca regresó —Rin hizo una pausa—. Iruka piensa que puede que se encuentre en Kusagakure. De ser cierto, allí estará seguro durante el invierno.

Hinata retiró las manos de las de la doncella y se puso en pie.

—Tengo que ir al templo.

—Imposible —exclamó Rin—. Ya está aislado por la nieve.

—¡Tengo que verle! —gritó Hinata, cuyos ojos ardían sobre su pálido semblante—. Si ha abandonado el Gremio, será de nuevo un Sennin, y si es un Sennin, ¡podemos casarnos!

—¡Señora! —Rin también se incorporó—. ¿Qué locura es ésa? No puedes perseguirle de esa manera. Aunque las carreteras estuviesen abiertas, tal actitud sería impensable. Más valdría que, si te decides a casarte, contrajeras matrimonio con Ōtsutsuki. Es lo que él desea.

Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar el control.

—No hay nada que pueda impedirme acudir a Kusagakure. Es más, debería ir al templo... en peregrinación... para dar las gracias al dios misericordioso por salvarme la vida. He prometido viajar hasta Amegakure para visitar a Obito en cuanto la nieve se derrita. Me detendré en el templo camino de la capital. Aunque el señor Ōtsutsuki quisiera casarse conmigo, no me es posible tomar decisión alguna sin consultar antes con el señor Obito. ¡Oh, Rin! ¿Cuánto queda hasta la primavera?

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

El invierno avanzaba con lentitud. Cada mes, Hinata acudía a la residencia del señor Ōtsutsuki, se alojaba allí durante una semana y por las noches le narraba la historia de su vida, mientras la nieve caía o la luna emitía su fría luz sobre el jardín helado. Él le formulaba muchas preguntas y le hacía repetir numerosos episodios.

—Podría ser el argumento de una pieza teatral —exclamó Ōtsutsuki en más de una ocasión—. Tal vez yo debiera intentar plasmar su historia en una obra.

—Pero nunca podría mostrarla a nadie —replicó ella.

—No, pero el solo hecho de escribirla me proporcionaría placer. La compartiría con usted, desde luego. Podríamos hacer que se representara una sola vez y después ordenar la muerte de los actores.

A menudo, el noble hacía esa clase de comentarios sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de humanidad, y eso era algo que alarmaba a Hinata por momentos, aunque ella mantenía ocultos sus temores. A medida que relataba su vida, su rostro adquiría una expresión más impasible, como si fuera una máscara; sus movimientos se tornaban cada vez más estudiados, y daba la impresión de que estuviera representando su existencia de forma interminable, sobre un escenario que Ōtsutsuki hubiera creado con tanto esmero como en el que Mitsuki y el resto de los jóvenes actores interpretaban sus papeles.

Durante el día, el noble mantenía su promesa de instruirla como si ella fuera un muchacho. Él empleaba el lenguaje de los hombres y hacía que la joven lo utilizara también. A Toneri solía divertirle el hecho de que Hinata vistiera las ropas de Mitsuki y se peinase el cabello recogido hacia atrás con una cinta. La continua interpretación del papel de un muchacho la agotaba; pero le estaba proporcionando muchos conocimientos.

Ōtsutsuki también mantuvo el resto de sus promesas, y al final de cada visita enviaba comida a la casa de Hinata y entregaba dinero a Rin. Después, la joven señora lo contaba con la misma avidez con la que se entregaba al estudio, pues sabía que la posesión de conocimientos y riqueza en el futuro le proporcionaría libertad y poder.

 **.**

 **.**

A comienzos de la primavera regresó una oleada de intenso frío que heló los capullos que adornaban las ramas de los ciruelos. La impaciencia de Hinata aumentaba a medida que los días se alargaban; el frío y la escarcha, seguidos por nuevas nevadas, la sumían en la desesperación. Notaba que su cabeza estallaba, como si fuera un pájaro atrapado entre las paredes de la casa; pero no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos a nadie, ni siquiera a Rin.

En los días soleados se acercaba a los establos y observaba a _Kurama_ cuando Neji soltaba a los caballos para que galoparan en la ribera, y con frecuencia daba la impresión de que el animal miraba inquisitivamente hacia el noreste, al notar el aire gélido.

«Pronto nos pondremos en camino», le prometió Hinata en silencio.

Por fin la luna llena del tercer mes hizo su aparición y trajo consigo el cálido viento del sur. Cuando Hinata despertó una mañana, pudo oír cómo el agua goteaba de los aleros, fluía por los torrentes del jardín y se desplomaba por las cascadas. Al cabo de tres días la nieve había desaparecido. El mundo se mostraba desnudo y lleno de fango, y parecía aguardar impaciente el regreso de los sonidos y los colores.

—Tengo que ausentarme durante un tiempo —informó Hinata a Ōtsutsuki durante su última visita—. El señor Obito reclama mi presencia en Amegakure.

—¿Pedirá su permiso para desposarse? —Ōtsutsuki ya había mencionado la posibilidad del matrimonio con anterioridad, y al tratar el asunto daba por hecho que ambos estaban de acuerdo en casarse. Con cada una de las visitas de Hinata, el noble había ido adquiriendo una actitud cada vez más posesiva y egoísta con respecto a la joven.

—Ése es un asunto que debe ser discutido con el señor Obito antes de que yo pueda tomar decisión alguna —murmuró ella.

—Entonces le permitiré partir —los labios de Ōtsutsuki se curvaron ligeramente, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Durante el mes anterior Hinata había estado ocupada con los preparativos del viaje, y mientras esperaba el deshielo disfrutó de la sensación de poseer el dinero que Ōtsutsuki le había entregado. Al cabo de una semana, se puso en marcha. Era una mañana fría y luminosa en la que el sol aparecía y se ocultaba tras las nubes empujadas por el viento del este, penetrante y vigoroso. Hanabi le había suplicado que le permitiera acompañarla, y en un primer momento Hinata había aceptado; pero le asaltó el temor de que, una vez que hubieran llegado a Amegakure, Obito pudiera mantener a su hermana como rehén. Finalmente, decidió que la pequeña estaría más segura en Hyūga, sus dominios. No quería admitir, ni siquiera ante sí misma, que si Naruto se encontraba en Kusagakure quizá ella nunca llegase a la capital. Hana no quiso abandonar la casa y, como garantía de su propia seguridad, Hinata dejó a Kankuro —su rehén— al cuidado de Kō.

Eso sí, la joven se llevó consigo a Iruka, a Neji y a otros seis hombres. Deseaba avanzar lo más rápidamente posible, consciente en todo momento de lo breve que la vida puede llegar a ser y de la importancia de cada hora que transcurría. Se vistió con ropas de hombre y montó a lomos de _Kurama._ El caballo había superado bien el invierno, pues apenas había perdido peso y su entusiasmo al emprender el viaje era similar al de la propia joven. _Kurama_ estaba soltando su pelaje de invierno y las ásperas hebras de color café anaranjado se adherían a las ropas de la muchacha.

La comitiva se completaba con Rin y una de las criadas de Hyūga llamada Manami. Rin había decidido que viajaría hasta Kusagakure y, mientras Hinata se encontrara en la capital, ella viajaría hasta la casa de sus abuelos —situada en las montañas a espaldas del pueblo— para ver a sus hijos. Manami era una mujer sensata y práctica que desde el primer momento se dispuso a supervisar las comidas y el alojamiento en las posadas en las que se hospedaban durante el trayecto; exigía que la comida y el agua para el baño estuvieran calientes, discutía los precios, amedrentaba a los posaderos y siempre se salía con la suya.

—No tendré que preocuparme sobre quién cuidará de ti cuando yo me vaya —bromeó Rin la tercera noche, tras haber escuchado cómo Manami recriminaba al dueño de la posada porque los colchones eran de mala calidad y estaban llenos de pulgas—. Estoy segura de que Manami, con su lengua, sería capaz de asustar incluso a un ogro.

—Te echaré de menos —dijo hinata—. Tú me das la valentía que poseo; no sé si podré tener valor sin estar tú a mi lado. Ahora no habrá nadie que me desvele la realidad que se oculta bajo la capa de mentiras e hipocresía.

—Creo que tú misma eres muy capaz de discernir lo que es verdad y lo que no —replicó Rin—. Además, Iruka estará contigo. Si yo no estoy presente, ofrecerás a Obito una mejor impresión.

—¿Qué debo esperar de él?

—Obito siempre ha estado de tu parte; seguro que continúa defendiéndote. Es generoso y leal, salvo cuando percibe que le han ofendido o engañado.

—Me da la impresión de que es un hombre impulsivo —señaló Hinata.

—Es cierto; lo es tanto que incluso en ocasiones comete imprudencias. Es ardiente en todos los sentidos, apasionado y testarudo.

—¿Le amaste mucho? —preguntó la joven señora.

—Sólo era una chiquilla. Obito fue mi primer amor. Yo estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y creo que él también me quería a su manera. Estuvo a mi lado durante 10 años.

—Le suplicaré que te perdone —aseguró Hinata.

—No sé qué me da más miedo, si su cólera o su perdón —exclamó Rin, a quien en ese momento le vino a la mente el doctor Dan, con el que había vivido un discreto romance durante todo el invierno.

—Entonces, tal vez sea mejor que no mencione tu nombre.

—En general, lo mejor es mantenerse en silencio —convino Rin—. De todas formas, la mayor preocupaciónde Obito será tu matrimonio y las alianzas que se puedan sellar a través de él.

—No me casaré hasta que me haya asegurado la posesión de Senju —replicó Hinata—. En primer lugar, Obito debe ayudarme a conseguir el dominio.

«Pero antes tengo que ver a Naruto», pensó. «Si no está en Kusagakure, me olvidaré de él. Ésa será una señal de que el destino no desea unirnos. ¡Oh, cielo misericordioso! ¡Permite que Naruto se encuentre en el templo!».

A medida que la carretera ascendía hacia la cordillera, el deshielo era menos patente. La nieve sin derretir aún cubría algunos tramos de los senderos y a menudo, bajo la nieve, yacía una capa de hielo. Los cascos de los caballos habían sido envueltos con paja, pero los animales avanzaban con lentitud, y la impaciencia de Hinata iba en aumento.

Finalmente, un día, a última hora de la tarde, llegaron a una posada situada en la falda de la montaña sagrada, donde la joven había descansado la primera vez que visitó el templo con la señora Tsunade, y se dispusieron a pasar allí la noche antes de realizar el ascenso final hasta Kusagakure a la mañana siguiente.

Hinata apenas pudo dormir, pues en la mente se le agolpaban los compañeros de su anterior viaje, cuyos nombres ya estaban inscritos en el censo de los muertos. Recordó el día en que se habían puesto en camino y la jovialidad que todos ellos aparentaban, cuando en realidad habían estado planeando un asesinato y una guerra civil. La joven entonces no tenía ni idea de semejantes propósitos; sólo era una ingenua muchacha que alimentaba un amor secreto. Le invadió una oleada de tristeza no exenta de desdén al recordar a aquella niña cándida e inocente. Había cambiado por completo; pero su amor seguía intacto.

La luz palidecía tras las contraventanas y los pájaros lanzaban sus cantos. La mala ventilación de la alcoba resultaba insoportable. Manami roncaba ligeramente. Hinata se levantó sin hacer ruido, se vistió con una túnica acolchada y abrió la puerta corredera que daba al patio. Desde el otro lado de la tapia llegaba el sonido de los caballos que, amarrados en las cuadras, golpeaban el suelo con los cascos. Le pareció escuchar cómo uno de los animales emitía un tenue relincho, como si reconociera a alguien. «Los hombres han debido de levantarse ya», pensó. A continuación pudo oír cómo unos pasos franqueaban la cancela y se escondió tras la contraventana.

Bajo la luz del amanecer, todo se veía difuso y borroso. Alguien apareció en el patio. Hinata pensó: «Es él». Pero, acto seguido, rectificó: «No es posible».

Naruto surgió de entre la bruma y se dirigió hacia ella.

La joven corrió a la veranda y observó la expresión que se extendió por el rostro de su amado al reconocerla. Con alivio y gratitud, se dijo para sí: «Todo está bien. Naruto sigue vivo. Y me ama».

Éste se acercó a la veranda en silencio y se arrodilló frente a ella, que también cayó de rodillas.

—Incorpórate —susurró.

Naruto se levantó y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos momentos; ella, con las pupilas clavadas en el hombre que amaba; él, con una mirada esquiva, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos. Permanecieron sentados en embarazoso silencio, pues los sentimientos que compartían eran tan profundos que no acertaban a articular palabra.

Por fin, Naruto habló:

—Vi a mi caballo y supe que tenías que estar aquí; pero no podía creerlo.

—Me dijeron que estabas en el templo... En grave peligro, pero que seguías con vida.

—El riesgo no es tan grande —exclamó Naruto—. Mi mayor peligro proviene de ti, lo que más me aterra es que no puedas perdonarme.

—Me es imposible no perdonarte —replicó Hinata con sencillez—, siempre que no me vuelvas a abandonar.

—Me enteré de que ibas a casarte. Durante todo el invierno he temido que hubieras contraído matrimonio.

—Existe un hombre que quiere casarse conmigo, el señor Ōtsutsuki; pero aún no se ha celebrado el matrimonio, ni siquiera estamos prometidos.

—Entonces, tú y yo tenemos que casarnos de inmediato. ¿Has venido a visitar el templo?

—Ésa era mi intención; después, pensaba dirigirme a Amegakure.

Hinata examinó el rostro de Naruto. Había adquirido un aspecto más maduro, sus rasgos se mostraban más pronunciados y sus labios denotaban mayor determinación. Su cabello, más corto que en tiempos pasados, este le caía, espeso y brillante, sobre la frente.

—Enviaré a unos hombres para que te escolten hasta el templo. A la caída de la tarde iré a los aposentos de las mujeres. Tenemos que elaborar muchos planes. No me mires a los ojos —añadió—. No quiero que caigas dormida.

—No me importaría —replicó ella—. Apenas logro conciliar el sueño. Hazme dormir hasta esta tarde, y así las horas pasarán más deprisa. Cuando me sumiste en aquel sueño en Kusagakure, la diosa Blanca vino hasta mí y me pidió que tuviera paciencia, que te esperara. Estoy aquí para darle las gracias por ello, y también por haberme salvado la vida.

—Me han dicho que estuviste a punto de morir —exclamó Naruto, a quien la emoción no permitió continuar hablando. Tras unos instantes, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, acertó a decir—: ¿Ha venido contigo Rin?

—Sí.

—¿Y también traes a un lacayo del Gremio llamado Iruka?

Hinata asintió con un gesto.

—Pues debes deshacerte de ellos. Por el momento, deja aquí al resto de tus hombres. ¿Te acompaña alguna otra mujer?

—Sí —respondió la joven—; pero no creo que Rin sea capaz de hacer nada que pudiera causarte daño.

Mientras hablaba, Hinata reflexionó: «¿Cómo puedo estar segura? ¿Es que realmente puedo confiar en ella o en Iruka? Yo misma he sido testigo de lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser».

—El Gremio me ha sentenciado a muerte —le explicó Naruto— y, por tanto, cualquiera de los miembros de la organización representa un gran riesgo para mí.

—¿No corres peligro al estar aquí conmigo, fuera del templo?

Naruto sonrió.

—Nunca he permitido que nadie me encierre. Me gusta salir de noche. Necesito conocer el terreno y saber si los Sennin tienen la intención de cruzar la frontera y atacarme. Regresaba al templo cuando vi a _Kurama,_ y éste me reconoció. ¿Le oíste relinchar?

— _Kurama_ también te ha estado esperando —aseguró Hinata, sintiendo que la angustia le revolvía el estómago—. ¿Es que acaso todos desean tu muerte?

—No van a conseguir acabar conmigo. Todavía no. Esta noche te explicaré la razón.

La muchacha anhelaba que Naruto la abrazase, y sintió que su cuerpo se inclinaba instintivamente hacia él. El joven hizo lo mismo en ese justo instante, y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella pudo notar el latido de su corazón y los labios de Naruto sobre su cuello. Entonces, éste dijo con un susurro:

—Puedo oír que alguien se ha despertado... Tengo que marcharme.

Hinata no había escuchado sonido alguno, pero Naruto la apartó de él con delicadeza.

—Nos veremos esta tarde —susurró.

Hinata volvió los ojos hacia él buscando su mirada, esperando quizá quedar sumida en un profundo sueño; pero Naruto había desaparecido. Alarmada, lanzó un grito. No había rastro de él en el patio ni más allá. Los móviles de bambú sonaron como mecidos por el aliento de alguien que pasara junto a ellos. El corazón de la joven se le salía del pecho. ¿Habría sido el fantasma de Naruto a quien ella había visto? Tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Pero entonces, ¿quéencontraría al despertar?

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera, señora? —la voz de Manami denotaba preocupación—. ¡Con este frío...!

Hinata se ciñó la túnica, pues estaba tiritando.

—No podía dormir —dijo lentamente—. He tenido un sueño...

—Entra en la habitación. Pediré que traigan té —la criada se calzó las sandalias y atravesó el patio a toda prisa.

Las golondrinas surcaban el aire a toda velocidad; el olor a madera ardiendo se intensificaba a medida que se encendían los fogones; los caballos relinchaban mientras eran alimentados, y Hinata volvió a escuchar a _Kurama._ El aire era frío, pero se percibía el aroma de los frutales en flor. Entonces, el corazón de la joven se inundó de alegría. No había sido un sueño: Naruto había estado allí y en pocas horas volverían a estar juntos. No quiso entrar en la posada; deseaba quedarse en aquel mismo lugar y recordar el semblante, el tacto y el olor de su amado.

Manami regresó con una bandeja y los utensilios del té, y regañó a Hinata de nuevo y la obligó a entrar en la habitación. Rin, que se estaba vistiendo, volvió los ojos hacia su joven señora, y exclamó:

—¿Has visto a Naruto?

Hinata no respondió de inmediato. Tomó el cuenco de té que Manami le entregó y bebió la infusión con lentitud. Era consciente de que debía medir sus palabras, pues Rin pertenecía al Gremio, y ésta había impuesto a Naruto la sentencia de muerte. Ella había afirmado que Rin no le haría daño, pero no estaba convencida de ello. Sin embargo, se sintió incapaz de controlar la expresión de su semblante. No lograba dejar de sonreír, como si una máscara que antes ocultara su rostro se hubiera cuarteado y desprendido.

—Voy a ir al templo —anunció—. Tengo que prepararme. Manami me acompañará. Y tú Rin, puedes ir a ver a tus hijos. Tienes mi permiso para llevar a Iruka contigo.

—Pensé que Iruka te acompañaría a Amegakure —replicó la doncella.

—He cambiado de opinión. Debe marcharse contigo, y los dos deben partir de inmediato.

—Supongo que son órdenes de Naruto —adivinó Rin—. No puedes engañarme; sé que le has visto.

—Le dije que no le harías daño —exclamó Hinata—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Rin respondió con brusquedad:

—Más vale que no me lo preguntes. Si no vuelvo a verle, no podré hacerle daño. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en el templo? No olvides que Obito te espera en Amegakure.

—No lo sé. Todo depende de Naruto —y casi sin darse cuenta, prosiguió—: Me ha dicho que debemos casarnos, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

—No puedes hacer nada de eso hasta que hayas visto a Obito —le recordó Rin, alarmada—. Si te casas sin su consentimiento, lo tomará como un insulto y se sentirá profundamente ofendido. No puedes permitirte su enemistad, es tu aliado más valioso. ¿Y qué será de Toneri, con el que estás prácticamente prometida? ¿Acaso también quieres ofenderle?

—¡No puedo casarme con él! —gritó Hinata—. Él sabe mejor que nadie que no puedo casarme con otro que no sea Naruto. Yo provoco la muerte del resto de los hombres; pero lo soy todo para Naruto... y él lo es todo para mí.

—No es así como funciona el mundo —protestó Rin—. Recuerda lo que te explicó la señora Tsunade cuando te habló de la facilidad con la que los señores de la guerra y los guerreros pueden aplastar a una mujer si creen que ésta pone en duda el poder que ellos ostentan sobre su persona. Toneri está convencido de que se casará contigo. Seguro que ya se lo ha consultado a Obito, a quien tal matrimonio le resultaría muy ventajoso. Además, Naruto es buscado por todo el Gremio; no logrará sobrevivir. No me mires así, me duele hacerte daño. Te hablo de esta manera precisamente por lo mucho que te aprecio. Yo podría jurarte que nunca perjudicaría a Naruto, pero es igual: hay cientos de miembros del Gremio que intentarán atraparle. Antes o después, uno de ellos lo conseguirá, pues nadie es capaz de escapar del Gremio para siempre. Tienes que aceptar que ése será el destino de Naruto. ¿Qué harás cuando él haya muerto? Tras haber insultado a todos los que ahora están de tu parte, nunca lograrías la propiedad de Senju y perderías Hyūga. Tus hermanas se arruinarían contigo. Obito es tu señor supremo, y por eso tienes que acudir a Amegakure y aceptar su decisión sobre tu matrimonio. Si no lo haces, montará en cólera por tu culpa, créeme, le conozco muy bien.

—¿Puede Obito evitar que llegue la primavera? —replicó Hinata—. ¿Puede ordenar que la nieve no se deshiele?

—A todo hombre le gusta pensar que es capaz de hacerlo. Las mujeres se salen con la suya alimentando tales fantasías, no oponiéndose a ellas.

—El señor Obito aprenderá que no tiene por qué ser de esa manera —aseguró Hinata en voz baja—. Prepárate. Iruka y tú tienen que partir en menos de una hora.

Acto seguido, la joven señora se dio la vuelta y dio la espalda a Rin. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y un estremecimiento de emoción le recorrió el estómago, el pecho y la garganta. No podía pensar en nada que no fuese en su inminente encuentro con Naruto. El recuerdo de su presencia, de su cercanía, provocó que de nuevo le subiera la fiebre.

—Estás loca —se lamentó Rin—. Actúas como una demente. Vas a conseguir tu ruina y la de los tuyos...

Como confirmación de los temores de la doncella, de repente se produjo un ruido ensordecedor. La casa gimió, las mamparas se agitaron violentamente y los móviles de bambú sonaron de forma salvaje, mientras la tierra temblaba bajo los pies de las dos muchachas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto llegó el deshielo y la nieve comenzó a derretirse, la noticia de que yo me encontraba en Kusagakure y me disponía a enfrentarme a los señores de los Sennin por mi herencia corrió como el agua. Y al igual que el agua, primero gota a gota y más tarde en auténticas riadas, los guerreros empezaron a dirigirse al templo de la montaña. Algunos de ellos carecían de amo, pero en su mayoría eran miembros del clan Sennin que reconocían la legitimidad de mi reclamación como heredero de Jiraiya. Mi historia había pasado a ser una leyenda, y al parecer yo me había convertido en un héroe no sólo para los jóvenes de la casta de los guerreros, sino también para los granjeros y aldeanos del dominio Sennin, desesperados tras aquel crudo invierno, y agobiados por los impuestos y las leyes cada vez más brutales que Danzō y Homura —los tíos de Jiraiya— les imponían.

Los sonidos de la primavera llenaban el aire. Los sauces ya vestían su follaje verde y dorado; las golondrinas surcaban a toda velocidad los campos anegados y construían sus nidos bajo los aleros de los edificios del templo. Cada noche que pasaba, el croar de las ranas iba en aumento: el estentóreo reclamo de las ranas de lluvia, el rítmico alboroto de las ranas arbóreas y el delicado tintineo de las diminutas ranas campana. En las riberas del río las flores estallaban en una fiesta de color, con sus brotes de brillantes tonos rosa. Las garzas, cigüeñas, ibis y grullas regresaban a los ríos y a los estanques.

Gamabunta, el abad, puso a mi disposición la considerable riqueza del templo, y con su ayuda pasé las primeras semanas de la primavera organizando a los hombres que vinieron a ofrecerme sus servicios, a los que proporcionaba equipamiento y armas. Desde el país de la Hierba y otras ciudades llegaron herreros y armeros que instalaron sus talleres en la falda de la montaña sagrada. A diario acudían comerciantes de caballos con la esperanza de hacer una buena venta, y generalmente lo lograban, puesto que yo compraba todos los que podía. A pesar de los hombres con los que yo pudiera contar y lo bien pertrechados que estuvieran, mis mejores armas siempre serían la velocidad y la capacidad de sorpresa. No disponía del tiempo y los recursos necesarios para reunir un enorme ejército de soldados de a pie, como el de Obito, y me veía obligado a depender de una reducida —aunque mucho más ágil— tropa de jinetes.

Entre los primeros en llegar se encontraban los hermanos Gamatatsu y Gamakichi, con quienes yo había entrenado en Myoboku. Aquellos días en los que habíamos luchado con espadas de madera me parecían enormemente distantes. Su llegada significó mucho para mí, mucho más de lo que ellos llegaron a sospechar cuando se arrodillaron en mi presencia y me suplicaron que les permitiera seguirme. Aquello significaba que los mejores hombres de los Sennin no se habían olvidado de Jiraiya. Además, habían traído consigo a 30 guerreros y noticias de Myoboku que recibí con avidez.

—Danzō y Hamura se han enterado de tu regreso —me alertó Gamatatsu, que era varios años mayor que yo y tenía cierta experiencia en asuntos de guerra, pues había combatido a la edad de 14 años—; pero no se lo han tomado muy en serio. Están convencidos de que acabarán contigo con facilidad —Gamatatsu sonrió—. No pretendo insultarte, pero tienen la impresión de que eres muy débil.

—Ellos sólo han conocido de mí esa personalidad —repliqué, al tiempo que recordaba a Hidan, el lacayo de Pain, que había tenido la misma opinión sobre mí hasta que _Rasengan_ le demostró que estaba equivocado—. En cierto modo tienen razón: es verdad que soy joven y sólo conozco la teoría de la guerra, no su práctica. Pero la justicia está de mi lado, y me dispongo a cumplir la voluntad de Jiraiya.

—La población dice que estás bendecido por los dioses —aseguró Gamakichi—. Cuentan que los poderes que te han sido otorgados no son de este mundo.

—¡Todos nosotros lo sabemos! —exclamó Gamatatsu.

—¿Se han apoderado de mi casa y de mis tierras? —pregunté—. Me han llegado noticias de que, al parecer, tenían esa intención.

—Todavía no. Sobre todo porque Pa, nuestro anciano preceptor, se ha negado en redondo a entregarlas. Ha dejado claro que no lo permitirá sin pelear. Los señores de Sennin se resisten a provocar un altercado con él y el resto de los hombres de Jiraiya, que ahora son los tuyos.

Sentí alivio al enterarme de que Pa seguía con vida y abrigué la esperanza de que pronto partiría de Myoboku y vendría al templo, donde yo podría protegerle. Desde la llegada del deshielo había esperado su regreso cada día.

—Además, los señores están algo desconcertados con los habitantes de la ciudad —recordó Gamakichi—, y no quieren provocar a nadie, pues temen una insurrección.

—Siempre han preferido maquinar en secreto —aseguré yo.

—Ellos lo llaman "negociación" —aclaró Gamatatsu secamente—. ¿Han intentado negociar contigo?

—No he tenido noticias de ellos. Además, no hay nada que negociar. Fueron los responsables de la muerte de Jiraiya. Primero intentaron asesinarle en su propia casa y, al no conseguirlo, se lo entregaron a Pain. Nunca llegaré a un acuerdo con ellos, aunque me lo propongan.

—¿Cuál será tu estrategia? —preguntó Gamatatsu, entornando los ojos.

—No puedo atacar a los Sennin en Myoboku, pues necesitaría muchos más recursos de los que dispongo. Estoy considerando la posibilidad de dirigirme a Obito, pero no daré ningún paso hasta que Pa regrese al templo. Me dijo que vendría tan pronto como la carretera estuviera transitable.

—Envíanos a nosotros a Amegakure —se ofreció Gamatatsu—. La hermana de nuestra madre está casada con uno de los lacayos de Obito. Allí podremos averiguar si la actitud de éste ha cambiado durante el invierno.

—Cuando llegue el momento, lo haré —prometí, agradecido por poder contar con la posibilidad de acercarme a Obito indirectamente.

Lo que por el momento no comuniqué, ni a ellos ni a nadie más, fue la decisión que había tomado: en primer lugar, iría a buscar a Hinata, dondequiera que estuviese; nos casaríamos y, a continuación, juntos asumiríamos el control de las tierras de Hyūga y Senju, si es que ella aún estaba dispuesta a aceptarme, si todavía no se había casado...

 **.**

 **.**

Con el paso de los días mi impaciencia iba en aumento. El estado del tiempo era variable: una mañana, lucía el sol; a la siguiente, soplaban vientos helados. Los ciruelos florecieron bajo las tormentas de granizo, e incluso cuando los brotes de los cerezos empezaron a abultarse, el frío persistía. Pero las señales de la primavera se encontraban por doquier, sobre todo en mi propia sangre. Gracias a la disciplinada vida que había llevado durante el invierno, me encontraba en mejor forma física y mental que nunca. Las enseñanzas de Gamabunta, el incondicional afecto que me profesaba y el descubrimiento de mi sangre Sennin me habían proporcionado una mayor seguridad en mí mismo. Me sentía menos atormentado por mi naturaleza dividida, y mis lealtades en conflicto me perturbaban en menor medida. Yo no daba señal alguna de la impaciencia que me consumía, pues estaba aprendiendo a ocultar mis emociones en todo momento; pero de noche mis pensamientos volvían a Hinata y el deseo que sentía por ella me atormentaba. Anhelaba su presencia, y al mismo tiempo sentía temor de que se hubiese casado y la hubiera perdido para siempre. Cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño, salía en silencio de la habitación y me alejaba del templo. Entonces, exploraba los alrededores. Las horas que había dedicado a la meditación, el estudio y el entrenamiento habían perfeccionado mis habilidades; estaba convencido de que nadie podría detectar mi presencia.

Bee y yo nos encontrábamos todos los días y estudiábamos juntos, pero hicimos un silencioso pacto, en virtud del cual no manteníamos contacto físico alguno. Nuestra amistad se había trasladado a un plano diferente, y yo tenía la impresión de que se mantendría durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Tampoco mantuve relaciones con mujeres, pues la presencia de éstas en el templo estaba prohibida, y el temor a ser asesinado me mantenía apartado de las casas de lenocinio. Además, no quería concebir otro hijo. Con frecuencia me acordaba de Sakura. Una noche sin luna de finales del segundo mes no pude evitar la tentación de pasar frente a la casa de los padres de la muchacha; las flores de los ciruelos emitían un blanco resplandor en la oscuridad, pero la vivienda estaba a oscuras y en la cancela sólo había un guardia. Yo había tenido noticias de que los hombres de Obito habían saqueado la vivienda durante el otoño, y en aquel momento parecía desierta. Hasta el olor a semilla de soja fermentada había desaparecido.

Me vino a la mente nuestro hijo. Yo estaba convencido de que sería un varón al que el Gremio enseñaría a odiarme y que, con toda probabilidad, sería instruido para consumar la profecía que la anciana ciega me había desvelado. El hecho de que yo conociera el futuro no significaba que pudiera escapar de él: he aquí la amarga tristeza de la existencia humana.

Me pregunté dónde estaría Sakura —posiblemente en algún remoto y escondido pueblecito al norte de Takigakure— y a menudo pensaba en Kakashi. Imaginaba que él no estaría tan lejos, sino en una de las aldeas que habitaban en las montañas. Kakashi no tenía ni idea de que, gracias a los documentos que Jiraiya me había legado, yo me había enterado del entramado secreto de los escondites del Gremio. Tampoco podía sospechar que me había pasado el invierno aprendiendo de memoria la situación de aquellas aldeas ocultas. Todavía no estaba seguro sobre qué debía hacer con toda esa información; tal vez sería conveniente utilizarla para conseguir el perdón y la amistad de Obito, o quizá yo mismo debiera emplearla para erradicar la organización secreta que me había sentenciado a muerte.

Mucho tiempo atrás, Kakashi había jurado protegerme mientras yo viviera. Yo no creía en tal juramento, sino que lo interpretaba como propio de su retorcida naturaleza; además, no le había perdonado su participación en la traición urdida contra Jiraiya. No obstante, también era consciente de que, sin su ayuda, no habría podido llevar a cabo mi venganza, y tampoco olvidaba que él me había acompañado de vuelta al castillo aquella noche. Si pudiera haber elegido a alguien para que me ayudara, habría sido él; pero estaba seguro de que Kakashi nunca iría en contra de las decisiones del Gremio. Si volviéramos a encontrarnos, sería como enemigos, y cada uno intentaría matar al otro.

En cierta ocasión, cuando regresaba a casa al amanecer, escuché el agudo jadeo de un animal, y al momento descubrí a un lobo en mitad del sendero. Me detectó por el olfato, pero no podía verme. Yo me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el pelaje rojizo de detrás de sus orejas y oler su aliento. Asustado, el lobo soltó un gruñido, retrocedió, se dio la vuelta y se adentró en la maleza. Escuché cómo se detenía y olfateaba el aire. Su sentido del olfato era tan fino como mi oído. Nuestros mundos de los sentidos se superponían; el mío, dominado por los sonidos; el suyo, por el olor. Me pregunté qué se sentiría al penetrar en el universo salvaje y solitario de aquel animal. En el Gremio me conocían con el apodo del Zorro, pero yo prefería pensar que me parecía a ese lobo, puesto que ya no era propiedad de nadie.

Fue por entonces cuando, una mañana, volví a ver a _Kurama,_ mi caballo. Concluía el tercer mes y los capullos de los cerezos estaban a punto de florecer. Yo caminaba por el empinado sendero a medida que el cielo se iba iluminando, y al tiempo contemplaba cómo las cumbres de las montañas, aún cubiertas de nieve, adquirían un tono rosado bajo los pálidos rayos del sol. A las puertas de la posada, divisé unos cuantos caballos amarrados en las cuadras. Daba la impresión de que todos los moradores de la posada aún dormían, pero de repente escuché que al otro lado del patio se abría una puerta corredera. Volví la vista hacia los caballos y, en el mismo instante en que reconocí el pelaje rojizo de _Kurama_ y sus crines negras, el animal giró la cabeza, me vio y emitió un relincho de júbilo.

 _Kurama_ había sido mi regalo para Hinata; era una de las escasas pertenencias que me habían quedado tras la caída de Amegakure. ¿Podría ella haberlo vendido... o regalado? ¿Y si _Kurama_ hubiera traído a Hinata hasta mí?

Entre los establos y los aposentos de los huéspedes había un pequeño patio con pinos y linternas de piedra. Entré en él. Sabía que alguien estaba despierto, pues escuchaba el sonido de su respiración detrás de las contraventanas. Me acerqué a la veranda, desesperado por saber si se trataba de Hinata, y al mismo tiempo convencido de que en un instante podría verla.

Estaba más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba. Su enfermedad la había dejado más delgada y frágil; pero también había resaltado la belleza de sus rasgos y la esbeltez de su cuello y sus muñecas. Los latidos de mi corazón silenciaron el mundo que me rodeaba. Entonces, entendí de repente que estaríamos a solas durante unos momentos —antes de que los demás despertaran— y me arrodillé ante ella.

 **.**

 **.**

Al poco tiempo pude oír cómo las mujeres de la habitación se despertaban. Me hice invisible y me alejé de allí. Oí que Hinata, asustada, emitía un grito, y caí en la cuenta de que yo no le había hablado de los poderes extraordinarios que había heredado del Gremio. Pensé que había innumerables asuntos sobre los que teníamos que hablar; ¿tendríamos algún día tiempo suficiente? Los móviles de bambú sonaron cuando pasé por debajo. Percibí que mi caballo me buscaba, pero no podía verme. Entonces, me hice visible de nuevo. Ascendí por la colina a grandes zancadas, henchido de energía y de júbilo, como si hubiera ingerido una poción mágica. Hinata estaba allí. No se había casado. Por fin sería mía.

Como hacía a diario, me dirigí al cementerio del templo y me arrodillé ante la tumba de Jiraiya. A horas tan tempranas el lugar estaba desierto, y detrás de los cedros se adivinaba la débil luz del amanecer. El sol rozaba las copas de los árboles, y al otro lado del valle la bruma cubría las laderas de las montañas. Parecía que las cumbres flotaban sobre un mar de espuma.

La cascada continuaba con su incesante rumor, acompañado por el murmullo del agua que fluía por los canales y conductos y llenaba los estanques y los aljibes del jardín. Podía oír a los monjes entonar sus oraciones, el monótono sonido de los manirás, el repentino y nítido tañido de una campana. Me satisfacía que Jiraiya reposara en un lugar tan pacífico. Le hablé a su espíritu y le supliqué que me transmitiera su fortaleza y sabiduría. Le conté lo que sin duda ya sabía: que me disponía a cumplir sus últimos deseos y, cómo no, que iba a contraer matrimonio con Hyūga Hinata.

De repente se produjo una fuerte sacudida y la tierra tembló. En ese mismo instante tuve la certeza de que casarme con Hinata era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, y me embargó un sentimiento de urgencia: teníamos que hacerlo de inmediato.

Un cambio de tono en el murmullo del agua me hizo girar la cabeza. En el amplio estanque, las carpas se removían y se apiñaban bajo la superficie formando un oscilante tapiz rojo y dorado. Bee les estaba dando de comer y, mientras las observaba, su rostro se mostraba plácido y sereno.

El rojo y el dorado, los colores de la buena fortuna, los colores del matrimonio, me llenaron los ojos.

Bee se dio cuenta de que le miraba y, llamándome, dijo:

—¿Dónde estabas? Te has perdido el desayuno.

—Comeré más tarde —me levanté y me acerqué hasta él. No podía retener por más tiempo la emoción que me embargaba—. La señora Hyūga está aquí. Me gustaría que fueras con Gamakichi a buscarla y que la escoltaras hasta aquí.

El joven monje arrojó al agua los últimos restos de mijo.

—Se lo diré a Gamakichi. Yo prefiero no ir; no quiero recordarle a la señora Hyūga el daño que le hice.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Sí, díselo a Gamakishi. Que la traiga antes del mediodía.

—¿Por qué ha venido? —preguntó Bee, mirándome de refilón.

—Ha venido en peregrinaje, para dar las gracias por su recuperación; pero ahora que está aquí tengo la intención de casarme con ella.

—¿Así, sin más? —Bee rió, pero lo hizo sin alegría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mis conocimientos sobre el matrimonio son muy limitados; pero, según tengo entendido, en el caso de las importantes familias, como los Hyūga y también los Sennin, los señores del clan tienen que dar su consentimiento para que la boda se celebre.

—Yo soy el señor de mi clan y doy mi consentimiento —repliqué con ligereza, mientras pensaba que Bee veía problemas donde no los había.

—Tu caso es distinto; pero ¿a quién debe obedecer la señora Hyūga? Puede que su familia tenga otros planes para ella.

—Hinata no tiene familia —noté que la cólera empezaba a bullir en mi interior.

—No seas estúpido. Todo el mundo tiene familia; sobre todo las muchachas solteras herederas de grandes dominios.

—Tengo el derecho legal y el deber moral de casarme con Hinata, puesto que ella estaba prometida a mi padre adoptivo —mi voz iba adquiriendo un tono cada vez más seguro—. La expresa voluntad de Jiraiya era que contrajéramos matrimonio.

—No te enfades conmigo —pidió Bee, tras una pausa—. Conozco tus sentimientos hacia ella. Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que pronto estará en la mente de todos.

—¡Ella también me ama!

—El amor no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio —Bee hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y me miró como si yo fuera un niño.

—¡Nada va a impedírmelo! Hinata está aquí. No estoy dispuesto a perderla otra vez. Nos casaremos esta misma semana.

Entonces sonó el tañido de la campana. Uno de los monjes de más edad atravesó el jardín caminando y nos miró con desaprobación. Bee había mantenido un tono adecuado durante nuestra conversación, pero yo había hablado en voz alta y de forma apasionada.

—Debo ir a meditar —anunció Bee—. Tal vez tú también debieras hacerlo. Antes de dar ningún paso, te conviene reflexionar sobre lo que vas a hacer.

—Mi decisión es irrevocable. ¡Vete a meditar! Yo hablaré con Gamakichi, y después iré a ver al abad.

Cada mañana, aunque más temprano, yo me presentaba ante el abad para entrenarme en el arte de la espada por espacio de dos horas. Me apresuré, busqué a los hermanos Gamatatsu y Gamakichi, y los alcancé cuando se dirigían colina abajo para hablar con un armero.

—¿La señora Hyūga? —se extrañó Gamakichi—. ¿No es peligroso acercarse a ella?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté yo, molesto.

—No te ofendas, Naruto; pero todos hemos oído los rumores. Dicen que provoca la muerte a los hombres.

—Sólo a los que sienten deseo por ella —añadió Gamatatsu, quien por un momento me miró a la cara, antes de exclamar—: ¡Eso es lo que cuentan!

—También se dice que es tan hermosa que es imposible mirarla sin sentir deseo —bromeando, Gamakichi hizo una mueca de consternación, y añadió—: ¡Nos envías a una muerte segura!

Yo no estaba de humor para bromas, pero las palabras de los hermanos me hicieron caer en la cuenta con mayor nitidez de lo imprescindible que era que Hinata y yo nos casáramos. Ella me había dicho que únicamente se sentía a salvo a mi lado, y yo entendía el porqué: sólo casándose conmigo se salvaría de la maldición que parecía perseguirla. Yo estaba convencido de que Hinata nunca sería un peligro para mí. Otros hombres que la habían deseado habían muerto; pero yo había unido mi cuerpo al suyo, y seguía con vida.

No estaba dispuesto a dar tales explicaciones a los hermanos.

—Lleva a la señora Hyūga a los aposentos de las mujeres del pabellón de huéspedes lo antes posible —les ordené secamente—. No permitas que ninguno de sus hombres venga con ella, y aseguraos de que Iruka y Rin abandonen la zona hoy mismo. Hinata traerá consigo una criada; tratalas con la mayor cortesía. Dile que iré a verla.

—Naruto es realmente intrépido —masculló Gamatatsu.

—La señora Hyūga va a convertirse en mi esposa.

Mi confidencia los dejó atónitos, pero se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba hablando en serio, y no pronunciaron palabra. Me hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y en silencio se encaminaron hacia la garita de los guardias, donde seleccionaron a cinco o seis hombres. Una vez que hubieron traspasado la cancela del templo, bromearon a mi costa durante un rato —sin darse cuenta de que yo podía oírlos—, haciendo chistes sobre la mantis religiosa, que devora al macho. Por un instante pensé en llegar hasta ellos y darles una buena lección, pero ya llegaba tarde a mi encuentro con el abad.

Mientras escuchaba las risas que se desvanecían colina abajo, me dirigí a la sala donde realizábamos nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. El abad ya se encontraba allí, vestido con sus ropas de monje. Yo todavía llevaba puesto el tosco atuendo que solía utilizar para mis expediciones nocturnas, que consistía en una especie de adaptación del uniforme negro del Gremio: pantalones hasta la rodilla, leotardos y botas con separación para los dedos, que me servían tanto para luchar con la espada como para escalar los muros y correr por los tejados.

Daba la impresión de que a Gamabunta no le molestaban las largas faldas ni las amplias mangas de los mantos que vestía. Por lo general, yo terminaba las sesiones falto de respiración y sudando a más no poder; pero él permanecía tan fresco y sereno como si hubiera pasado las dos últimas horas en actitud de oración.

Me arrodillé ante al abad como disculpa por mi tardanza. Él me miró de arriba abajo con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro; pero no pronunció palabra y, acto seguido, señaló el palo de combate con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tomé el palo de la estantería de la pared. Era oscuro, casi negro, más largo que _Rasengan_ y mucho más pesado. Desde que había practicado a diario con él, los músculos de mis muñecas y mis brazos habían aumentado su fuerza y flexibilidad, y por fin parecía que la lesión que Sasuke me había provocado en la mano, en Amegakure, se había curado. Al principio, el palo de combate me había recordado a un caballo obstinado que se resistiera a que le pusieran el bocado; pero poco a poco aprendí a controlarlo, hasta lograr empuñarlo con la misma facilidad con la que se utilizan los palillos para comer.

Durante el entrenamiento, semejante precisión era tan necesaria como en la lucha real, pues un golpe en falso podía romper el cráneo o aplastar el esternón del oponente. Y no disponíamos de hombres suficientes para arriesgarnos a que resultaran heridos, o incluso muertos, durante el entrenamiento.

Mientras elevaba el palo para colocarme en posición de ataque, me invadió una oleada de cansancio. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior y no había probado bocado desde la cena. Entonces, Hinata me vino a la memoria. Vi de nuevo su silueta sentada en la veranda, y al momento volví a sentir que la energía fluía en mi interior. En ese instante entendí que no podía vivir sin ella; Hinata era toda mi vida, sólo junto a ella podía ser yo mismo.

Normalmente Gamabunta me superaba con creces durante nuestros combates; pero algo me había transformado, había reunido todos los conocimientos que yo había adquirido durante el aprendizaje y les había dado forma: se trataba de un espíritu poderoso e indestructible que surgía de lo más profundo de mí ser y fluía hasta el brazo con el que empuñaba el palo. Por primera vez caí en la cuenta de que Gamabunta era 40 años mayor que yo, y advertí su edad avanzada y su vulnerabilidad. Noté que le tenía a mi merced.

Entonces, detuve mi ataque y dejé caer el arma. Gamabunta aprovechó la oportunidad para agredirme; me atizó con su báculo en un lado del cuello y el golpe me dejó aturdido. Por fortuna no me había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

Los ojos del abad, normalmente serenos, ardían con auténtica cólera.

—Esto te enseñará una lección —rugió—. Primero, para no llegar tarde, y segundo, para no permitir que tu corazón se ablande mientras estás luchando.

Yo abrí la boca para rebatir sus palabras, pero Gamabunta me cortó en seco.

—No discutas. Por primera vez me empiezas a demostrar que no estoy malgastando mi tiempo contigo, y a continuación lo echas todo a perder. ¿Por qué? Espero que no sea porque sientes lástima de mí.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

Gamabunta lanzó un suspiro.

—No puedes engañarme. Lo he visto en tus ojos. He visto al muchacho que vino al templo el año pasado y se emocionó ante las obras de Sai. ¿Es eso lo que quieres ser? ¿Un artista? Te dije que podías regresar y dedicarte al estudio y la pintura... ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Yo no me sentía con ánimos para contestar; pero el abad guardó silencio hasta que tomé la palabra.

—Una parte de mí podría desearlo, pero todavía no es posible. Primero tengo que cumplir la voluntad de Jiraiya.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Te entregarás a tu misión en cuerpo y alma?

Percibí el tono de profunda seriedad con el que Gamabunta me hablaba y le contesté de igual forma.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Estarás al mando de muchos hombres, y llevarás a la muerte a no pocos de ellos. ¿Estás convencido de que podrás hacerlo? Ésa es tu debilidad, Naruto. Sientes demasiada compasión. Un guerrero necesita algo más que breves arranques de crueldad y de cólera. Muchos morirán al seguirte y tú mismo darás muerte a otros tantos. Una vez que te hayas embarcado en esta misión, tendrás que continuar hasta el final. No puedes detener tu ataque o dejar caer la guardia porque sientas piedad de tu adversario.

Yo notaba cómo el rubor se extendía por mi rostro.

—No volveré a hacerlo. No tenía intención de insultaros. Perdonadme.

—Te perdonaré si logras realizar ese ataque otra vez... hasta el final.

Gamabunta se colocó en posición de ataque y clavó sus ojos en los míos. A mí no me preocupaba encontrarme con su mirada, pues él nunca había sucumbido al sueño de los Shinobi y yo nunca había intentado imponérselo. Tampoco me había hecho invisible ni me había desdoblado de forma intencionada, aunque algunas veces, en el fragor del combate, yo notaba que mi imagen se empezaba a alejar.

El báculo de Gamabunta empezó a moverse por el aire a la velocidad del rayo. Entonces, me concentré en el adversario que tenía frente a mí y en el impulso del palo; en el suelo bajo nuestros pies y el espacio que nos rodeaba; en la forma en que nos desplazábamos como si estuviéramos ejecutando una danza.

Cuando concluimos, la frente de Gamabunta brillaba ligeramente por el sudor, tal vez debido al cálido aire de la primavera. Mientras nos secábamos la cara, el abad dijo:

—Nunca pensé que llegarías a dominar el arte del combate, pero has progresado más de lo que yo esperaba. Cuando te concentras no lo haces mal; no, no lo haces mal en absoluto.

Ante tal elogio me quedé sin habla. Gamabunta soltó una carcajada.

—Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Te veré otra vez esta tarde. Confío en que hayas preparado tu trabajo sobre la estrategia.

—Sí, señor. Pero hay otro asunto del que deseaba hablaros.

—¿Tiene que ver con la señora Hyūga?

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Me enteré de que se encontraba en camino hacia el templo, y ya hemos tomado las medidas necesarias para que se aloje en los aposentos de las mujeres del pabellón para invitados. Es un gran honor para nosotros. Iré a verla hoy, más tarde.

Sus palabras tenían un tono normal, como si estuviera hablando de un visitante cualquiera; pero para entonces yo ya conocía a Gamabunta: él no hacía nada de forma casual. Yo temía que, al igual que Bee, me planteara sus recelos respecto a mi matrimonio con Hinata; pero antes o después tenía que comunicarle mis intenciones. Estos pensamientos me pasaron por la mente durante un instante y, de repente, se me ocurrió que Gamabunta era la única persona a quien yo debía pedir el consentimiento para casarme con ella.

Me hinqué de rodillas, y dije:

—Deseo casarme con la señora Hyūga. ¿Me concede su permiso? ¿Podría celebrarse en el templo la ceremonia de la boda?

—¿Es ésa la razón por la que la señora Hyūga ha venido hasta aquí? ¿Viene con el permiso de su familia y de su clan?

—No, venía con un propósito diferente: para dar las gracias por su recuperación de una enfermedad; pero uno de los últimos cometidos que el señor Jiraiya me encomendó fue que me casara con ella, y ahora que el destino la ha traído hasta mí... —añadí, consciente del tono suplicante de mi propia voz.

El abad también reparó en ello. Esbozó una sonrisa, y replicó:

—Para ti no existen los problemas, Naruto. Sólo piensas que eso es lo que debes hacer. Pero el hecho de que la señora Hyūga contraiga matrimonio sin la aprobación de su clan o el consentimiento del señor Obito... Ten paciencia y consigue su permiso. El año pasado Obito estaba a favor del matrimonio. No encuentro razones para que no acceda ahora.

—¡Pueden asesinarme en cualquier momento! —exclamé—. ¡No me queda tiempo para la paciencia! Además, hay otra persona que desea casarse con ella.

—¿Están prometidos?

—No hay nada oficial; pero por lo visto él da por sentado que el matrimonio se celebrará. Se trata de un noble; sus tierras lindan con las de Hyūga.

—Ōtsutsuki —exclamó Gamabunta.

—¿Le conoce?

—Sé quién es. Todo el mundo lo sabe, salvo los ignorantes como tú. Sería una alianza muy adecuada. Las tierras de ambos se unirían, el hijo de Ōtsutsuki heredaría ambas propiedades y, lo que es más importante, dado que éste pronto regresará a la capital, Obito tendría un aliado en la corte.

—No lo tendrá, porque la señora Hyūga no va a casarse con él. Se casará conmigo antes de que termine la semana.

—Entre los dos te aplastarán —las pupilas de Gamabunta estaban clavadas en mi rostro.

—No si Obito piensa que puedo ayudarle a destruir al Gremio. Cuando nos casemos, partiremos de inmediato hacia Senju. La señora Hyūga es la legítima heredera de ese dominio, así como del de su padre. Obtendré los recursos que necesito para enfrentarme a los Sennin.

—Como estrategia, no está mal —aceptó Gamabunta—; pero existen graves riesgos: podrías granjearte la enemistad absoluta de Obito. Yo había pensado que te convendría ponerte a su servicio durante un tiempo para así aprender el arte de la guerra; por otra parte, no te conviene en absoluto tener como enemigo a un hombre de las características de Ōtsutsuki. El paso que te dispones a dar, a pesar de que demuestra coraje por tu parte, podría acabar con todas tus esperanzas. Y yo no quiero que eso ocurra, pues querría ver cumplidos los deseos de Jiraiya. ¿Merece la pena arriesgarse?

—Nada me impedirá que me case con ella —exclamé en voz baja.

—Se trata de un amor pasajero. No permitas que te afecte a la hora de tomar decisiones.

—Es mucho más que eso. Ella es mi vida y yo soy la suya.

Gamabunta lanzó un suspiro.

—Todos nosotros hemos creído eso alguna vez en un momento u otro de nuestra vida. Créeme, semejante ilusión no dura mucho.

—El señor Jiraiya y la señora Tsunade se amaron profundamente durante años —me atreví a decir.

—Sí, debe de ser algún tipo de locura que afecta a la sangre Sennin —replicó él; pero su expresión se había suavizado y en su ojos se apreciaba cierta melancolía—. Es verdad -dijo por fin—. Ese amor sí que duró, y alumbró todos los proyectos y esperanzas del señor Jiraiya y la señora Tsunade. Si ellos se hubieran casado y la alianza entre el País se hubiera hecho realidad, tal como soñaban, ¿quién sabe los éxitos que habrían logrado? —Gamabunta bajó la mano y me dio una palmada en el hombro—. Parece como si el espíritu de ambos les hubiera ofrecido a ti y a la señora Hyūga una segunda oportunidad. Además, no puedo negarlo: hacer de Senju tu acuartelamiento es una idea razonable. Por ese motivo, además de por respeto a los que ya no habitan entre nosotros, accederé a tu matrimonio. Puedes iniciar los preparativos necesarios.

—Nunca he asistido a un tipo de ceremonia como ésa —confesé, tras haber hecho una reverencia hasta el suelo en señal de gratitud—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—La mujer que acompaña a la señora Hyūga lo sabrá. Pregúntale —y antes de despedirme, añadió—: Espero no haberme vuelto completamente senil.

Se acercaba la hora de la comida del mediodía, y fui a lavarme y a cambiarme de ropa. Me vestí con cuidado y me puse una de las túnicas de seda con el blasón de los Sennin que me habían entregado a mi llegada a Kusagakure tras mi viaje a través de las montañas nevadas. Comí distraídamente, sin apenas saborear los alimentos, y en todo momento me mantuve a la escucha de la llegada de Hinata.

Por fin oí la voz de Gamakichi a las puertas del refectorio. Le llamé, y él vino a reunirse conmigo.

—La señora Hyūga está en el pabellón de invitados —me informó—. Han llegado 50 hombres más desde Myoboku y vamos a alojarlos en la aldea. Gamatatsu está realizando los trámites necesarios.

—Los veré esta noche —dije yo, animado por ambas noticias.

Dejé a Gamakichi en el comedor y regresé a mi habitación. Me arrodillé junto al escritorio y saqué los pergaminos que el abad me había ordenado leer. Tenía la impresión de que moriría de impaciencia hasta que pudiera ver a Hinata de nuevo, pero poco a poco el arte de la guerra fue cautivando mi atención: los cómputos de las batallas ganadas y perdidas, la estrategia y las tácticas utilizadas, la intervención humana y la divina... El problema que Gamabunta me había planteado era cómo tomar el control de la ciudad de la Hierba. En esos momentos parecía que aquélla era la primera acción que debíamos llevar a cabo en la campaña que íbamos a iniciar de forma inminente. Pero lo cierto es que semejante maniobra sería bien recibida por los ciudadanos y los campesinos de los distritos colindantes. Mi única preocupación era verme involucrado en un conflicto inmediato con el clan Sennin, así como con Danzō y Homura, antes de contar con un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos de forma definitiva.

Yo conocía la ciudad a la perfección; había recorrido cada una de sus calles y había escalado los muros del castillo. También conocía el terreno de los alrededores: las montañas y colinas, los valles y ríos. La principal dificultad con la que me encontraba era la escasez de hombres a mi cargo: como mucho, un millar. La Hierba era una ciudad próspera, pero el invierno había sido difícil para todos sus habitantes. Si yo atacaba a principios de la primavera, ¿podría el castillo resistir un largo asedio? ¿Lograría la diplomacia una rendición si es que por la fuerza no se conseguía? ¿Qué ventajas tendría yo sobre los defensores de la fortaleza?

Mientras meditaba sobre estas cuestiones mis pensamientos volvieron a Gaara, el paria. Le había dicho que enviaría a buscarle en primavera, pero yo aún no estaba convencido de querer hacerlo. Me resultaba imposible olvidar su mirada hambrienta y apasionada, la misma que percibí en los ojos del barquero y del resto de los parias. «Ahora él te pertenece», había dicho Gaara refiriéndose al barquero, «como todos nosotros». Yo me preguntaba si me sería posible engrosar las filas de mi ejército con los parias y con los campesinos que acudían a diario a rezar y a traer ofrendas a la tumba de Jiraiya. No me cabía duda de que podía contar con aquellos hombres si lo deseaba, pero me daba la impresión de que la casta de los guerreros no actuaba de semejante forma. Yo nunca había oído hablar de batallas en las que lucharan los campesinos. Por lo general, éstos se mantenían alejados del combate y odiaban a ambos bandos por igual pues, una vez terminada la batalla, despojaban de sus pertenencias a los muertos de los dos bandos sin hacer distinciones.

Como sucedía con cierta frecuencia, el rostro del granjero al que yo había asesinado en su campo secreto de las colinas llegó flotando a mi memoria. Escuché otra vez su voz: «¡Señor Jiraiya!». Deseaba que su espíritu pudiese descansar en paz; pero su recuerdo también me trajo a la mente el valor y la determinación de sus compañeros, que por el momento estaban siendo desaprovechados. Si contase con ellos, tal vez el espíritu de su líder dejaría de perseguirme.

Los campesinos de las tierras Sennin, tanto los que habitaban en los alrededores de Myoboku como los que habían sido cedidos a los Akatsuki, habían apreciado a Jiraiya en vida y, tras la muerte de éste, furiosos, se habían sublevado. Pensé que también a mí me apoyarían, pero temía que si contaba con ellos la lealtad de mis guerreros pudiera disminuir.

Con respecto al problema teórico sobre la toma de La Hierba, si lograba deshacerme del lugarteniente interino que Obito había colocado en el castillo, existirían muchas más posibilidades de que la fortaleza se rindiera sin necesidad de un largo asedio. Lo que necesitaba era un asesino en quien pudiera confiar. El Gremio había admitido que yo era la única persona capaz de escalar en solitario los muros del castillo, pero no parecía apropiado que un comandante en jefe —como yo iba a ser— acometiera semejante tarea. Mi mente empezó a divagar, y aquello me recordó que apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Me pregunté si podría entrenar a muchachos y muchachas adolescentes de la misma forma que lo hacía el Gremio. Tal vez no contaran con habilidades innatas, pero algunas de ellas eran tan sólo cuestión de adiestramiento. Me percaté de las ventajas que me proporcionaría contar con una red de espías, y pensé que tal vez lograra encontrar algunos miembros resentidos del Gremio a los que pudiera persuadir para que entraran a mi servicio. Por el momento, alejé aquella idea de mi mente; pero más tarde volvería a mi memoria.

A medida que el día se iba haciendo más cálido, las horas transcurrieron con mayor lentitud. Las moscas, que habían despertado de su letargo invernal, zumbaban tras las mamparas. Desde el bosque llegó a mis oídos el canto de la primera curruca, el batir de las alas de las golondrinas y el golpeteo de sus picos al atrapar insectos. Los sonidos del templo murmuraban a mi alrededor: el rumor de las pisadas, el susurro de las túnicas, la melodía de los cánticos, el repentino y nítido tañido de la campana...

Una ligera brisa soplaba desde el este, impregnada de la fragancia de la primavera. En menos de una semana Hinata y yo nos casaríamos. La vida parecía estallar a mi alrededor, y al abrazarme me transmitía su vigor y energía. Sin embargo, allí estaba yo, absorto en el estudio del arte de la guerra.

Cuando me encontré con Hinata aquella tarde, no hablamos de amor, sino de estrategia. No teníamos necesidad de hacernos saber nuestros sentimientos: íbamos a casarnos, nos convertiríamos en marido y mujer. Pero si el destino nos reservaba la vida suficiente como para tener hijos, debíamos actuar con prontitud para consolidar nuestro poder.

Cuando Bee me dijo por primera vez que Hinata planeaba formar un ejército, yo había pensado que ella sería una magnífica aliada, y no me había equivocado. Ella coincidió conmigo en que lo mejor sería que nos dirigiéramos directamente a Senju, y me relató el encuentro que tuvo durante el otoño con Ibizu. Como él esperaba noticias de Hinata, ella me propuso que enviáramos a varios de los hombres de Hyūga al dominio para comunicar a Ibizu nuestras intenciones. Yo me mostré de acuerdo y decidí que Gamakichi, el menor de los hermanos, los acompañara. No enviamos mensaje alguno a Amegakure: cuanto menos supiera Obito de nuestros planes, mejor.

—Rin me dijo que Obito montará en cólera cuando se entere de nuestro matrimonio —comentó Hinata.

Yo sabía que eso era lo más probable. Deberíamos haber tenido mejor criterio; deberíamos haber sido más pacientes. Tal vez si nos hubiéramos acercado a Obito a través de los canales adecuados —por medio de Ibizu, por ejemplo—, él se habría puesto de nuestro lado. Pero Hinata y yo nos vimos arrastrados por una urgencia cercana a la desesperación, pues éramos conscientes de que podíamos morir en cualquier momento.

Por ello, nos casamos unos días más tarde ante el santuario, a la sombra de los árboles que rodeaban la tumba de Jiraiya. Al cumplir su voluntad, también desafiábamos todas las normas de nuestra casta. Podría decir en nuestra defensa que ninguno de los dos había tenido una infancia normal. Ambos habíamos escapado, por razones diferentes, al rígido entrenamiento en la obediencia al que son sometidos los hijos de la mayoría de los guerreros. Ello nos daba libertad para actuar a nuestro antojo, pero los importantes señores de nuestra casta nos iban a hacer pagar por ello.

El tiempo seguía siendo cálido gracias al viento del sur. El día de nuestra boda los cerezos habían florecido por completo y mostraban una masa de tonos rosas y blancos. Neji, su lacayo, habló en nombre de Hinata, como su pariente más cercano. Acompañada por la doncella del santuario, ella —que vestía una túnica roja y blanca que Manami había logrado encontrar— se aproximó hasta mí; su belleza tenía algo de intemporal, como si Hinata fuera un ser sagrado. Yo pronuncié mi nombre, Sennin Naruto, y proclamé a Jiraiya y al clan Sennin como mis ascendientes. Intercambiamos las rituales copas de vino, tres veces tres, y mientras se estaba realizando la ofrenda de las ramas sagradas una repentina ráfaga de viento arrojó sobre nuestras cabezas una lluvia de pétalos blancos.

Podríamos haber considerado este hecho como un mal augurio, pero aquella noche, tras el banquete y las celebraciones, cuando por fin Hinata y yo nos encontramos a solas, no pensamos en presagio alguno. En Amegakure habíamos hecho el amor de forma entregada y desesperada, pues estábamos convencidos de que moriríamos antes del amanecer. Pero en la noche de nuestra boda, protegidos tras los muros de Kusagakure, tuvimos tiempo para explorar nuestros cuerpos, para amarnos sosegadamente. Además, Sakura me había instruido en el arte del amor.

Hablamos sobre lo que habíamos vivido desde que nos habíamos separado; en particular sobre nuestro hijo. Pensamos en el alma de la criatura, de nuevo lanzada al ciclo de la vida y la muerte, y rezamos por ella. Le conté a Hinata mi visita a Myoboku y mi huida a través de la nieve. No le mencioné a Sakura, de la misma forma que ella tampoco me reveló algunos de sus secretos, pues aunque me habló brevemente sobre Ōtsutsuki, no entró en detalles sobre el pacto al que habían llegado. Yo sabía que el noble le había entregado grandes cantidades de dinero y comida, y tal circunstancia me preocupaba, pues me hacía pensar que, al contrario que Hinata, él daba por hecho que el matrimonio se iba a celebrar. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y, por un instante, pensé que podía tratarse de una premonición, pero alejé tal pensamiento de mi mente porque no quería que nada enturbiara mi felicidad.

Me desperté hacia el amanecer y encontré a Hinata dormida entre mis brazos. Su piel era blanca y aterciopelada, fresca y cálida a la vez. Su cabello, tan largo y espeso que nos cubría a los dos como si de un manto se tratara, desprendía el aroma del jazmín. En el pasado yo había considerado a Hinata como la flor de las cumbres, imposible de alcanzar; pero ahora estaba a mi lado, ya era mía. Mientras asimilaba aquella nueva realidad, el silencioso mundo de la noche permaneció inmóvil a mí alrededor. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. El reino celestial era bondadoso; los dioses me amaban: ellos me habían entregado a Hinata.

Durante los días siguientes la vida nos sonrió. El tiempo era cálido y soleado, y todos los moradores del templo parecían encontrarse felices por nuestra causa: desde Manami, cuyo rostro se iluminó de alegría cuando nos trajo el té la primera mañana después de la boda, hasta el abad, quien continuaba entrenándome y se burlaba de mí despiadadamente cuando me descubría bostezando. Siguiendo la costumbre, un reguero de personas ascendió la montaña para traernos regalos y felicitarnos por nuestro matrimonio, como habrían hecho los habitantes de Uzushiogakure.

Tan sólo Bee mostraba una actitud diferente.

—Disfruta al máximo de tu alegría —me advirtió—. Estoy contento por ti, créeme; pero me temo que no durará.

Yo ya sabía de lo efímero de la felicidad: Jiraiya me lo había enseñado. «La muerte llega de repente; la existencia humana es frágil y breve», me había dicho al día siguiente de salvarme la vida en Uzushiogakure. «No existe plegaria o encantamiento alguno que pueda cambiar su curso». Era la fragilidad de la vida lo que la hacía tan valiosa. Cuanto más conscientes éramos de lo breve que podría ser nuestra dicha, más profundamente felices nos sentíamos.

Las flores de los cerezos empezaban a caer, y los días se alargaban por el cambio de estación. Los preparativos del invierno habían concluido; la primavera daba paso al verano, y el verano era tiempo de guerra. Nos enfrentaríamos a cinco batallas; ganaríamos cuatro de ellas y perderíamos una.

 **.**

 **.**

Y, eso es todo. Aquí termina el segundo libro de la saga "La leyenda de los Otori".

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer dicha adaptación y más de comentar, en serio gracias por seguir la historia y así mismo darme ánimo de seguir con ella hasta el final.

Segundo, les informo que de aquí en adelante la historia original se torna más interesante aun, por lo cual sugiero y recomiendo totalmente leer la saga original y así mismo terminarla, ya que quedan libros hasta poner fin a la historia de Takeo y Kaede (nombres originales de los personajes), los cuales, por obvias razones, no adaptare.

Espero de todo corazón que la trama los haya atrapado y enamorado tanto como a mí, como para que continúen con la historia por su cuenta.

Adiós a todos y gracias de nuevo.


End file.
